


What it Means to be Yours

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, dubcon, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: When Doyoung's pack is taken over by a new group of alphas, Doyoung has to figure out his place as Jaehyun's beta.nct abo au.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "I should've known you were just a beta," the alpha said as he inched forward, closer and closer to Doyoung. He leaned back, fingers trembling, lip caught between his teeth, eyes wide. The alpha chuckled with a nonchalant air that left a shiver running down Doyoung's spine. 
> 
> "You're not getting your heats now," the alpha continued. Doyoung could feel his hot breaths on his face; his mouth smelled of blood. Doyoung couldn't look away, but the looming presence of the other alphas seemed to grow closer and closer. "But all it takes is an alpha to claim you, then you'll get them. And if a beta gets fucked enough...it'll take." 
> 
> He couldn't take it anymore; sweat dripped down Doyoung's back as he pulled his leg, where the alpha had pinned him down by his pants.
> 
> Finally Doyoung managed to tug himself away, running back to his cabin without a glance behind him. 
> 
> "Wimpy bitch!" The alpha called after him. Doyoung didn't respond. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> warnings: mpreg, violence, knotting, smut, dub-con, dubious morals that will not be contradicted, bad writing. crossposted to aff under the same username.

Doyoung was lucky to be in the place he was. 

It was a ritual for the young alphas of the pack to spend nights just outside the encampment, nothing covering them but the stars, practicing their hunting and discussing the omegas their age. None of them could join the ranks of the older alphas just yet, but here they could prove themselves to each other, and set themselves on the path for joining later on. 

Doyoung was there with them; his place among their ranks was never doubted. There were few who could catch game and fight as well as he could, and even at the tender age of sixteen, he could hold his own among the older alphas. He even held aspirations for becoming Head Alpha, although his skinny and lanky frame made it unlikely he would ever ascend to that position. But, most of his peers adknowledged he could easily become their pack's second in command. 

The young alphas, age fourteen to seventeen, gathered in a circle in the midst of the forest. They were far enough away from the fire that the noises of the pack's pups and omegas had all but disappeared; alpha adrenaline filled the air in the absense of anything else. 

"Doyoung, truth or dare?" Chanyeol said in his gruff voice. The biggest and burliest of the young alphas, with just one year on Doyoung, he was set to be the next Head Alpha of camp. He had many friends, and omegas flocked to him like moths to a flame, but something about him put Doyoung on edge. He was one of the few who would be loathe to let Chanyeol lead. 

They'd been at the game for a while, and Doyoung had not been chosen yet, but he still released a tense sigh. Maybe Doyoung was biased in his hatred of Chanyeol because he always seemed to have it out for him. 

"Dare," Doyoung firmly answered; saying truth would've earned him the endearing title of 'omega bitch'. 

Chanyeol's expression bloomed into a smirk and his meaty hands clenched. Doyoung swallowed thickly and tried to pretend he wasn't a little terrified.  

"Show us your knot," Chanyeol said with a grin. "Wanna see how big it is." 

Doyoung shut his eyes so he wouldn't roll them and piss off the muscular alpha. He should have known Chanyeol was going to do this; a popular pastime of what Doyoung considered the worst of the alphas was to compare their knot sizes. They'd pressed Doyoung for ages to show them his own, but Doyoung had always considered the entire thing childish. 

He began to undo the buttons of his jeans, making utterly sure his hands did not show any shakiness, that fear was erased from his eyes, even though this dare could not mean good things. If his knot was smaller than the other's, he would never hear the end of it. It his knot was bigger than Chanyeol's, the strong alpha would make sure his life was a living hell. 

Doyoung finally managed to push down his jeans and pull his length out of his pants. He was grateful for the dark as it hid his cheeks, flushing with shame; he'd never been naked in front of another person before. 

He winced as all the other alphas pressed in closer around him to get a good look; the darkness suddenly made Doyoung feel claustrophobic. He wanted this torture to end. 

"Where's your knot?" Jongin, Chanyeol's sidekick, asked from beside him. 

"Do you not have one?" Chanyeol asked with so much glee that it made Doyoung's stomach turn. Everyone peered closer at Doyoung's length and it took everything in him not to whimper. 

"No, he doesn't have one..." Another alpha commented. Doyoung could hear his own blood rush and heart beat and suddenly everything was too hot; he wanted to go away, go home. 

Doyoung looked at Chanyeol, asking for permission to put it away, but Chanyeol only returned his pleading glance with a smirk. Doyoung then turned his eyes to his own dick. 

He'd never thought much about his own anatomy before. Everything had been focused on the future: earning respect, getting a mate, making second in command of the pack. He'd never even seen another alpha's dick before; he wasn't quite sure what exactly the knot was supposed to be. 

Doyoung began to hear chuckles around him, and Jongin straight up laughed. "Are you an omega or something?" 

He was a fantastic hunter and he didn't get heats. Why should he doubt his place as an alpha? 

"No!" Doyoung cried suddenly, but for once his loud voice only garnered teasing laughter instead of respect. "I-I don't get heats or anything." 

Chanyeol, who had been hanging in the back of the group, finally stepped forward. "You must be a beta," he said calmly, with a smile in his tone. 

"What's a beta?" Another alpha asked.

"Not alpha, not omega. Somewhere...in between," Chanyeol explained, standing over Doyoung's slim frame. Doyoung felt a pang of panic, he did know what a beta was, and the very thought of being so was terrifying. Betas were few and far between; Doyoung had never even met one. Nobody spoke the words, but it was well known that betas had no place in pack life. 

"I should've known you were just a beta," Chanyeol said as he inched forward, closer and closer to Doyoung. He leaned back, fingers trembling, lip caught between his teeth, eyes wide. The alpha chuckled with a nonchalant air that left a shiver running down Doyoung's spine. 

"You're not getting your heats now," Chanyeol continued, resting his hand down next to Doyoung's leg, pressing him down by his pant leg. It would seem like a simply touch if Doyoung could not feel the strength behind his hand.

Doyoung could feel his hot breaths on his face; his mouth smelled of blood. Doyoung couldn't look away, but the looming presence of the other alphas seemed to grow closer and closer. "But all it takes is an alpha to claim you, then you'll get them. And if a beta gets fucked enough...it'll take." 

He couldn't take it anymore; sweat dripped down Doyoung's back as he pulled his leg, where the alpha had pinned him down by his pants.

Finally Doyoung managed to tug himself away, running back to his cabin without a glance behind him. 

"Wimpy bitch!" The alpha called after him. Doyoung didn't respond.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Doyoung was home he ignored the panicked questions of his mother and sat down on the cot in his room, trembling enough to make him sweat. 

There was no way he'd ever live as a beta. He couldn't. He'd be weak then, alphas like Chanyeol would take advantage of him or worse at every possible opportunity. 

"I'll never submit," he mumbled allowed, his voice low and rough but frantic all at once. "Ever."


	2. one.

Nothing had been the same for Doyoung since that fateful night with Chanyeol and the other alphas. 

The morning afterward, he'd gone to the pack's best healer for an examination, sneaking out of his home at first dawn so he wouldn't further worry his poor mother. The omega had looked over Doyoung's body and confirmed the worst of his fears: he was just a beta. The defeated look in his eyes alerted the other alphas to what the healer had said, and the unspoken fact was that Doyoung was no longer a part of their ranks. 

Four years later, and Doyoung had almost accepted his new life as a beta. 

Many of the omegas were very wary of Doyoung, but he'd made a friend in an omega named Moon Taeil; their bitterness over pack life had quickly brought them together. 

That's why Taeil sat down next to Doyoung at the edge of the campfire circle that day. Doyoung tossed him a rabbit; even though he wasn't an alpha Doyoung still enjoyed hunting, and always brought Taeil a little something extra. 

"You're a real one," Taeil said. 

"I know," Doyoung replied with his typical sarcastic grin. "Unlike you."

"What?" Taeil whined. 

"Where've you been?"

Taeil sighed and groaned. "Heat," he simply replied. 

"Didn't you just have one?"

"Omegas get a heat every couple months," Taeil explained. 

Doyoung gagged. "That sounds unbearable."

"It fucking is," Taeil responded, turning to his friend. "Have you ever had one?"

"Nope. Betas need something to trigger their heats," Doyoung explained in a sarcastic tone.

"Like an alpha mate?"

Doyoung made a face. "As if!" He sighed. "Well, technically, that would work. But I'd rather die than mate an alpha." 

"Understandable, understandable," Taeil replied, then sighed. "Wouldn't it be just so much easier to be an alpha?"

"I mean, they don't exactly get heats, but they can smell an omega's. They do get affected by heats," Doyoung explained. 

"Not like us though. I've had a heat every few fucking months since I turned sixteen." 

"From everything I've heard about heats, I've always wondered how omegas even control themselves..." 

"It's hard at first," Taeil interrupted. "It gets easier with time though." 

The pair simoultaneously sighed, looking out at the others at the campfire. There were mated couples, other alphas and omegas around their age coupling up or messing around, pups playing by their parents. It all looked so peaceful and good, just like how the perfect pack should be. But Doyoung and Taeil weren't a part of that, and would never be. And they both knew it well. 

"If you were new to the pack and just saw this right now, you wouldn't even know we were at war," Taeil mumbled.  

Doyoung sighed. The pack neighboring their own had been trying to get their territory for years at that point, and everyone had been thrust into all out war. Many of the elder alphas had perished in the fight, and most of Doyoung's old cohort were leading the charge. 

"I wonder why they haven't asked you to join the fight?" Taeil asked offhandedly. 

"They don't want me there," Doyoung answered. "Anyways, if we got trapped out there somehow...I'd be their bitch boy in a second." He shuddered at the thought. 

"But you're one of the best fighters in the pack."

"That intimidates them. What alpha wants to imagine a beta can hunt, fight, do whatever alphas do better than even they can?" Doyoung explained. 

"I guess," Taeil mumbled. 

"I can still do some part though; I hunt even though the elders don't want me to. I bring home most of the game."

"Why do you even bother? We would still have enough, and they don't deserve your meat."

"I need to keep up my fighting skills. I have to, or else those alphas will come and get me," Doyoung said, his tone quickly changing to one of insistence and fear. "You've seen the way Chanyeol looks at me," he added, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. 

Taeil nodded; he had seen the way Chanyeol looked at Doyoung, and the very image of it sent a shiver down Taeil's spine. "Does he....want you?" Taeil asked in a true whisper; the two of them could get in a lot of trouble if anyone overheard this conversation. 

Doyoung shook his head. "No, not in that way. He just wants to see me weak; to overpower me. Any mistep on my part and he'll take his chance." 

Taeil bit his lip and shuddered; he didn't like to think of what Chanyeol could do to Doyoung. 

"Because of the war, all the other omegas can't stop talking about mating. They keep saying that we're all gonna die soon so they should find mates sooner rather than later," Taeil said, changing the subject. He briefly laughed. "That's all bullshit. They're so stupid." 

"Not everyone wants to be a bitter old maid like you," Doyoung teased. 

"I'm serious!" Taeil whined. 

"You're just jealous because you don't think you can get a mate." 

Taeil rolled his eyes jokingly. "Maybe that's how I used to think. You know, I'm pretty self aware, I'm no pretty little omega with dainty steps and gentle features. I'm ugly. I know that. If I was to mate, I'd get last pick of the alphas." 

"In this pack?" Doyoung cried. They both grimaced at the thought. 

"But I don't care about that shit anymore. I don't care if I get a mate or not, in fact I don't even really want a mate. The whole idea of every omega having their perfect alpha mate is so ridiculous. Do you know anyone whose parents still care about each other? My parents fucking hate each other."

"And I can't even remember my dad's face," Doyoung responded. 

"Exactly. Perfect mates? Mates for life? It's all bullshit. Just because you're mates for life doesn't mean it's a good life, or a loving relationship." Taeil sighed. "Like I said, it's stupid." 

"I get you," Doyoung answered. "Which omegas were talking about mates?"

"Sicheng," Taeil answered. 

"He can talk?" Doyoung teased. 

"He's only really talkative in front of other omegas," Taeil explained. 

"Well, he shouldn't be worrying about finding a mate," Doyoung responded. "Every alpha in the damn pack wants to be his mate." 

"That's what I thought! If he's so desperate for a mate, just pick one," Taeil said. 

"He is pretty," Doyoung mumbled. 

Taeil made a disgusted face. "You like that kind of omega?"

Doyoung belched. "God, no. I guess there's just a reason he's so sought after."

Taeil groaned. "He's just the perfect little omega, so pretty and quiet and submissive," he spoke sarcastically. Taeil belched too. "Disgusting." 

"What could he be holding out for?"

"He's just like the rest," Taeil answered. "He's waiting for that perfect alpha to sweep him off his feet. If we were close, I'd just say, 'kid. take the highest rank alpha you can, and make of that what you will.'"

"You're kind of pathetic," Doyoung said. 

"And you aren't?" Taeil replied. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes; he knew Taeil was right. They were the biggest losers of the pack, but that didn't mean they couldn't make fun of the rest for all of their faults. 

"Speaking of Sicheng," Taeil said, his eyes directed to the other end of the campfire. "There's Ten, his literal opposite." Doyoung followed his line of sight and saw Ten seated on some random alpha's lap, giggling and biting his lip. 

"At least Sicheng has some coyness to him," Doyoung said. "Ten's just obvious." 

"I swear to god he's slept with like every alpha our age. And some older," Taeil said, turning to Doyoung. "I'm not even exaggerating." 

"Oh, I believe you," Doyoung responded. 

"Has he ever made a pass at you?" Taeil asked, and Doyoung shook his head. Taeil gave him a surprised look. 

"I'm the pack's beta bitch, remember?" Doyoung answered with an ironic chuckle. "No knot, no can do." 

Taeil sighed. "He's still kind of a slut."

"It must make the heats easier," Doyoung explained; everyone knew sex made heats go faster. 

"How come nobody's claimed him? Heat sex is the only time you can officially make someone your mate," Taeil wondered. 

"Too many partners. Hasn't fucked the same person enough times." 

"Wait, how is he not knocked up?" Taeil said. "I'm not even making fun, I'm just genuinely curious." 

"That's actually a good question," Doyoung mumbled. Suddenly, the elder alphas and omegas began to move the leftover meat off to the side. Usually, they left it out for other animals, so Doyoung and Taeil shared a confused look. 

"What's going on?" Doyoung asked. 

"Oh! Tomorrow is Jungwoo's eighteenth birthday." 

"Jungwoo...the little omega?"

"Yeah, him," Taeil explained. 

"Poor thing. The minute his birthday party starts those alphas are gonna be all over him," Doyoung said. 

"He's actually really sweet." 

"I've heard how the alphas talk about him," Doyoung said. "He's been a favorite since before he even got his first heat."

Taeil grimaced. "That's digusting." 

"Yeah, agreed," Doyoung answered. 

"He's another one of those that still believes in perfect mates, mates for life. But I don't blame him for it, you know? He hasn't hit eighteen yet; he hasn't seen how alphas act. Not to mention he's a perfect omega too: pretty, sweet, quiet, submissive. It's not false like Sicheng or Ten." 

"Jungwoo doesn't deserve what's gonna come to him," Doyoung said. 

Taeil sighed. "Yeah." 

The two of them stared out at the rest of the pack in silence once again. Doyoung ran over in his mind the lives of all those omegas; Sicheng, Ten, and Jungwoo. As trivial as Doyoung and Taeil thought it was, they all had lives awaiting them: heat sex, mating, pups, little families to call their own. Maybe that's not exactly what Doyoung wanted, but what was waiting for him? 

"Will you take a mate?" Taeil suddenly asked Doyoung. The beta took a deep breath; he and Taeil often talked about the other alphas and omegas in the pack, and Taeil complained too, but they'd never talked about what Doyoung wanted. 

"Back when I thought I was an alpha, I wanted an omega mate, of course." Doyoung paused to sigh, looking down at the grass beneath him. "Part of me still does, too. But no omega from this pack would take me since I'm not a true alpha."

"If we're forty and still single, should we just mate?" Taeil suddenly asked, sort of jokingly. 

Doyoung grimaced. "Absolutely not." 

"Agreed," Taeil answered sincerely, laughing a little. "That would be horrifying." 

"Yeah," Doyoung said, laughing along until it died down. "Anyways...maybe one day I'll leave this pack. Set out, find a new pack or get my own territory. Maybe find an omega that doesn't care that I'm a beta."

"Can you still...get an omega pregnant? Even without a knot?"

"Yeah, but it's unlikely," Doyoung responded with a sigh. They were silently for a few moments, Taeil occasionally looking shyly up at Doyoung. Doyoung knew Taeil had something important to ask. 

"Would you ever...consider...taking an alpha mate?" 

Doyoung sighed and looked up at the sky, trying not to get unnecessarily angry. He knew Taeil was just curious, that he hadn't meant to offend, but the very question upset Doyoung deeply.

"Never," he answered in a firm voice, the one he used back when he was vying for a place in the upper ranks of the pack, or now when he was making sure those alphas didn't try to take advantage of him. "I would never have an alpha as a mate. I don't submit."

"Never?" Taeil asked quietly.

"Never," Doyoung growled, and immediately Taeil scooted away from him. Doyoung winced; he knew it wasn't right to act so 'alpha' in front of his, frankly, much weaker friend. "I'm sorry," Doyoung genuinely spoke. "I didn't mean to get so upset. I just...I just want to be able to control something. To remind me of when I controlled almost everything." 

Taeil nodded slowly, he still looked a little frightened and that panged Doyoung's heart. But he looked up again, and knew he was forgiven. Who else did Taeil have? 

"Everyone inside!" The elder alpha called across the campfire. The alphas and omegas all chattered to themselves as the fire was put out and they made their way back to where they slept. It was camp rule for lights out, quiet, and sleep at a certain hour; just to keep everyone safe. Everyone had to do their part in the war. 

The air was cold against Doyoung's back and he shivered; he was glad it was curfew time because it was starting to get cold out. Anyways, there was something strange in the cold wind that night, a feeling that put Doyoung on edge. He knew he'd be safe from that feeling in his warm enclave, on his cot with his mother close by. 

"Well, see you tomorrow," Taeil spoke with a pat on Doyoung's back. Doyoung grinned down at him.

"See you tomorrow."

Little did they know, that they'd be seeing each other much sooner than that. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was only a few hours later that Doyoung heard the shouts and rustles of battle. It wasn't an entirely unusual thing to hear nowadays; since the war started everyone knew what real fighting sounded like. As someone with some skill, Doyoung had to be constantly vigilant for those sounds just in case; he could even hear fights from miles away. 

But this time, it was different. The conflict was close; far too close. Doyoung could tell they were in the center of their territory; this was not a good sign. The closest the neighboring pack had ever come before was to the borders. 

Doyoung sat up and shook his mother's shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but Doyoung shushed her; he didn't want to draw attention to either of them. She looked confused for a brief moment before she heard the noises for herself. She was silent, but Doyoung could see the fear in her eyes, and his heart broke in two. 

"Run," he mouthed. 

"Where?" she mouthed back, her fingers trembling. He shrugged, and she got up. She looked to him, as if waiting for him to follow. He responded with a shake of his head and he could see her holding back tears. He knew she didn't want him to fight, he knew he was all she had, but Doyoung had something to prove. 

She swallowed thickly. "Be quiet," Doyoung whispered. She nodded, and ran out of the door. 

Doyoung rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath. Part of him was terrified, but part of him knew this may be his last chance to prove his importance to their pack. Once he got Taeil out of here too, he could fight like an alpha and prove that his dick was the only part of him that was beta. 

He snuck out their cabin as stealthy as possible; he knew that alphas were like animals, and as in hunting, surprise was of the essence. He could see the fighting at the campfire, some alphas rolling around and scratching each other, other carrying off screaming omegas and little pups. Even though it was dark, the moonlight showed the blood stains, putting out the smoke of their fire and littering the green grass below. The scent of sweat and blood and death filled the air, and Doyoung knew he would hear the low and high screams from his pack ringing in his ears for the rest of his life. As much as Doyoung hated his pack, his blood boiled and adrenaline rushed through his veins; he had to fight. But first, he had to get Taeil. Once Taeil was okay, he could do what he was born to do. 

The rustling of trees sent Doyoung into a panic; because of his thinner and smaller frame he was almost never tracked when trying to be stealthy. But he breathed a sigh of relief when it was just his mother ducking into the thick of the forest, away for their enemy pack's territory. There weren't alphas or omegas for miles in that direction, and Doyoung knew his mother could survive anywhere. One of the two people Doyoung cared about was safe. 

Now, Taeil. Doyoung knew his family lived on the other side of their territory so he had to sneak entirely around the battle, as quick as possible. That side was nearest to their enemy's land, though, so they were at a much greater risk. Taeil could have been taken already, the one person who had befriended him despite his difference from the others, and the thought made him sick to his stomach. 

Doyoung knew time was of the essence so he began to run, weaving his way through the buildings that surrounded their pack's campfire. He could run fast enough to be almost invisible to the eye, and truly, everyone would be paying much more attention to the main battle at hand. He darted past Chanyeol's cabin, Jongin's, all the other alphas, wondering what would happen. Would they come back to these homes? Or would the other pack burn them down?

Doyoung was running like lightening when suddenly, his thin form was thrown to the ground by the biggest alpha Doyoung had ever seen in his life. He was both taller and more muscular than Chanyeol, with a fierce look that would chill the blood of any alpha in his own pack. Doyoung sniffed him; he wasn't even the Head Alpha. If this was just a mid-rank alpha in this neighboring pack, he knew they were done for. 

The wind was knocked completely out of Doyoung, his back was scratched completely, and the alpha pinned him down, but Doyoung fought back. If their pack was going down, they'd go down with honor. If Doyoung was going to die, Doyoung was going to die with honor. He was going to die as an alpha. 


	3. two.

Doyoung panted for breath as the massive alpha held him against the grassy floor, his sweat drenched hair flying in front of his dark eyes. With a grunt Doyoung attempted to push him up, but he didn't have his full strength back to him, so he barely moved the alpha. 

Doyoung's head began to swim as the heady, musky scent of the alpha filled his nose. He desperately wanted to blame it on his head hitting the ground when the alpha pushed him down, but he knew it wasn't the case: he'd never been quite this close to an alpha before, and he could feel his arousal growing just through proximity. The scent of blood and sweat and alpha took control of his brain and he could barely focus on what he had to do. He hated it; he hated how he was entirely weak to his own body and his own status. But, tightly shutting his eyes, he knew he had to do what he had to do. It didn't even matter if he killed this alpha or not, all he had to do was get away so he could make sure Taeil was okay. 

Suddenly, Doyoung kneed the alpha in the balls and he fell on top of him, grimacing and groaning loudly. He attempted to run but the alpha grabbed his arm, tugging him back with his full bicep strength. The alpha had flipped over so he was on his back and Doyoung fell on top of him, scratching the alpha's chest as hard as he could with his claws. The scratches began to bleed, and Doyoung made his second move to escape but the alpha quickly recovered from the blow to his genitals, much quicker than Doyoung expected. So it took him by surprise when the alpha flipped them back over so he was the one on top. 

The alpha whipped out his own claws and held down Doyoung's shoulders, about to slice open his neck. Doyoung struggled for a brief moment but quickly realized it was pointless; he wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat this alpha. He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes, trembling slightly. This was it, this was the end, but it was always the way he expected to die. He couldn't complain; he had his honor. 

"Johnny," A voice called. Doyoung was immediately jolted out of his thoughts; the voice was loud enough to hear over the din of battle, but the tone sounded so casual, almost nonchalant, as if war wasn't happening just a few paces away. The alpha's grip on him remained steady but the claws on his neck moved, and Doyoung looked first to his attacker, then up to the alpha he was gazing at. 

Doyoung took in a deep breath as he eyed this new alpha before him. He wasn't nearly as large as the first alpha, neither in height nor muscle mass, but it was obvious just how strong he was. Doyoung was struck immediately by his auburn hair, deep eyes, and broad chest. Even Doyoung had to admit he was breathtakingly handsome. 

The very thought of being attracted to an alpha sent new fire and adrenaline coursing through his veins so he began to struggle again, as violently as he could, but the first alpha only held him down harder. 

"What are you doing, Johnny?" The new alpha asked. 

"Taeyong said to kill all the alphas," the first alpha, apparently named Johnny, answered. 

"This is no alpha," the new alpha said, and a spike of fear burned Doyoung's stomach, although he didn't know why. Maybe his life would be spared if they figured out he was a beta. But then again, they could do much worse things to him. Johnny looked confusedly up at the other alpha, but the alpha wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Doyoung. He quirked an eyebrow up at Doyoung before turning back to Johnny. "Smell him."

Johnny leaned down to sniff his neck and Doyoung barely held back a whimper; everyone knew how sensitive the neck was to both betas and omegas. 

Johnny looked up at Jaehyun, still confused. "He's definitely not an omega though--"

"Beta," the new alpha simply clarified. Doyoung started chewing on his lip; what were they going to do with him? 

Johnny nodded up at the other alpha. "I'll take him with the others." 

Doyoung was in such shock at that point that he barely registered that Johnny had thrown him over his massive shoulder, running through the battle as if his weight was nothing more than a feather. Doyoung began to scream at the top of his lungs and struggle with all his strength; he wasn't sure what else he could do. 

"What are you doing to me?" Doyoung screamed. "Where are you taking me?"

"With the other omegas," Johnny responded, as soon as the main battle was a little distance away. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Doyoung asked, his voice hoarse and a little quieter now. Johnny didn't answer, and Doyoung couldn't stop himself from tearing up. He bounced as Johnny ran in the grass, and more than anything Doyoung wished Johnny had killed him. 

"Kill me," Doyoung began to beg through his tears. "Let me die fighting, please. Let me die with honor." 

Johnny didn't say anything, and Doyoung couldn't see his face while thrown over his shoulder. 

"Let me die, please!" Doyoung begged, louder this time, and now they were far enough from the battle to hear Johnny sigh with defeat. 

"I-I can't do that," Johnny answered, and heaved another sigh. "I'm sorry." Even though this whole enemy pack was filled with cruel alphas, Doyoung could tell his apology was genuine. It made him sick.

Doyoung watched his territory go further and further into the distance as Johnny ran. The campfire, the sound of battle, his cabin, his friends, his whole life drifted away from him. At this point he'd stopped fighting back against Johnny, defeat coursed through him; Johnny was too strong to overcome. Doyoung never let himself cry but he was doing it now; utterly helpless to what laid before him.

"I'm sorry," Johnny repeated, and everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Doyoung came to, he was laying down in the middle of a grassy field in an unknown land.  Doyoung bit his lip harshly, memories of the previous night coming back to him, and he fought his tears. He'd allow himself to cry once, and that would be all. 

He'd been shaken awake by an alpha, one from this enemy pack, although not the two he'd encountered the previous day. Doyoung blinked up at him, the bright light of the sun shining too strong as Doyoung stretched his overused and weary muscles. The alpha beckoned him to follow, and Doyoung stood up and looked around himself. He could easily make a move to escape, but there were alphas everywhere. They wouldn't kill him either, just drag him back here, so what was the point? 

As he followed this unknown alpha, Doyoung took in his surroundings. The structure of their territory did look almost just like his own lands, with the massive campfire in the center and buildings all around. Doyoung did have to note that everything was more: more buildings, more pups, more alphas, more omegas, and Doyoung felt a little claustrophobic. 

The alpha finally brought him to the campfire, where Doyoung saw the other omegas and pups from his pack lined up. Doyoung grimaced; they all looked so grim and weary, beat up just like himself. They looked like meat, lined up for a feast, and Doyoung felt sick to his stomach. 

The alpha pushed Doyoung into the line and gripped both his wrists tightly, leaning over his shoulder to talk into his ear. 

"Don't move, don't speak, don't do anything, or you'll find a fate worse than death." The alpha growled into his ear. Doyoung was used to alpha's saying things they couldn't actually follow through with, but from their overwhelming strength in the battle, he could tell these enemies really could hurt him. So Doyoung just nodded, waiting for his fate. 

Doyoung look up and down at the line as enemy alphas brought more members of Doyoung's pack forward. Doyoung's pack was usually full of chattery, gossipy omegas, but they were dead silent. It left Doyoung feeling uneasy; but he knew that omegas physically had to obey the direct orders of alphas, so they couldn't whisper even if they wanted to. 

The beta could feel the panic of all his packmates, and he began to look up and down the lines for familiar faces. Doyoung's mother wasn't there, and Doyoung breathed a sigh of relief. He knew no matter how cruel an alpha was he or she would never kill an omega, so he was sure if his mother wasn't here, she'd escaped softly. After another look, Doyoung spotted Taeil, and they locked eyes. Taeil seemed surprised to see him there, but after Doyoung's defeated look Taeil understood that the enemies had figured out his status. Doyoung didn't know how to feel; he wished Taeil had safely escaped, but he was glad to know he wasn't entirely alone. 

The silence became defeaning as five alphas approached the campfire, standing on the other side of the line of Doyoung's pack. Doyoung recognized both Johnny and the alpha who had realized he was a beta. Immediately, Doyoung knew that these were high ranking alphas in the enemy pack. 

"Hello," one of them called in a booming voice, and the silence somehow became thicker. He wasn't as muscular or as tall as any of the other alphas around him, but Doyoung could tell by the silence of the other alphas that he was the Head Alpha. He had pitch black hair and a stony expression, and Doyoung couldn't figure out why he'd been chosen as the pack's leader. In Doyoung's pack, Head Alpha was chosen by whoever had the most brute strength.

Doyoung watched as the Head Alpha sighed, trying to articulate his words. "It was time this war ended," he finally spoke. "As you can probably see, our territory is no bigger than yours, yet we have twice your number. We needed to expand. I'm sorry it came at such a cost."

Although his words sounded sincere, Doyoung could barely hold back a scoff. Only alphas would kill instead of simply negotiate for more land. 

"We have killed all of your alphas," the Head Alpha spoke. Even the orders from the alphas to stay silent could now not stop the frantic chatter of the omegas and the silent tears of the pups. "We cannot take any more alphas into our pack. We have far too many." 

"I am Head Alpha, Taeyong. This is my second, Johnny." Johnny waved, and a wave of pride took Doyoung. The fact that he'd survived so long against the second of such a strong pack was a testament to his own skills. 

"We..." Taeyong started then sighed, directing his eyes to the campfire. "We also cannnot take most of you, either. Our pack is too full." 

Doyoung could feel the panic of his pack rise. Although it was extremely generous of the Head Alpha to grant them freedom, none of the members of this group other than Doyoung was able to hunt properly. They would not survive long on their own. 

"But..." Johnny started, and Taeyong nodded at him. 

"But, the five of us," Taeyong started, gesturing to himself and the other four alphas beside him. "Are in need of mates." 

"The omegas of our pack don't really...suit us," another alpha explained, one that Doyoung didn't recognize from the previous day. 

"We kinda figured that getting the territory would have the extra, um, bonus of getting new omegas to mate with," Taeyong explained. "So each of us will pick one of you, and then the rest of you will be able to go free." 

Another round of chatter began; Doyoung wondered which fate the omegas preferred: to be guaranteed a good life as the mate of the murderer of their pack, or risk starvation in freedom?

Doyoung knew what choice he wanted. He could hunt easily; there would be no question of whether he would survive or not. In fact, Doyoung was sure none of these alphas would pick him. If the alphas of the old pack didn't want him, why would the new alphas? The chances were very high that he'd be able to go free. 

Suddenly, ideas that Doyoung had pushed aside for years filled his head. Since he was the highest ranked out of everyone left over from the war, he would be the only one with hunting and fighting skills. He would be the one to train the burdgening alpha pups, he would be the one to gather food and keep everyone safe, he would be the one to lead the pack. Taeil most likely wouldn't be chosen either, because he didn't fit most alpha's ideal mate (not pretty enough, too cynical), plus he could find his mother, so he could keep the people he loved with him. He'd finally be able to be the Head, to get an omega mate, and to gain the respect he always deserved. 

Despite the grim nature of this war Doyoung began to feel some sense of hope for the first time in years. His time had finally come. 

"I'll go first," Taeyong spoke. He walked around the stones surrounding the campfire to the line and began strolling down, looking at each omega with a highly critical eye. He hadn't even made it halfway down the line when he stopped. Doyoung looked around but couldn't see who it was, only Taeyong looking the omega up and down. He made an approving noise and tugged the omega's arm, satisfied with his choice. 

When the omega stepped out of the line, Doyoung rolled his eyes. It was Ten, of course, and nobody else in the line seemed surprised either. Even Ten didn't look shaken or worried; he even turned back to the rest of their former pack and gave a shrug. Doyoung could see why Taeyong would choose Ten as his mate based on a first glance; Ten was small yet pretty, and had an unshakable charisma to him. Ten had probably silently flirted with him; Taeyong was an undeniably handsome alpha. 

Taeyong nodded to the alpha to the right of him, one that Doyoung hadn't seen yesterday, the one who'd said that he didn't like the omegas in his own pack. He had dark brown hair and a fierce expression; he was also shockingly handsome. Doyoung was surprised Taeyong hadn't asked Johnny to go since he was his second, but Doyoung figured this alpha must be his third. 

This alpha didn't even bother looking up and down the ranks and went straight for Sicheng. Again, nobody in the pack was surprised, and Doyoung even heard a bored groan from someone in the crowd. Doyoung watched as this alpha tugged at Sicheng's wrist, a little too hard. Doyoung was surprised to notice that Sicheng, instead of being his usual quiet, eyes-trained-to-the-ground, docile self, he was glaring directly back at the alpha. An omega looking an alpha directly in the eyes was a shocking thing, but this alpha didn't seem phased. He just huffed and dragged Sicheng over to where Taeyong and Ten were sitting and talking in a whisper. 

Taeyong nodded at the alpha, as if to say he approved of his choice, and gestured for Johnny to go. Johnny stood up slowly, his eyes scanning the line up of Doyoung, the omegas, and their pups. He slowly began to pace down the row, giving each and every omega a second glance, as if making absolute sure his choice was perfect. 

Johnny continued to walk, making it to where Doyoung stood in silence. Johnny gave him a sympathetic look, but all it did was upset him. Even if Johnny had beaten Doyoung, Johnny knew he was strong, that he didn't deserve to be in this position. Doyoung didn't want his pity, so he just glared back at him. Even though it was a risky move Johnny did nothing, and continued to pass by. 

Johnny had reached the end of the line and started to walk back up. He passed Doyoung a second time, but didn't look back at him, only stopping around where Taeil was standing. Doyoung ran through his mind all of the popular omegas of the old pack, wondering which one Johnny had chosen as he reached out his hand to tug the omega's wrist. But when Doyoung saw who he'd chosen, Doyoung's jaw physically dropped. 

It was Taeil. 

Doyoung quickly covered his mouth as surprised and confused chatter spread through the line up. Nobody, not even Doyoung or Taeil themselves, had expected Taeil to be chosen. 

As Johnny led Taeil back to where the other alphas were sitting, Taeil looked at Doyoung. Doyoung felt his heart pang; the look in Taeil's eyes was one of pure terror. Instincts pushed against his own sense of safety and he began to step forward when Taeil rapidly shook his head. Doyoung took in a deep breath, swallowed, and stayed in his spot. 

Every part of his body was trembling with fear for his friend. What would Johnny do to Taeil? How was Doyoung going to survive without his only friend, alone leading an entire pack of omegas? Would Taeil be okay? 

He was so distracted by his thoughts that Doyoung barely even noticed the fourth alpha, one with dirty blonde hair and huge brown eyes, take a quick walk down the line before choosing Jungwoo. Again, not a surprise, but Doyoung didn't care. He didn't care at all about Jungwoo or Ten or Sicheng or the other alphas or any of them. Taeil was practically family; he couldn't let him get taken so easily. 

Doyoung had made up his mind that he would kidnap Taeil from this pack when the final alpha, the one who'd realized Doyoung was a beta in the battle yesterday, came forward to pick his mate The final alpha's eyes did a slow rake over the row before his eyes settled on Doyoung. They moved away, but that alpha's eyes had lingered on Doyoung far too long. Doyoung knew something was wrong, although he couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

The last alpha began to walk up the row of omegas, looking them over, but it was obvious that he'd already made his choice. Doyoung wondered what his look meant; he'd never been looked in that way before. Was it anger? No, he knew what anger looked like. Was it pity? No, he looked too aggressive for it to be pity; it was nothing like the way Johnny looked at him. 

Finally, he realized: it was desire. Not the kind of desire Chanyeol used to look at him with, the desire to put him in his place, control him, destroy him, break his spirit. It was a different kind of desire: the desire to mate him. 

Doyoung's blood ran cold when the alpha stopped in front of him. Jaehyun gave him a once over, merely as a formality, before wrapping his strong hand around Doyoung's wrist. 

Doyoung was shattered in shock; his thoughts had entirely shut off. He couldn't understand what was happening; he could barely hear the confused chatter of the omegas over the sound of blood rushing in his ear. He felt a tug at his wrist but he was frozen still, his breathing heavy and loud, almost too loud. 

"Please," Doyoung heard a teary voice beg. This whipped him out of his thoughts, and everyone at the campfire turned in surprise to look at the one who had spoken. 

It was Doyoung's pack healer, an old omega runt who had never mated, due to her infertility. She was the one who had told Doyoung he was truly a beta, comforted him on that bleak day, and his heart broke to see her so in pain. 

"We need him," the healer spoke. "He's the only one of us who can hunt. If you let the rest of us go, he's the only one who could keep us alive." Doyoung looked around to see his packmates with the same sort of panic in his eyes. He felt his heart yearn to wrest his wrist from the alpha's grip, to stay and protect his pack. Instead of the vain desire to lead that had controlled him before, now he wanted to lead for truly their good. He could see in their eyes that they needed him, their ungratefullness entirely forgotten. 

Jaehyun looked back at him. Doyoung stared at the floor out of shame but he could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him, and the grip on his wrist softened a miniscule amount. He heard Jaehyun sigh, and Doyoung looked up at him. The hardened, fierce expression in his eyes was back, and Doyoung knew his fate was sealed. 

"I would let him go..." Jaehyun started in a smug tone. "But he's just too pretty." 

Doyoung felt his life shatter as Jaehyun tugged him back to the other alphas and their new mates. He could hear the soft tears of the pups and the loud sobs of the omegas and Doyoung's heart broke into a million pieces for what once was. 

Taeil and Doyoung looked at each other, and Doyoung could tell Taeil was disappointed to see the fear in his eyes. He'd always been the strong one, and he had to continue it, if only for his own sanity. But he was scared right now. At least Taeil was going into this with him. But what were they going into? A life of terror and servitude? In Doyoung's eyes, it was barely living. 

"The rest of you must go in peace. Do not come on these lands again," Taeyong announced. 

The noise of their tears increased once again as they slowly began to walk away, leading their children to certain danger. They spared glances back at the five of their pack they were forced to leave behind: Ten, Sicheng, Taeil, Jungwoo, and Doyoung. They looked most painfully at Doyoung; they knew they'd left without their only chance at a new life. 

Once they'd all disappeared into the trees, and the sounds of their tears and footfalls had faded, the alpha gripping Doyoung's wrist turned to him. 

"I'm Jaehyun," he spoke quietly in his ear, in a soft yet firm tone. "I'm your alpha." 

"You'll never be my alpha," Doyoung growled back. 

Jaehyun grinned beside him. "We'll see about that."  


	4. three.

Doyoung judged that he hadn't been awoken until mid morning, because by the time the remainder of Doyoung's packmates had left, the sun was beginning to set. The ten of them, the enemy alphas plus their mates, were still seated on one side of the campfire together, unmoving. It was as if all of them were in silent mourning, although Doyoung wondered what those enemy alphas could have lost. 

The beta hummed softly. Technically, he was now part of the pack of the alphas he called his enemies. Oh well, they could still be his enemies, even if he was one of them. It had been the same way in his old pack. And in reality, Doyoung wouldn't truly be apart of this pack until he was Jaehyun's official mate, and that wouldn't happen until they had heat sex. 

They very thought of getting a heat, let alone spending it with Jaehyun, was enough to send a shiver down Doyoung's spine. He could feel the bile rise in his throat; this was all wrong. He didn't want to succumb to Jaehyun, but the likelihood that he never would was slowly beginning to fade. 

Doyoung felt Jaehyun's eyes on him but he stared pointedly at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. Jaehyun looked him up and down before turning to Taeyong. 

"Let's start the fire," he said. 

Doyoung looked and saw Taeyong nod. "Dinner!" Taeyong called in his booming, Head Alpha voice, and alphas and omegas began to rush out from all the corners of the territory to start preparing the evening meal. Young alphas stacked firewood, and omegas brought out the food they had gathered during the day. 

Doyoung simply sat and watched it all, as if he wasn't there. He was still shell shocked, his fingers even shaking a little from earlier. Nothing made sense. He couldn't even fathom this new life he was about to enter. 

He hadn't even registered when dinner was ready, Jaehyun passing him a peace of meat. Doyoung handed it back without question, glaring at Jaehyun. 

"Not hungry," he simply responded. 

"Eat. Now," Jaehyun ordered, using his alpha voice. Doyoung smirked and shook his head; it was almost funny to him that Jaehyun thought he'd just do exactly as he asked. Whereas omegas would have to obey any alpha's direct orders, an alpha's words didn't have the same affect on a beta. Although betas still felt obligated to follow alpha orders, they could resist it if they tried. Anyways, Doyoung didn't like to eat meat he hadn't hunted himself. He figured, though, that there wouldn't be much hunting in his future. 

The thought of being trapped in the cabin all day or out gathering food sent panic through Doyoung, his hands going clammy again and his breathing picking up. He needed to hunt like he needed air to breathe; it was what he was born to do. He couldn't live like this, he couldn't, simply for his own sanity. 

He had to get away even for a moment, so he scanned the area where he was sitting. Finally he spotted a completely defeated looking Taeil. Doyoung could barely hold back a scream when he saw Taeil was close to tears, ignoring alpha Johnny who was trying to make conversation with him. Doyoung had to talk to him, for both of their sanity. 

Doyoung made a move to stood up but quickly, Jaehyun tugged him back. Surprised by the force of Jaehyun's grip Doyoung was pulled, turning back to him with an angry expression. 

"Just where do you think you're going, pretty thing?" Jaehyun asked with a sarcastic grin. 

"Don't fucking call me that ever again," Doyoung responded with gritted teeth. Jaehyun simply cocked his head. 

"I can't have you plotting my overthrow on your first day here. Sit back down." His voice was laced with a false gentleness that had Doyoung desperately trying to escape his grasp, to no avail. Doyoung glared back at him, but Jaehyun looked up at the same time, and they locked eyes. 

Doyoung found himself wanting to walk back to Taeil but he simply couldn't. Jaehyun's gaze felt like it was tearing him apart, pulling him back to Jaehyun to follow his orders, while the rest of him wanted to go to his friend. Doyoung knew it was Jaehyun's alpha hormones affecting him. Even just his scent, somehow stronger than before in this moment, had Doyoung trembling (at least on the inside). But Jaehyun's eyes looked at him and something inside Doyoung tugged, and he knew there was nothing he could do. 

Casting his eyes to the ground, he slowly sat back down in his place next to Jaehyun. He'd never felt quite so...helpless. It almost hurt. 

"Good," Jaehyun whispered, his grip on Doyoung's wrist softening. Jaehyun's fingers rubbed circles on the bone until Doyoung tugged his arm away and rested his hands on his lap. He was losing enough dignity as it was; he couldn't let himself be coddled like a pup. 

The others in this pack had finished their meal and were beginning to make their way back to their own cabins. There was an obvious lightheartedness in the air, and Doyoung suddenly remembered that these alphas and omegas had just won their war. Doyoung wondered if it had been as bad for them as it was for his own pack; he wondered if they'd had a curfew too, and if this was their first night without it in years. He wondered if the omegas were kissing their mate's cheeks, relieved that they were the ones who had survived. He wondered if the pups were roaming their territory for the first time in years, their parents allowing them that simple pleasure because it was finally safe. He wondered how long they'd saved the food of their meal that night, if they had kept it safe in case Doyoung's old pack hunted away all their game. 

It still hurt, though, seeing these alphas and omegas laughing cheerfully while the blood of Doyoung's former pack's alphas lay scattered along the streams and grasses of where he was born, and the bodies of Doyoung's former's packs omegas and pups laid shivering in the cold of the open air. He watched the other omegas around him skip and flirt and laugh, and Doyoung wondered what his own pack's omegas were eating that night. Doyoung suddenly felt as if this entire pack's existence was insensitive to the pain of his own. Doyoung had never had any real attachment to them before, as he'd never been treated as one of them. But with a brief glance at Jaehyun and the feeling of Jaehyun's body heat beside him, Doyoung finally realized that he never truly appreciated what he'd had until he lost it. He hadn't had much as a beta, but he'd had his freedom. And in that moment, Doyoung would've given everything for it back. 

The sky was entirely dark now, stars beginning to dot the sea of blue and purple as the fire began to fizzle and burn out, leaving the cold air biting against their skin. Doyoung sighed; he didn't realize just how exhausted he was, even if he'd really woken up only at midday. It was a different kind of tired than when he spent a day hunting; it seemed to sink into his bones. It couldn't have been terribly late, but Doyoung just wanted to go to bed. 

Doyoung blinked and looked around himself. He watched as Sicheng and the alpha who had chosen him began to walk away from the fire, and Taeyong and Ten followed after them. Doyoung rubbed his eyes and started to yawn, tiredness overcoming him. Doyoung felt Jaehyun's eyes on him and shut his mouth immediately, turning to glare at the alpha. Doyoung was peeved to see that Jaehyun was gazing at him with a disgustingly gentle smile. 

"Sleepy?" He asked, his tone almost moking. Doyoung didn't respond to him and glared at him again, but carefully avoided his eyes. Jaehyun sighed. "Let's get you to bed." 

Doyoung just wanted to yell at him to stop treating him like a pup, but he didn't have the strength. He knew this was how alphas typically treated their omegas but he didn't like it, it felt innappropriate and wrong. It made Doyoung feel utterly weak. 

And if he protested, he knew that Jaehyun wouldn't hesitate put him in his place, right by the fire in front of the entire pack, and Doyoung didn't deserve any more humiliation. 

Jaehyun got up and lightly tugged Doyoung after him, Doyoung following behind weakly. Doyoung wasn't quite sure where they were going, but he'd accepted the sense of dread that now seemed to follow him wherever he went. Jaehyun began to press his thumb into the palm of Doyoung's hand, reaching to wrap their fingers together, but instead of being comforting it felt pressing. Jaehyun's finger felt like a threat, and Doyoung shook his hand and wrist to make it go away. Jaehyun let go of his hand but only gripped his wrist tighter, and Doyoung just sighed. His energy to fight was slowly fading, and so quickly too. It disappointed him, but what could he do?

Finally, Jaehyun lead him toward a cabin near the fire. As Doyoung figured that this was where Jaehyun lived, where he would now be living, some of Doyoung's exhaustion slipped away and fear took its place. It was night, they were going into Jaehyun's cabin, and Doyoung knew what that meant. In his head, he began to plan just how he'd fight back against Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun pushed open the door and ushered Doyoung inside. It looked incredibly plain, with the blankets of his large cot scattered and little decor, except for a lining of flowers against one wall. It was clearly the home of an unmated alpha, as it was typically the task (and joy) of omegas to clean and decorate the home. Doyoung didn't even want to imagine that such a thing would be his job; his mother was always the one who kept their home so lovely. 

Doyoung's heart suddenly ached for their humble home; much smaller than this but it felt warm and safe, a place where prying alpha eyes would never follow, where his mother would always make sure Doyoung remembered his own strength. Now, Doyoung had only himself to remember it, and the prying alpha eyes followed him inside. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Jaehyun finally spoke, looking around the room then back at Doyoung with a grin. "It's not much, but you'll fix it up." 

"Whoever said I would enjoy it?" Doyoung growled out. Jaehyun merely laughed at his most threatening voice. 

"I didn't ask if you'd enjoy it, did I?"

Doyoung didn't respond and Jaehyun looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his eyes slowly moving up and down Doyoung's frame. Doyoung felt like a piece of meat, like when he'd been lined up with the omegas of his old pack.

"I can see you're tired, let's go to bed," Jaehyun spoke. Doyoung looked down and only saw the one bed before him, and he could feel the sweat drip down his back. 

Doyoung wasn't tired anymore. No, now he was frightened, like a scared little rodent with a bright light shined on it. At least his fight was back though; he'd resist Jaehyun with every muscle in his slim body. 

Jaehyun began to shed his clothes, and Doyoung knew he had to do something. With Jaehyun's shirt off he could see the ripples of Jaehyun's muscles, the battle scars decorating his chest and back, and he could smell the alpha radiating off of him. It made Doyoung quiver, it made Doyoung want to look away, it made Doyoung confused. 

"I hate you," Doyoung said bluntly. Jaehyun looked over at him, and although his expression was casual Doyoung could see the surprise in his eyes. Doyoung knew that such a direct statement was unexpected of someone of lower rank. "I will never have sex with you. Ever. I won't submit to you. You should let me go now, and find yourself an omega who will follow you." 

Jaehyun's surprise quickly disappeared, exchanged for a look of mirth, and he began to laugh loudly. Doyoung looked at the floor, he was embarrassed. 

"Hmm, little beta," Jaehyun said, stepping in closer to Doyoung until they were toe to toe. Doyoung was happy to see that Jaehyun wasn't very much taller than him, but when Jaehyun forced Doyoung's chin up with his fingers, he sure felt smaller. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret about me, alright?" Jaehyun smiled and it made Doyoung's stomach churn. "I don't want a mate that won't play my game. See, most of these omegas, I could say nothing to them and they'd bare themselves to me. Who wants that? It's so boring. I want to make you fall for me." 

Jaehyun looked slightly down at Doyoung, making sharp eye contact, and Doyoung's mouth somehow felt tightly shut. "You'll fall for me, sooner or later. You can't deny that I'm handsome, and I may not be Head but I've still got a lot of power in this place. And anyways," he said, moving his fingers from Doyoung's head to his hair, combing his fingers through it harshly, "you can't deny your submissive side forever. It's in you," Jaehyun spoke with a pointed poke to Jaehyun's chest. "And I'll bring it out." 

"Don't touch me," Doyoung said, jumping away from Jaehyun and walking to the other side of the cabin. "I know I'll be able to resist you. You don't think I've had alphas after me before, wanting me?"

"They didn't want what I want," Jaehyun interrupted, and even though Doyoung knew he was right, he ignored him. 

"I'll resist you until the day I die. You'll never have me where you want. Even if you try to force me, I'll fight back, I don't care if you kill me." 

Jaehyun chuckled. "I would never force you to have sex with me. Where's the fun in that?" 

Doyoung growled at him in anger, but Jaehyun only made it worse just by smiling back at Doyoung. 

"You're tired. Let's go to bed," Jaehyun said. Doyoung growled again, albeit smaller, and crawled underneath the covers. 

Jaehyun crawled in next to him, leaving an inch or two between them in the bed. Doyoung was grateful for it but it made him suspicious; what was Jaehyun planning?

"Sleep well, little beta." Jaehyun said simply. "We have a big day tomorrow." 

"Don't you dare call me that ever again," Doyoung growled, anger threatening to burn a hole through his stomach. "I have a name, you know."

"And it is?" Jaehyun asked softly. 

"Doyoung," he mumbled. 

"Hm, Doyoung," Jaehyun said, speaking the two syllables of his name carefully. "Sleep well." 

Jaehyun turned away from Doyoung and began to fall asleep as Doyoung mulled over Jaehyun's frightening words. He'd never realized how terrifying an existence of only surprises could be. 

Doyoung stared up at the ceiling, his eyes as wide open as they could be. There was just too much to process for him to sleep: the battle, his mother's escape, the loss of his pack, Taeil's fate, Jaehyun. He sighed; this would be a long night. Not to mention that Jaehyun was stuck here beside him. 

Suddenly, Doyoung's stomach released a loud growl. "Told you so," Jaehyun mumbled tiredly, but Doyoung just sighed back. 

As silence filled the air of the cabin Doyoung began to hear the noises coming from outside of it: the rushing of the stream, the wind through the trees, soft steps crunching on grass. But other, more unfamiliar noises joined the air too. 

Doyoung could hear the sounds of loud groans and moans, coming from very close by. Doyoung was no stranger to the sounds of heat and sex, but it frightened him to hear it this close up. If Jaehyun was one of the high ranking alphas of the pack, then the other high rankings alphas should live nearby, and that left Doyoung feeling unimaginable horror. Jaehyun had not taken him, but what if the other alphas had not been so kind? Most of his concern went to Taeil, but he even thought of Sicheng, Ten, and Jungwoo. None of them deserved that sort of fate, but he could hear it too clearly. 

As much as it disgusted him, Doyoung listened to the noises carefully. All of the noises sounded concensual; there were no cries for help. Still, it sickened Doyoung to think that one of these alphas would take his packmate on their first night here. Really, it was the customary thing to do when taking an enemy's omega hostage, but it didn't make it right. 

Hearing the noises of fucking coming right nearby, Doyoung had to think about his own fate with Jaehyun. Doyoung had been sure Jaehyun would force him, and he'd even planned exactly how to fight back and get out of it. Doyoung had been surprised that Jaehyun hadn't insisted, and wondered what he was thinking? How did Jaehyun think he'd be able to mate? Doyoung knew he'd never give himself willingly, but maybe Jaehyun thought he could change Doyoung's mind. Doyoung barely held back a chuckle; Jaehyun was a perfect example of that typical alpha arrogance. 

Jaehyun was a terrible alpha, but it pained Doyoung to think he knew alphas who were worse. Still, Jaehyun was utterly deserving of every ounce of hatred Doyoung felt. 

Maybe, Doyoung pondered, he could kill Jaehyun. He perked up at the idea, mulling over his earlier plans for escaping Jaehyun's attempt to take him. But he fell back onto the sheets when he realized it could never work. Jaehyun had far too much strength, even for a surprise attack. And all he'd have to do would be to look Doyoung in the eyes, and Doyoung would be weak to his every order. 

Doyoung had never hated his own anatomy more. If eye contact was enough to destroy his own freedom of will, what else could Jaehyun do to him? More than anything, Doyoung didn't want to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this probs isnt as good as the last two chapters im really tired. i hope you enjoy it anyways! thank you for all your lovely comments i really appreciate them


	5. four.

Doyoung was awoken the next morning by the sound of bed sheets shuffling. Turning to his right, he saw Jaehyun dressing in their dark cabin. 

"Where are you going?" Doyoung asked, cursing the sleepiness in his voice. 

"Hunting," he simply explained, briefly looking at Doyoung then back at the pants he was putting on. Even in the darkness, Doyoung could see the smile on his face. Doyoung immediately began to throw the covers off his himself, and Jaehyun gave him a look. 

"Ah ah ah," He said, as if gently scolding a toddler. Doyoung paused and glared at him with furrowed brows. "You're staying here. You don't need to hunt." 

Doyoung sat on the bed but didn't say anything. He felt too much in that moment: shame, fear, melancholy, anger, and he didn't know which one to choose from. He knew this was going to happen, but the feeling of his deepest fears actually coming true felt like a direct punch to the gut. Hunting was the one thing that kept him powerful, feared, and respected among his old pack. It kept him out of their way, and most of all it kept him sane. 

Without his ability to hunt, what was he? Even though he was a beta, he made absolute sure he could hunt and fight just as well, or even better than any alpha. He had no idea what it took to perform even the simplest of omega tasks, such as cleaning and gathering, let alone the major jobs of taking care of children and basic healing. Without his hunting, he was...nothing.

The panic over this fate forced him into desperation. "Please," Doyoung choked out simply. He was loathe to beg for what he wanted, but everything he took pride in was utterly at stake. 

"Even if I let you hunt, the other alphas would never allow a beta to hunt alongside them." 

"I always went alone in my pack," Doyoung said, his voice becoming strained. 

"And have you run away from me?" Jaehyun responded with a chuckle. "I don't think so."

Doyoung didn't respond to his words, just looking down at the floor in utter shock as Jaehyun finished dressing. Although he was still his mind raced in a panic; he knew if he had to live this way forever he'd go crazy. He couldn't do it. 

"It's early," Jaehyun spoke suddenly. Only then did Doyoung notice that it was still pitch black out, although the stars had disappeared. He was soothed that Jaehyun was a decent enough alpha that knew hunting should always begin just before the dawn. "Go back to sleep." 

"I-I'm not tired," Doyoung responded, his voice groggy. 

"Yes, you are," Jaehyun answered. Doyoung sighed. Alphas were supposed to take care of their omegas, know them better than they knew themselves, and Doyoung cursed the fact that Jaehyun could even believe he would ever know him that way. 

Jaehyun walked over to the bed and stood above Doyoung, gripping the blankets and gently covering Doyoung's lithe body with them. "Go back to sleep, alright? When you get up, you can just relax. You don't have to help the omegas with their tasks."

Although Doyoung was annoyed by Jaehyun's strange affection, he was relieved that there would be no gathering that day. He figured this was a compromise on Jaehyun's part so he laid down reluctantly, the tiredness seeping back into his bones. Jaehyun finished tucking him in and gave him a smile, soft and genuine.

It made Doyoung sick, in fact, everything about this morning had. He almost missed the cruel, teasing Jaehyun with a smirk permanently etched onto his expression. That Jaehyun at least respected his power and respected that Doyoung needed to be worn down to be won. Now, Jaehyun was treating him so gently, like a little pup or an omega weak with illness. It was as if he thought Doyoung had given up already. 

But Doyoung knew what he could take advantage of. If he gave Jaehyun a little now, went back to sleep and didn't bother him, then maybe Jaehyun would give him more and more in the future until he could take his freedom from Jaehyun's cold and hopefully dead hands. 

But then again, didn't Jaehyun want a game?

Doyoung sighed. It was all too much, and maybe he was still tired. 

"Sleep," Jaehyun said, not as an order but as a suggestion. "I'll be home around nightfall." Jaehyun cupped his cheek and Doyoung flinched away from him, but Jaehyun was not fazed, still smiling back at him unchangingly. He got up and walked out of the cabin, and Doyoung fell back asleep within minutes. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Doyoung awoke the sun shone bright through the window and the cabin was empty. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes in circles. Memories of the previous night and earlier that morning flooded back to him, and Doyoung released a sigh. He had a lot to think about. 

After dressing he stepped out of the cabin and into the fresh morning air. It couldn't have been far past breakfast hour, and the once bustling lands were almost entirely empty. Doyoung looked left, right, and straight ahead. The omegas must have taken their pups with them to gather. 

He sat down on the grass, leaning back against the outer wall of the cabin. 

So, he couldn't hunt, at least without Jaehyun's direct permission. Jaehyun knew he wasn't educated as an omega, and if he wasn't allowing him to live as an alpha...then what did Jaehyun want him for? What could Doyoung be for him? 

Doyoung slowly began to realize that Jaehyun had chosen Doyoung to be his fuck toy. Doyoung would have nothing else to do but serve him sexually, and because he was a beta the chances of him getting pregnant were much slimmer than that of an omega. The thought alone made Doyoung tremble where he sat.

Panic and adrenaline simoutaneously rose and Doyoung stood up with shaky legs. He had to go hunt. He couldn't stay. Who cares if Jaehyun would hurt him? It was worth it to feel the darkness of the trees surrouding him and keeping him safe for what awaited back at the cabin he was forced to call home. 

He began to walk forwards, toward the still smoking campfire and the wall of trees looming in the distance. He couldn't give up, he could never give up, he had to fight Jaehyun every step of the way. If he ran off he would be caught and killed but he would return at the end of the day, carrying game in his mouth and proving that Jaehyun's words meant nothing to him. 

His walk broke into a stride, his long legs carrying past the circle of stones and along the grass that had lost its dew hours ago. He could smell the wild, it was so close now, he needed it like he needed air to breathe. 

But, he was pulled back in his tracks by a soft grip on his arm. 

"Doyoung," a voice spoke with soft surprise. Doyoung turned back to see that it was Ten holding onto him. "I've been looking for you all over!"

"Hmm?"

"I thought it would be a good idea if the omegas that got captured all talked about what happened. They're waiting at Taeyong's cabin," Ten explained. 

Doyoung looked silently to the forest, longing in his eyes, then back to Ten. Ten looked back at him expectantly, and Doyoung realized quickly what he'd forgotten: Taeil. 

"Okay. Let's go," he responded. Ten gave him one of those dazzling smiles, holding a world full of secrets, and began to walk back into center territory. 

Doyoung followed after him, sparing another glance back at the forest before forcing his head the right direction. He could go back later, but for now he had to make sure Taeil was alright. 

As they walked in fast paced silence, Doyoung realized what a smart idea this was. He was surprised it had been Ten's idea at all, but he figured maybe there was more to the sexy omega than he'd once thought. Doyoung would get to know all about it though; they'd be spending a lot of time together now that they were forced into the same situation. 

Maybe, the five of them could all help each other survive in this sick situation. Doyoung had his doubts about most of them, but with his freedom now deprived they were really all he had. 

They finallly approached the largest cabin right beside the fire and Ten stepped inside, beckoning Doyoung to follow inside. 

The room was spacious, even more so than Jaehyun's room, with a large bed and some decor. It smelled surprisingly good for the home of a Head Alpha, although sex obviously lingered in the air. Doyoung noticed the massive bear pelt hanging on the wall. 

"Doyoung!" Taeil suddenly cried. Doyoung turned to see his close friend beside him wearing an expression of worry and relief. They wrapped each other in a tight hug, Doyoung squeezing Taeil's much tinier frame. 

"Are you okay?" Doyoung breathed out. He didn't know what he was really asking for, though. 'Okay' seemed arbitrary to him now. 

"Yeah," Taeil answered, after a long time. When they pulled away from the hug, Doyoung didn't feel any better. 

He looked around at the four omegas in the room, sitting in a circle with one spot open for Doyoung. Taeil was frozen still, eyes trained to the ground in empty melancholy. Ten looked as in control as usual, not nearly as spooked as would be expected in the situation, although there was a sense of sadness in his eyes. Jungwoo was all smiles, looking around the cabin curiously, as if nothing was wrong. And frankly, Doyoung was worried about Sicheng. He was trembling where he sat, panting heavily, his brow furrowed as Doyoung watched sweat drip from every visible inch of his body. 

"Alright, alright, everyone. I have too many questions for us to dilly-dally," Ten spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Once the alphas come back we won't be able to talk; they'll get to suspicious," Doyoung winced. 

"You always did a lot of the hunting, didn't you?" Sicheng asked Doyoung quietly. He nodded back and swallowed, and he despised the look of pity all the omegas returned him with. Even omegas knew the importance of the ritual of hunting. 

Doyoung swallowed and cleared his throat. "Ten, what do you want to know?"

"How were your first nights?" Ten asked slowly, almost cautiously, as if he was afraid of the answer. The truth was, everyone was terrified too. Preconceptions disappeared at the prospect of any of their own being forced into sex.

Jungwoo began to shyly smile, looking down at the floor of the cabin. Everyone looked back at Jungwoo with shock and a sense of disgust. 

"My first night was wonderful," Jungwoo answered obliviously. 

The others were dead silent as they processed Jungwoo's words. 

"What the fuck?" Doyoung finally asked. 

"Are you alright? What did he do to you?" Taeil added. 

"Yukhei is wonderful," Jungwoo sighed in a dreamy voice. "I'm so lucky. He's the perfect mate for me." 

Ten began to laugh. "You know he basically kidnapped you, right?"

"You can't just accept the first alpha who shows interest, you know. You're so young, and alphas are nothing but trash," Taeil added.

"B-but we're perfect mates! He's so sweet to me. He didn't even take me last night," Jungwoo explained desperately.

"Johnny didn't take me either, but that doesn't mean he's a good alpha," Taeil bluntly responded. 

"You know, Jaehyun didn't take me either, but he kept saying that he'd 'make me want him' or some stupid bullshit like that. These alphas may not be forcing us now, but I wouldn't put it past them to do force us later," Doyoung interjected. 

Everyone in the group was silent; they knew Doyoung was right and that alone was terrifying. 

"Yukhei would never do that..." Jungwoo said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. The others ignored his response, not knowing how to act towards such ridiculousness. 

"So none of you guys were taken by your mate?" Ten asked Jungwoo, Taeil, and Doyoung, and the three of them shook their heads. 

"What about you?" Taeil asked. 

"Well," Ten answered with a grin, "You all know how I am. I slept with Taeyong, but it was all my doing. When it comes to alpha dick, I just can't help myself." He leaned in closer to everyone with a grin. "Especially when that dick is so good." 

"So you like your mate too?" Jungwoo asked hopefully. 

"Uh, no, I'm still mad that I have a mate I didn't ask for. But, like....I could've done worse, I guess," he explained. 

"What about you, Sicheng?" Taeil spoke softly. Doyoung was surprised to see Taeil being so gentle with him when he'd been so judgemental before. 

Sicheng sighed, still trembling, chewing on his lower lip until it was almost raw. "Got my heat last night," Sicheng answered groggily, the first time he'd spoken since they'd all gathered in Taeyong's cabin. 

Jungwoo sucked in a worried breath and they all stared at him with fear in their eyes. A heat could mean so many things. 

"I....I asked Yuta for it," Sicheng further explained. "He...he said no at first, b-but...I begged and pleaded...a-and the smell..." 

Nobody wanted to press Sicheng further. It was clear his heat hadn't quite ended yet, and he was barely holding together as it was. An omega's heat made them desire an alpha's seed uncontrollably, begging them to satisfy their natural desires, and it was obvious that Sicheng couldn't resist his body's urges. It was honorable that Yuta had refused at any point at all, but the scent of Sicheng's heat had obviously broken down his own barriers. An alpha with the scent of an omega's heat in their nose was almost desperate as an omega in the midst of their own heat. 

Technically Sicheng's mate, apparently named Yuta, hadn't taken him without permission. He knew a heat was different, but since he had yet to experience one he couldn't say anything for sure. The thought of enduring what Sicheng was going through had him more afraid than when he was in the battle with Johnny, on the edge of his own death. The looks of understanding and pity in Taeil, Jungwoo, and Ten's eyes answered almost all his own questions. 

"You didn't have a mate in our pack, right?" Ten asked gently, and Sicheng shook his head very slowly. 

"Not technically," Sicheng answered. Seeing the questions in the other's eyes, he continued. "I-I'm usually so much more in control during heat...but I've never had an alpha this close by during it...in that moment, I wanted so bad." 

He shamefully looked down, but looking around the circle Doyoung noticed no judgemental looks. The other omegas knew that if they were in his position, it would've been hard to not do exactly the same, especially if it was their first time like it was Sicheng's. 

"Well, why isn't Yuta here now?" Ten asked accusingly. "A good alpha takes care of their omega during their heat."

"He wanted to stay...I insisted he go," Sicheng explained. Again, the others were curious, but Sicheng did not say anything more. 

"Are you hurt?" Jungwoo asked Sicheng and Ten. 

"I-I'm a little sore," Sicheng admitted. 

"Well, I kinda got injured during the battle. Yukhei said that I should go see the pack's healer to make sure everything's alright. I think we should all go. We should know as many omegas as possible," Jungwoo spoke. 

"That actually makes sense," Doyoung responded. 

"Yeah, let's go," Ten spoke. The five of them exited Ten's cabin and began to weave through the multitudes of buildings. 

As they walked, Doyoung pulled Taeil aside. "How's Johnny?" He asked with concern. Taeil had not revealed much during their meeting. 

"He's...an alpha," Taeil quietly responded. 

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Doyoung asked quietly, with great worry. Taeil looked up at him and shook his head. 

"No. I just feel defeated." 

"Look! Yukhei said the healing hut had a purple door," Jungwoo spoke. Sure enough, he was stopped in front of a modest cabin, indeed with a purple door. Ten marched up to it and knocked, and received an answer moments later.

A very typical young, male omega with brunette hair opened the door, looking at each of them curiously before his eyes lit up in recognition. 

"You guys must be the new mates, from the other pack," he spoke. "Come on in." 

All five of them stepped inside, looking around. It was decorated almost exactly like the healing hut of their pack, with cots on the floor, herbs in baskets, and tools lining shelves on the walls. The only difference was the healer itself: Doyoung thought every pack's healer was an old omega woman, born a runt and entirely infertile. 

"What brings you here?" The healer asked. 

"I got cut up during the big battle," Jungwoo answered quietly. "And he's sore," he added, gesturing to Sicheng. 

The healer gave him once glance and shook his head. "Nope, he's in heat. He'll go crazy if I touch him, even just a little." The healer turned towards Sicheng's clammy, shaking figure. "Which one's your mate?"

"Y-Yuta."

"Ugh. I'll have to give him a talking to, that's for sure. He's idiotic for leaving you behind in such a state."

The healer turned to Jungwoo. "I'll fix you up though. Sit down." Jungwoo hopped onto one of the cots and the healer looked over his body, lifting up in places to see the scars left by battle. "This just has to be cleaned a little and you're alright," the healer explained as he gathered materials from around the room. "What's your name?"

"Jungwoo," he quietly responded. 

"Yukhei's, right?" The healer questioned as he began to gently pad at one of Jungwoo's scars with a tissue soaked in unrecognizable liquid. 

Jungwoo couldn't help the smile that spread over at his face as Jungwoo nodded. The healer looked at him briefly before turning towards Doyoung and the other three omegas, giving them a look as if to judge Jungwoo's infatuation along with them. 

"Well, my name is Kun," the healer began. "If your alphas ever give you a hard time, let me know, okay? Every alpha in this pack owes me something." 

"He's not my alpha," Doyoung growled back. 

"Oh, you must be the beta," Kun responded. "Fiesty one, aren't ya." Doyoung glared at him, but there was something about him that Doyoung was forced to respect. 

"I know you all are wondering why a not-totally-ugly looking omega such as myself is doing healing work," Kun said suddenly. Ten outright sighed with relief as Kun was right; they were all incredibly curious. "My aunt was the old pack healer. Typical deal, little old runty omega lady that could fix any sickness like magic. Never mated, of course, always infertile. Well, like everyone else, she died in the war. You know what I'm talking about, right? The whole pack thought we were screwed until they all realized that there was another little runty infertile omega in the same damn family." Kun grimaced and pointed at himself sarcastically. "That's why am I stuck here. Although, it's better than what you guys are in." 

He finally patted Jungwoo's arm and gave him a smile. "You're all good to go."

"Thanks, Kun," Jungwoo responded. 

"That's my job," he answered, then turned to Sicheng. "Go back to your cabin, okay? Rest up and wait for Yuta to come back. And the rest of you, go walk him home." 

They all nodded and thanked the young healer, turning to head out the door. Suddenly, Sicheng stopped and looked back at Kun. Sicheng's pack members followed suit, and Kun stared at them. 

"Will they treat us well? A-are they good alphas?" Sicheng suddenly asked. Kun's expression became serious, and he sighed deeply. 

"I don't think there's a such thing as a good alpha," Kun answered honestly. "But they're better than most you'll find out there." 

Sicheng nodded back at him, and Doyoung looked down at the floor.

"Thank you," Ten said, softer than Doyoung had ever heard him. 

"Let's get him home," Taeil mumbled, turning to Sicheng, and they all stepped outside. 


	6. five.

The days and nights since Doyoung's meeting with the omegas passed slowly and arduously. 

His afternoons were occupied by the members of his pack, each of them also bored to pieces. None of them had been required to work by their alphas, but this left their days entirely empty. Sicheng, now fully recovered from his heat, had even promised that he was going to gather the next day, despite Yuta's insistence that such a thing wasn't necessary. Ten had simply laughed at him, asking why he would bother, but Doyoung understood how lazing around all day would eat away at him.

Doyoung was endlessly grateful for the companionship, but it all felt like a waste of time. Each day he looked out towards the forest, where Jaehyun had left in the morning to hunt, and almost ran in. But before he could, Ten or Sicheng or Jungwoo or Taeil would call his name and Doyoung would sigh and race back to them. 

What would he do when the omegas went back to work? Would Doyoung be sent with them? He couldn't even bear to think of it. 

Then, he would at least have something to occupy his mind. Now, it was just filled of thoughts of his mother and his nights, the one thing he dreaded more than waking up each morning. 

At the evening meal Jaehyun would arrive, clasping Doyoung as if he was his property, and Doyoung would quickly shake him off. Jaehyun would grin at him just to anger Doyoung, and they'd eat together in utter silence. They'd return to the cabin, Jaehyun would give Doyoung a look and Doyoung would stare at the ground until it stopped. They'd change into night clothes, say a few simple words between them, and fall asleep, although Doyoung's rest was never easy. 

This night was like all the others. They'd shared their meal and were now back at the cabin together, Doyoung avoiding Jaehyun's eyes. 

"How are your little omega friends?" Jaehyun asked, mostly out of politeness. 

"Fine," Doyoung grunted. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat, walking over to Doyoung. "Do any of them actually like their mates?" He asked, although there was no bitterness in his tone. He combed one of his large hands through Doyoung's hair, gently tugging his head back so Doyoung was forced to look at him. Doyoung grimaced at him. 

"Jungwoo," Doyoung answered simply. "But he's pretty and naive. It can't be helped." 

Jaehyun walked away and Doyoung glared as his back. "That's Yukhei's mate, right?"

"Mmh."

"I don't think Jungwoo's naive," Jaehyun responded. Doyoung and Jaehyun locked eyes, and Doyoung felt like he wanted to crawl away, somehow. "Yukhei's a better alpha than I'll ever be." 

Jaehyun looked away from him and shut his mouth, and Doyoung figured that was the only explanation he'd receive. He sighed; his already overwraught mind was now churning with this new information.

"You know, I'll never be like him," Doyoung suddenly spoke as he sat down on the bed, avoiding Jaehyun's eyes. 

"Didn't I already tell you?" Jaehyun responded immediately, sitting a little too close for Doyoung's comfort. "If I wanted pretty and naive, I could've had it." 

"Mmh," Doyoung spoke again. Jaehyun crawled underneath the covers, rolling onto his side. 

"Good night," he said.

"Night," Doyoung mumbled, facing away from the alpha and scooting to the very edge. 

Every time darkness spread over their territory and Doyoung tried to sleep, he began the most terrifying game he'd never accepted to play. He was just waiting for the moment when Jaehyun decided it was time he had him, crawled on top, and took what he wanted. 

But it never came. Jaehyun would begin to snore within minutes of laying down and Doyoung would clutch the covers with trembling fingers, wondering if any moment he let his guard down Jaehyun would have him. Even in the dead of night, Doyoung couldn't rest, for fear of when he finally fell asleep and he was vulnerable enough to take. 

So he stayed awake most nights, at least until Jaehyun woke up for the hunt. Somehow, he never seemed to notice Doyoung's open eyes. 

The cold was beginning to seep through the cracks in the walls and Doyoung was missing his old home terribly when finally, something out of the ordinary happened. 

"Doyoung!" Ten loudly whispered. He ignored it, believing the sound to be a trick of his imagination. "Doyoung!" Ten repeated, and he spared a glance at Jaehyun. The alpha was fast asleep; the hunt left him exhausted every night, and he could never be easily roused from rest. 

Ever so slowly, Doyoung sat up from the bed, pushing the covers off with the smallest of movements. When he was freed, he tiptoed on the floor until he reached the door, pushing it open to let in the night air. He stepped outside and shut the door, and he felt freer than he had since this whole mess began. 

Ten was standing in front of the door with his hands on his hips, and even in the dark Doyoung could see his insistent expression. 

"What is it?" Doyoung whispered. 

"Just come with me," Ten responded, gripping onto his wrist and tugging him towards the fire. Doyoung didn't move, staying in his spot and giving Ten a suspicious look. "I'll explain later."

With a sigh Doyoung obeyed, begrudgingly curious about what the omega wanted of him. 

A short ways away from the fire pit Doyoung spotted Sicheng, Jungwoo, and Taeil, all sitting in a circle like they had when they first met at Taeyong's cabin the second day. Clearly nobody knew what was happening either, judging simply by their confused expressions. Doyoung quickly sat down next to Taeil. 

"How are you?" Taeil hurriedly asked. Every time they met they asked the same question, not wanting to ask the actual question on their minds, for fear that the answer would be yes. 

"I'm fine," Doyoung answered, and Taeil breathed a sigh of relief that Doyoung could visibly see in the cold. "Jaehyun clearly wants me, but I keep refusing. Well, he hasn't asked me directly, but whenever he touches me I always shake him off. So...no. We haven't done anthing." Taeil nodded in understanding. 

"What about you? Are you alright?" Doyoung asked with concern as mist blew through, leaving his hair damp and dewy. 

"I'm fine too," Taeil said, and it was Doyoung turn to breath out with relief. 

"How has Johnny been?"

"He seems better than Jaehyun, that's for sure," Taeil responded. "He hasn't even touched me. He tries to talk to me but I just don't really respond. We're kinda just like roommates." Taeil sighed and spared a glance at Sicheng before wincing. "It isn't ideal, but I guess I could have it worse." 

"Don't say that," Doyoung mumbled. "We deserve to be angry." 

"Guys!" Ten whisper-yelled, and everyone turned to face him. Jungwoo shivered, rubbing his arms from the freezing air of the night, unobstructed by walls. "I brought you all here for a reason, right?" 

Everyone nodded at him, leaning in close. 

"I...I can't do this any more. I think I want to make my escape, and I want you all to come with me." 

Jungwoo gasped, and the others looked around in surprise. They'd all been thinking about it, but none of them had ever really considered doing it. Although their situation was terrible, it was well known that omegas often ended up in these situations, and that it was their duty to just accept it. 

But Doyoung knew Ten was right; like hell was he going to accept his situation. If he could escape, with at least some of the others, maybe then things would truly be alright. Maybe he could make a little pack with them, maybe they could find the other omegas and pups from his own pack, maybe they could even find Doyoung's mother. Maybe Doyoung could even follow that dream he'd had days ago when he still did dream, that he could be leader of the pack, with an omega mate. But whether or not that happened, Doyoung would be happy because if he was gone he'd get back the one thing he really wanted: his freedom.

"I just can't stay tied down any longer!" Ten cried, explaining his thoughts further. "Yeah, Taeyong's good in bed, but here I'm stuck with him! Only him! I was not made to be with just one alpha. I miss whoring around too much."

"I'm with you," Doyoung answered immediately. "I'm on your side." Both Taeil and Ten looked at him proudly, Sicheng was still expressionless, and Jungwoo took in another gasp. "I made a vow to myself the day I learned I was a beta, that I would never submit to anyone. I promised I would never mate with an alpha, and that still hasn't changed. I need to get out of here before I'm forced to break my promise." 

"Thank god," Ten responded, and despite his obvious strength Doyoung could see he was glad to not be in this alone. "Anyone else with us?"

"Me too," Taeil answered. "I want to be able to choose my own mate; I don't want it forced upon me. And honestly, I just think all of it's stupid. I shouldn't be forced to buy into all the bullshit about perfect mates and mates for life. I want to be free too." 

Ten and Sicheng both nodded in understanding, but Jungwoo winced off to the side. He looked up at Taeil, and Doyoung almost thought there was a sense of pity in his eyes. 

"I don't agree with some of the stuff Taeil said, but he's right about choosing a mate," Sicheng added. "I-I always wanted to be the mate of an alpha I already loved. I want another chance at that." 

Everyone nodded back at him, except for Jungwoo, until Ten swallowed thickly. "But Sicheng..." he began cautiously. 

"What?"

Ten sighed, it was obvious he didn't want to speak the words on his lips. "Yuta already gave you the mating mark." 

Sicheng visibly deflated and placed his delicate fingers on his neck. Doyoung looked closely, saw those two bite marks, and his heart physically broke for Sicheng. 

The mating mark was a bite, given by an alpha to their omega, just above the crook of the neck. If done during heat sex it was said to never fade, physically bonding the alpha and omega for the rest of their lives. It was the marker of an alpha and omega being truly mated. Doyoung's mother's never did leave, even though Doyoung's father had abandoned them years before. An alpha would never mate a marked omega unless it was their own. 

"I-I've heard there are ways to get rid of it," Sicheng stuttered, more for himself than for the others. 

"I'm sure there are," Taeil said, sympathetically rubbing Sicheng's back. But Doyoung knew by the look Taeil gave him that there were no ways, that Sicheng could never change this fate. Doyoung touched his own neck out of fear; it somehow soothed him to find the skin clear of scars. 

"I'm in though," Sicheng spoke, sitting up straighter. "No matter what." 

"So that's four of us..." Ten spoke, turning to Jungwoo. "What about you?"

Jungwoo began to shake his head. "No way," he answered. 

"What? Come on, I'm sure you want to leave just as much as the rest of us," Ten said. 

"No, I don't! I couldn't leave Yukhei. I'm...I'm falling for him." 

Taeil covered his mouth to hide his laughter, and Sicheng gave him a look. 

"You've got to be kidding..." Doyoung mumbled. 

"I'm not," Jungwoo said seriously. "He's not like your mates, okay? He always brings me special meat from the hunt, he's never talked about heats or mating or even touched me without asking first, a-and when I get so scared and anxious at night, he'll just hold me until I calm down. H-he takes care of me. Taeil, you know, it's really not all bullshit! Certain alphas are meant to be with certain omegas. Perfect mates are real, and I know that Yukhei is mine. I could never leave." 

 "God, Jungwoo, I would've just left on my own. But I seriously need you guys, all of you. None of us would make it out alive on our own," Ten said, almsot begging. 

Jungwoo sighed, getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants. "I won't tell anyone about your plans, but I won't have anything to do with it. I'm going back to bed. Good night." 

"Come on! Are you kidding?" Sicheng cried. 

"I'm not," Jungwoo repeated. 

He began to walk away with a more firm expression than Doyoung had ever see him wear before. 

"Seriously?" Ten called after him. Jungwoo just turned his head back, nodded, and kept on walking until he had disappeared into the darkness. 

Once Jungwoo had gone, the four of them turned back to each other with a sigh. 

"Him being gone will make it harder for us," Ten said. "But I think we can still do it." The other three nodded in agreement. 

Ten looked at them with genuine affection, something Doyoung had never see Ten display before. "I was serious when I said I needed all of you. Especially you, Doyoung," Ten added with a pointed look to the beta. "None of us can hunt or defend ourselves properly except you. We'll die out there without you." 

"I already agreed to come, didn't I?" Doyoung asked, feeling his annoyance grow. "But where was this appreciation when we were back at the old pack? All of you refused to talk to me back then, even though I did the majority of the hunting. Except for Taeil, of course. But now you need me, so you'll be my friend. Alright, I see how it is." 

"It's not like you wanted to talk to us either," Ten remarked. 

"We were afraid you were too much alpha," Sicheng explained. "And that you'd go after us the way the other alphas did." 

"Are you saying I'm not alpha enough simply because of my status? That even though I was a better hunter and fighter than any of them, that I'm no alpha just because I don't have a fucking knot?" Doyoung growled. 

"Bitch, please," Ten responded. "You know what, where was your appreciation towards me? I'm the only reason Chanyeol and the other's didn't go after you; they were too busy fucking me. I protected you and you just called me a slutty omega bitch." 

Sicheng gasped and Doyoung glared at Ten.

"Guys!" Taeil cried and they all fell silent, swallowing thickly, suddenly afraid that they'd awoken the other members of the pack. After a long pause, Taeil began to whisper. "We can't fight. If we start then the plan will never work." 

"He's right," Ten responded. He sighed, looking to Doyoung. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too. To both of you," he spoke with a gentle look to Sicheng and Ten. Doyoung wasn't sure if either of them meant it, but the had to pretend if they wanted to make it out of here. 

"Now, what's the game plan?" Taeil asked. 

"I think we should leave at night. In the day, the alphas will be hunting in the woods we want to escape through," Ten explained. 

"What if we wake someone up?" Sicheng asked. 

"Jaehyun's a really heavy sleeper, so I'll be fine. If I can get out of the cabin alright then I can be quiet enough not to wake up anyone else."

"Johnny's a heavy sleeper too," Taeil responded. "I think it's because they hunt so hard in the day." 

"Yuta is too. Is Taeyong?" Sicheng asked, and Ten nodded. 

"Okay, so nighttime it is. We'll have to run really fast so we can get far enough away from their territory before they begin the hunt, but after the first night and day it'll be a breeze," Ten spoke. "What do you think we'll need?"

"We'll find food," Doyoung responded. "I know there's lots of game around here and if not, there's always something to gather. There are also lots of streams nearby for water. I don't really know what else." 

"Something to sleep on," Taeil interjected, and Ten nodded. 

"Healing supplies? In case we get injured," Sicheng added. 

"Both are important. Are any of you guys close with Kun?" Ten asked, and they all shook their heads. "God dammit! Isn't Jungwoo really close with him? Well, I guess we'll have to get close to him." 

"Maybe he'd want to escape too," Sicheng suggested. 

"We can't ask, there's too high of a chance he'll tell the alphas," Taeil responded. 

"Anyways, so we just need a few things, and I don't think they'll be too hard to get. Finally, the most important question: how far from now should we leave?" Ten asked. 

Each of them thought for a minute before Doyoung perked up. "A week from today. I know we all need to get out of here quickly before anything worse happens, but we'll need time to gather supplies first without seeming suspicious. Plus, the more time we spend here, the more we gain their trust."

Ten nodded. "That sounds completely logical to me. Does everyone else agree?" Sicheng and Taeil nodded as well. 

"Alright then, it's settled," Ten spoke. "A week from today, in the dead of night, we will make our escape. Get your supplies, don't act suspicious, and most of all, don't tell anyone." 

"Of course," Taeil responded. 

"Okay. Let's go back before anybody notices us," Sicheng said. Each of them took off in the direction of their cabin, the cold not so biting any more now that they had adrenaline running through them. 

Doyoung crept back into his cabin without a problem, Jaehyun still passed out in the bed beside him. Doyoung crawled under the covers and for the first time in days, fell right asleep. He'd finally regained the will to be alive.


	7. six.

Two nights after Ten's plan had been formed and agreed upon, Jungwoo had not regretted his decision once. 

Even though he still spent his days with the other omegas (and Doyoung) from his old pack, he felt a distance between them that hadn't really been there before. Despite his promise to keep their plan a secret, the other four were wary of everything he did. He could feel their eyes on him during meals and when Jungwoo went back to his and Yukhei's cabin at the end of the day, and as much as he wanted to maintain their earlier comraderie, their scepticism of him and his choices were wearing Jungwoo out. Jungwoo even felt a tad bit wary of them too: he could understand Doyoung's reaction to their capture and mating, as he was raised as an alpha, but the others made no sense to him. All of the alphas that had claimed them were of high rank, young, handsome, and generally quite kind. What kind of omega would ask for more? What kind of omega would want more?

As Jungwoo became less close with the others, he filled that void more and more with Yukhei's presence. Yukhei understood him, and wanted to understand him.

Jungwoo sometimes wondered if the other alphas weren't as kind as Yukhei. But Jungwoo knew that he'd allowed himself to be open with Yukhei, and he knew the other omegas were closed off completely from their alphas. The other alphas weren't as kind, because the other omegas weren't as open, was his own theory.

Jungwoo's openness had been greatly rewarded. Or maybe, he thought, he'd just gotten lucky. Either way, instead of an overbearing alpha that ordered him to have sex and constantly do chores, Yukhei asked almost nothing of him. No touching, no housework, nothing forced upon him. But Jungwoo wanted to be his omega, wanted to be touched and keep the household clean and do anything Yukhei asked, because Yukhei was his alpha. That was all Jungwoo needed. 

It was nighttime already when Jungwoo and Yukhei were laying down in their cabin on the bed. It wasn't nearly time to sleep yet, but the two of them had realized that they very much enjoyed just relaxing and talking with one another. 

Yukhei had his arm swung over Jungwoo's waist, Yukhei's long legs tangling with Jungwoo's omega sized ones, and Yukhei looked at him with the softest smile Jungwoo had ever seen an alpha wear. He felt utterly adored; even though he'd been the omega darling in his last pack, and Jungwoo was practically invisible in this one, he'd never been made to feel this way before. 

Jungwoo pondered on the fact that maybe he was a tad bit delusional. Yukhei and his pack technically had captured him, and no matter what Yukhei was still an alpha. But, Yukhei was endlessly kind and loving; Jungwoo believed he had the right to feel this way about him. 

"What's on your mind?" Yukhei asked softly in his deep, grumbly voice, poking Jungwoo's forehead. 

"I dunno," Jungwoo answered, shifting his legs. "The guys from my old pack think I'm stupid for liking you so much already."

Yukhei didn't display a hint of anger; instead he just laughed. "So, you talk about me to them?" He asked teasingly. Jungwoo tried to hide his smiling face in his hands but Yukhei gently gripped his wrists and tugged them away. 

"I guess I do a lot...they still don't get it though. They hate their mates," Jungwoo explained. 

"Really? That must be sad then. For the alphas and the omegas," Yukhei responded, his expression turning to a frown. 

Jungwoo nodded. "But don't tell the alphas! I don't want to get my friends in trouble."

"Of course not!" Yukhei answered, pausing for a minute. Slowly, the smile reemerged on his face, carding one of his big hands through Jungwoo's hair. 

"Maybe it's because they didn't get off to the same start we did," Jungwoo said in his quiet voice. Yukhei grinned and giggled back at him; Jungwoo had never imagined an alpha could be soft or sweet before he met Yukhei. 

"That was just my job as a good alpha," Yukhei responded. During the war, Yukhei had been fighting against Chanyeol and had almost killed him, when he noticed Jungwoo being tossed around by another alpha from his pack. He completely abandoned his fight with Chanyeol to punch the other alpha and take Jungwoo himself back to his territory. Jungwoo knew he owed Yukhei his life. 

"No, it wasn't. Not when you were about to kill Chanyeol," Jungwoo spoke without an inch of remorse, even though Chanyeol ended up dying anyways. "Chanyeol was our Head. If you'd killed him, you would've taken Taeyong's place."

Yukhei shrugged. "I wouldn't be a good Head. I'm strong, but, I dunno...there's not much going on up here," he spoke, grinning and pointing to his head. "Anyways, Taeyong's a good leader."

"Still. You gave up all that power to save a little meaningless omega."

"No, Jungwoo, you're not meaningless. No way." He paused and chuckled. "You know...the other alphas tease me too. They say I'm way too easy on you, especially since we just became mates..." Yukhei giggled again. "They always say I'm like a lovesick omega, but I don't care. It's okay if you don't do omega duties and stuff right now. More than anything, I just want you to like me."

Jungwoo slowly smiled back at him. "And I do." 

Yukhei grinned back at him too, pulling Jungwoo closer into his chest. Even though Yukhei had not been touchy with Jungwoo at first, they'd become so close over the last week or so that now, they couldn't stand be without each other for more than a few hours. Whenever they were together, they had to be touching in some capacity: whether it was cuddling in bed or just their thighs touching at dinner. Yukhei always made sure it was that way; it always felt so doting. 

"Can I kiss you?" Yukhei mumbled. 

"You don't have to ask anymore," Jungwoo whispered back. Yukhei shook his head at that, and pressed their lips together. 

Jungwoo hummed into the kiss as Yukhei held him in his big arms, and finally decided what he thought of his friend's opinions on his and Yukhei's relationship. Jungwoo had always believed in love and perfect mates, but he wouldn't just give his love to the first alpha who offered it. In fact, Jungwoo had been used to the alphas of his old pack, with their leering eyes and wandering hands. But Yukhei was different. They could judge all they wanted, but they didn't know him, and they didn't know Yukhei. 

Yukhei pulled away with a gentle smile on his lips and held Jungwoo to his chest. "Let's go to bed. I can tell that you're tired."

Jungwoo sighed softly; he wanted to keep talking with Yukhei, but he could feel his eyes beginning to close. "Alright. Goodnighty!"

"Good night, my sweet omega." And with a kiss to his forehead, Jungwoo was sound asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jungwoo awoke in the middle of the night, he didn't think he'd ever felt more claustrophobic in his entire life. It was just so hot: he could even feel the sweat drip down his forehead, underarms, legs; the bed was damp and sticky beneath him. The warmth in the cabin was pressing him in, trapping him, and Jungwoo swallowed as he caught his breath. It wasn't just the cabin that was overheating, Jungwoo was sure, and he knew something was off.

He panted hard, like he'd just ran a mile, and sat up in the bed. Jungwoo could feel his member hard against his stomach. Precum and slick were leaking into his pajama pants, and he grimaced at the sensation. 

Jungwoo knew this feeling well, but it had never been this intense before. His heat had begun at the very normal age of sixteen, and in the two years since he'd grown accustomed to the intense arousal, hot flashes, shakiness, desperation, and dealing with it on his own. But being beside another alpha, the scent of him filling Jungwoo's nose, Jungwoo lost the control he'd gathered from a few years of dealing with it. He'd never been intimate with an alpha before, let alone during his heat. But Jungwoo wanted it, he wanted it bad and he wanted it now. 

Jungwoo turned to Yukhei to see his eyes shoot open, taking in a breath. Yukhei kept silent, simply looking over Jungwoo's trembling frame before making eye contact with him. Jungwoo was sure that the scent of his heat had awoken him. In fact, Jungwoo was surprised Yukhei hadn't immediately jumped on him; everyone knew the scent of omega's heat was almost impossible for an alpha to resist. 

He whimpered at the sight of Yukhei's lustful stares, curling up into a little ball, barely keeping control over his own hands. He was too shy, too far gone to say anything, but he just wanted to beg for Yukhei to touch him. 

Jungwoo suddenly whimpered again at a spike in his arousal and Yukhei visibly swallowed, inching closer to Jungwoo's heat-adled frame. 

"Do you want me to?" Yukhei asked, his already deep voice rough like gravel.

"Yes," Jungwoo sobbed.

"A-are you sure?" Jungwoo noticed Yukhei could barely keep himself from touching him. "You're not really in your right state of mind-" 

"I'm sure, Yukhei, just please touch me!" Jungwoo cried, almost turning into a scream. Yukhei looked at him in wide eyed surprise; Jungwoo never asked for anything and was always very quiet, so this could only mean Jungwoo was serious. 

Yukhei delicately cupped the side of Jungwoo's cheek, their hot breaths fanning on each other's faces, and that simple touch was entirely enough to make everything worse. Jungwoo whined, feeling his length twitch, gnawing on his lower lip. 

Finally, Yukhei got the hint and realized Jungwoo needed at least something, and climbed on top of him. He suddenly kissed Jungwoo with so much passion and affection and lust but Jungwoo could barely notice, so overwhelmed by his heat that he could barely even kiss back, even though he wanted to. At this point, Jungwoo just needed to be full. 

"Have you ever been taken?" Yukhei asked softly, despite the sexual tension hanging in the air. Jungwoo shook his head and blinked up at Yukhei. "O-oh," he stuttered in response. "I'll be gentle then." 

At that moment, Jungwoo suddenly became hyper aware of the slickness against his hole, and he mewled against Yukhei's mouth. 

"What do you want, baby?" Yukhei asked, his voice even a shade deeper, his hands caressing every inch of Jungwoo's almost glowing skin. 

"W-want it inside, I need it, p-please," Jungwoo begged, hands splayed and clinging to Yukhei. 

"Fuck," Yukhei muttered under his breath. With his alpha strength he flipped Jungwoo over and Jungwoo adjusted himself so his twitching ass was up, face resting on his pillow. Yukhei sucked in a thick breath, caressing Jungwoo's slightly spread thighs and prettily arched back. 

"Ngl-" Jungwoo moaned, watching Yukhei with red cheeks and wide, glassy eyes. Yukhei's breath became shaky as he watched a droplet of slick trail down Jungwoo's thigh, and Jungwoo realized Yukhei was almost as gone as he was. 

Suddenly, Jungwoo felt the sensation of a finger pressing into his hole, and Jungwoo released a breath of relief. It wasn't what he wanted or needed, but at least it was something. Jungwoo had to be honest, though, he wasn't sure why Yukhei would bother to finger him. That was something omegas would do only when they needed to get through a heat by themselves. 

"Y-you don't have to-" Jungwoo started. 

"No, Jungwoo, you have to be comfortable," Yukhei answered. Jungwoo gasped beneath Yukhei as he added another finger, but it wasn't from the sensation of being filled by his thick fingers. Even though Jungwoo knew Yukhei was the perfect alpha, just from his tone Jungwoo could hear how much the scent was driving him crazy, but he still held back. Despite the fog his heat left Jungwoo's brain in, and even though it was his first time, he knew it was frankly shocking that Yukhei would be so generous to him. 

After adding another for a brief moment Yukhei slowly pulled them out, slick trailing on the tips of his fingers. He pressed a kiss to Jungwoo's lower back and looked at him with both excitement and seriousness. 

"Are you ready?" Yukhei mumbled lowly, and Jungwoo bit his lip and nodded as best he could. Yukhei tugged down his pants with excited hands, kneeling in front of Jungwoo and lining up his cock with his hole. Dragging his length in circles around Jungwoo's twitching hole, Jungwoo whimpered loudly. Yukhei smirked but figured Jungwoo needed relief, so he finally slid into him. 

"Fuck," Yukhei slowly groaned, dragged out as he pushed himself all the way into Jungwoo. By the time Yukhei reached the hilt Jungwoo was moaning and crying out unintelligibly, and Jungwoo could feel him using all of his strength to hold back. Jungwoo barely noticed the burn through his heat, but he was sure that Yukhei was worried about him.

"Yukhei...alpha...I-I feel so g-good," Jungwoo managed to speak through the intensity of his arousal. Mostly he said this for Yukhei, so he would stop being worried and enjoy Jungwoo's first heat with him. But it was also very true, Jungwoo felt almost brain dead from how aroused he was by Yukhei's massive length. 

Jungwoo began to claw at the bed and make noises that went straight to Yukhei's cock, as he could feel it twitch inside of him. Jungwoo turned back to Yukhei and saw him wearing a smirk; and he began to thrust in and out, slow and shallow thrusts, barely moving out of Jungwoo. Jungwoo whimpered loudly, he was so aroused that was all he was capable of, and Yukhei knew that he should move faster and harder. 

Yukhei quickly built up to an almost brutal pace, fucking Jungwoo fast and hard, Jungwoo's small omega body rocking back at forth with Yukhei's intense thrusts. Yukhei grabbed Jungwoo's hips to hold him steady, gripping the plush skin with enough force to leave bruises, too driven by lust and Jungwoo's scent to notice. But Jungwoo didn't care at all, he was too far gone at that point, and even the smacking noises of skin against skin couldn't compete with Jungwoo's loud moans of ecstasy. 

Jungwoo could barely comprehend what was happening what Yukhei began to press light and gentle kisses to his neck, leaning over his body. Jungwoo could feel the muscles ripple in Yukhei's chest and he physically sobbed . 

"You've been so perfect for me tonight," Yukhei grumbled, and the animalistic sound of the words just maybe Jungwoo crazier. "Prettiest and sweetest little omega in the whole fucking pack." Jungwoo turned back to him and nodded, watching Yukhei take in another breath of his heat scent. 

Yukhei left more kisses on his neck before almost stopping his thrusting and looking Jungwoo in the eye. 

"Will you be my mate?" He panted out. His expression wasn't shy, but Jungwoo could tell he was nervous to ask. 

"Yes," Jungwoo breathed out, moving with his softer thrusts. "Yes please." 

"Forever?" Yukhei asked. Jungwoo didn't have the strength respond; he simply whimpered and nodded desperately. 

Yukhei resumed his thrusting but Jungwoo could feel him hanging over his neck, nerves starting to build inside his stomach. This was the moment when he and Yukhei would be bonded forever: no matter what happened, they'd always be tied to one another emotionally, and Jungwoo would probably never be able to take another mate again. Jungwoo couldn't have wished for anything more than that. 

Jungwoo mewled at the pinprick sting of Yukhei's bite on his neck, licking the very light wound softly before continuing his thrusting. Jungwoo felt a wave wash over him: lust, love, family; his dreams of perfect mate's love coming true. If he wasn't in the middle of sex, he would have cried. 

Jungwoo knew Yukhei was close, his knot starting to grow bigger and bigger inside of him. Jungwoo started whimpering in pain and writhing, it was far too big and made him feel almost more brainless than earlier, but Yukhei softly shushed him and pet his hair. With one final thrust he spilled deep into his omega, pump after pump of his seed filling up his smaller body. Jungwoo whimpered, in pain but also still on the edge of orgasm, exhaustion pushing in as well. 

While Yukhei was still inside he reached around to stroke Jungwoo's very hard length, moving his hand faster and faster. Jungwoo didn't take long at all though, mewling softly as he spurted cum onto the bed beneath him. 

When Jungwoo stopped whimpering and just started panting, Yukhei could feel that he was satisfied, at least for the moment. He pulled his softening cock out of Jungwoo, his omega almost immediately slumping onto his bed. His tongue poked out a bit as he panted, some of Yukhei's cum leaking from his ass down onto the bed. Yukhei used his finger to stuff it back into Jungwoo, and Jungwoo let out a tiny noise. 

"You must be sleepy," Yukhei mumbled, his voice laced with the gruff leftovers of arousal. "You'll need to sleep. You'll want my knot again soon." Jungwoo turned to him and nodded with big, cute eyes.  

"Yukhei?" Jungwoo asked in the most delicate, almost broken voice. Yukhei slowly beamed at him, and Jungwoo bit his lip proudly. This beautiful, perfect alpha was his mate, officially. 

"Yes?" Yukhei responded, holding Jungwoo's tiny, shaking body against his chest and ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Am I gonna have your pups soon?" He asked. Jungwoo could feel Yukhei freeze. 

"Do you want my pups?" Yukhei asked, almost catiously. 

"So badly," Jungwoo responded, almost sobbing at the very thought. All he could think about were pups now: being pregnant and taking care of them, with Yukhei by his side. Maybe it was his heat making him feel this intensly, but Jungwoo needed to know that Yukhei's seed did its job. 

"I wanna have pups with you too," Yukhei responded, kissing Jungwoo's forehead. Jungwoo smiled softly at him, his fingers touching the now scabbed mating mark on his neck. It made him feel deeply happy; he'd wear it like a badge of honor. 

Yukhei suddenly pulled the covers back up over their bodies. "Now sleep. Your heat's gonna come back soon." 

Jungwoo hummed, and did exactly as his alpha asked. 


	8. seven.

Taeil had to admit that mated life was not as bad as he always imagined. 

Even as a child, Taeil had known that all alphas were just domineering, vapid, superficial, self absorbed, and competitive. From the cruelties of his alpha father towards his mother, to the bullying all omegas endured from burgeoning alpha children, Taeil's opinion of that sect of packhood was basically decided for him. 

As he became a teenager and young adult, his earlier opinions were constantly confirmed. Alphas began to pay more attention to the omegas as they got older, but he was still left out: to them, appearance was everything, and Taeil knew he was no looker. Anyways, their attentions weren't always a good thing, and he couldn't imagine why any of his peers would want to mate with their harrassers. 

Growing older also meant learning the real atrocities alphas commited, like rape, war, and the murdering of both animals and their own kind, simply for sport. Knowing of these things physically disgusted him, to the point where he couldn't bear not only the alphas themselves, but the omegas who gave them the type of day. 

So, Taeil was filled with bitterness: towards alphas, towards omegas, toward society, toward the rules he had to follow if he wanted to stay in a pack at all. Mated life just seemed to be master and servant with a different name, and alphas would always take advantage of this power dynamic. Constantly enduring sex forced upon them, pushing out pups as often as their bodies allowed, working around the house and gathering until the day they died seemed like the life every omega would one day live. That was the idea of mating that Taeil kept in his head, and he always wondered why people looked down on him for wanting to avoid such a thing. 

But, as loathe as Taeil was to admit it...Johnny was different. There were no chores required of Taeil, and in fact, he'd ended up cleaning up Johnny's cabin out of his own free will (although, Taeil said it was simply out of boredom, and to get rid of the disgusting alpha smell). Johnny hadn't touched Taeil even once, and mating had not been discussed. In fact, the only thing Johnny ever pushed him to do was make conversation, and Johnny was even starting to give up on that. The part of Taeil that listened to what elders always told him said Taeil should feel lucky for getting such a kind and understanding alpha.

But, it still sucked. Taeil didn't want to be an alpha, oblivious in their own cruelity. But a life of servitude was not what he wanted either. He wanted freedom: the freedom to do as he please and make choices for himself. No matter who his mate was, such a thing wouldn't be possible. 

Most of all, Taeil just didn't understand Johnny. Why wasn't he acting like every other alpha? Why wasn't he treating him like his subservient omega slave? And lastly, why did Johnny pick him in the first place? 

Taeil pondered all these things at the little stream next to Johnny's cabin, peering into the water as the sun set slowly in the pink and orange sky. As Jungwoo was missing today because of his heat, he, Ten, Sicheng, and Doyoung had split up early to gather supplies. Since Taeil already had his things together, he had nothing to do but sit at the edge of this stream and think. 

He sighed, the noises of Jungwoo's moans and cries carrying over the wind to him. This was Jungwoo's first heat with an alpha, and he clearly seemed to be enjoying himself. It made Taeil wonder what he would do if he got his heat: would he give in to Johnny's scent immediately, or would he be able resist? Judging by Sicheng's actions, Taeil could guess what his own fate would be. 

The crunching of footsteps on the grass surprised Taeil out of his thoughts, turning in the direction of the noise. There, Johnny was standing over him, tall and undeniably handsome as over. He was still dirty and covered in sweat; the hunt must have just ended, and he came to the stream to wash himself. 

"It's cold out," Johnny spoke with horrifyingly genuine concern. "Why are you wearing such thin clothes? You should come inside." 

Taeil just sighed and shook his head. He didn't like being in the cabin; it reminded him of what would happen if Johnny decided to stop being the nice alpha anymore. Anyways, it reeked of him. 

Johnny spared another glance at Taeil. "I'll get you a blanket."

"No I-" Taeil started, but Johnny was already running into the cabin. He returned a few moments later carrying a heavy blanket, walking over to Taeil and very delicately placing it on his slight shoulders. Taeil wanted to throw it off but he had to admit, he was getting cold, so he sighed and left it on. 

Much to his chagrin, Johnny decided to sit down next to him, concentrating on the quick paced rushing of the stream waters rather than Johnny's alpha scent. It was bad enough to have to endure it when he slept, so he usually tried to avoid Johnny in the day. 

Taeil noticed Johnny looking back and forth between himself and his own reflection in the stream. He knew Johnny wanted him to initiate some conversation, but Taeil would never give him even an inch, knowing that he would just take a mile. So Taeil stared down at the stream too, contemplating his own distorted face. 

"So, um, what did you do today?" Johnny asked awkwardly. Taeil shrugged, and he felt Johnny's eyes on him again. 

"Okay, you're not going to answer," Johnny spoke, but there was no malice behind his words. He sighed, biting his lip. "Can I ask you something?"

Taeil looked back at him to see Johnny staring nervously, and Taeil's heart dropped to his stomach. He was terrified Johnny would ask something of him that he didn't want to give. "I guess," he mumbled, despite his extreme reservations, this time he couldn't just ignore the alpha. 

"What do you think of me? Honestly," Johnny answered, and Taeil breathed a sigh of relief. This was a lot easier than being asked to have sex, which was what he feared. 

It was a big question though. There were a lot of things Taeil thought about Johnny: that he was uncaring, selfish, oblivious, strange, confusing, outside of the norm. But, one word seemed to combine all of the others together. 

"I think you're stupid," Taeil answered. 

Johnny grinned, and Taeil knew he wasn't offended or hurt by Taeil's answer. "What for?"

"For picking me," Taeil answered. Johnny's amused expression turned to one of confusion, and Taeil figured he had to explain. "I don't have any qualities about me that would make me a good mate. I'm a mediocre decorator and gatherer, and literally any omega can clean decently. I don't want a mate, I hate the idea of mating, and I have no sense of devotion to alphas just simply because they are alphas. I just, I just don't understand why you'd pick me. There were many omegas in that line up that would be perfect omegas for you." Taeil sighed. "Not to mention, I'm...." He gestured up and down his body. "Ugly as fuck." 

"Taeil, you're not ugly," Johnny immediately responded, and now it was Taeil's turn to look confused. There was even an edge in Johnny's voice that he'd never heard before. "You're really beautiful." 

Taeil quickly turned his head away to hide his dropped jaw. He covered his mouth and tried to calm himself down. Johnny probably only said that to get at Taeil, break down his barriers, but part of Taeil couldn't help but be affected. Nobody had ever said he was beautiful, not even his parents. Even Doyoung had never refuted him when he talked down on himself. 

Once Taeil regained his composure he turned back to Johnny, who was staring at him with a strangely intense expression. 

"Do you really think that's true?" Johnny asked, his tone aggressive. 

"I'm a realist." 

Johnny looked into the distance and shook his head. "No, you're not. Taeil, you're the most beautiful omega I've ever seen in my entire life." 

Now, Taeil couldn't hide his slack-jawed face. He wanted to protest, say that Johnny was making it all up, to get sex or just trust out of him, but Taeil was too surprised to really say anything. 

Noticing Taeil's surprise, Johnny expression softened, and he scooted in closer to him. 

"You know, when I first laid eyes on you, I was...frankly, overwhelmed. I was so taken by your beauty, but there's also something else about you. Something I just...feel connected to." Johnny sighed. "Taeil, I would do anything for you. Literally anything."

"There's only one thing I want of you, and I know you'll never give it to me," Taeil spoke as he stood up. 

"What is it?"

"My freedom." Without a last look, Taeil threw the blanket off his shoulders and walked back into the cabin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sicheng felt himself being tugged into Yuta's cabin, Yuta's grip tight around his wrist. Since his capture, Sicheng felt as if his life had become not his own, like he was a spectator on the sidelines, watching things happen to him, decisions coming with or without his own input. 

He often felt as though all he had to live for was the escape. Sicheng had been deeply scarred by the attack and his capture, both physically by the mating mark, and mentally, in more ways than one. The escape was the only way he could ever start anew, and attempt to put back together the shattered shards his life had turned into. 

Sicheng's legs took him to the bed and sat him down, and Sicheng simply stared through the walls of the cabin at nothing. What could he do but wait? 

"Sicheng!" Yuta suddenly shouted. Sicheng looked up at him and he seemed tense; he guessed Yuta must have spoken to him earlier, but he hadn't heard. 

"Yes," Sicheng responded in a quiet, monotone voice. 

"It's a fucking mess in here." Sicheng sighed as his eyes scanned the room; yes, it was true. Sheets were knotted on the floor and gathered flowers wilted in their pots. Sicheng knew it was his duty to keep their cabin lovely, especially since Yuta said he didn't have to gather, but Sicheng was losing the will to do literally anything, let alone something Yuta asked of him. 

"Sorry," Sicheng answered unapologetically. 

Yuta sighed and stood over Sicheng. "You know, I always heard stories about you, during the war. That you were the perfect omega, sweet, kind, and loyal." Yuta chuckled sadly. "I didn't believe a word of it until I saw you. You were...and still are the most beautiful omega I've ever seen. I knew that I had to choose you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. But...you're not like how everyone said at all. Frankly, you're standoffish and rude." 

Sicheng glared up at Yuta. "I gave you my body. I let you fuck me during my heat. What more could you want from me?"

Yuta sighed, at Sicheng couldn't care less that the expression on his face had turned from anger to sadness. "I would never mate an omega just to fuck. That's not the kind of alpha I am." 

Yuta swallowed and looked at the floor, and Sicheng realized what Yuta was asking of him. Anger began to burn through his veins: he'd been captured, made an alpha's mate against his will, and now Yuta expected Sicheng to care about him? To love him? 

"You're blind," Sicheng answered, shaking his head and looking defiantly at Yuta. "I could never care about you. I will never care about you." 

"Then why did you ask me to mark you?" Yuta cried. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you in your heat, but you begged and pleaded me too. And I knew I shouldn't have given you that mark either, but you begged me to again! Why would you do that if there wasn't something between us?"

"I wasn't thinking straight! I was in my heat for fuck's sake, not to mention my first heat with an alpha!" Sicheng cried. 

"Don't play that card. I know many omegas who've had heat sex without asking to be marked," Yuta answered in a low tone. Sicheng stood up just then and crossed his arms, attempting to stare Yuta down. But Yuta looked back at him, directly in this eyes, and Sicheng looked away from the sheer force of it. 

Sicheng took a deep breath. He knew that his mind was a little foggy, but it was true that he really did ask Yuta to mark him. The honest truth was that he didn't have an answer to Yuta's question. He couldn't fathom why he wanted to be bonded in such a way, to the alpha he despised so much. He winced, rubbing his neck and looking at the floor. Yuta wanted an answer from him, but Sicheng didn't know what to say. 

"My body may belong to you, but my heart will always belong to someone else," Sicheng simply spoke, his voice quiet and low. 

Sicheng could feel Yuta's energy change, from anger and sadness to guilt and nerves. "Were you mated?" He simply asked. 

Sicheng sighed. "Not technically. But we had plans." Despite the overwhelming force of Yuta's alpha gaze, Sicheng found the strength within him to look Yuta directly in the eyes. "And in the battle, I watched you kill him." 

Yuta released a quiet gasp, and Sicheng relished in the pain in his eyes. Yuta had hurt him so deeply, so Sicheng loved the feeling of hurting him back. "Wh-who was it?" 

Sicheng sighed, his eyebrows furrowing as he described the alpha he'd loved and lost. "Not high ranking, but very strong. Dark hair, gentle expression." He repeated his sigh. He'd blanked his mind from all of this for many days, but rehashing it all brought back up the pain and loss. All of his fight was gone, and Sicheng just wanted to cry. But he had to show Yuta that he was strong, strong enough to ignore his alpha willpower. "Yixing and I were set to mate as soon as I got my next heat." 

Sicheng looked up in surprise as the guilt on Yuta's face washed away, replaced by intense anger, more than Sicheng had ever seen him wear. "You were going to be Yixing's mate?" He yelled, and Sicheng took a step back out of fear. He breathed harshly as Yuta physically shook with anger. 

Finally Sicheng swallowed and forced himself to be strong. "I loved him, and you murdered him right in front of my eyes!" 

"Yixing! You were going to mate with-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking everywhere around the room to avoid Sicheng's face. He began to walk through the cabin, gathering items from shelves and the messy floor, not speaking a single word. Sicheng simply watched him in shock, no idea how to react to Yuta's intense anger. 

"Yixing," Yuta muttered. "Holy fuck." He shook his head to himself and pushed his way out of the door. 

Sicheng sat down on the bed and began shaking himself, rubbing his temples in circles. His brain was utterly scrambled; there was too much to do and think about. 

He needed to sleep, though. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sicheng woke back up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, when the moon and stars shined through his window. Yuta had still not returned, and Sicheng sighed and flopped onto the bed. His eyes pushed open, and he knew he wasn't falling back asleep again. 

How did Yuta know who he was? Sicheng had quite the reputation in his pack, but because of the war, communication between Yuta's and his own was practically banned. It was obvious that Yuta knew who Yixing was too, by the intensity of his reaction to simply the name. How could Yuta have known anything? 

Memories of he and Yixing began to overpower his thoughts on Yuta. Of playing together in the forest, of him helping gather despite his alpha status, of them kissing in the dark when all of the pack was asleep. Yixing had insisted they keep their relationship secret, but that simply made it all the more exciting, and Sicheng had never been happier to be a young omega in love. Part of him understood Jungwoo, because he felt the same way about Yixing too. After just two weeks of seeing each other, they'd planned to become mates for life at Sicheng's next heat. 

The battle dashed all of Sicheng's dreams. He watched as Yuta seemed to specifically target Yixing, attacking him with such a ferocity that Yixing was dead within minutes. And in the moment, the cruel Yuta became Sicheng's biggest enemy. 

Tears began to pool in the corners of Sicheng's eyes but he wiped them away quickly, sniffling and clenching his fists. He couldn't cry yet, he wouldn't. He had to be strong and impersonal in the face of Yuta's desires. If Sicheng showed any signs of weakness, he was absolutely sure Yuta would take advantage of him. Now he had to hold everything in, if only for his own safety. But once he was free, he could experience all the pain and anguish this week or so had put him through. Once he was free, he could properly mourn, and attempt to move on with his life under his own rules. 

Suddenly, Sicheng heard the slow creak of the front door to their cabin. He curled up and pretended to be asleep as Yuta tip toed across the floor, clearly buying the act. He laid down in the bed and pulled the covers over himself, as Sicheng stared at the wall in the opposite direction from Yuta. The alpha left about a foot of space between them, and Sicheng held back a sigh. It was going to be a long night. 


	9. eight.

Ten grinned as he noticed Taeyong watch him out of the corner of his eye. Ten sighed, leaning back on the bed, carding a hand through his hair, pretending not to notice. He simply relished in all the attention Taeyong gave him. 

Really, he wasn't that upset about the capture at all. Ten had always loved his status as an omega; manipulation was his greatest and most finely tuned skill. Taking typically strong alphas and making them weak to him and his games was more satisfying than even the best heat sex. With Taeyong, this game was even taken to another level. He loved how utterly obsessed Taeyong was with him: from the moment Taeyong laid eyes on him, Ten knew Taeyong was his. It was almost like a contest with himself, to him to see how much he could get out of Taeyong, how much more obsessed and helpless he could make him. Knowing he had control over the Head Alpha over a pack that wasn't even really his gave Ten enough of a power trip to sort of enjoy his new life. 

But despite it all, he had to get out of here. He wasn't bored of Taeyong yet, but he knew he would be soon, and he didn't want to be around when the reality of his capture set in. No more fun, no more messing around; instead, he'd have to actually gather and clean and make pups. The very idea of it, of typical mated life, made him grimace.

"Mmh, Tennie," Taeyong mumbled, peeling off his shirt as the wind outside rattled their cabin. It was dark outside but the stars weren't out yet; dinner ended early because of the nasty weather. 

"What is it?" Ten asked coyly, not even looking in Taeyong's direction, splayed amongst the twisted sheets.

"You look so pretty with your hair all messed up." 

Ten grinned, still keeping his eyes trained dead ahead. He knew what Taeyong compliment's meant, that he was ready for his post-hunt fuck, and Ten more than wanted it. After being spending all day with virgin Taeil, sad Sicheng, post heat fucked out Jungwoo, and overly aggressive Doyoung, Ten just wanted something exciting to happen. After all, Ten had to get his fill of dick before he left the pack for good. 

Taeyong sat down on the bed next to where Ten laid and looked him over. Without even speaking, Taeyong leaned in and pressed his lips to Ten's. Taeyong released a contented sigh, and Ten sat up to kiss him harder. 

Ten knew Taeyong was addicted to him. Every moment Taeyong had with him he seemed to savor, hold close, keep in a small part of his mind for later remembrance. Nobody could deny that Ten was beautiful, but at this point Taeyong was beyond that. Ten noticed that throughout this week and a half, Taeyong's eyes lingered less and less on other omegas, until he literally only looked at Ten. Even though he was head alpha, he would ditch any gatherings other than the neccessary ones to spend time with Ten. Ten wasn't even flattered or surprised; he knew no one could compare to him: his dark, mussed hair, dewy and tanned skin, button nose, bright eyes, plush lips, big smile, gentle body. His skin felt like silk, and he felt Taeyong shudder almost every time he laid his fingers on it. The slightest of touches sent goosebumps over Taeyong's body, and Ten knew he set Taeyong on fire better than anything and anyone else before. Taeyong breathed in his scent like perfume, and tasted his mouth like it was the greatest delicacy. His laughs, sighs, breaths, moans of ecstasy, were like music to Taeyong's ears. Each private moment with Ten, Taeyong took advantage of; he was insatiable.

Ten tangled his fingers in the back of Taeyong's auburn hair, gripping just tight enough to keep control without hurting the alpha. That was just the way Ten liked it; the illusion that Taeyong had control but in reality, Ten was the one on top. Taeyong was completely, utterly hopeless for Ten, and Ten knew he'd do anything for the omega. 

Ten swiped at Taeyong's bottom lip with tongue, desperate for more, all feelings of ambivalence washing away as Taeyong took his mouth. The cold breeze of the night rain seeped in through the windows and door, but Taeyong and Ten barely noticed, their bodies already warm, aroused; fire in their veins. Hands drifted lower and lower, from faces and shoulders to waists and hips and it wasn't long before shirts and pants were flying to the other end of the cabin. 

"You're so good, you know," Taeyong breathed out as they kissed. 

Ten grinned. "I know." Taeyong looked up at him, and Ten winked back, before Taeyong moved his mouth down.

"My sexy little thing," Taeyong mumbled against Ten's neck, leaving bruises that would last for days. Ten peered at him, he knew Taeyong would not give him the mating mark without permission so these hickies were harmless. But he was always a little afraid Taeyong would do it by accident, and then Ten could never have another alpha again.

"Stop! The other omegas will ask questions," Ten whined half heartedly as Taeyong took what he thought belonged to him. 

"Fine," Taeyong grumbled, moving his mouth down to Ten's chest, to areas that could be hidden by clothes. Taeyong didn't like it, Ten knew he wanted the whole pack to see his handiwork, but this was Taeyong: he'd do absolutely anything for Ten. 

Ten groaned loudly and unhibitedly; Taeyong's mouth knew exactly what to do at this point, knew exactly how to set him off, get him going without a sign of stopping. Anyways, he knew how much his noises affected Taeyong, even if they were a little exaggerated.

"So beautiful," Taeyong breathed out, sounding like all one word, arching his back as Taeyong pinched his pert nipple. Taeyong moved lower and lower, Ten's eyes widening in pleasure and curiousity. 

"Can you just get inside of me already?" Ten whined between pants of arousal, surprisingly coherently: Ten could keep utter control over himself during sex, no matter who his partner was or what they were doing.

"Don't be so desperate," Taeyong responded, his voice teasing and confident, almost too flirtatious, just the way Ten liked it. Taeyong decided he wanted his control back suddenly, pressing Ten into the bedding instead, climbing on top of him with a smirk. Taeyong pulled Ten's underwear down to his ankles and spread Ten's legs, no shame in Ten's eyes, just a slight smile. This was how they both loved to play; giving and taking power, seeing who could maintain control. Taeyong pressed his mouth to Ten's inner thigh, sucking a bruise onto the tan skin, a loud moan escaping Ten's pretty lips. It hurt, but in just the right way, and Ten wanted, no, needed more. 

Taeyong left the area covered in the purple marks of possession, Ten despising the way he was starting to become dazed and needy beneath him. Ten stared back at him, eyes hooded and longing, and Taeyong couldn't resist kissing those beautiful lips of his once again. 

"Please," Ten begged, breathy and seductive, and Taeyong knew exactly what he meant. Hoisting Ten's leg over his shoulder, thankful as ever for Ten's flexible body, he pressed a tender kiss to Ten's leg. He reached over Ten's body for the little pot of oil, sitting next to the pile of half used candles, and let a bit drip onto his finger. 

The slightly cool sensation against Ten's warm hole was something Ten could never grow truly accustumed to. The uncomfortableness of it had faded away long ago, but the pleasure still remained, washing over Ten, leaving him with heady anticipation of what was to come. He almost liked it better than the slick of heat; the preparation needed for regular sex drew out the process and left the climax sweeter.

Taeyong's fingers were slim but long and they filled Ten up just the way he liked. When Taeyong pushed the first finger inside, slick with lubricant, Ten hummed contentedly. It was like his body was made to be fucked; he never felt quite whole without something filling him up. 

Taeyong knew Ten was impatient so he didn't waste his time sliding in and out, enjoying the feel of Ten's walls, the way the drag of his fingers made Ten clutch at the sheets. 

"More," Ten mumbled, his lips red and bitten and swollen. 

"If you insist," Taeyong responded, adding not one but two more fingers inside. It was unexpected; it made Ten yelp and then moan as he was stretched around the fingers of the alpha. 

"Like it?" Taeyong asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to Ten, he just wanted to hear his omega say the words out loud. 

"God yes, fuck, Taeyong," Ten responded, a bit too loud for the quiet nighttime of the pack's lands, but neither of them could care less. "I want more though," He added. 

"You think you're ready?" Taeyong asked. 

"I'm too ready," Ten responded in a whisper, followed by a soft laugh. Ten saw Taeyong's cock jump and it made him smile, he knew he made Taeyong get close, too close to the edge, so he immediately pulled his fingers out of Ten's waiting hole. He slicked up his length, pumping a few times to relieve the pressure, before getting over Ten and pushing inside of him. 

Ten mewled and Taeyong groaned, panting as he held himself back. Despite how often they had sex Ten was still so tight around Taeyong and it pushed him closer and closer to the edge with each moment he stayed inside his omega. He had to stay still; if he moved just a bit he would come, hard, and leave Ten still desperate for more. 

Taeyong waited for a while, wanting Ten's conformation to move, despite the fact that Ten really didn't need the wait time at all. Still, given the circumstances, it was sweet that Taeyong didn't want to hurt him, and was willing to wait until he was ready.

"Can I ride you?" Ten asked in between heavy pants. 

"Yeah," Taeyong responded, flipping over so Ten was straddling Taeyong. He lowered himself back down onto Taeyong's long length, releasing a moan of pleasure at the new angle. 

Ten started moving up and down, biting his lip as he was filled to the brim. He moved slowly at first, too slowly for Taeyong, trying to savor this perfect feeling. But Taeyong needed more, so he reached up to play with Ten’s nipples, to make him move faster and seek his orgasm. 

It worked; Ten started to bounce with little whimpers and sighs of pure pleasure. He circled his hips around and Taeyong's hands touched every inch of soft skin he could, waist, hips, thighs, ass, chest, cheek. 

Taeyong watched Ten ride him with pleasure blown eyes and Ten sighed with ecstasy, rolling his head. Taeyong was completely, utterly, whipped, and that was more arousing than any alpha's cock inside of him. 

"T-Ten," Taeyong breathed out. Y-you're so fucking good, you just...how do you...fuck, how do you know exactly what to do?"

"I'm no silly virgin," Ten admitted with a sly smile. 

"I could f-fucking tell, you know. Who wants a damn virgin though? One of those little omegas who's terrified of sex, that just sits there like a dead fish when you fuck them. No way. Those kinds of omegas are not my type. A-as soon as a saw you-" Taeyong cut off to groan loudly. "Fuck, Ten, you're so tight! Shit, anyways, Ten, as soon as I fucking saw you... I knew. I knew you were the omega for me. Strong, sexy, and capable, a p-perfect omega for the Head."

"Don't you alphas want a virgin though? One that no other alpha could ever have claim over?" Ten asked, circling his hips. 

Taeyong laughed breathlessly. "Not me."

Ten raised his eyebrows; he was curious how far Taeyong's acceptance of his sexual promiscuity would go. "I'm not even close to a virgin though. Far from it. Taeyong, I can't even remember all the faces of the alphas that have fucked me. They just get too mixed up." Ten paused to giggle. "I'm not gonna beat around the fucking bush. I love sex, I love getting fucked. I really am a slut, and I don't even think it's a bad thing." 

"It doesn't bother me," Taeyong responded easily, and the cocky smile disappeared from Ten's face; he was genuinely surprised by Taeyong's answer. "I'm Head Alpha, I don't have time for worrying how many fucking alphas my omega's slept with." Ten had stopped riding Taeyong and was simply sitting on his cock, so Taeyong bucked up into him again. Ten cleared his throat and started up again, although not with quite the same vigor. "Anyways, if your experience is the reason why you're so damn good, then why should I complain?"

Ten began to grin, it strangely satisfied him to know that Taeyong still wanted him no matter what (even if Ten didn't think he should care less). But he wanted to push Taeyong further; see how much more he would accept. 

"You know how much I like alpha dick," Ten explained. "I never planned on settling down before this. Mating wasn't even on my mind." Ten bit his lip and leaned back, still watching as Taeyong reacted. But Ten was surprised to see that Taeyong wasn't phased by this response either. 

"Tennie," Taeyong spoke, looking at him with a smirk. Ten tried not to glare; he hated Taeyong's affectionate nickname for him, but he didn't want to upset the alpha. Ten had him right where he needed him, in perfect trust so he could make his escape. Ten could not ruin everything over a stupid nickname that he'd never have to hear again in just a few days. 

"What is it, alpha?" Ten asked in a slightly sing-song tone. 

"Maybe a very special alpha could change your mind," Taeyong said smugly, and greasily winked up at Ten. Ten threw his head back and laughed loudly, still riding Taeyong. 

"You wish," he answered with a grin, and still, Taeyong was not phased, instead just laughing back. 

"Don't tease like you're the alpha," Taeyong joked. Ten had to smile; it was almost funny to him how much power Taeyong thought he had. 

Taeyong tugged Ten down by the back of his neck and suddenly, Ten had the strange urge to kiss him. He usually didn't like to do it, but now, Taeyong's lips looked to enticing to pass up. 

As Ten pressed their lips together, the alpha groaned into his mouth. Taeyong bucked up into Ten, meeting with his movements, and Ten felt a spike in arousal as Taeyong's hand left his neck and moved down to rest on his back. 

It felt strangely, almost uncomfortably intimate as Ten rested his head on Taeyong's chest, the sound of his rapid heartbeat and harsh breaths filling his ears. Even though sex always made things cloudy, Ten couldn't help but ponder Taeyong's words, even in the midst of things. He had been shockingly understanding, especially for a Head. He didn't seem to care about his image like all the other high ranking alphas he'd met. Taeyong seemed to really and truly want Ten, on a deeper level than he'd ever been wanted before. 

Ten shook his head, trying not to think about it all, and looked up to see Taeyong watching him with a soft expression. They locked eyes, and Ten knew he was gone. 

Taeyong's expression was intense enough to send shivers down his spine, and Ten could physically feel himself weakening. So he rapidly sat up from his spot and looked away from Taeyong's face, in a little spot beside him on the bed. 

"My Tennie," Taeyong mumbled as his hands rested on Ten's hips. Ten sighed, knowing Taeyong wanted that intimacy back, but Ten couldn't just let himself go. So he released a load moan to distract the alpha and moved himself faster. 

Ten's breathing became haggard as he picked up the pace, the noises of skin on skin and groans filling the large, mostly empty cabin. Ten could tell Taeyong was close; he never lasted very long when Ten was riding him. So he reached between them, pretty hands wrapping around Ten's leaking member to stroke in time with his movements. 

It never took Ten long to come when he was directly touched, filling him up and stroking him to completion, as it didn't happen very often with alphas. In just a few strokes Ten was spilling all over their stomachs, shuddering and moaning from the intensity of his climax. 

"T-Taeyong," Ten whispered as Taeyong started to buck up into him, gripping his hips, seeking his own release. His knot began to grow inside of Ten and he made a soft noise; the stretch hurt, especially since he had just finished. But Ten felt pride as Taeyong simply had to look at Ten's blissful, fucked out figure to make himself come. Ten sighed and smiled as Taeyong looked back up at him in a post orgasmic daze. 

Ten got off of Taeyong and waddled over to the other side of the cabin to grab a towel, wiping down his hole and their stomachs before crawling back into bed with a naked Taeyong. Taeyong smiled blissfully at Ten as he spooned his smaller omega, wrapping his larger body around him. Ten froze, Taeyong's actions a little too affectionate for his liking.

"Good?" Taeyong mumbled happily. 

"Perfect," Ten responded. "Now let's go to sleep." Ten began to shut his eyes when he heard Taeyong's voice, quiet and small. 

"You're so lovely, Ten," Taeyong whispered into his hair. 

Ten swallowed, he didn't know what to say to such a thing. So, he pretended to be asleep. All his feelings would be back to normal in the morning. And soon enough, he'd leave this pack for good, and he'd never have to think about Taeyong again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's ya author here. I just wanted to say how much I love and appreciate all the wonderful comments I've been receiving. Not only does it encourage me to update quicker and better, but your questions also fill in plot holes and aspects of the story I've never even thought about. I've added so many things to my story plans based on the comments I've been given, so thank you all again! I hope you enjoy this update!


	10. nine.

Early in the day time, Doyoung had to gather the last of his supplies. Jungwoo was either late or had entirely abandoned them, so Sicheng, Ten, Taeil, and Doyoung decided they would make sure everything was in order for the next night before meeting up. He had slowly been hoarding tossed out pelts from hunt, finding them in the waste pile and hiding them in the secret spot he and the others had made.

Doyoung had a feeling Jungwoo was just late but they had to keep ditching the omega; even though he knew about their plans, they wouldn’t inform him of the details, just in case. But he didn’t even seem to notice; he was more than happy to leave them for Yukhei. Although they were still close, Doyoung and the others were beginning to feel distant from him. It was hard for them all to respect such a weak willed omega.

Now, all he had to do was get some healing tools from Kun. Sadly, Kun was very close to Jungwoo. Doyoung was sure Jungwoo hadn’t shared their plan, but he might have badmouthed Doyoung and the rest to the young healer.

Doyoung didn’t even have to knock at the door because it was already open. Kun was sending home a small pup, no more than four or five years old. He was exceptionally tiny; Doyoung was sure he would grow up to be omega.

“Go home and tell your mommy and daddy to take care of you, alright?” He sniffled and Kun ruffled her hair. “Tell him that Kunnie said you should stay home from school tomorrow.” At this, he visibly perked up.

“Thank you Kunnie!” He spoke in the tiniest voice, blowing his nose before walking back home.

Kun was about to go back inside when he noticed the beta waiting just beside him. “Doyoung! It’s about time you paid this lonely old omega a visit. Come in.”

Doyoung walked in and Kun started putting away containers and straightening the cot. “Isn’t he the sweetest?” Kun cooed. “He just has a little cold, he'll be alright.”

“Who, the pup?”

“Yeah, Doyoung,” Kun deadpanned. “He’s so adorable. The best patient.” Doyoung just shrugged, and Kun turned to him. “What, did he not meet your standards of pup cuteness?”

“Eh. I’ve just never paid much attention to pups. I don’t hate them, but they’re not anything too interesting.”

“Cold hearted, especially for someone who can have them.” Doyoung winced at the very thought. “You know, I’d kill for pups. Don’t be an ingrate.”

“I’d rather be in your place. No pups, no mate, no one to answer to.”

“I’m still an omega, you know, I have every alpha in the damn pack to answer to. And the lack of pup thing really sucks, at least in my opinion.” Kun turned to Doyoung with a sly smile. “But I have to give it to you on the no mate thing. It’s pretty great to be single, and not be expected to mate.”

Doyoung sighed and nodded, slumping over. Even though Kun had lots of complaints, Doyoung still would switch places with him in a heartbeat.

“Anyways, what brings you in here?” Kun asked once he was done putting everything away.

“I need some King’s Leaf,” Doyoung answered.

Kun moves to the shelves where he kept the herbs. “What for?” Kun asked.

“Jaehyun got a cut during the hunt.” Doyoung knew the plant was good to keep cuts from being painful and getting worse, so he and the other omegas would need it for their escape plan. Luckily, he could use the same reasoning to make an entirely reasonable excuse.

“Why doesn’t he just come to me for healing?”

Doyoung sighed with false exaggeration. “He wants me to take care of him.”

Kun grimaced. “Ew.”

“Exactly.”

“You know, all your old pack members have come in here asking for supplies. Are you guys planning something?” Doyoung began to panic, but when Kun turned back to him, he could tell by his amused expression that he was only teasing.

“No way. We’d never get away with it.” Doyoung responded as Kun finally reached the container he was looking for at the top of the shelf, pulling it down.

“That’s for sure. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta.... they’re so strong. Undeniably the best alphas in the pack. It would be pointless.”

Doyoung sighed hard, trying to ignore Kun’s words. Maybe Kun didn’t know his own strength, or the importance of stealth. Kun had probably never hunted before, after all.

Kun put a large bunch of the King’s leaf in a bag and handed it to Doyoung.

“Here you go. But still try and get Jaehyun to come and see me, alright? If only for your own sake.”

Doyoung returned his words with a genuine smile. “Of course, Kun.”

“Thanks for stopping by,” Kun said as he walked Doyoung to the door. “Come over more! It’s not often I get visitors.”

“I will, for sure.” Doyoung began to feel a little guilty about leaving the poor omega behind.

“Bye bye!” Kun called.

“Bye,” Doyoung said with a wave, and Kun shut the door. Doyoung turned away before he could feel any worse.

The beta walked quickly through the pack building’s with a spring in his step, the last of his supplies for escape sitting in his pocket. All he had to do now was put the herbs in the hiding spot, and wait. He was more than ready to leave, both physically and mentally.

“Excuse me?” A tiny voice spoke into the hot and bright noon light. Doyoung turned around to see the little boy from Kun’s healing hut standing behind him. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and Doyoung felt something in his heart pang. “I-I’m really lost. Can you help me?”

“O-of course,” Doyoung answered; there was no way he’d leave him here when night fell. “Do you know where your cabin is?”

“Yeah,” the boy responded, in between sniffles. “It’s by the little stream, next to Johnny’s cabin.”

Doyoung nodded; he actually knew where that was since Taeil lives there.

“Alright, I’ll take you. Follow me.” The little boy smiled at him, blowing his nose and following right behind him.

He kept looking between Doyoung and the ground, and Doyoung watched him carefully. “Are you from the other pack? I don’t know you, and I’m friends with everyone!”

“Yeah, I am,” Doyoung answered, and he couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s sweetness.

“Mommy and daddy said the war was really bad. But now it’s over! I can walk all over by myself! Even though I get lost it’s nice.” Doyoung smiles down at him bigger, trying not to seem too surprised when he reached for Doyoung’s hand. “Now that you’re here, we have to be friends. My name is Xiaojun,” the little boy said.

“I’m Doyoung,” the beta answered.

“Oh! Here’s my house!” Xiaojun said excitedly. He started dragging Doyoung to the front door when an omega woman stepped outside, not much older than Doyoung himself.

“Mommy!” Xiaojun cried, letting go of Doyoung’s hand and running into his mom’s arms. She picked him up, and Doyoung suddenly felt like he had to look away. He couldn’t believe it, but he felt.... jealous.

Doyoung shook a vision of a pup running into his arms out of his head and waved to Xiaojun and his mom.

“Bye bye Doyoung!” Xiaojun cried.

“Thank you,” his mother mouthed. Doyoung smiled and waved, turning around and taking a deep breath. He had to stay focused, get his herbs to the hiding spot and make sure he was ready to go. After he left, nothing would confuse him any more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung had been surprised earlier that day when Jaehyun found him in the late afternoon, dragging him back to their hut. The alphas returned from the hunt early, and it was clear that Jaehyun wanted to spend time with him. Doyoung was grateful that he had not been out gathering supplies for his departure and finished it early, instead he had been hanging out with the rest of the omegas from his pack. Although Doyoung was loathe to be with Jaehyun any longer than neccessary, tomorrow night was when they were going to make their escape, so Doyoung figured it would be the last time Jaehyun would ever really see him. 

The two of them were sitting in Jaehyun's cabin now; Jaehyun had just returned from bathing and was watching Doyoung out of the corner of his eye. Doyoung sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed, sighing hard with every breath. 

"Look, Doyoung, this place is a fucking mess," Jaehyun said in a low, frustrated voice. It was true; there were blankets and towels and clothes scattered everywhere, but Doyoung had not even thought to do it. "Now, I guess you didn't do that stuff in your old pack, but you're an alpha's mate now. It's your job."

"I never asked for this," Doyoung grumbled. 

Jaehyun scoffed. "No, you didn't. But that doesn't mean you don't have to do it."

"No." Even though Doyoung was utterly bored, he still did not want to clean up, on principle alone. 

"Excuse me?" Jaehyun asked, an inflection of edge in his voice, but it was more mocking than anything. 

"No," Doyoung repeated. "Didn't I tell you, that first night, that I'd never submit to you? Don't you get it now? Don't you realize now that I can't be what you want?"

"If I wanted an omega, I would've taken an omega, and that's that," Jaehyun smugly responded. 

"What you want is an omega in a beta's body."

Jaehyun simply laughed. "Doyoung, this is exactly what I want. You're playing right into my game." 

Doyoung huffed and stared at the ground, not giving Jaehyun an answer right away. He did not quite know what to say. "I'll never submit," he simply repeated, for lack of anything else. 

"You know, Doyoung," Jaehyun said, his voice laced with soft sweetness. He stepped in closer to the beta and carded a hand through his pitch black hair, gently at first, before forcing Doyoung's head up to look at him. "You're not all alpha. There's another side to you, a more submissive side."

Doyoung interrupted the alpha with a humph, shaking his head to get Jaehyun's hand off of him. Jaehyun moved, but still watched Doyoung with an eye that sent a shiver down his spine. "What are you afraid of?" He asked, and the honest question in his tone frightened Doyoung more than his sarcasm. 

The beta managed to yank his head away from Jaehyun's tight grip, fuming more with every breath. Doyoung was not afraid of anything but Jaehyun and what he could do. How dare he ask such a thing?

More than anything, what pissed Doyoung off about Jaehyun was his utter lack of respect for him. Mated alphas honored their omegas for the things they did: gathering, cleaning, childcare and rearing. But Jaehyun didn't respect Doyoung's talents at all, and in fact prevented him from performing and improving them. If Jaehyun wanted Doyoung to play his game, he had to play nice. And that seemed too far out of the question for the cruel alpha. 

"Doyoung, I'm serious. What are you so afraid of?" The alpha repeated, reaching for Doyoung's head again, but Doyoung physically smacked it away, glaring at the ground before he erupted. He stayed entirely silent, his breath rate growing faster and faster. 

"Baby..." Jaehyun cooed with false concern, cupping Doyoung's cheek, and Doyoung could not take it any more.

“You know what Jaehyun?” Doyoung screamed, his body beginning to sheen with an angry sweat. He still sat but only because Jaehyun stood above him, preventing him from even moving with just a look. “You’re just another stupid fucking alpha. You deserved to die just as much as the alphas from my old pack.”

Despite his anger, Doyoung looked on in satisfaction as he finally got a real rouse out of Jaehyun. A brief look of shock and hurt passed over his face before it was rapidly replaced by anger.

Suddenly, before Doyoung had time to react, Jaehyun pressed his shoulder down into the bed and climbed on top of him. The beta groaned and tried to kick Jaehyun, but every limb he struggled with, Jaehyun just held him down harder. Doyoung struggled for a long moment but Jaehyun held him down with all his strength, simply not moving. Eventually Doyoung realized it was pointless; Jaehyun was just too strong to overpower, so he went limp.

Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun with a sort of reserved fear. Jaehyun's anger and his positioning could only mean one thing. This was the moment he’d feared would come ever since his capture, and it was worse than he could have ever imagined. Jaehyun stared down at Doyoung with burning aggression, and Doyoung was so frightened and out of his mind that he whimpered.

Jaehyun dipped his head down closer to Doyoung’s ear. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Doyoung.” But as Doyoung watched him with rapidly moving eyes, Doyoung was sure Jaehyun lied, that he did want to hurt him. Doyoung swallowed and trembled.

Breathing in the hot air of the cabin, Doyoung could smell Jaehyun’s alpha pheromones stronger than ever, probably brought out by his anger, and Doyoung shuddered. Jaehyun was pressed so close to him; in fact, he’d never been quite so close to an alpha, at least in a non battle context. As much as Doyoung wanted to deny it, pretend it wasn’t happening, his body was affected. Even if in his mind he could only feel fear, his body was quickly becoming aroused.

Doyoung turned his head in shame, his cheeks turning red in the dark of the cabin. He was embarrassed and humiliated; why was he not strong enough to resist this? His skin burned where Jaehyun still had his hand on his shoulder. What if Jaehyun thought this was a sign he wanted it? What if Jaehyun thought this was permission?

Doyoung finally looked up and watched as Jaehyun looked down, noticing for himself how worked up his beta was. Jaehyun looked back up at Doyoung’s face for no more than three seconds before slowly getting off of him.

Doyoung was frozen as Jaehyun walked to the other side of their cabin, grabbing some water. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and turned back to Doyoung.

“It’s late, and I’ll have to get up early to hunt. Let’s sleep.”

Doyoung was still dazed, but he managed to swallow and nod. He stood up, and he and Jaehyun changed into pajamas on opposite ends of the cabin. Jaehyun crawled into bed, and looked at Doyoung with expectant eyes. Hesitantly, Doyoung crawled in too.

Each laid on their sides, facing away from each other, at the very ends of the bed. Doyoung sighed; this just felt like every other night, like they were pretending nothing happened. Shock overcame Doyoung's fear, but either way, he would not sleep well. 

After a few minutes of utter silence, their breathing almost entirely quiet, Doyoung heard Jaehyun shift. He could feel his warmth, smell his scent slightly closer, and the fear in his heart came back.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked with genuine softness.

“Mmh.”

“You know, I have family in other packs. In the pack to the east I have a cousin who’s a beta.”

“Then how come you can’t seem to understand me at all?” Doyoung mumbled aggressively.

Jaehyun sighed. “She’s not like you. She doesn’t want to be an alpha.”

Doyoung flipped onto his back, looking over at Jaehyun. The alpha was laying on his side, facing Doyoung, his head resting on his arm. There was no malice in his expression, but Doyoung was angry, even though a part of him knew Jaehyun was right.

“I don’t want to be an alpha,” Doyoung responded frustratedly, but there was no real push behind his words.

“Yes, you do. It’s not a terrible thing to want, but I think you’d be a lot happier if you didn’t feel that way.”

Doyoung humphed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say to that; he had never even thought about it.

“What does your cousin do?” Doyoung asked, out of genuine curiosity. In his old pack, there had been no place for a beta.

“Sometimes she hunts, sometimes she gathers. She just turned eighteen, so she's a little young for a mate. But she told me she wants one, and whether they’re omega or alpha doesn’t matter to her.” Jaehyun sighed. “She has so many options. To me, beta life sounds freeing.”

Doyoung immediately scoffed, and Jaehyun fell silent, looking down at the bed.

“If you like the life of a beta so much, then why don’t you clean up the room?”

“Because that’s your job!” Jaehyun whined, but it was more joking than anything. Doyoung rolled his eyes, but Jaehyun didn’t protest. Doyoung figured he must be too tired to fight again.

Doyoung was exhausted and worn out too. He was ready for this tumultuous day to be over, to forget how close Jaehyun came to ruining him.

Suddenly, with his eyes trained to Doyoung, Jaehyun reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. It had been tickling him, but Doyoung flinched anyways. Slowly, Jaehyun put his hand down and looked away. 

The alpha sighed. “Good night,” he spoke gently, turning back away from Doyoung. Doyoung shifted onto his side too.

“Good night,” Doyoung mumbled back, so quietly Jaehyun almost didn’t hear him. Doyoung sighed contentedly, pulling the covers closer as the cool night air seeped in through the walls. Even though he was still worried about Jaehyun taking him, he could rest more easily knowing that tomorrow would be a much different day. At this time the next day, he would be gone from this cabin, gone from this pack, and out in the woods with the omegas he cared about. This was the last day of this life, one he was never meant to live.


	11. ten.

In the dead of night, Ten, Sicheng, Taeil, and Doyoung stood on the edge, where the clear land of the center of their territory met the dense woods. It was almost eerily silent; the only noise was the rustling of the wind through the trees and the soft rush of nature. The quiet of it all made their nervous energy seem even more pressing, the beating of their hearts filling in for the lack of noise. The four boys looked at one another. It was time.

They began their slow walk through the fallen leaves and low growing plants, careful to watch each and every step. The urge to just make a run for it was high, but the noise of their footfalls would have awoken any sleeping alphas nearby. For now, they had to keep their movements slow and steady.

Doyoung stood at the back for protection, watching each of them make their way. Ten lead their group, not a frightened bone in his body. He wasn’t nervous, just excited, and Doyoung could see the relief in his very step. Sicheng walked behind him, clearly deep in thought. Taeil kept looking back to Doyoung, making sure he wasn’t scared. Doyoung knew that out all of them, Taeil had the least adventure in his life; there was more to fear in his mind.

The further they got from the campfire, the less worried they became. Despite all of their secrecy and preparation, each of them had harbored a deeply buried and worrisome feeling that the plan may not succeed. But nobody was following them, nobody chasing them down and bringing them back. It was really and truly working.

Ten turned back to look and them, and they all shared an incredulous smile. They weren’t quite outside of the new pack’s territory, but the edges were not far off in this direction. Maybe, they were free.

“I think it’s okay if we whispered now,” Ten spoke quietly.

“Yeah,” Taeil answered. It was silent for a moment before Ten grinned at them, readjusting the pack on his shoulders.

“Are you guys excited?” Ten whisper yelled.

“Fuck yeah,” Taeil breathed out. “I’m ready to never have to live with an alpha again. The smell is horrible.”

“I’m ready for some new dick. It’s been only Taeyong for, like, two weeks now,” Ten added.

“Honestly, I’m more relieved than anything,” Doyoung said with a sigh. “Last night kind of was the end of my rope.”

“What happened?” Taeil asked, a worried edge in his voice.

“We got in a fight and he pushed me down on the bed and-“

Immediately everyone in the group turned to him in panic, eyes wide and mouths agape.

“No, no, he didn’t actually do anything," Doyoung interrupted, simply to calm their nerves. "It just....freaked me out a little, that’s all.” Doyoung made sure not to mention his conversation with Jaehyun after it all happened; he still wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

The others breathed a sigh of relief and kept on walking, the noise of their steps growing louder as they had less to be afraid of. The air outside was cold enough to chill you to the bone, but the omegas and Doyoung barely noticed over their own adrenaline.

“Sicheng, how are you feeling? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Doyoung whispered.

“I’m just...processing,” the omega responded.

“I feel,” Taeil mumbled. Doyoung and Ten both made a noise of agreement.

Sicheng sighed. “I just...I don’t have anything to go back to. The attack took everything that was important to me away. But...I’m ready to start fresh and put all this behind me.”

“What do mean?” Doyoung asked. “Did your family get hurt?”

Sicheng shook his head. “No. The alpha I was planning to mate with was killed.”

The other three visibly deflated, looking at their friend with sadness and pity at his plight.

“I’m so sorry,” Taeil spoke softly, and even Doyoung had enough sympathy to walk over and rub Sicheng's shoulder.

“May I ask who it was?” Ten asked.

“Well, we were keeping it a secret. But now that he’s dead, I guess it doesn’t matter any more.” Sicheng sighed. “It was Yixing.”

Doyoung shrugged. Yixing was a fairly average alpha in their old pack in terms of strength and hunting ability, and he spent most of time with Chanyeol’s old crew. Needless to say, Doyoung had never thought too highly of him, but his death upset him, if only for Sicheng’s sake.

However, Taeil and Ten were reacting very differently. They gaped at Sicheng, their expressions almost angry.

“Wait, Yixing? Are you serious?” Ten spoke.

“Um, yeah?” Sicheng responded, prickling at the other omega’s resistance.

“Don’t you know about him and that girl?” Taeil asked, and Sicheng slowly shook his head.

“Sicheng, I don’t wanna be rude, but... you dodged a bullet.”

The omega glared at the boys he'd through to be his friends. “Ten, what do you mean?” Sicheng asked angrily. Doyoung could tell he was more terrified than almost ever before, and Doyoung understood it: either his romanticized relationship with Yixing was entirely ruined, or the boys he trusted enough to run away with were liars and hated the one person he'd loved most.

“I can’t believe you don’t know,” Ten muttered, then sighed. “So, maybe a year ago, Yixing had heat sex with an omega girl from another pack; we’re not sure anything about her or where she’s from. But, she got pregnant, and I guess Yixing didn’t want to raise pups or mate with someone from another pack, so he pretended it wasn’t happening. When it was time for her to give birth.... he took her out in the middle of the woods, with no healer or anything. She... didn’t make it. And.... and he killed the pups to.”

Sicheng gasped shakily, staring down at the floor before looking up.

“Th-that can’t be true,” Sicheng spoke, his voice panicked. “How do you guys know?”

“He was drunk and fucking some omega from our pack and fessed up to everything,” Ten explained.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung spoke. “I really had no idea.”

“I can’t believe that. I thought everyone knew,” Taeil responded.

The four of them fell into an uncomfortable silence, trying to avoid looking anywhere but where they were walking. Sicheng was quiet but they could tell he was trying to wipe his tears away, and none of them knew quite what to say.

But even though Sicheng was utterly heartbroken, they all knew their moods would perk up soon. They were so far now from the campfire, and their chances of succeeding were now almost at a hundred percent. Like Sicheng said, once they were truly free, they could start all over. Doyoung was more than ready.

“What’s that sound?” Ten whispered excitedly. If they all listened closely they could hear the sound of the river, the one separating Taeyong’s pack from open lands. Again, they all shared a smile, and it took everything for them not to break into a run.

But, a loud, unnatural rustling of the bushes and leaves took their excitement away from them. They all paused, sharing a look as they breathed heavily. Maybe if they waited, whoever else was there would leave, and they could continue on their way.

Instead of dissipating though, after a brief moment, the noise manifested itself as a figure, appearing out of the bushes.

Their hearts dropped into their stomachs. It was Yuta, looking at Sicheng with great relief.

“Sicheng, what are you doing all the way here, so far from the fire? I woke up and you weren’t next to me so I went to look, I was so worried....”

Only then did Yuta notice the rest of the escapees, trailing off in the middle of his sentence. His worried eyes flitted from each of their shell shocked faces, to their bags on their shoulders, and it finally dawned on him just what was going on.

His expression morphed from the previous worry, to brief look of surprise and hurt, into deep rage. Doyoung noticed his chest heaving, and his eyes flitting between them all.

The alpha looked into a distance, took a deep breath, and turned back to them.

“Come with me,” Yuta spoke, his voice full of controlled anger. “And don’t bother trying to make a run for it. I’ll catch you.”

He looked at them expectantly, gesturing back to their cabins with his head. Slowly and reluctantly, they began to walk back toward the fire, Yuta following behind them. The silence felt pressing and Doyoung knew his heart wasn’t shattering, it was just slowly being pulled apart, like kids in a game of tug of war. There was no chance now. The trust they’d spent this week building was now entirely shattered, and they’d be more heavily watched than ever. Things would go from bad to worse. Not to mention, the alphas probably each had a cruel punishment in store for their mates.

Doyoung couldn’t even let himself think about it; he’d break.

Yuta walked back and they arrived at the fire in record time, the pitch black of night still surrounding them. The alpha lead them all to Taeyong’s cabin, knocking three times.There was a slight pause before they heard the sounds of rapid movement, and Taeyong threw open the door.

“Where’s-" Taeyong started in a panic, searching the group before eyeing Ten and sighing in relief. Ten looked at the ground shamefully.

“Can we come in? I have to talk to you about something.” Taeyong gave Yuta a confused look, but let the group in anyways. The bed was still in disarray; Taeyong must have been fast asleep.

“Sit,” Yuta ordered at the omegas. They all sat on the floor, and slowly Doyoung followed suit.

Yuta tugged Taeyong to a corner of the cabin, and the two proceeded to have a hushed conversation. All Doyoung and the omegas could do was watch in silence, unable to hear their muffled conversation. They looked on as Taeyong’s expression went from confusion to anger and deep, deep hurt, eyes darting between Ten and Yuta.

Slowly, they stopped whispering. Taeyong looked at the floor and nodded as Yuta darted out of the cabin.

Once he was gone, Taeyong began to putter around the cabin, fixing up the bed and lighting a candle or two. It almost seemed like he was ignoring the escapees entirely; he was entirely silent.

“Where did Yuta go?” Ten finally worked up the courage to ask.

“Getting the other alphas,” Taeyong explained, and he couldn’t even look at Ten.

It wasn’t long before Yuta arrived with Johnny, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Yukhei in tow. Jungwoo gasped as he saw them, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

The alphas leaned against the wall in front of them, except for Yukhei, who sat on the floor with Jungwoo in his arms. Judging by the expression on the alpha’s faces, Yuta had debriefed them on the way.

Again, they were met with silence, until Doyoung decided to say something.

“Why aren’t you guys yelling at us right now?” He asked.

“What do you think the pack would do if they learned that the mates of four of the most powerful alphas almost succeeded in running away?” Taeyong spoke. “No, this has to stay a secret. No one else can know.”

“I can’t believe they didn’t make it...” Jungwoo mumbled, and everyone turned to him.

“Did you know about their plan?” Taeyong asked. Jungwoo frowned and looked at his lap. Yukhei looked upset, but still held onto Jungwoo.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Yuta whisper yelled.

Suddenly, Yukhei stood up to look Yuta in the eye. “Don’t you dare talk to my mate like that.” Yuta’s muscles rippled, and Johnny immediately pushed them apart.

“Guys,” Taeyong groaned.

Taeil sighed. “Don’t be upset with Jungwoo. He literally had nothing to do with the plan. We asked him to come, but he refused immediately.”

Yukhei breathed a sigh of relief, and he and Jungwoo shared a brief, whispered conversation. The couple shared a firm and satisfied nod, while the other alphas turned their eyes back to their once promised mates.

Doyoung felt like he couldn’t look up, even if he tried. Jaehyun looked at him with such a piercing and unreadable gaze that Doyoung felt panicked just sitting there. If what happened the previous night came from just an argument, who knows what would happen to him now? Jaehyun said he didn’t want to hurt him, but circumstances had changed. Anyways, Doyoung had not believed him, and he still didn't now.

Taeyong shared a look with the other alphas, and they turned back to the omegas.

“We need to talk. Stay here. Don’t move. Oh, and Yukhei and Jungwoo, you can go.”

Yukhei nodded and the couple stood up. They moved toward the door, Jungwoo looking back at his friends with pained worry, but Yukhei lead him out and they were gone.

With the click of the door the omegas released a sigh, as the alphas clumped together to share a whispered conversation.

It continued on for a long time, existential defeat and nerves combining in Doyoung’s stomach to make him feel, to put it simply, dead inside. There would be no processing tonight though; his head couldn't take it. He would have to wait until morning.

Finally, the alphas turned back to them.

“You guys can’t be alone together any more. Even Jungwoo doesn’t count. While we’re away hunting, you’ll have to stay in Kun’s healing hut,” Taeyong explained.

“No gathering either. You might try and make a break for it,” Yuta interjected.

“Tomorrow, we’re not gonna hunt, and you’ll stay with us all day. After that, you’ll stay in Kun’s hut on hunting days.”

The omegas knew that although it sucked to have even more of their freedom taken away, this was still generous for an alpha. Even still, they were still sick of having to be grateful for the bare minimum.

“As for your punishment.... your alphas will deal with that individually,” Taeyong added. This was also generous, as typically, disobedient omegas had to face a punishment from the Head Alpha as well as their own mate. But, they all had no idea how cruel the alphas would be towards them.

“Now, go back to your cabins with your alphas, except Ten. You stay.”

The alphas each waited for their omegas to stand up, taking them by the wrist and leading them out the door. Jaehyun was the last to gather Doyoung, gripping his wrist surprisingly loosely and taking him to his cabin. He too was quiet, and Doyoung was starting to get sick of the silence; it only made him more nervous.

When they got back to the cabin, Jaehyun finally turned to him.

“Get your night clothes on. I want you to sleep. You haven’t slept at all. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Doyoung’s body was definitely exhausted, but his mind was racing too quickly to even think about sleep. Still, he did as Jaehyun ordered. For now, it would be best not to make trouble. When he was done, he turned back to Jaehyun, who was sitting on the bed with an expression he couldn’t read.

“May I know what my punishment is?” Doyoung asked quietly.

Slowly, Jaehyun looked up at him and shook his head. “I’m not gonna punish you.”

Doyoung’s jaw dropped. “Wh-What?”

Jaehyun breathed through his nose. “I have to give it to you: you’re beating me at my own game. You hate me much more than I thought you did, and you have more strength than I thought you could.” He paused to chuckle sadly. “I just have to work harder.”

"At what?"

"At...at showing you that's it's okay to not be an alpha, especially around me. At reminding you what our places are with each other and in the pack. And at making you like me too; that's another thing."

Doyoung made a face. "Well, you've failed already." 

"Come on, go easy on me. This once, alright?" Jaehyun teased. 

It was strange to Doyoung, how easily they could go from shock and anger at his escape, to their usual bickering. It didn't make sense; he didn't like it. 

"Never," Doyoung replied, staring up at the ceiling before turning back to the alpha. "Seriously though, why aren't you more mad at me? It's making me uncomfortable."

Jaehyun sighed. "See, like, I didn't expect you to actually try to run away. But, I never thought it would be impossible. I just suspected it could happen more than the others did."

"That's not really a good thing," Doyoung responded. "Don't you think it shows how bad of a mate you are?"

"No. It just shows how set you are on being an alpha."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Jaehyun. "You say you respect that I'm a beta, and want me to accept my own betahood. But, you only want the omega-like parts of that and want to get rid of everything alpha in me." 

"No, I think it's the other way around. You want to get rid of all the omega parts of yourself." 

Doyoung sighed. "See, this is why I tried to run away. You're a fucking idiot who really couldn't care less about me."

Jaehyun took a deep breath and looked at Doyoung, his expression changed. "You know, it isn't a good idea to argue with me so soon after you just made a big mistake. I was easy on you. Don't make me change my mind." 

Doyoung would have responded but Jaehyun, for once, had a point. He accepted that he was the loser of this argument and crawled underneath the covers. Jaehyun sat up beside him, his back against the wall.

“Good night,” Jaehyun mumbled.

Doyoung looked up at him. “Aren’t you gonna sleep?”

Jaehyun grinned and shook his head. "Nah. I have to watch you, in case you try and run away again. Anyways, I don't think I could sleep."

"Well, I'm not tired either."

Jaehyun sighed. "Yes, you are." He gave the beta a stern glance. "Now sleep." 

If it had been any other night Doyoung would have protested, but now he didn't want Jaehyun to do anything. He was being shockingly generous, after all. Doyoung turned away from him and curled up in a ball, still shocked over the events of that entire night. Still, to his surprise, even with Jaehyun's eyes on him the whole time, Doyoung fell asleep quickly. 


	12. eleven.

Even though Ten had avoided discovering his fate last night, he knew he was screwed this morning. 

Taeyong had simply told Ten to get some rest once the others left, and Ten was more than happy to acquiesce. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and he did not think he could deal with Taeyong's disappointment, anger, and punishment at that moment. Simply, he was procrastinating. 

When he awoke the next morning, Taeyong was already up, and he knew his fate was sealed and ready for him to receive. What else could he do?

He sat up in the bed at looked at Taeyong, who was fiddling with something in the corner of the cabin. "So, when's the punishment coming?" He asked, his tone almost sarcastic.

Taeyong turned to Ten and glared at him in a way that Ten had never experienced. Alphas used to get angry at Ten in their old pack all the time, most often because he had slept with another alpha, and they felt strangely possessive of him. It was never this deep. 

"You're treating this awfully lightly," the alpha responded. 

Ten sighed. "Don't I get to know my own fate?"

Taeyong released a sigh of his own and stood up, walking over to the bed. "You made me look ridiculous last night, you know. I was shocked when Yuta told me what happened. The others thought I was an idiot; they said that they were surprised, but a part of them expected it. I had no idea you disliked me enough to do this."

"Isn't that kind of a you problem?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong huffed. "No, it isn't. Ten...I thought there was something real between us."

"Oh please, you killed off half my pack and then made me your mate, without even giving me a choice." 

"You sure didn't act like those things mattered to you," Taeyong answered, his voice growing quieter as he turned to the floor. He sighed very deeply. "I really thought you liked me. I thought you wanted to be with me." 

Ten slowly shook his head, realizing just how deeply he had hurt Taeyong. "I...I was looking out for myself. That's how I've always survived...I'm not physically strong, I'm just another weak omega...so this was my strategy. It was the only way." 

"Alphas have feelings too, you know."

"Not any of the ones I've ever met," Ten muttered. 

"Well I do! I have feelings, and you stepped all over them," Taeyong cried. 

"I'm sorry..." Ten said cooly. He didn't know what else to say, and Taeyong briskly turned away from him.

"I just...I can't believe I...I had sex with you, when you didn't even want me...." Taeyong trailed off, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Taeyong, I did wanna have sex with you. That part wasn't a lie. Didn't I tell you how much I enjoy sex? I want to mate with you, I just don't...wanna...be...your...mate," Ten trailed off, grimacing as he realized how harsh his words were, leaving his lips.   
Taeyong winced. "Ooh...ouch, Ten." 

"I...should've rephrased that."

"No. I'm glad you told me the truth. I'd rather you be honest with me and hate me than pretend to like me," Taeyong responded. 

"Well, what was I supposed to do? What would you have done if I had been honest? Let me go?"

Taeyong sighed. "That's a complicated question. You know, I couldn't have let you go right away if you'd told me the truth that first night. As Head Alpha, I have a reputation to uphold, not for my own sake but for everyone in the pack. Anyways, if I let you go by yourself, I don't think you would have made it. But...I would've made accomodations. Maybe found a way for us to be mated only in name. Could've saved my feelings, at the very least," Taeyong spoke with a sad chuckle. 

"What now, then?"

"It's too late now to let you go. The pack will be in an uproar, and honestly if it was just about me, I wouldn't care, but I know there are some weaker alphas in this pack just waiting for me to fuck up, so they can take over and rule with an iron fist. So...you have to try and live with me. And I'll try and live with knowing you hate me." 

"I don't hate you," Ten answered. "Not any more."

"But you don't like me either, Tennie." 

"Not when you call me that."

Taeyong paused and took in a short breath. "Oh...I-I thought you liked it when I called you Tennie. You always seemed to smile when I said it...double ouch." 

Ten sighed. "I'm a really, really good liar."

"You are." 

Ten looked at Taeyong, broken down like he'd never seen an alpha before. Taeyong must have deeply trusted him, almost loved him. Ten wasn't sure if Taeyong deserved his sympathy, though. 

"Come on, Taeyong. Let me make it up to you. I'll suck you off."

"You make me sick," Taeyong groaned back, walking away to the other side of the cabin. Ten stared at him wide eyed; he hadn't expected such a reaction. "I'm not gonna sleep with you for a long time. At least not until I harden my heart enough." 

"Is that my punishment?" Ten cried. 

Taeyong stared at the wall. "It's as much of a punishment for me as it is for you. I just wanna make love to you as my mate, but it wouldn't be fair to look into your eyes and see that you don't want the same things I do." 

For the first time since this conversation started, in fact, for the first time in his whole life, Ten felt...guilty. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, honestly. 

Taeyong looked back at him. "It's okay. It's my fault for being blind. You're my mate, I should see right through you." 

Ten simply swallowed and stared at the alpha. Taeyong suddenly turned his eyes to the ground. 

"I'm gonna be out on the porch. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't need you," Ten called as Taeyong walked to the door. 

"Of course you won't," Taeyong mumbled, and left Ten all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing Sicheng had to face after his failed escape attempt was silence. Yuta had not spoken a single word to him after leaving Taeyong's cabin the night before, just leading him back to their cabin and crawling into bed. Sicheng figured he should follow suit and join him, even though he knew he would not sleep a wink. He was right, he couldn't fall asleep, but at least it gave him some time to think. 

The walls of the cabin had never felt more pressing, now that he knew he wouldn't be leaving them for the rest of his life. Still, he had nothing to go back to, not even the fantasy that was his entire relationship with Yixing. The one memory he had clung to had been ruined as well, and it was as painful as the knowledge that he'd never been more trapped in his life. 

Yuta still didn't talk to him when he woke up the next morning, bathing in the river and dressing without even a sideways glance. Sicheng didn't have the energy for either, simply laying in the crumpled covers and staring at the ceiling. He was starting to understand Taeil better, and his ideas of alphas and mating. Sicheng was beginning to feel the same sense of defeat that followed Taeil wherever he went. 

The alpha didn't even look at him, let alone speak to him, until the sun was high enough in the sky for it to be noon time. Yuta was sharpening one of his hunting tools with a knife, sitting in the corner of the cabin, when he finally turned to Sicheng. 

"Did you finally hear about Yixing?" He asked, his tone revealing the same emptiness Sicheng was feeling. Sicheng nodded his head, and Yuta narrowed his eyes. "Speak."

"Y-yeah," Sicheng stuttered back, then sighed. 

Yuta sighed back. "The omega girl, the one he killed? That was my sister." The alpha looked at the ground and hiccuped, and Sicheng took in a big breath. He could not even imagine the pain Yuta must have gone through because of the alpha he had once loved. "I know it hurt you, but..." Yuta trailed off, looking back up at the omega. "Killing him was the most satisfying thing I've ever done." 

Obviously, this admittance sort of hurt, but Sicheng understood why he felt the way he did. Before Sicheng had figured out this whole situation, he had wanted to kill Yuta too. 

Yuta shook his head and grimaced painfully, and Sicheng knew that this wound was so, so fresh in his mind. "She wasn't even of age, you know. She was seventeen, and it was her first heat, and she was terrified. She didn't know what to do, so she wandered out into the woods. Then she came upon." He paused, barely able to speak the name. "Yixing, and he just...took her."   
Sicheng remained silent; he hung his head and simply listened. Even though he had negative feelings towards Yuta, he still deserved to be heard in sharing this tender story. "I was the only person she told. She really wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else, which I understand, so I kept it too. Now, I wish I'd thought a little more, and let the rest of the pack know. We could've kept her safe." He sighed, yet again, before continuing. "We didn't find out until later that he was from your old pack, our enemies. She went and found him, and he thought it was important to keep it a secret too." The alpha swallowed deeply. "He didn't care about her at all. But she...she was so attached to him. She really wanted him to be her mate. He just didn't want to make waves by having a mate from the enemy pack."

The omega grimaced himself; it was becoming obvious to him how much Yixing had only really cared about image, his romanticized relationship further destroyed. 

"When it came time for her to give birth, she insisted on having him there. I begged her to make sure she was in a healing hut, but I guess she didn't listen to my words, or he just ignored her requests." Yuta started to shake his head. "I looked for her everywhere. I even snuck into your pack to see if she was there. Everyone was wondering where she was, and I just...I couldn't answer them. Every question about her killed me, because I knew something was terribly wrong. I didn't find out what had happened for a month."

Sicheng gasped yet again, chewing on his lower lip. Yuta looked straight at him, and Sicheng felt like the alpha could practically see through him. "I know you don't care about me, let alone love me. But....that mark I gave you means something; it ties us together for the rest of our lives, makes me feel at the very least protective of you. And the thought of you having almost faced the same fate as my sister...it makes me absolutely sick."

"I...I can understand that," Sicheng answered. He locked eyes with Yuta, the two of them staring at each other for quite a while before either spoke. "Thanks...thanks for telling me about all this. I know it must be hard to revisit the memories." 

Yuta shrugged. "I'm glad you know now. I think you'll understand me and the way I act better." 

"I do," Sicheng answered with a nod. He suddenly shook his head, nervously playing with his fingers. 

"What is it?" Yuta asked emotionally, still recovering from all he shared. 

"Will...will I get my punishment soon?" Sicheng asked quietly. 

"I don't have a punishment for you." Sicheng immediately stared at Yuta with shock and surprise. "But...I do have a request to make."

"G-go ahead." 

Yuta sighed. "Forget about Yixing.  Don't romanticize him or your relationship in your head. He's dead now, and he deserved to die. To me, three lives for one is a fair deal."

Sicheng swallowed. It was a difficult request, but an understandable one all the same, for the sake of their relationship as well as their own sanity. 

"I'll try," he answered. 

Yuta shook his head. "Don't try. Do."

~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Johnny and Taeil were sitting across from each other in the cabin. It was high time they had the talk. 

Taeil was shocked to see that when he woke up, Johnny was pretending like nothing had changed. His smiles were less but his affection was all the same, watching over Taeil as they got ready in the morning, ate, and came back. Frankly, it creeped Taeil out. He'd been dreading this moment so much before, but now, he simply needed to get it over with. 

"I-" Taeil started. 

"I don't know what else I could have done," Johnny said. "I tried so hard to make you like me. I brought you flowers and pelts, kept my things as tidy as I knew how, gave you compliments all the time, tried to make you smile and laugh, even though you refused to talk to me. I convinced the other alphas to allow our omegas to not work, so you and the rest would have time to adjust. I made sure you could see Doyoung after the attack, and even after you tried to run away, even though the other alphas thought it would be a good idea to split all of you up and never let you all see each other again." Johnny tilted his head with concern. "Taeil, are you and Doyoung mated? Or were you planning to mate?"

"God, no, never." Taeil saw Johnny breath a sigh of relief. "I don't wanna be anyone's mate. I just want to be left alone." 

Johnny sighed. "I know." 

"It doesn't matter what things you did for me, kind or not, after you chose me. The fact that you made me your mate, without giving me a choice, makes me dislike you no matter what." 

"What could I have done though? Taeyong could not have taken in all the rest of the omegas, you know we'd be struggling so much if we had any more to take care of. The rest of your pack...they're probably either starving or were taken by alphas much, much crueler than us. There was nothing I could've done. I could only pick one of yours to save, and my choice was you." 

Taeil sighed deeply. "I still don't understand that choice." 

"Because you caught my eye, Taeil, and even though you don't understand why, I still see that something in you." Johnny chuckled sadly. "It seems a little ridiculous now though, given the circumstances." Johnny looked up at Taeil. "Do you think you dislike me so much because you think I'm tricking you? That you don't believe someone could ever feel the way I do about you, and you don't trust me because of that?"

Taeil looked away sharply. He was loathe to admit it, but Johnny was partially right. "Maybe," he answered. "I wish you'd just tell me the real reason why you picked me."

"Then your hatred of me would be more justified, in your head."

The omega sighed. "Maybe. I still believe in my own freedom though, my freedom to choose to live without a mate."

"I won't argue with that," Johnny answered. "I've always lived as an alpha. I couldn't imagine what it's like to be you." 

"Have you always wanted a mate?" Taeil asked. 

Johnny looked up at him. "Always." 

Taeil hummed, rationalizing Johnny's answer. "But a mated alpha has all the control." 

"I don't want control, I want a companion. I want to be equals with my mate," Johnny calmly responded. 

"That isn't possible though. Omegas are physically much weaker, and obviously pack life affects a relationship."

"All true, all true," Johnny spoke with a sigh. 

They were surrounded by silence for many moments, looking at each other and the floor and the cabin and out the window. Taeil didn't know quite what to think; this conversation was so draining and confusing and Johnny was being all too nice for him. It didn't make sense in his mind; no alpha could be this nice. What did Johnny want from him? He still could not believe Johnny's claims that he was chosen because Johnny was genuinely attracted to him. 

Taeil still had one thing weighing on his mind. Taeyong had promised that each alpha would punish their mates for their transgressions, and Taeil needed to hear his. After all, that's why he had even wanted this conversation to happen. Plus, it would give him more of a reason to hate Johnny. 

Taeil looked at the floor and rolled his head before staring straight at Johnny. "Can...can I hear my punishment now?"

Johnny sighed. "There's not gonna be one." 

"A-are you kidding?" Taeil cried. 

"I'm not," Johnny answered. "Pretty much any alpha would say you deserved one. But....I can't do it. I don't have the heart to hurt you, physically or mentally. I guess, to you, failing your escape and being stuck here with me is punishment enough." 

"I...I don't know what to say any more," Taeil spoke. 

"Me neither." Finally, Johnny stood up and walked to where Taeil was leaning against the wall of the cabin. He sat down immediately in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Could we...try and move past this?"

"I have so many reasons why I can't," Taeil answered. 

"Is there anything I can do? Is there any way I can make you happier?" 

Taeil shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"But you're not a hundred percent sure, are you?"

"I couldn't possibly be." 

"Then...I have a chance, if only a small one." Johnny gave Taeil a small smile. "Alright, I'll take it." 

"Your optimism is killing me," Taeil deadpanned. 

Johnny grinned wider. "Hopefully, it'll just kill your pessimism instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope the multiple pov switches weren't too overwhelming, I just wanted you to get a quick update on the alpha's reactions and be able to compare all three couples. im sorry that the johnil section sucks so much too. thank you all for all the kudos and your wonderful comments! i really appreciate them <3


	13. twelve.

When Sicheng awoke a few mornings later, he felt undeniably...weird. Somehow, something in him physically had seemingly changed overnight, and he couldn't quite explain it. It was a feeling he could not push away or ignore, neither bad nor good, but stirring in his gut. 

He sat up rapidly in bed, finding Yuta still there, which was also strange. The alpha should have left for the hunt hours ago. 

"Yuta?" 

"Hmm, what?" Yuta grumbled sleepily, squinting up at Sicheng. 

"You overslept. It's late morning," Sicheng responded quietly.

"Shit," Yuta muttered, slowly sitting up and brushing his matted hair out of his eyes. He suddenly turned to Sicheng with a confused expression. "Are you alright?" He asked in a sleepy morning voice.

Sicheng didn't know how he was feeling, but it definitely wasn't alright. "Y-yeah," he lied, even though he wasn't sure why.

"It's just...you smell kind of different." 

Sicheng sighed, he should probably admit the truth to the alpha; maybe Yuta could help him figure out what was going on. "Maybe I do feel a little off..." He quietly admitted. 

Yuta leaned in close and sniffed the area around Sicheng's mating mark, the close presence of an alpha sending a shiver down Sicheng's spine. Yuta's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a deep breath. "You smell like...you smell like my sister." Yuta spoke, turning to look Sicheng in the eye when he was done. 

"Like...how she always smelled?"

Yuta shook his head. "No. Like how she smelled when she was..." Yuta looked away, and Sicheng tilted his head, not sure what the alpha was implying. 

"When she was dead?" Yuta grimaced and shook his head.

"No, when she was...pregnant." 

Sicheng gasped, covering his mouth and leaning away from Yuta. 

No.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Hadn't fate already dealt him a cruel enough hand? Wasn't what he was already dealing with enough?

Sicheng began to shake and clutch at the sheets, trying to ground himself to something as his thoughts flew about wildly.

Alphas were supposed to be able to smell such things easily on their mates, but it wasn't always one hundred percent accurate. That was the only hope Sicheng could cling to. 

"I-I can't be. I-it was my first heat sex." 

"It was my sisters, too," Yuta responded, looking down at the tousled sheets on the bed. 

"No no no," Sicheng spoke. "I can't, I-I'm barely able to take care of myself right now, I'm still processing..." 

Sicheng couldn't let this happen. On top of all the other things he was mentally dealing with, adding pups on top of it might kill him. Even though he hated Yuta a little less now, the last thing he wanted was pups with the alpha. He hadn't wanted pups right away anyways, even when he was going to be mated to Yixing. His worst nightmare seemed to be coming true. 

He swallowed and blinked, trying to will away the tears in his eyes. Life had never been less fair to him. 

Sicheng heared Yuta take a deep breath. "Let's go see Kun, alright? He'll tell us whether or not you are for sure." 

The omega rubbed his eyes and nodded, getting out of the bed to change. Yuta watched him with forlorn eyes before putting on normal clothes himself, the two sharing a look when they were done. 

"Ready?" Yuta asked. Sicheng nodded, and they stepped out the door. 

The walk over was silent, Sicheng staring at the ground and contemplating his fate, while Yuta stared at him worriedly. 

"Isn't it good that I overslept?" Yuta asked jokingly.

"Mmh," Sicheng replied. He couldn't even think about anything else. He was only nineteen, he wasn't ready for this, especially not with Yuta. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when they finally reached the purple door to Kun's healing cabin. Yuta knocked hard, three times. 

"Hey guys!" Kun spoke happily as he opened the door. His smile dissapeared as soon as he saw Yuta and Sicheng's faces, and he took in a deep breath. His face looked confused for a brief moment before it turned to one of concern and pity. 

"Sicheng, you smell-"

"Yeah," Yuta interrupted. The two of them shared a look while Sicheng stared pointedly at the ground. 

"I'll do the tests," Kun quietly responded, Yuta stepped inside and lead Sicheng in as well before Kun wagged his finger at the alpha. 

"Uh-uh. When I do these tests, this is an omega only area. Go wait outside." 

Yuta sighed dejectedly and Sicheng sighed with relief as Yuta made his way back outside, shutting the door as he left.

"Now, lay down," Kun spoke, gesturing to the cot. Sicheng got on it with a sigh, and Kun started gently prodding his stomach. "How are you feeling?" the healer gently and quietly asked. 

"Physically or mentally?" 

"Both," Kun answered. 

"Physically, just...weird," Sicheng explained. 

Kun nodded. "That's super normal for this stage in the game. It's been about two weeks since you had heat sex, right?"

Sicheng nodded. "Yeah." 

"Alright, alright. Now how do you feel mentally?" 

At this simple question, Sicheng couldn't help but begin to sniffle. "S-sorry," he stuttered. 

"No, it's alright," Kun responded. "Tell me what's going on." 

"I just...I just found out about Yuta's sister, and the guy who killed her was gonna be my mate...and dealing with that is hard enough, and I'm just not ready for pups, let alone with Yuta..." Sicheng choked out, all of his pain releasing all at once into wracked sobs. 

"Oh baby," Kun cooed. "That sounds so rough." 

"Mmh-hmm," Sicheng responded. Kun took his hands off Sicheng and sighed, looking him in the eye. 

"Sichengie..." Kun breathed out. "It looks like you are pregnant."

At this, Sicheng started crying even louder, and Kun began to pet his hair, simply remaining silent. He let Sicheng get it all out, all the pain he had been holding in, keeping to himself since the attack even happened a little over two weeks before. 

When Sicheng was finally done, he looked up at Kun with watery and red eyes. "Will...Yuta take care of them?" 

"That's one thing I can guarantee you," Kun answered. "Yuta will be a great father. He's actually really been wanting pups, you know. He had a feeling that Yixing would scrimp on being a father to his sister's pups, so Yuta was fully prepared to raise them himself. Ever since they..." Kun sighed, he couldn't speak the horrible things those poor pups had endured. "Ever since that, he's been wanting pups of his own. To fill the hole in his heart." 

"How am I even supposed to react?" Sicheng spoke quietly. 

Kun sighed. "Just be honest with him about all of this. He might be disappointed, but it would be better than if you lied." 

Sicheng nodded at Kun. "Thank you for everything," he mumbled. 

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk, I promise I'm always here for you. Now, Yuta's probably getting worried. You should go back to him." 

Sicheng nodded and sat up slowly, sighing as he pushed himself off the cot. "Thank you, again." 

"Go home and rest today. Yuta will stay with you. When the others come here, should I tell them what happened? They're gonna ask about you." 

"Yeah. It's alright," Sicheng answered. 

"Okay," Kun said, rubbing Sicheng's back. Sicheng nodded and made for the door, slowly walking outside. 

As soon as Yuta noticed he was done, the alpha ran over to Sicheng. "What did he say?" Yuta asked nervously, excitedly. Sicheng looked up at his alpha and simply nodded. 

Sicheng could see a look of joy cross Yuta's face, but as soon as he noticed Sicheng's upset expression he controlled himself. 

"Alright. Let's go home." 

They began the silent walk back to their cabin. After a few paces, Yuta reached for Sicheng's hand and interlaced their fingers. Sicheng wasn't sure why, but he held Yuta's hand back. Maybe he was afraid of Yuta's reaction if he rejected him, or, maybe he needed to be held right then.

When they got inside, Sicheng sat slowly down on the bed, and Yuta sat across from him. 

"How are you feeling about all this? And, please, be honest with me." 

Yuta watched Sicheng's expressionless face. Sicheng remained silent for a long time, long enough that Yuta began to ask the question again, until Sicheng interrupted him. 

"I don't know," he responded with a sigh. Sicheng looked up and saw Yuta's utterly dejected face, biting his lower lip and wincing. Sicheng remembered what Kun said, about Yuta desperately wanting pups, and thought maybe Yuta was hurt by his response. 

Yuta sighed and swallowed, trying to articulate himself. "I know that these pups were made from lust and confusion and carelessness, at least on your part." The alpha looked Sicheng intensely in the eyes, trying to make the truth of his feelings known. "But I promise to take care of these pups like they were made from love." 

Sicheng sighed, looking between Yuta and the floor. Kun was right, too, that Yuta would be a good father. 

"You know, a lot of my family is gone. I can't lose anyone else. I will give all my love to anyone who shares my blood." 

"I-I'm glad," Sicheng finally stuttered. Yuta reached for Sicheng's hands again, and Sicheng felt himself relieved by the contact, still taking in everything Yuta said. 

"It isn't exactly good timing though. On top of everything else, this must be overwhelming for you." 

Sicheng looked up at the alpha, surprised by how understanding he was being. "I-it is." 

"I'll give you anything you want or need. Just ask me, and I'll make sure it happens. If you want a certain meat, I'll get it. Even if you wanna be alone for a little while, or with just your friends, I'll leave you alone. I'll let you do that." 

"Th-thanks," Sicheng stuttered, his voice still empty, even though he was surprised again. 

"Is this okay?" Yuta asked, holding up his hand, still wrapped around Sicheng's much smaller one.

"Yeah," Sicheng answered. "It's keeping me...grounded." 

"Okay," Yuta said with a nod. "Let me know if you don't like it any more. Or if you need anything else." 

"Mmh," Sicheng answered, and Yuta fell silent. 

They were quiet for a long time, long enough that the late morning sun shifted to the other side of the sky. At this point, Sicheng wasn't even thinking any more. Too much information, too much trauma, had left his mind drawn at a blank. He couldn't read Yuta's face either, but that wasn't even important in that moment. 

Finally, Yuta spoke in a quiet, deeply sad voice. "You know, my sister used to come visit your pack in secret. Yixing would bring her over sometimes, other times she wanted to watch him. Every time she would come back, she always talked about you. She said you the most beautiful, and sweet, and lovely omega in your whole pack." He chuckled, and Sicheng could see the pain in his eyes. "She had a dream, that after the war Yixing would finally give her the mating mark, and she would move to your old pack. She wanted me to come with her, and she wanted me to be your mate. She always said we would be one big, happy family."

Sicheng released a deep sigh. "A nice sentiment," he mumbled. "But far from what actually happened." 

"Of course," Yuta answered, squeezing Sicheng's hand. "But maybe we'll have a piece of that happy ending, huh?"

The omega was now more surprised than ever, looking up at Yuta to see a small smile on his face. "Maybe," he answered. 

Despite all of his suffering, Yuta had hope for the future, for their future. Even though Yuta hurt Sicheng on a personal level, with Yixing's murder, and on a wider level, by making him his mate, and abandoning the rest of the omegas, he was still trying his absolute best. Looking up at the hopeful alpha, Sicheng knew he didn't deserve forgiveness quite yet, and he was far from over all the suffering Yuta had caused. But, Sicheng thought, maybe the process should begin. If not for his own sake, for the sake of his pups. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"He's WHAT?" Doyoung cried. 

"I'm not making this up. I examined him myself," Kun answered. 

"Where is Sicheng right now?" Taeil asked with concern. 

"In his cabin, with Yuta. I could tell they needed to talk about some things."

Ten sighed loudly, and the rest looked as dejected as he did. 

"I feel so bad," Ten mumbled. 

"After all his been through..." Doyoung added. 

"He'll be okay, right?" Taeil asked. 

Kun nodded. "Yuta will be a good father. I'm not just saying that to soothe you all either."

"How did he take it?" Ten asked worriedly. 

"Sicheng wasn't exactly...ecstatic," Kun responded, looking down at the ground. "To be honest, he was really upset." 

"Did he cry?" Taeil asked. After a short pause, Kun nodded. 

Jungwoo watched as the others sighed loudly. He and the others had come to Kun's cabin to hang out while the alphas were away hunting, all in a fairly good mood. At first, the others had been very upset after the failed escape attempt. But they were getting more used to spending their days with Kun, and none of the alphas had punished them too strictly. Jungwoo had thought everything was returning back to normal, or even getting better. But now with this news, he knew the good mood had dissapated. Kun had waited until right before they had to go back to their cabin to tell them, probably because they would all be very upset by the news. They understood Sicheng's reaction in a way Jungwoo never could. 

The honest truth was that it left Jungwoo angry. He was angry at Sicheng, for not appreciating the blessing he had been given. Even though Jungwoo would never voice these thoughts out loud to anyone but Yukhei, he thought Sicheng was ungrateful. So many omegas desperately wanted pups, but couldn't have them. Kun was one example, and Jungwoo knew Sicheng hadn't been sensitive to him. 

Jungwoo was one of those omegas who wanted pups too. Even though he was freshly mated, barely eighteen years old, the desire to become pregnant since his first heat with Yukhei had only skyrocketed, more and more every day. He had his first heat sex around the same time as Sicheng did, yet he was still as not pregnant as ever. The knowledge disappointed him beyond happiness. 

"What do you think, Jungwoo?" Kun suddenly asked. 

Jungwoo shrugged, trying to control his feelings on the matter. He knew the others would think his opinion was insensitive. "Poor guy." 

"Yeah, that's for sure," Doyoung responded. 

"Come on guys, your alphas are waiting for you," Kun said, beginning to walk to the door. 

"Why did you wait until the last second to tell us?" Ten whined as he and the others walked to the door. 

"I didn't want everyone to be upset while we all hung out," Kun explained, practically pushing them outside. "Now leave, I don't want your alphas getting mad at me." 

"Fine," they groaned, wishing Kun goodbye. They stepped outside and began to walk back to their individual cabins, splitting up as they came upon their own. The others talked rapidly the whole way, but Jungwoo remained silent. 

"Goodbye," he called to them when he reached his cabin, stepping inside. 

"Baby!" Yukhei cried as soon as he saw Jungwoo. Forgetting his anger Jungwoo beamed, running into his alpha's arms. 

"I missed you," Yukhei mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of Jungwoo's head. 

Jungwoo sniffed. "Alpha, did you take a bath yet? You smell like hunt." 

Yukhei giggled. "Sorry. I just wanted to be here when you came home." 

They finally tore themselves away from the hug, and Yukhei sat down on the bed. Jungwoo immediately placed himself on Yukhei's lap. 

"Thank you for waiting. It's nice to have you here, even if you smell gross," Jungwoo said softly. 

Yukhei grinned down at his mate. "How was your day?" He asked, gently caressing Jungwoo's mating mark. 

"You won't believe what I just heard," Jungwoo said. 

"What is it?"

"Sicheng is pregnant! With Yuta's pups!" 

"Seriously?" Yukhei cried, and Jungwoo nodded. "Is he excited?"

"No. He's actually really upset about it," Jungwoo answered, looking down at his legs. 

"Oh. Well I can see that, he did just try to run away after all," Yukhei responded, then sighed. "But still, he should be grateful. A lot of omegas want pups but can't have them." 

"That's why thought! I was really mad, actually," Jungwoo admitted. 

"You're really mad? That's a little extreme. Or are you just jealous?"

Jungwoo pouted and rolled his eyes. "You know me too well." 

"Do you...do you really want pups?" Yukhei asked. 

Jungwoo nodded emphatically. "I love you, Yukhei. I need you, and I want to give you pups so badly. It's a little fast, but...I want it really bad." 

Yukhei nodded back seriously. "I know you said so when you had your heat, but I wasn't sure how much you actually meant. Heat does cloud the brain, you know....but I'm glad you want that," Yukhei responded, his expression blooming into a smile. "Because I really want that too. It is fast, but it's okay. I love you too. And, as weird as it is for an alpha to say, I need you too. You make me so happy, and I know pups will make us even happier." 

Jungwoo grinned widely, and Yukhei looked down at him with a smile. "So...we'll start actively trying, right?" the alpha asked. 

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Jungwoo cried, and Yukhei leaned down to press a deep and loving kiss to his omega's lips. 

"Don't be jealous of Sicheng," Yukhei said, petting Jungwoo's hair as soon as he pulled away. "Soon, that'll be you too."

"I hope so," Jungwoo mumbled. 

"I know so," Yukhei answered. 


	14. thirteen.

As Ten sat up in the middle of the night, that familiar feeling sweeping over him, he cursed himself softly. Sweat dripping down his back, uncontrollable warmth, shaking fingers, his length hard against his stomach.

Heat.

Ten knew it would be a surprise to most to learn how much he hated his heats. Yes, he enjoyed sex, but he didn’t like the way his heat clouded his senses and made him lose control. He became unimaginably needy in a way that made him almost ashamed. That’s why Ten typically made a point of never having heat sex with the same alpha twice. The omega refused to allow any alpha to see him so vulnerable, or for his heat addled brain to grow fond of any one. He couldn’t get attached. He wouldn’t allow himself. But, Ten figured he hadn’t had heat sex with Taeyong before, so it wouldn’t be an issue. Anyways, what other option did he have?

Ten whimpered with the force of another wave of arousal, chewing on his lower lip. He could feel himself becoming more desperate, more weak to the scent of Taeyong beside him. He turned to the alpha, still fast asleep. Ten needed him, and he needed him now. He clutched his member and held back a sob; it throbbed with an arousal, and the omega knew this heat would be especially strong. All doubts about heat sex with Taeyong dissipated as he wanted, leaning closer to breath in Taeyong’s scent.

Taeyong’s eyes blinked open and Ten jerked back, the alpha looking over him.

“Oh baby,” Taeyong said softly, a little concerned. Ten knew he looked like a wreck: skin sheen and pink, eyes wide like saucers, hair tangled, whimpers escaping his lips every so often. Taeyong sighed deeply, and pulled the omega closer.

“I did put you on a dry spell...” the alpha mumbled, more to himself than Ten. But at the very mention of the dry spell Ten began to sob, clinging onto Taeyong’s pajama pants.

“P-please, Taeyong, a-alpha, n-no, please fuck me,” Ten begged out of desperation.

Taeyong frowned and pet Ten’s hair, the omega leaning into his touch. “I couldn’t do that to you,” Taeyong answered. “Cm’here.”

Ten sobbed with relief and crawled onto Taeyong’s lap. The alpha gave him a confused look before rubbing Ten’s shuddering, overheated arms, and kissing him gently.

Ten sighed into the kiss and Taeyong held him close, his fingers gently caressing Ten’s skin. Hands landed on the back on his neck, fingers playing with the little hairs, and Ten released trembling breaths into the alpha's mouth. 

"P-please," Ten begged. 

"You're...you're so needy," Taeyong breathed out, clearly affected by Ten's pheromones, but not as much as he was. Ten whimpered again, not even protesting against Taeyong's teasing words, and the alpha knew he had to keep going. 

Taeyong pulled off his own shirt slowly, watching Ten the whole time. Typically they took their own clothing off, not helping each other, but Ten clung to Taeyong's now bare shoulders, hoping the alpha would take off his clothes; he didn't want to be parted from him even for a moment. 

Again, the alpha gave him a confused look but removed his shirt and pants, placing them next to the bed. Taeyong took off his own pants and gently cupped Ten's length. Ten mewled and trembled, attempting to grind down on his hand.

"Baby, slow down," Taeyong mumbled under his breath, moving his hands down to massage Ten's firm cheeks. He left grip marks on the skin, turning pink where his fingers pressed, and Taeyong thought that on Ten's skin, it looked like art. 

Ten was panting and desperate so he was incredibly grateful when Taeyong gripped Ten's ass, lifting him up a bit. Despite the heat induced clouds in his mind Ten got the hint, wrapping his legs around Taeyong's waist, allowing him to flip them over so Taeyong was laying directly on top of him on the bed. 

Taeyong pressed Ten's light body into the sheets, finally pulling down his underwear to stroke his member. It wasn't custom for alphas to help out their omegas, so to speak, especially during heat. But it wasn't long at all (omega anatomy, of course), just a tad bit girthy, and Ten knew Taeyong liked the feeling of it in his hands, bringing Ten to ecstasy with just a few pumps of his fist. Even so, Ten was surprised that the alpha was even bothering, stroking Ten quickly and unrelentingly until his skin flushed red all over and he had bitten his lips almost raw. Only when Ten was on the brink of orgasm did Taeyong pull his hand away, eliciting a whine from the omega. He moved his finger down Ten's hole and Ten instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest, the most submissive pose Ten was sure Taeyong had ever seen him in. 

"Do you think you're slick enough?" Taeyong mumbled in Ten's ear, and the omega nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, p-please, just g-get inside me," he responded breathlessly. 

"Are you sure you don't need prep?" Taeyong asked with genuine concern, stroking Ten with one hand while the other slid a finger into Ten's hole. It was quite slick but, he was still very tight. Ten knew could use some more fingering, but part of him enjoyed the burn, and he was sure Taeyong suspected that too. 

"N-no, please," Ten sobbed, his eyes glued to Taeyong's length as he pulled down his pants and pumped it. 

"Are you absolutely sure Tennie? You did just try to run away after all." Ten could tell how desperate Taeyong himself was, mind altered by the scent of Ten's heat, but despite all that he was still trying to make sure Ten was okay. But in all seriousness, Ten needed Taeyong to drop the good alpha act and just fuck him already.

"No alpha no! Please alpha I want it so bad please!" Ten yelled, noticing Taeyong looked around to make sure nobody in the surrounding cabins had woken up. 

"Baby, I-" Taeyong started with worried eyes. Ten interrupted him to whine loudly. 

"Please Taeyong please I want your cock in me so much, I-I'll do anything," Ten pleaded. Finally, Taeyong couldn't take it anymore, and he began to push deep into Ten. He entered slowly, cautiously, Ten's legs still wrapped around his waist, watching his face carefully. Ten breathed a sigh of relief once he was inside, and Taeyong knew he was alright. Instead of waiting he began to push in and out, not giving him a moment's rest before fucking deep into his body. 

"T-Taeyong fuck, thankyousomuch, ah," Ten moaned and cried out, his voice spurring Taeyong on, making him keep up his slow yet incredibly deep pace. Ten placed his hands on Taeyong's back, fingers splayed, holding Taeyong's bigger and more muscular body close to him, their chests almost flush together. Taeyong furrowed his brows and cocked his head but Ten couldn't bother to care at Taeyong's confusion, he just wanted him close. Ten knew it was strange, he usually liked his distance, but somehow Taeyong's warmth and touch was the only thing keeping him sane in that moment.

Ten felt Taeyong wrap his hands around Ten's thighs, pushing them up closer to his chest to get deeper, his flexible body folded in half. But all Ten could feel was the wonderful burning of his lower body as Taeyong took him, relieving the tension and ache of heat. It felt so, so good and he'd been so on edge since Taeyong gave him that dry spell, and Taeyong had never felt this wonderful, been this wonderful. He had to admit he was close, way closer than he'd like to be. 

Taeyong cupped Ten's cheek, rubbing circles on the skin, and this time Ten didn't turn his head away. No, he looked Taeyong in the eyes, and Taeyong stared back at him. He was too far gone to attempt to read the expression on his face; all Ten could do was respond to what his body was telling him as best he could. And in that moment, his body told him to kiss his alpha. 

So he did. Reaching up he pressed his mouth to Taeyong's, and after a small noise of surprise Taeyong kissed him back. It was slow and languid with a passion behind it Ten had never felt before, only spurring him forward. Taeyong's tongue lapped inside his mouth and it felt strange, and different, but his heat made Ten not so afraid. He and Taeyong pulled away slowly, carefully, but their eye contact didn't break. 

"Alpha," he moaned slowly, pressing back onto Taeyong as much as he can, clawing at the sheets, and Taeyong just didn't stop. Ten had never called Taeyong alpha before and he could notice how it affected him, his sighs shakier and more aroused with each syllable of the word. He reached one of his hands caress Ten's waist and thighs, a choked whine escaping his pretty pink lips. 

Ten was close, and he knew Taeyong knew it too, by the way his hands could barely stroke himself and the way his hole clenched uncontrollably and the way his voice just kept getting louder and louder, so Taeyong took pity on the broken omega and stroked him, one, two, three times, and he was gone. His back arched prettily and light cum splattered across his toned chest, crying out Taeyong's name. Taeyong still continued though, rocking into Ten's overspent body within an inch of his life. Ten whined at the overstimulation, the knot growing and growing inside of him, pushing him to utter ruin. 

"Alpha...wanna be filled up with your cum," Ten mumbled, driven mad by Taeyong's length. That was all Taeyong needed before releasing deep into Ten, riding out his orgasm hard enough to shake Ten's small omega body. 

He gently laid his body on top of Ten's still shaking frame, letting the knot grow smaller while he finished. Ten's trembling fingers made their way across Taeyong's skin, comforted by his heavy body on top of his own. He wasn't sure why he was letting Taeyong do this, when usually he pushed alphas off of him right away, but it felt right, for once, and Taeyong seemed to like the feeling too. 

When Taeyong was finally, completely finished he rolled over to the side, pulling out of Ten. Ten whimpered, not even bothering to search for tissues to clean himself off, too dazed. He simply remained still, letting himself come down from the first sex of this heat for a moment. He knew it would be back with a vengance, but he still had a moment to rest. The alpha wiped the sweat off of Ten's forehead with his shirt, and Ten gave him a wanting look. Out of pure instinct, Taeyong pulled Ten into his arms, and Ten rested his head on Taeyong's chest. 

"You need to sleep," Taeyong mumbled softly. "It'll be back soon."

"Mmh," Ten answered, burying his face into Taeyong's skin, trying to avoid his own embarrassment at this situation. Since when did he enjoy cuddling?

"I'm serious," Taeyong answered breathlessly. Ten hummed, and fell asleep almost immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Four days later, the first thing Ten did when he woke up in the morning was breath a massive sigh of relief. All the slick was gone, he was not aroused, and his body tempurature was back to normal. The cold draft through the walls of the cabin made him shiver, and Ten had never felt so grateful to actually be cold. 

Ten had to admit that this heat had been a bad one. Four days was a really long time to have it, and he didn't think he'd ever been quite so horny before. Ten figured the stress from his capture and the events that followed had postponed his heat, so when it did come, it decided to kick his ass. Ten sighed; at the very least, it was over. 

He wiped his forehead, some of the sweat from the previous night rubbing onto his arm. He sat up; he could really use a bath. 

Turning to his side he saw Taeyong still sleeping. The alpha had not left his side since the heat began, and he must have abandoned the hunt yet another day to make sure Ten was alright. Ten sighed; as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was quite generous for the Head Alpha to leave the hunt just to take care of his omega, a disobedient one at that.

 But the thought of Taeyong perked him up immediately. Ten really and truly didn't remember much of the past four days, and there was one thing he really wished he did remember. It was heat sex, after all, and Ten was clouded enough for it to have happened: Ten had no idea whether or not Taeyong had given him the mating mark. 

"No no no," Ten whispered, briefly checking to make sure Taeyong was still asleep before quickly tiptoeing out of the cabin. He reached up to check his neck and couldn't feel anything, but he had to be sure. He'd check his neck in the river before he bathed. 

As soon as he was out of the cabin he raced down to the river, leaning over it and peering into its depths, tilting his neck. Upon seeing his smooth, unharmed neck, the omega was so relieved that he fell back into the grass, genuinely smiling and sighing loudly. That horrible heat was over, and he had nothing to show for it. 

He slowly peeled off his clothes and hopped into the river, not really caring if anyone else was around, but happily they were all gone to hunt or gather. So, Ten noticed when another person arrived about halfway through his bath. 

"Oh there you are," Taeyong breathed out with relief, and Ten looked up at him. 

"Sorry. I should've told you where I went," Ten answered. Taeyong shrugged and sat down in front of him, and Ten leaned on his arms on the edge of the riverbank. 

"It's alright. You really needed a bath." 

Ten cocked his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were really sweaty, to be honest," Taeyong teased. "You didn't stink, but I'm sure it must have felt gross." 

Ten nodded and looked down at his arms, pausing for a moment. "My heats aren't usually that intense, I promise," he spoke quietly. 

"I'm glad," Taeyong answered. "You didn't seem very comfortable at all." 

"Well, I have to be honest, I don't really like heats all that much in the first place." 

"Why is that?" Taeyong asked, and Ten was sure it was out of genuine curiousity, resting his head on his hand. 

"I...they make me nervous. I don't like...not being in control. I'm sure you know that by now." 

"Yeah, I can understand why you wouldn't like it that much...I just hope I didn't take advantage of you," Taeyong mumbled, looking down at his lap. 

"Oh no way, you didn't at all. A heat is a heat, and I still need to get fucked, after all."

"Okay," Taeyong answered with a sigh of relief. "I'm really glad."

"Anyways...you didn't..." Ten trailed off, looking at Taeyong and rubbing his neck. The alpha nodded in understanding. 

"Oh, yeah, that. I barely even thought about it. I knew you weren't entirely in the right state of mind, and you just tried to run away, after all. It wouldn't have been right." 

Ten swallowed thickly. Almost any other alpha would have taken Ten's weakness as the perfect opportunity to make him his mate for life, without escape. It was even more surprising because Ten knew Taeyong genuinely liked him; and mating for life was what he wanted. Ten was sure that Taeyong's act was more than simply generous or moral. It proved to Ten that Taeyong felt something for him that no alpha had ever felt before: Taeyong completely, genuinely cared about him. More than just as an omega, his omega; he cared about him as an actual person. He was willing to put aside his own desires or even needs, just to make sure Ten felt comfortable and okay. 

The omega looked up at Taeyong, who was watching him with a waiting expression. "Um..." Taeyong started. 

"I...thank you," Ten answered. 

"I did what was right, I don't need thanks." 

Ten shook his head and paused. "I'm sorry," he finally answered. 

Taeyong leaned in closer. "For what?"

"For tricking you. For lying about my feelings before I ran away. It wasn't fair to you." 

Taeyong sighed and smiled softly. "That's....an actually genuine apology. I will say that I understand why you tried to run away though. That isn't what I was upset about, it never was." 

Ten nodded. "I'll be honest with you now. I'm really, really glad you didn't give me the mark. I absolutely am not ready, and I would've been very pissed off if you had. But..." Ten looked away shyly, covering up his face to hide his blushing cheeks. He was so annoyed at himself for actually admitting this, but for some reason, he felt like he had to be honest.

"But maybe, in a heat or two...I wouldn't be so pissed off if you did."

"If I what?" Taeyong asked anxiously, leaning in close with wide eyes.

Ten rolled his eyes. "Gave me the stupid mark," he grumbled. 

Taeyong expression bloomed into a smile and he looked over the omega, bending over the riverbank to line up his face with Ten's, slowly shutting his eyes. Ten smiled awkwardly and jerked back.

"Oh, Taeyong, that doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss you though," Ten answered jokingly, leaning even further away from Taeyong's pursed lips. The alpha pouted, and Ten had to laugh. "Are you...pouting? Are you the omega?"

"Shut up," Taeyong grumbled and crossed his arms, walking away from Ten. When he was quite a few paces away, he turned back to the omega. "Come back to the cabin when you're done, alright? I'll have lunch waiting for you." 

"I will!" Ten shouted back, smiling to himself. Maybe, for some reason, he was excited.


	15. fourteen.

When Taeil opened the door to the cabin after coming back from Kun's, he was met by Johnny's usual massive grin. 

"Hi Taeil," he asked, beckoning the omega over to where he sat on the bed. Taeil slowly walked over and sat down, leaving a considerable distance between them. "How was your day today?"

Taeil shrugged, he hated doing this with Johnny. "It was the same as usual, just fine." 

"Did you hear about Sicheng and Yuta? Yuta left the hunt early today to pick up Sicheng. I had no idea."

"I learned a few days ago," Taeil simply responded. Taeil watched as Johnny searched his face, looking for more information, but quickly realizing Taeil had nothing else to say on the matter, at least to him. 

Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly before looking up and smiling. "Oh! I got you something," he said, rummaging next to the bed for a small box before handing it to Taeil. The omega looked at it curiously; Johnny brought him gifts all the time, but never quite this tiny. 

He opened it up to find a small, intricately carved comb for his hair, made of a light brown wood with swirling designs etched into its surface.

"Uh, you don't really seem to be into flowers or pelts or meat or anything, Xiaojun's mom makes them, um, do you like it?" Johnny asked, sort of shyly, as Taeil turned it over in his fingers. 

"Yeah. It's beautiful," Taeil replied. It was true, it was beautiful, and he ran the spokes through his hair. But...part of him felt guilty. Johnny was always bringing him random presents, for what? He was never appreciative; part of him felt like he was being paid off, even though he knew it wasn't Johnny's intention. "But Johnny," the omega added. "You don't have to bring me so many gifts. It...doesn't matter." 

"But I want to," Johnny simply replied. "I think one day, I'll bring you something that'll make you smile." 

Taeil sighed and turned away, combing through his hair again before placing the carving on a shelf. "I still don't quite understand why you picked me," he suddenly spoke. Even still, it was something that was always on Taeil's mind. There was no way he could possibly believe Johnny's explanation, yet no other one made sense either, even if they'd run through his mind a thousand times. They were rehashing the same conversation again and again, but Taeil couldn't get it off of his mind.

"I've told you over and over again how I feel," Johnny answered. 

Taeil swallowed and stepped further away from the alpha. "Maybe...maybe I'm just a holdover omega for you. Maybe people wanted you to get a mate so you just picked me, waiting for the right person to come along without family and friends pressuring you. And I'm...when you do find the right omega, I'll be easy to forget." 

Taeil froze in place as he heard the sound of Johnny get up very quickly, walking to him and resting his massive hand on Taeil's slight shoulder. 

"I...I hate the way you see yourself." Taeil turned his head and looked up at the alpha, his face blank and wondering. "You're not a holdover. In my eyes...you're my forever." 

Taeil had to chuckle. "You're really cheesy, you know." 

"Taeil, I...do you know how much it hurts me when you talk so badly about yourself? I..I can't imagine how you feel when you say such bad things about yourself." 

"That's....that's how it's always been, from other people. I guess it got inside my own head too." 

"I don't think you understand how much I care about you," Johnny answered, all in one breath. Taeil looked down at the ground quickly, and Johnny gently turned his shoulders so Taeil faced him. 

"I just don't get it!" Taeil cried, wresting himself from Johnny's soft grip, the alpha sighing and watching him go. "If I'm not a placeholder...then what's the point I'm not attractive, I'm good at being an omega, I...I don't even like you!" 

Johnny winced and turned away, and Taeil felt his heart pang at his expression. Taeil watched as Johnny brushed his hair out of his eyes and swallowed and took a deep breath, and Taeil knew he had truly hurt the alpha. 

"I know the whole situation is messed up, and I did a lot wrong...." Johnny said so softly, so quietly, that Taeil could barely hear him. "But I'm trying my best, and I don't know what else to do." 

Taeil sighed deeply. "At this point it's more my fault than your own. I don't think I'm capable of letting someone close enough for me to love." 

Johnny shook his head silently and slowly walked back over the bed, sitting down on it. Finally, he looked up at Taeil. 

"Can you come sit back next to me?"

"Mmh." Taeil did as the alpha asked, sitting down beside him. He crawled behind where Taeil sat, his legs criss-crossed, and grabbed the gift off the shelf. Slowly, he began to comb through Taeil's soft brown hair. 

Even though Taeil bristled at almost any touch, this felt like such a relief, like Johnny was physically brushing away all of their angst and struggles. Taeil rolled his neck back, sighing with relief, as Johnny's gentle hands drew the comb through the thick strands. It was a long time before either of them spoke again. 

"I know Sicheng must be stressing you out. You don't wanna get pregnant, and I don't want you to either. Neither of us are ready."

"I...I can't believe you picked up on that," Taeil mumbled. 

"I pay more attention than you think I do," Johnny answered. Taeil sighed.

"Can you...can you do something for me?" the omega asked. 

"Anything."

"Would you tell me, exactly why you like me? Maybe if I had specifics I'd...understand more." Really, this was a ploy from Taeil to see if Johnny could come up with an actual answer. Obviously, Johnny wouldn't be able to, and Taeil would prove himself to be right about all of this. 

"Oh, well that's easy. In terms of looks....I love how soft your hair is, and your button nose, and the shy look in your smile. I love how...tiny you are. I love how high you have to raise your eyes when you look at me. If you wanted me too, I would wrap myself around you and just hold you, protect you, as long as you wanted me. I would love to just pick you up and carry you everywhere, but I know you don't really like to be touched, so...yeah. To me, you look ethereal. Like an angel on earth." 

Taeil chewed on his lower lip, listening to the words leave Johnny's lips. He honestly felt like Johnny was talking about someone else. 

"As for your personality, um, I love how soft spoken you are. I love how you always think for yourself and don't go with the flow just because it's what you're supposed to do. I love how loyal you are to your friends. I love that even though you don't have any confidence, you don't let it affect your strength. You're a strong omega, the strongest I've ever known. You're funny, in your own weird way. You don't think I notice, but I do. You think a lot also, and I think a lot too. I like that you're on the quiet side. But I do have to admit that you're talkative when you are with someone you're comfortable with, so it does make me pretty happy that you talk to me so much more. Taeil, I love almost everything about you. The only thing I don't like about you is how much you don't like yourself."

Taeil took a deep breath. His brows furrowed and even though he let Johnny keep brushing his hair, he began to hunch over, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

"What is it?" Johnny asked with concern, putting down the comb. 

"Why are you lying to me?" Taeil asked, trying to stop himself from choking up. "Why would you say all that to me?"

"Because I mean it," Johnny answered with a sigh. 

"You can't. You can't have possibly have meant all that." 

"What can I do to prove it to you? Tell me, and I will," Johnny answered fiercely. 

Taeil swallowed and turned to Johnny with wide eyes. "I...I don't know."

"Do you even want me to prove it to you?" The alpha whispered. 

"Even just a few hours I go, I wouldn't have....I would've used it as an excuse to call you an even bigger liar...but now that I've heard what you had to say...I just, I just want you so desperately to think of me that way. Nobody else has ever thought of me like that. So...I'm torn. Between wanting to believe you're truthful, and knowing you're actually a liar."

While he spoke, a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes. Without thinking, Johnny tucked it back behind his ear. 

"I just don't know what to do..." The omega mumbled.

"Taeil...things are already getting better. At least you don't want to hate me any more." 

Taeil scoffed, turning back around. "Always the optimist."

"Always," Johnny replied, and returned to combing Taeil's hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Even six days after learning about Sicheng's pregnancy, Doyoung was still in a state of shock. 

He hadn't expected it to happen to any of them this fast. Even if Jungwoo had announced his own pregnancy, Doyoung would have still been surprised. The idea of any of them, so young and so new to this pack, having to give birth and raise a pup was stressful. The fact that it was Sicheng only made him feel worse; the boy had just tried to run away from this whole way of existence, for fuck's sake. To be thrust into mated life tenfold after being thwarted from freedom, forever, was a nightmare Doyoung could barely even fathom. It was almost worse, though, to imagine if their plan had succeeded: Sicheng figuring out about the pregnancy when the four of them were all alone in the middle of the woods, trying to help him give birth safely when none of them had any real healing skills, raising a pup without its alpha father, that poor pup's reaction when he found out where he came from. Doyoung wasn't sure which fate was worse. 

It put things into perspective. Never, ever, in his entire life, had Doyoung thought even once about his own pregnancy. Obviously the thought had not crossed his mind when he believed he was an alpha, but even when he knew his true status, he assumed he would never deal with such things. Doyoung was always one hundred percent sure that if he did mate, it would be an omega. Anyways, even though betas could get pregnant, it was significantly rarer than with the average omega, plus these pregnancies sometimes had many issues, both during and after the actual birth. 

He had never thought it would happen to him, even after their capture, even after Jaehyun made him his mate. But now, the possibility was tangible, real. Even though it was less likely to happen to him than it was to Sicheng, because of the decreased likelihood of heats and fertility, it still could happen. The very thought killed him. 

What could he even do about it? Luckily, he hadn't had a heat yet, so there was no chance of it now. Taeil said there was nothing he could do to prevent pregnancy, unless he threw himself down a mountain as soon as he discovered it. This left Doyoung with a simmering panic in his gut, growing with each passing day that Sicheng's pregnancy continued. 

Doyoung contemplated all this in the early evening, as he walked back to Jaehyun's cabin from Kun's. He was alone: Yukhei and Yuta had gathered their mates early, he had already passed Taeil's cabin and dropped him off, and Ten said he needed to do something. Doyoung was made a tad bit suspicious by Ten's answer, but Doyoung figured it had something to do with his heat, which had just passed. 

The beta was so deep in his own thoughts that he quite literally tripped over a small figure as he walked, falling flat onto his face. Doyoung turned to see Ten staring down at him, crouched by a small, green bush. He was quite confused, however: at any other time, Ten would be laughing his ass off at him, but instead the omega seemed almost panicked. 

"Hey Ten," Doyoung started with his brows furrowed, standing up and brushing off his pants. 

"H-hey," Ten stuttered, stuffing a handful of leaves into his pocket. 

"What are you up to? What are those?" Doyoung asked. 

"Nothing," Ten answered, shaking his head. Doyoung gave him a look as if to say 'really?', and Ten rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm just thinking."

"What are those leaves?"

Ten stood up as well, patting his pocket. "I've been thinking a lot about Sicheng's pregnancy."

Doyoung sighed; he knew Ten would never answer his question, so he gave it up. "Me too. It's...disturbing, frankly." 

"I know, right?"

"You just had a heat," Doyoung spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You must be worried." 

"Well, I..." Ten started with a chuckle, suddenly looking up at Doyoung's wide eyes. "Wait...you're the one who's worried." 

Doyoung nodded and looked at the ground; he was almost embarrassed by how much this had freaked him out.

"It would kill you, wouldn't it? If you were...it would just, like...destroy your life," Ten mumbled. Doyoung huffed and nodded, playing with his fingers, trying to show Ten without words just how absolutely vulnerable he felt. 

Ten looked around, clearly contemplating something, then sighed. "I have ways....to make sure it never happens," he whispered. 

"Wait, what? Taeil told me there was no way."

Ten rolled his eyes. "Taeil's a fucking virgin, how the hell would he know?" The omega looked to the right and left before stepping in closer to Doyoung. "Anyways, most omegas don't know about it. And out of the ones that do, most don't use it." 

"What the hell is it?" Doyoung whispered. 

Ten paused for just a moment. "See the plant over there? That I was hunched over a minute ago? It looks like any other bush, completely inconspicuous, it doesn't even have a fucking name. But these leaves," he responded, almost inaudibly. "They make sure you don't get pregnant. Well, it's not a hundred percent sure, but I think it's as good as you can get." 

Doyoung turned to Ten angrily. "How come you didn't tell us about this as soon as we got here? You could've prevented Sicheng's pregnancy, not to mention help out me and Taeil." 

"There's a reason you haven't heard of it," Ten answered with a sigh. "Most packs ban it. The average alpha would kill their omega for using it. See, I don't think Sicheng or Taeil, as much as they dislike their mates, would be willing to risk that. But you...you're like me. You'd rather die than get pregnant." 

Doyoung wasn't even ashamed to admit that Ten was utterly right. "How did you learn about it?"

"Oh, all slutty omegas pass down their secrets," Ten answered jokingly.

Doyoung sighed, Ten was right. "Yeah. But still, how come you're using them then?" 

"Well, at first, I would've rather died than have Taeyong's pups...but now, I know he wouldn't kill me. He may throw me out of the pack, or make sure I never leave the cabin again, but he wouldn't kill me. And it's worth it." 

"Ten...he's head alpha, you know. He'll want, and frankly, need, pups some day." 

Doyoung saw a look of worry cross Ten's face. "Even when I was really young, I always said I'd never have pups. But I'm...I'm not opposed to providing that for him. Just...not now. I need time."

The beta nodded. In Ten's eyes, he could see him being truthful, and perhaps even some amount of feelings for Taeyong, enough to be able to sacrifice something he'd promised himself almost his entire life. But there was worry there too, Ten still didn't fully trust Taeyong. 

"Yeah. I get it," Doyoung answered. He knew he would never provide pups for Jaehyun, if he could avoid it, but their situations were entirely different. 

"You and I have a lot in common, you know," Ten mumbled. He was absolutely right: they were both incredibly strong, incredibly guarded, and occasionally incredibly cruel. "That's why I'm telling you this." 

Doyoung nodded; he knew that if one of them got caught, both of them were utterly fucked. 

"Hold out your hand," Ten ordered. Doyoung put out his palm face up, and Ten placed down a few of the leaves. Doyoung wrapped his fingers around them and nodded at Ten. "I know the urge is really high to just stuff them all in your mouth. It's true that the more you eat, the less likely your chances are. But if you eat too many, you'll get really sick. Not enough to die, but any decent healer will be able to tell what it's from. So, be cautious." 

"Will do," Doyoung answered. The two of them looked around themselves to make sure they were still alone. Discovering that they were alone, the pair turned back to each other. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone else, not even Taeil," Ten whispered. 

Doyoung took a deep breath. "Fine." 

"Let's shake on it." The omega held out his hand, and Doyoung shook it with a firm grip. "Now, let's go back to our cabins, if we linger any more it'll get suspicious. Eat the ones I gave you on the way and wash out your mouth with water before talking to Jaehyun. If you need more, come back to this bush." 

Doyoung nodded and Ten nodded back, the two of them sharing a look before they went their separate ways. 

Doyoung looked to the left and right before stuffing the first leaf into his mouth. The taste was bitter but the simple thought of knowing what its use was made the flavor so delicious on his tongue. It slid down smooth, and Doyoung smiled, all his panic from earlier gone. The worst of his fears had just been taken care of. He would be able to live this new life on his terms, by his rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! we're about halfway done with this fic, so ive begun thinking about my next one! in the comments please tell me which one of these fic ideas would be the one you'd most like to read! you'll get a say in my next story. thank you all so so much!  
> 1\. angsty, markhyuck, dream focused, summer fight 2017 non au
> 
> 2\. fluffy and silly nomin high school au where jaemin is wild and jeno is nerdy
> 
> 3\. fluffy/angsty johnil focused college au- taeil learns to love himself and makes actual friends
> 
> 4\. fluffy/silly dojae au where they've been dating forever and bicker a lot- set in either high school or college, haven't decided yet


	16. fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who answered my poll on what story to write next (if not, check it out! it's at the end of the last chapter). Combining votes from aff and ao3, the johnil story is currently in the lead, but they're honestly all very close. I wont make a decision until I finish writing this story so you still have time to make your choice~ I'm really loving all the comments I've been getting recently, so thank you so much! Now, let's get on with the story.

A few weeks later, Doyoung woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes shooting open and his brows furrowing. He wasn't in the cabin, and the room around him was bright. 

Sitting up, he realized he was in Kun's healing hut, with him and Jaehyun standing over him worriedly. 

"Oh thank god," Jaehyun breathed out as soon as he realized Doyoung was awake. 

Immediately after Jaehyun spoke, it hit him. Doyoung clutched his stomach and whimpered, a stabbing pain shooting through that area to the rest of his body. His head throbbed and he grimaced, the pain deeply set. 

"Shh, lay down, lay down," Kun spoke gently, softly pushing his shoulders. Doyoung did as Kun asked, lowering himself back onto the cot, mostly because the simple act of sitting up made his muscles ache. 

"Wh-what's going on?" Doyoung asked, his voice high pitched and strained. 

"Last night you were groaning in your sleep, so I checked your forehead and you were running a fever. I immediately carried you here," Jaehyun explained, and despite his illness, Doyoung could hear the panic in Jaehyun's voice. 

"What's wrong with me?" Doyoung asked, turning to Kun, and the alpha stared at the healer as well. Kun looked at both of them, sighed, then stared back at Jaehyun. 

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Kun asked. A look of anger and worry crossed Jaehyun's face. "Patient and healer confidentiality." 

Jaehyun sighed dramatically and left the cabin without another word, almost slamming the door behind him. Doyoung watched him go with wide eyes; he wouldn't have expected Jaehyun to be so concerned about him. 

As soon as Jaehyun was gone, Kun turned to Doyoung with a fierce look in his eyes. 

"Where did you get the leaves?" He whispered. 

Doyoung gasped. "H-how do you know?"

"Stomach pain and a fever? It's obvious. You ate too many," the healer whisper-yelled. 

The beta swallowed and turned his head away. "I had to do it. I couldn't-"

"You haven't even had a heat yet, and you were just...reckless," Kun responded. 

Doyoung sighed. Even though Ten had told him not to eat too much, Doyoung had returned to that bush and stuffed some in his mouth every time he had a second to spare. Panic had taken over, and now that Doyoung knew he could control one aspect of his life, he had to do whatever he could. Anyways, Ten had said that the more he ate, the less chance he had of pregnancy, and Doyoung didn't think he'd actually get sick. 

"Who told you about it? No beta would know about this kind of thing."

Doyoung winced and turned his head away. He knew he was going to get in massive trouble, but he couldn't take Ten down with him. 

"An omega in my old pack," Doyoung responded. 

Kun sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit. You would've known not to eat so much."

"But I only needed it now; in my old pack I wasn't supposed to be mated."

"Didn't you tell me that alphas were after you though? That they wanted to force you? Wouldn't you have started eating them as a defense just in case?" 

Doyoung sighed, yet again; Kun had him figured out so well.

"Who told you?" Kun repeated. 

Doyoung swallowed and looked down; he had to face the consequences of his choices, but he shouldn't incriminate anyone else in the process. 

"I'm not gonna let you get away with not telling me." 

"Why do you need to know so much?"

Kun groaned. "So I can tell that omega to be more protective of the secret. I know there's a bush of it in our territory. I don't want the alphas discovering it and destroying it."

Doyoung paused for a long moment. "Do you promise not to tell anyone who it was?"

"Of course. Nobody deserves to get in the kind of trouble an alpha will inflict on their mate for using the leaves."

Doyoung sighed deeply. "It was Ten." 

"Of course it was," Kun responded, looking off into the distance. "I shoud've known."

"You won't tell anyone, right? Especially not Taeyong."

"God, of course not," Kun answered. "It was noble of him to tell you, but maybe it wasn't the wisest choice." 

Doyoung hummed as a loud fist knocked on the hut door. 

"Kun? Is he okay?" Jaehyun asked, his voice deep and troubled. 

The healer sighed. "Yeah, he's fine." 

"Can I come in?" The alpha spoke, his voice a bit quieter. Kun got up and walked across the cabin, opening the door. 

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?" Jaehyun asked. Kun looked back at Doyoung, then to Jaehyun. 

"Let's do it outside. Doyoung may need a few minutes of alone time." 

"I do wanna talk to you in private..but will he be okay?" Jaehyun asked with furrowed brows. 

"How long do you need?" 

"Just, like, five minutes."

Kun held back a scoff. "He'll be fine. Come on, let's go." Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung worriedly and Kun gave Doyoung a nod before he tugged Jaehyun out of the cabin, shutting the door. 

Doyoung sighed with relief; he really did need to be alone. He had a lot to think about it: was Jaehyun going to find out? Did he already know? Was it stupid of him to trust Kun and admit Ten was the one who gave him this? Would Doyoung be able to continue using the leaves?

"Kun, what is wrong with him? What happened?" Doyoung heard Jaehyun ask. Immediately Doyoung sat up, holding back a groan and inching closer to the wall so he could eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"Oh, just some bad meat," Kun responded. Doyoung breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

"Some bad meat gave him a fever?" Jaehyun questioned, and Doyoung's panic rose again. 

"It happens sometimes."

"That's bs. I've never seen an alpha or omega this sick from bad food, meat or gathered plants. There aren't any illnesses going around the pack other than a cold, and that wouldn't bother his stomach. I know he didn't bring something from his old pack either; we would've discovered it by now. Tell me what's really wrong with him."

"Maybe it's a combination of bad food and a cold," Kun reasoned, but Doyoung could hear his lies becoming less convincing. 

"That's fucking bullshit! Just be honest," Jaehyun answered loudly. "I'm worried sick. I need him to get better." 

"I've told you everything," Kun grumbled. Doyoung heard the sound of feet crunching on grass but it suddenly stopped, and when he heard Jaehyun's voice again, Doyoung's blood ran cold. 

"Listen here you little bitch, my mate is really fucking sick and I don't know what's wrong. I am an alpha, and I am ordering you to tell me the truth. I can get you in some real trouble, and I will if you make me. So tell me right now, because I'm not afraid to ruin your life." 

Just hearing Jaehyun cold, cruel, calculated voice directed at Kun made Doyoung so, so scared. He knew Kun wouldn't be able to keep the secret any longer; an alpha's order could not be avoided by an omega. But hearing the way Jaehyun spoke reminded Doyoung of just how terrifying Jaehyun really was, and how terrible he could be if he tried. 

"Spit it out, runt," Jaehyun growled. 

"L-leaves," Doyoung heard Kun stutter. 

His heart dropped out of his chest. He knew he was utterly fucked. 

Doyoung quickly laid back down on the cot, listening as Jaehyun practically ran back into the cabin with Kun trailing right behind. Jaehyun stared directly at him, expressionless, and Doyoung turned his face away. As soon as Kun was inside, panting heavily, Jaehyun turned to him. 

"What can we do to make him better?" He asked in a low voice. 

Kun scurried over to the shelves where he kept his medicine, turning his head to Doyoung with guilt and sadness etched all over his face. 

"I'm so sorry," He mouthed, reaching for a jar at the very top. 

Doyoung shook his head, defeat replacing fear. "It's not your fault," he mouthed back. And it truly wasn't; Kun couldn't have resisted an order from an alpha. Even if he could have ignored it, just the tone of Jaehyun's voice was frightening enough for him to fess up. Plus, he hadn't revealed anything about Ten. Doyoung couldn't possibly mad. 

Kun shook his head back and pulled a few sprigs out of the jar, going back to the alpha. "Give him these. The symptoms will go away in a few hours." 

Jaehyun immediately put the plant in his pocket, walking back to Doyoung and scooping the beta's sweat drenched and sore body into his arms. If Doyoung hadn't felt so awful he would have resisted, but he was too sick to fight this, and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to walk back to the cabin by himself anyways. 

The alpha speed walked through the cabin and to the door, being careful not to let Doyoung's head or limbs hit anything. Kun watched him with worry and shock, and he was about to exit the cabin, he turned back to the omega. 

"Thanks," he said simply, before rushing back to the cabin. 

The walk back to Jaehyun's passed in a blur, too distracted by the stabbing pain in his stomach. As soon as they were inside Jaehyun laid him down on the bed, lifting his head up with his massive hand. 

"Open your mouth. Now." Doyoung felt to weak to disagree, whimpering softly and parting his lips. Jaehyun reached into his pocket and placed the plants on Doyoung's tongue. "Eat," he ordered. Doyoung obliged, chewing and swallowing the sprigs, the flavor slightly sweet. 

"I still know how to eat, thank you very much," Doyoung grumbled. Typically, Jaehyun would have responded with a jab himself, but Doyoung could tell that the alpha was too distracted. 

He gently pet Doyoung's forehead and softly pressed him into the bed. "I had to be sure," he responded. "Now sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." 

Doyoung groaned and clutched his stomach again, and he noticed Jaehyun take in a breath and swallow thickly. "P-please, sleep," Jaehyun stuttered. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

The beta would have resisted, but his aching body was calling him to go to sleep. So, despite himself, he fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When he awoke a few hours later, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was back in his own cabin and his body felt normal again: no aches, no pains, no feverish sweating. The plants Kun had given him had worked like magic. 

"Are you feeling better?" Jaehyun suddenly asked, and Doyoung felt his heart sink once again. He'd almost forgotten about the fact that his entire plan to avoid pregnancy had just been thwarted, and that he had to face some sort of very extreme punishment from Jaehyun. He knew it would be bad; after the failed escape Jaehyun took pity on him, but Doyoung was sure he wouldn't receive the same mercy again. 

Doyoung sat up and sighed. "Yeah. I feel totally fine," he answered. He watched as Jaehyun's expression morphed from relieved to angry, and Doyoung looked to the bed. He had no idea what could possibly be coming to him. 

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Jaehyun spoke with barely restrained anger. "But I can't fucking believe you. You know that shit is banned, right?"

Doyoung nodded, avoiding Jaehyun's eyes. The alpha glared down at him. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he growled, and Doyoung forced himself to look at him, his eyes on fire. "You're fucking lucky that I'm not going to tell Taeyong; he'd have you thrown out, or worse, for just using it." Doyoung winced and thought of Ten, beginning to tremble where he sat. If Jaehyun thought he was being nice about it all, then he couldn't imagine what Taeyong's reaction would be. 

"We haven't even fucked yet! You haven't even had a fucking heat!" Jaehyun yelled, and Doyoung leaned back. "There's no point to taking it. Are you...are you really that desperate to not have my pups?" He asked, a little quieter. 

Doyoung nodded his head with the smallest of movements, and Jaehyun glared at him. "Answer me."

The beta paused for a long time, grimacing to himself. "Yes. Y-yes, I am that desperate."

Jaehyun slowly looked down at his lap, silent for so excrutiatingly long that Doyoung almost asked him what was wrong, before he finally spoke. "Sicheng's pregnancy must have scared you."

"It did," Doyoung admitted. 

"But you were reckless. You didn't know what you were doing, eating all those leaves. How long have you been using them?" 

"A-a few weeks."

"A few fucking weeks?" Jaehyun sighed. "You had no idea what you were doing. You must have ate way, way too many." 

Doyoung exhaled through his nose; he did take way too many. But he was terrified and desperate and didn't know what else he could do. 

"I'm not mad at you because you used them in the first place. Well, I am really frustrated, but that's not why I'm upset. I'm mad because you put yourself in so much danger." 

Doyoung scoffed. "There's no way that's true." Jaehyun growled but didn't answer, so Doyoung continued. "Anyways, it can't kill you." 

"Well, no. But most who take too much of it get way sicker than you did. You're fucking lucky Kun knew how to make you better, most healers have no idea how. Sometimes it even lasts for, fuck, months on end. A lot...a lot end up completely infertile." 

"I wouldn't care if I ended up infertile, to be entirely honest," Doyoung answered. 

"You might change your mind, you know." 

"That's just wishful thinking, Jaehyun."

"Doyoung!" Jaehyun growled. The two of them panted, leaning in close to one another, anger burning tight between them. Doyoung could smell the pheromones radiating off his hot skin, and that unfamiliar feeling began to bubble up within him. It felt like that time, the night before Doyoung tried to escape for good, when Jaehyun pressed him into the bed and Doyoung felt more aroused than he ever had in his life. He had hated himself for feeling such a way then, and he hated himself for it now. 

It was impossible for anyone to deny that Jaehyun was attractive, the perfect picture of an alpha. Doyoung even noticed it, as much as he pretended he couldn't, and it always got harder to repress his sexual feelings when Jaehyun's anger and pheromones came out. He could feel Jaehyun's warmth and Doyoung was definitely affected by his body, his presence, him. It was despicable, really. 

"God Doyoung," Jaehyun spoke, his voice low and quivering. "I was so fucking worried, I had no idea what was wrong with you. It sounds fucking ridiculous but I was afraid you were going to die and then what would even be the point of anything?" Jaehyun brushed his own hair out of his eyes, almost tugging his own hair out with how hard his grip was. "Without you, I couldn't live."

Doyoung hated to admit it but the truth was that he knew none of this was an act, none of this was trickery, none of this was a game anymore. Jaehyun had been genuinely freaked out by Doyoung's sickness to the point of utter panic, and he was livid that Doyoung had put himself in danger. And this anger so incredibly attractive, his eyes dark and passionate and staring straight through Doyoung's soul. 

Before Doyoung could register what was going on, lips were pressed hard on lips. He didn't want to believe it, but Doyoung knew it was himself who had leaned it first. 

It was over barely after it began and Doyoung stood up and walked away almost immediately after it happened, Jaehyun watching him with a shocked expression. He stared at the very corner of the cabin, away from Jaehyun. 

"Why did I do that?" He breathed out, more asking himself than Jaehyun. "Why the fuck did I do that?" 

Jaehyun didn't answer, just stared at Doyoung, not daring to come closer. 

Suddenly, Doyoung turned back to Jaehyun. "Can I be alone?"

"Yes, absolutely," the alpha answered, throwing on a coat. His eyes were trained to Doyoung as he walked to the door and left, the whole time. Only when Jaehyun was gone did Doyoung flop back onto the bed with his jaw dropped. 

Doyoung knew that the majority of himself still greatly disliked Jaehyun. But...there was a part of him (the omega-like part, as Jaehyun would put it), that was attracted to Jaehyun, if only on a sexual level. He cursed that part of himself, hated it. But it was there, and it didn't seem to be going away. 

The beta had been kissed before, by omegas back when he was a teenager than believed himself to be an alpha. But it was never like that; Doyoung could still practically feel the sparks on his lips. Jaehyun's mouth was soft yet firm and Doyoung despised that he wanted another taste. 

Doyoung hated that Jaehyun couldn't understand why he'd used the leaves in the first place. But, Jaehyun's anger had been surprising, simply because of where it came from. He was still shocked that Jaehyun cared about this sort of thing. Honestly, to Doyoung, it seemed like this was the first time Jaehyun had been entirely honest with him, without using that mask of the game. And instead of being a worse alpha than Doyoung already thought he was...he'd proven himself to care, even if he was misguided. 

Doyoung sighed deeply. It was all too confusing, too much. Doyoung just wanted to go back to bed.


	17. sixteen.

When Jungwoo awoke, he was surprised to find Yukhei still in the cabin. The alpha was watching his mate with a gentle smile, grinning widely when he saw Jungwoo had finished sleeping.

"Mmh, alpha," Jungwoo mumbled sleepily, his voice groggy and cute. "What are you doing here?"

Yukhei shrugged and chuckled. "Oh, I thought I'd just ditch the hunt and spend some quality time with my favorite person in the whole world."

"Won't Taeyong get mad at you?" Jungwoo asked with a smile, sitting up and crawling closer to Yukhei.

"Eh," the alpha responded and shrugged. "Taeyong's been really distracted lately. Anyways, I don't really care if I get in trouble. It's worth it to spend time with you."  

Jungwoo giggled and wrapped his arms around Yukhei, the bright alpha holding him back in his strong arms. "I'm glad you did."

“Baby,” Yukhei cooed back. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” the alpha spoke. Yukhei placed Jungwoo back on the bed and answered it.

“Hey Sicheng and Ten!” He said.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Jungwoo?” Jungwoo heard Ten ask, trying to peer into the cabin.

“Oh, I’m stealing him today,” Yukhei joked.

“Alright. Tell him I said hi,” Ten responded. Sicheng waved goodbye, and Yukhei shut the door.

“Now we have the whole day to ourselves,” Yukhei said, sitting down on the bed and pulling Jungwoo back onto his lap. The alpha played with Jungwoo’s hair as he snuggled into him.

“Sicheng’s really showing now,” Yukhei commented. Jungwoo stiffened a little in his alpha’s lap and pouted.

Yukhei let out an understanding sigh. “I know you’re jealous. But it’s not like we know for sure that you’re infertile or anything. That was your first heat ever, and another one will come soon enough. Let's see, when was your last one again?”

“About two months ago,” Jungwoo answered softly. Yukhei pet his mate's hair.

“You’ll have another heat pretty soon, and then we’ll have another chance,” the alpha said.

Jungwoo paused for a moment. “But what if I can’t have pups at all?” He asked in tiny voice.

“Then we adopt. You know how many little pups don’t have daddies to take care of them? No matter what, we will raise pups,” Yukhei answered.

“Really?” Jungwoo asked, a little more hope in his eyes.

“Absolutely. Anyways, I’m sure you’re not infertile. I just know. We will have pups soon enough, we just have to be patient." Yukhei nuzzled his nose with Jungwoo, and the omega looked away shyly. He pulled Jungwoo in closer on his lap, looking down at him with a gentle expression. "Now let’s talk about happy things! I don’t like seeing that frown on your face.”

The beginnings of a smile bloomed on Jungwoo’s face and Yukhei kissed his cheek. Jungwoo looked up at his alpha, and Yukhei grinned down at him.

“How many do you want?”

“How many what?” Yukhei responded.

“Pups!”

Yukhei thought for just a moment. “Hmm...seven.”

“Seven?” Jungwoo cried.

“Yeah!" He responded enthusiastically, then frowned when he saw Jungwoo's surprised face. "Is that too many for you?” Yukhei asked.

“No,” Jungwoo admitted bashfully. “It’s just surprising. Alphas usually just want one alpha pup and no others.”

“Not me. I would be so happy if we had a bunch of little kids running around all the time,” Yukhei admitted.

“Me too,” Jungwoo responded. “Do you want girls or boys?”

“I don’t care about that. As long as I have at least one of each gender.”

“Me too, me too. Now, do you want alphas or omegas?”

The alpha thought for just a moment.  “A mix of the two also. But not too many alphas. That would be a handful,” Yukhei answered with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah, that’s for sure,” Jungwoo giggled in response. Resting his head on Yukhei’s shoulder, discussing their future, Jungwoo didn’t think he could be happier. It was obvious how much love Yukhei had for him, just as much as Jungwoo felt for Yukhei, and how much love he had for the family they were going to create. Jungwoo couldn’t think of anything more incredible than how Yukhei wanted the same things he did.

“What are some names that you like?” Yukhei asked.

“I think Henry is nice,” Jungwoo responded.

“Henry is so boring! What if we added a twist to it? Like maybe... Hendery?”

Jungwoo hid his face, making sure Yukhei didn’t see his look of disgust.

“Um...that’s...”

“Come on, you have to admit, Hendery is a great name...” Yukhei said. Jungwoo forced a smile.

“What about girl names?” Jungwoo asked, trying to change the subject.

“Hm... I really like names for girls that are also, like, things... do you know what I mean?”

“Like... bowl?” Jungwoo asked with an outraged look.

“No no no!” Yukhei responded, laughing loudly. “Why would you think I’d want to name my child something like that?”

“I’m a little suspicious of your taste in names...” Jungwoo responded.

“Come on! I’m serious. What about something like Choerry?”

Jungwoo smiled brightly. “Choerry is so adorable!”

“Okay, we have one name agreed on. Only six more to go,” Yukhei said. Jungwoo beamed and Yukhei tilted his head up, pressing their lips softly together. Jungwoo kissed him back, adjusting himself so he was straddling Yukhei’s waist. He pressed back passionately, trying to show Yukhei all the love he felt with just his lips.

Yukhei pulled away slowly, his big beautiful eyes watching Jungwoo. His massive hand came up and caressed Jungwoo’s soft cheek, rubbing circles on the skin.

“I love you,” Yukhei mumbled in his deep voice, speaking the words Jungwoo felt out loud. His voice had a serious tone to it that it was usually absent of, and Yukhei didn’t use it very often. But the sound of it sent butterflies through Jungwoo’s stomach; he meant every word of what he said.

“I love you too,” Jungwoo answered in his delicate voice. One of Yukhei’s hands rested on Jungwoo’s hip, and their foreheads rested together.

Jungwoo suddenly looked out the window, then down at their clothes with wide eyes.

“What is it?” Yukhei asked.

“It’s noon and we’re still in our pajamas!” Jungwoo exclaimed with a giggle. Yukhei looked down and smiled too.

“We are, aren’t we,” he commented. “Let’s get dressed, then we can take a walk. You can get some flowers and put them up around the cabin.”

Jungwoo grinned and got off of Yukhei’s lap to go change. He couldn’t think of anything better.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung woke up that morning, got dressed, splashed some water on his face, and began the walk to Kun’s place. Everything was the same as usual; nothing had changed.

Except, it had.

Even though it had been a week since the dreaded kiss, Doyoung’s routine had not altered in the slightest. Every morning he woke up alone, Jaehyun gone for the hunt, and went to Kun’s. He and the other omegas hung out at the healing cabin, helping Kun out if he had any patients or just talking. Once the alphas arrived home from the hunt, he and the others would walk back to their cabins. Soon enough it would be dinner, and they would eat with the alphas who had claimed them. Afterwards, Doyoung would go back with Jaehyun to their cabin. Maybe they would talk for a few minutes, maybe just get ready for bed in silence, then sleep. It was so dreary before, but Doyoung had more or less settled on the fact that nothing necessarily bad was happening.

What had not changed after the kiss was his routine. What had changed was the feeling that surrounded him whenever Jaehyun was near.

It seemed like Jaehyun’s eyes were watching him wherever he went, even more than before. They weren’t remotely predatory or aggressive, just watching, just taking everything that Doyoung was in. The alpha had become strangely concerned with him, always asking him how he felt, how he was. Jaehyun’s stupid game hadn’t been mentioned since Doyoung got sick from the leaves.

Doyoung wasn’t sure if it was better or worse.

In some ways, it was a relief for Jaehyun’s predatorial attitude of him to be gone. The edge, the fear, just from living with the alpha had almost entirely disappeared. Doyoung could even finally get some sleep at night. On the other hand, though, it made him uncomfortable to have Jaehyun be almost affectionate with him, genuinely too. It was like Doyoung’s illness and that stupid, dumb kiss had flipped a switch inside the alpha that made him decent. Slowly, it was becoming harder and harder to despise Jaehyun with everything he had.

Maybe he didn’t hate Jaehyun as a person anymore. But that didn’t change how the beta felt about being an alpha’s mate. He would never keep house, he would never gather, he would never raise pups, he would never follow every word that left Jaehyun’s lips, he would never be intimate with Jaehyun, emotionally or sexually, if he could help it. He made a promise that he’d never submit, and he intended to keep it, even if the meaning of submission was altered from what it originally was. 

As for his sexual feelings towards Jaehyun... his plan was to ignore them for as long as he could help it. It had been getting worse; the sight of Jaehyun’s bare chest when he changed and the scent of him when they shared a bed kept Doyoung full of desires he didn’t want. But maybe if he pretended they didn’t exist, they would go away. These feelings were coming up simply because he was growing closer to an alpha, more than he ever had before, not because of anything Jaehyun was doing. No matter what, he’d never act on them anyways.

Doyoung contemplated this until he got to Taeil’s cabin, the first stop on his walk to Kun’s. He walked up to the door and knocked, and Taeil answered it almost immediately.

“Heyo,” Taeil said, stepping outside and walking with Doyoung.

“Yo,” Doyoung answered.

“How’s it going?

Doyoung just sighed as an answer, and Taeil chuckled.

“Same,” the omega answered.

Doyoung looked down at the grass beneath his feet. He hadn’t told anyone about his kiss with Jaehyun, and part of him felt guilty. Taeil was still his best friend, and they had never kept secrets from each other before. He already had kept the leaves from him, only to make sure Taeil didn’t get sick or get into trouble, and another secret on top of that would feel like a real breach of their friendship. At the same time, though, Doyoung was terrified Taeil would get angry and judge him for his actions.

The beta shook his head. He probably should tell Taeil no matter what the consequences would be; maybe the omega would be able to give him some good advice.

“Hey Taeil?”

“Yeah?”

“While the others aren’t around, can I tell you something...major?” He asked nervously. “Do you promise not to judge me too hard?”

“Of course,” Taeil answered, looking at Doyoung with slight concern.

“So...Jaehyun got in a fight about a week ago. He was worried that I put myself in danger or something,” Doyoung said, glossing over the leaf thing, “and... I dunno, when he was so angry his alpha scent was like.... stronger than usual, and... we kissed.”

“Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?”

Doyoung grimaced. “I kissed him. But then he kissed me back.”

“Oh,” Taeil exhaled, looking down at the ground. “Do you...uh...”

“No way. I don’t have feelings for him," Doyoung responded almost too firmly.

Taeil hummed and sighed.

“I’m getting weaker, aren’t I?” Doyoung mumbled, his eyes downcast with embarrassment.

Taeil shook his head. “No... I just think the alphas are getting better at figuring us out.”

“Guys!” A voice suddenly yelled. Doyoung and Taeil turned to see Ten and Sicheng walking over to them. Doyoung knew both his and Taeil’s eyes immediately went to Sicheng’s tummy; he’d been showing for a while now, but everyone secretly wanted to track his progress. Even if he hadn’t agreed to it, he’d become a reference, a guinea pig for what their lives could be like in future.

“Hey,” Sicheng said softly.

“Where’s Jungwoo?” Doyoung asked.

“Yukhei stayed home to spend time with him,” Ten explained.

“Aw, I hate happy couples,” Taeil responded. Everyone laughed as they finally arrived at Kun’s cabin, knocking on the door, and the healer answered it with a smile.

“Hello! Come on in.” He gestured for everyone to follow and shut the door behind him, the room empty. “Sicheng, can you get on the cot? Let me see if everything’s going alright with your pregnancy.”

Sicheng did as the healer asked and the other sat on the floor, watching them expectantly.

“How are you feeling? Anything weird or bad or unusual?”

Sicheng shook his head. “Everything feels normal.”

“Good, good,” Kun answered. “Everything seems normal to me too.”

“Thanks,” Sicheng responded, gently sitting up on the cot.

“You know, you guys may hate it,” Kun started, reorganizing some of the jars on the shelf. “But being your designated babysitter is the best thing that ever happened to me. It was so boring before! I’d just sit here by myself all day, waiting for someone to get sick. Now I get people to talk to!”

“Kun! Honestly we don’t mind at all. It’s nice to have you around anyways,” Ten said.

“Aw shucks,” the healer spoke, hiding his grin.

“Yeah, you’re cool by us. Before the battle, only me and Taeil were close,” Doyoung explained.

“Oh, I see, so I joined the squad the same time as everyone else,” Kun responded with a smile.

“Please don’t call us a squad,” Sicheng mumbled.

“But you guys weren’t that close before?” Kun asked and they all nodded. “Huh, all of the omegas in this pack are really close.”

“This pack is far different from our old one, that’s for sure,” Taeil answered.

“You know, they’re all really excited to meet you. All the omegas are always asking about you guys. They’re excited for you all to start gathering with them.”

“Wait seriously?” Ten asked with a scoff.

“Absolutely,” Kun responded. “In this pack, we look out for each other.” The omegas and beta all looked at each while Kun sat down next to Sicheng on the cot. “Anyways, how are you guys? How are the alphas?” The omegas shared a collective sigh.

“It’s the same as usual,” Doyoung spoke.

“Oh come on! I’ll never get to live mated life. Tell me some stories.”

“We aren’t the omegas to ask. You should just wait and ask Jungwoo,” Taeil said.

“Ugh, you guys are lame." The runt stared pointedly at Ten, determined to get whatever information out of them that he could. "Ten, how has Taeyong been since the heat?”

“Um, he’s been nice, I guess.”

“So are you guys official mates now?”

Ten shook his head. “He didn’t give me the mark, since I just tried to run away.”

“That was awfully decent of him,” Kun said with surprise.

“Yeah,” Ten answered, trying to hide a smile. “After the heat, we’ve started going on walks and stuff after dinner, down all the way to the end of the river and just talk. It’s nice to be outside for a while.”

Kun raised his eyebrows and turned to Sicheng. “And you? Has Yuta been taking good care of you during your pregnancy?”

Sicheng nodded. “Yeah. Definitely,” he responded and chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve even had to lift a finger since we got the news.”

“I knew that no matter what, Yuta would always be good when pups were on the line.” He turned to Taeil now. “How’s Johnny been?”

“He’s been....nice,” Taeil admitted, Doyoung listening closely.

“Like, how?”

“I dunno. Just saying nice things.”

“Compliments?” Kun asked, and Taeil nodded. “Gifts?” Kun continued, and Taeil nodded again, looking down at the floor.

Doyoung ran over what his friends were saying in his mind. Even though each and every one of them was still suspicious of the alphas, they were all growing less and less resistant to their advances. It was obvious, in the way their eyes showed smiles when they spoke of the alphas, the way their voices lilted, that things were beginning to change. Doyoung sighed; he knew it was happening to him too. But, he could still hold on to the fact that none of them had given in just yet.

Kun hummed and smiled at them all. “Do you guys remember what I told you all about the alphas when you first came?” Kun asked, and they all shook their heads. “I said that I didn’t think there was a such thing as a good alpha, but that the ones you had were better than most out there. I stand by that statement. They’ve treated all of you well.”

“No. They’ve just learned how to manipulate us better,” Taeil answered with a deep sigh.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Kun responded, an edge to his voice. “Taeil, Johnny really cares about you.”

“Why should I have to care about him back?” Taeil asked, and everyone else averted their eyes.

“You want to care about him, you’re just scared,” Kun answered.

Taeil was about to respond when someone knocked on the wall next to the open door. The whole group of them in Kun’s cabin turned to see Yuta standing and grinning in the open doorway. After seeing him, Sicheng turned his head away, trying to hide a smile.

“You’re early,” Kun remarked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see how Sicheng was doing.” Sicheng looked up and gave his alpha a soft smile. “Can you come here?” Yuta asked genlty. Sicheng nodded and slid off the cot, slowly walking over to Yuta.

The pair stood at the doorway, sharing a whispered conversation. The others just watched them, and Doyoung knew he wasn’t the only one who wanted to catch a bit of their conversation. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but he noticed Yuta’s large hand gently resting on Sicheng’s bulging stomach.

“You can totally stay if you want. I just wanted to check up on you,” Doyoung heard Yuta whisper. Sicheng shook his head and whispered something back inaudibly before the two turned back to everyone else.

“I think we’re gonna head out,” Yuta spoke.

“Alright guys! Have fun!” Kun responded.

“See ya,” Ten added, everyone waving as Yuta smiled at Sicheng. He got down on his knee and Sicheng climbed onto his back. Yuta stood up, carrying Sicheng piggy back style, and Sicheng giggled into the crook of Yuta’s shoulder as they walked out of Kun’s cabin.

Once they were gone, they all turned to each other. “Told ya,” Kun mumbled, then laughed.


	18. seventeen.

A couple weeks later, Yuta and Sicheng were in their cabin on a cold and gloomy day. Rain pounded on the wooden walls outside, but the pair were warm and cozy indoors.

Although he was awake, Sicheng was still in bed, tucked under many heavy blankets. Yuta was up and around the cabin, bringing his mate a glass of water. He crouched by Sicheng, putting a pillow behind his head while the omega sat up.

“How are you doing?” Yuta asked. Sicheng groaned loudly, and Yuta looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

“I’m just sore, don’t worry,” Sicheng answered groggily.

“Sit up more, I’ll give you a back massage.” Sicheng looked at the alpha with surprise but scooted back to make room for him.

Yuta began to rub Sicheng’s shoulders, and the omega released a sigh of relief. “When my sister was pregnant I gave her a massage, like, every day,” Yuta explained.

“Sometimes I forget that you actually sorta know what you’re doing with this whole pregnancy thing. I have no idea what’s going on.”

“That’s why I’m here, so I can take care of you. But it is different with you than it was with my sister.

“How?” Sicheng asked softly.

“It’s more...” Yuta started then sighed as he kneaded Sicheng’s shoulders. “That was my sister, so I had familial love for her. With you I have that too, but also the bond that mates have. Plus, I am the father of the pups.”

Sicheng hummed. “That makes sense.”

Yuta paused for a moment. “How are you feeling?” he asked again.

“You already asked that!”

“No, I mean, mentally,” the alpha explained.

“Oh,” Sicheng mumbled, thinking for a moment. “Honestly...I’m terrified. I’m so big.” It was true, Sicheng’s stomach was fairly massive; he was due very soon. “It’s gonna be one huge alpha pup.”

“Or maybe more than one,” Yuta added, looking up at Sicheng. “Sicheng, you have nothing to worry about. Kun is a great midwife, or, midhusband, I should say. He’s delivered almost all the pups here and they have all gone without an issue.”

Sicheng sniffed and looked at the ground. “But so many omegas don’t make it...Yuta...I don’t wanna die, not now...”

“You are not gonna die. I won’t let you die. I can’t lose anyone else. I just can’t,” the alpha answered, his voice firm and rough.

Sicheng shut his eyes and swallowed, taking in Yuta’s words. Somehow... he believed them. If Yuta said he wouldn’t die, he wouldn’t. That was just that.

“Y-you’re right,” Sicheng answered. “I shouldn’t be so worried.”

“I get it. But I know you’ll make it. You’re so strong, and Kun is damn good at his job.”

“Thank you,” Sicheng spoke, slowly feeling more and more soothed.

“I’m just glad Taeyong let me get out of hunting,” Yuta said softly. Head Alpha Taeyong’s rule was that alphas weren’t allowed to hunt if their mate was due to give birth within the month. Many alphas hated the rule and tried to get out of it as best they could, but Yuta was grateful to be able to take care of Sicheng. After all, he hadn’t been able to skip the hunt when his sister was pregnant.

“It is nice. A few weeks ago I was telling my friends how I haven’t had to lift a finger now that you’re around,” Sicheng said.

“You’re telling your friends good things about me?” Yuta asked jokingly, wearing a secret smile.

“Well, there isn’t anything bad to tell them. At least not anymore,” Sicheng admitted, swallowing. “You’ve been good to me.”

“I wouldn’t be any other way. Especially not now,” Yuta answered.

“You know, I thought this pregnancy was going to be the worst thing that ever happened to me,” Sicheng mused.

“I could tell,” Yuta commented.

“But... it’s ended up being sort of a blessing.” Yuta suddenly stopped rubbing his back, and Sicheng couldn’t see, but Yuta’s expression had turned serious. “I’ve barely thought about Yixing since I got the news. The times I have, it’s been because I realized that he was definitely using me. Keeping our relationship secret? That should have been an obvious red flag, plus he wasn’t half as nice to me as you are.”

Sicheng turned to look at Yuta, his expression one of soft, wide eyed surprise.

“He would have hurt you,” Yuta said so delicately, brushing Sicheng’s hair out of his face.

“I know,” Sicheng answered.

“If he had hurt you too...”

“Weren’t you the one who told me to forget about him? Yuta, it’s all about me, you and the pup now.”

Yuta slowly smiled. “You’re right. We shouldn’t think about him anymore. He’s gone now.” Yuta finally gave him a real grin. “And it may be pups, not just a pup.”

“You really want more than one, don’t you,” Sicheng teased.

“Well, my sister had twins,” Yuta explained.

Sicheng shrugged. “You never know.”

Yuta returned to massaging Sicheng’s back, and Sicheng smiled to himself.

“I’m so much happier since the pregnancy,” he admitted.

“Seriously?” Yuta asked.

“Mmh-hmm. I think we’ve gotten a lot closer. We understand each other better. We’ve gotten to know each other without all the extra baggage from before.”

“That’s really true,” Yuta mumbled, paying rapt attention to Sicheng’s words.

“And we’ve had to rely on each other, and spend a lot of time together. And I’ve learned that you’re so loyal, so kind, and maybe you get frustrated kind of easily but it’s only because you care so deeply about the people you love.”

Sicheng looked wide eyed at the alpha. “Are you blushing?” He asked awkwardly.

“Uh, no,” Yuta responded, shaking the smile off of his face, putting his hands over his cheeks. Noticing they were hot, he bit his lower lip shyly.

“Things have changed so much. I’ve changed so much, and so have you,” Sicheng explained.

“We have,” Yuta hummed.

“Anyways. I think you and I with this pup, or pups, we will make a good family. A real family. Maybe this isn’t what I always had in mind for my future. But, it’s a good future nonetheless.” Yuta nodded, listening attentively. “You know your sister's plan? The one that you told me about when we found out I was pregnant?”

Yuta nodded, and Sicheng hummed. “You said we might have a piece of that happy ending. I think we found it.”

Yuta smiled at Sicheng with the most relieved, joyous expression on his face.

“I swear I’ve cared about you from day one, but my feelings have grown so much. I promise I’ll always be there for you. Always.”

Sicheng looked shyly up at Yuta, pausing for just a moment. “Yuta....alpha.... I think I’m falling for you.”

“Really?” Yuta asked immediately. Sicheng nodded quickly, and the pair smiled at each other.

Sicheng lifted his slightly swollen fingers to feel the mating marks on his neck, still visible after all this time, simply due to their nature. After his heat, all the way until after he tried to run away, that mark meant he had entirely given up his life, that he could never be whole without the man he despised. But finally, it didn’t mean lack of freedom. It meant that he was tied to Yuta, that the alpha would take care of him and their pups from now on, that he’d always be watched out for and protected. It meant his life was with Yuta, and he didn’t mind it so much at all.

Thinking back on his heat, that very first night and his very first time, Sicheng had never been able to fathom just why he had insisted Yuta mark him. It made no sense to him, until this very moment. Now, Sicheng understood that it was pure instinct, his gut that knew better than himself who the right alpha was. And Yuta was just that; his mate for life, his perfect mate.

First, Yuta pressed a kiss to Sicheng’s soft belly, the omega watching him and giggling. The alpha came up and looked right at Sicheng’s face, studying every inch of it. It felt like Yuta was saving the moment for future memory, and it made Sicheng smile to think that this moment meant as much to Yuta as it did to him.

Resting his hand gently on Sicheng’s knees, the two leaned in until their lips pressed together in the gentlest of kisses.

They pulled away slowly, and Sicheng could feel his heart pounding a hole in his chest.

“To us?” Yuta asked.

“To us.”

~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening, after dinner, Ten and Taeyong were along their nightly walk along the banks of the river. Grass crunched under their feet as the stars and moon lit their path. The sounds of their pack had long since disappeared, trailing the outermost edges of Taeyong’s territory. It was so inconceivable to Ten to imagine that all of this belonged to Taeyong, all of it was under his control. It held a massive amount of power, but double that in responsibility. Ten knew for certain that he could never handle the job that Taeyong held.

The omega was grateful for these walks. From being in Kun’s cabin all day, then sleeping all night in Taeyong’s cabin, he was stuck inside most of the time. It made Ten feel so trapped, and the walls relieved some of that ache. Anyways, it was a good distraction from the dry spell. After his heat, Taeyong had reinstated that punishment, and Ten knew that if he was trapped in a cabin with Taeyong’s beautiful body and delicious scent any longer than he already was, he didn’t think he would survive.

They had been silent most of their walk today, which was quite strange, and honestly made Ten worried. Usually Taeyong responded to all of his words, and they had a lively banter, but today, Taeyong was utterly silent, responding to Ten was grunts and head nods. Ten had resorted to asking Taeyong direct questions, but even that hadn’t worked. Ten wasn’t too upset though, he figured Taeyong was getting tired of the dry spell and was just sexually frustrated.

“Can I talk to you?” Taeyong suddenly asked.

“Of course,” Ten answered with a sigh of relief. Taeyong was definitely going to end that stupid punishment, and the two of them could finally get laid.

Taeyong stopped and sat down next to the riverbank, and Ten followed.

“Did you hear about Doyoung getting sick?” Taeyong asked a dejected look on his face.

“Uh, no,” Ten lied. Kun had confronted him the day after everything went down, scolding Ten for not being cautious with the secrets of the leaf and putting anyone in the pack who used it in danger. Ten understood Kun’s worry, and Kun had sworn not to tell Taeyong, so he wasn’t upset with him, until now. Who else would have known he had something to do with it?

“Well, he was, I’m pretty sure,” Taeyong responded.

“How did you find out?” Ten asked, trying to keep calm.

“Oh, just the pack rumour mill. Someone’s pup was passing by the hut and told their mom who told me on the hunt,” Taeyong explained, the tension between them high. Ten was glad, though, that Kun didn’t seem to have anything to do with spreading the story.

“I heard that Doyoung had a fever and stomach pains. There aren’t a lot of sicknesses with both symptoms, right?” Taeyong baited.

“That’s very true,” Ten answered.

“Are you sure you didn’t hear about it? Are you sure you don’t know anything?” Taeyong asked.

“Absolutely sure. One hundred percent.”

Taeyong sighed and looked at the omega. “Ten, I know about the leaves.”

Ten’s jaw dropped, and he began to panic. “How did you find out?”

“Don’t worry, Kun didn’t rat you out, even though he really should have under pack law. But really, how else would Doyoung have known about it? Sicheng is pregnant, so clearly he doesn’t use it. Taeil is still a virgin, Jungwoo is way too innocent, Kun would never go that far even if he does wanna protect you all, and Doyoung would never have even thought about that stuff in his old pack. You’re the only other person he’s close to. Anyways, you probably thought you were protecting him. He sure doesn’t wanna get pregnant.”

Ten looked up at Taeyong with worry. “Taeyong, I—“

“All I ask of you is that you be honest with me,” the alpha interrupted. “I gave you so many chances to tell the truth just now. You can’t even do that?”

“Taeyong, most alphas kill their mates for using that shit. And I’d rather not die, thank you very much.”

“If you think I’d ever be able to kill you then you don’t know me at all,” Taeyong grumbled.

“No matter what, you were going to be mad though. And it’s not like I tell all my sexual partners that I use it,” Ten explained.

Taeyong rolled his head back and groaned loudly. He shook his head. “Ten, I should be so pissed off at you,” Taeyong spoke, the disappointment in his voice directed only at himself. “I should be punishing you right now. In fact, I should have punished you as soon as I figured it out.” Taeyong sighed loudly. “I’ve known for weeks, you know. I’ve been a terrible fucking alpha for all of those weeks just because I’ve been so distracted, just trying to think of what to say to you, how to properly punish you for something that really is a huge crime, at least in ancient pack law. I am Head Alpha. It would be so detrimental to myself and the whole damn pack if anyone found out about this. It was be cause for my overthrow.”

Ten had curled up into a little ball at this point. He didn’t know what to say, how to feel, or even what was going to happen next. He knew deep down he was in the right, but in the process, he had hurt Taeyong, yet again, and things were starting to get better between them. Ten was even willing to admit now that part of him truly did care about Taeyong.

“I should be so, so angry with you. But...” Taeyong hunched his shoulders and winced. “I can’t be.” He looked at the omega. “It’s impossible for me to be angry with you. I know if our roles were reversed you wouldn’t treat me as well as I treat you, but no matter what... I can’t hate you, no matter what you do to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Ten breathed out. It was only partially a lie. He wasn’t sorry for using the leaves at all, but he was sorry for lying, for threatening Taeyong’s position, for hurting him.

Taeyong just shrugged; he knew it wasn’t entirely genuine. “Now tell me your side.”

“Seriously?” Ten asked. Taeyong nodded, and Ten cleared his throat. “I’ve been using them for years. As soon as I started getting heats.”

“When you were of age?” Taeyong asked.

Ten grimaced. “Before.” Both of them sighed softly before Ten continued. “But Taeyong, really, I just need time. I couldn’t have pups right now. I don’t trust you or myself nearly enough.”

Taeyong nodded and looked at the murky swirling waters of the river, reflecting the darkness of the purple sky above, giving Ten a coalescent shrug.

“I need time,” Ten repeated.

“I can understand that,” Taeyong said. “But I will need pups one day, no question about it. If I don’t have pup, people will ask questions and spread rumors. I’ll have no one to carry on my line. Plus..” He started, turning to Ten pleadingly. “A family is something I’ve always really, really wanted.”

“And... I’m not opposed to giving you that,” Ten answered quietly.

Taeyong gave him a confused look. “Wait, what?”

“I’m not opposed to having a family with you. It’s just not the right time. We aren’t ready as a couple, and I know I’m not ready as person.”

“Oh my god, Ten,” Taeyong said with shock. “I was just going to say we could adopt a-and I’d just raise the pup, or something.”

“Well, who knows if I’m even still fertile. I’ve been taking the leaves for four years straight. But if I am...again, that’s not something I’m opposed to. Maybe...maybe it’s something I’d even want.”

“I thought you’d never want that in your whole life,” Taeyong spoke with a joyous smile.

“You’d be such a great dad. I couldn’t deny a child that opportunity. Plus, it might be fun to have a little pup running around. We could teach it not to be a dumbass.” Taeyong looked at Ten so hopefully, and Ten jokingly glared back at him. “Only one though. One pup. If it’s an omega who can’t carry on your legacy, then you just have to suck it up.”

“That’s totally fine,” Taeyong said with a bright grin, leaning in closer to Ten. “That is so, so alright.”

“Later though. Not yet. Not now.”

“That’s also totally fine,” Taeyong said softly. “I understand that, and respect that. You can even keep using the leaves, for now.”

“Really?” Ten asked with a grin.

“Yeah. Once I found out you used them, I lost all hope that you and I might have a family one day. But now, I feel a lot better.”

“Oh my god thank you,” Ten breathed out.

“One thing though. You cannot tell anyone where it is, that I’m letting you use it, or that you’re using it at all. I could get in a hell of a lot of trouble.”

“Okay, I promise,” Ten answered.

Slowly, Taeyong began to smile again. “I’m really excited.”

“Cool,” Ten answered, nodding and smiling awkwardly.

“Can I kiss you?” The alpha asked softly.

“Taeyong, I only kiss when I fuck, you can’t have one without the other.”

“But the dry spell,” Taeyong whined.

“Make your pick,” Ten responded.

Taeyong sighed and pouted. “Will you let me have anything?”

“Fine. I’ll give you a hug.”

Taeyong smiles again and opened his arms, capturing Ten’s small frame in a tight hug. Hesitantly, Ten wrapped his arms around the alpha too.

As he felt Taeyong’s embrace around him, Ten couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Taeyong’s hold was gentle and protective and sweet, and to touch him, even so chastely, felt like a relief. Honestly, part of him was excited for this future they’d talked about. About being mated, having pups, being the definition of a family. And Ten was only partly disgusted by it.


	19. eighteen.

Things were so nice, really. Nerves, worries, and excitable fits overtook Sicheng at practically a moment’s notice, and the lanky omega was constantly swirling with emotions, both good and bad. His pups were due any day now, from what Kun had said in his last weekly check up. There were too many things running through Sicheng’s mind; supplies he needed to get, emotions and situations he had to prepare for, not to mention the labor itself.

But really, things were nice. Wonderful, even. Despite all of the confusion, Yuta was his rock: they spent day after day with one another, Sicheng needing to be as inactive as possible, and Yuta needing to be nearby in case of emergency or any simple need at all times. They were cooped up together in that little cabin, but neither minded at all. It was ample opportunity to escape the cold outside, get to know each other even more, and do their best to prepare for what would happen after the pup came.

Yuta was an angel, a darling. No request went unfulfilled, no want went unheard. His devotion to both Sicheng and their future child was endless, and really, it just made Sicheng fall for him more. His beautiful wide eyes made Sicheng feel adored, just from his gaze. His fluffy hair made Sicheng feel soft- a physical representation of the gentleness of his soul, contrasting with his tough alpha image. His muscular body, that made Sicheng assured of the safety of both him and their precious pup. And finally, Yuta’s bright smile: the one thing that could soothe Sicheng and make sure that when he was the most scared, most nervous, things would be completely and utterly alright. Sicheng was sure that he could never have anticipated this future when he was in his old pack, and he was by far not ready when he first got the news. But now, he knew, he was ready for that pup, whatever may come.

“What the fuck was that?” Sicheng mumbled. He and Yuta were laying down in the bed in the early afternoon, about to take a nap together. The omega had his head buried in the crook of Yuta’s shoulder. The two of them had decided to take their relationship slow, to focus on finishing out the pregnancy and preparing for the newborns, but it was nice and comforting to have Yuta around to cuddle with.

“What is it?” Yuta asked with concern. Sitting up a little, he looked down at his leg, blooming with a wet spot where it was tangled with Sicheng’s. More wetness was blooming in a dot on the sheets. “Why is there a....”

Sicheng looked at Yuta with panic in his eyes, and Yuta returned the expression.

“Sicheng I think your water broke,” Yuta breathed out, like it was all one word.

“Ow!” Sicheng cried; he could feel the contractions beginning.

“Oh my god, let’s go to Kun’s.”

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Sicheng muttered as Yuta casually scooped the omega up in his arms bridal style, kicking open the door and walking out.

He speed walked down the path to Kun’s, not wanting to jostle Sicheng or the pup too much by running. Sicheng looked around himself, groaning loudly as another contraction rolled over him.

“It’s gonna be okay I promise. I promise,” Yuta mumbled comfortingly to Sicheng. The omega whimpered as they finally got to the door of Kun’s healing cabin.

Yuta’s hands were full with Sicheng so he began to kick at the door. Kun opened it was a look of annoyance on his face.

“What is it?” Kun asked, deadpan, until he noticed Sicheng. “Oh, he’s giving birth," the healer spoke with breathless surprise. "Put him down on the cot.”

Yuta pushed his way past the omegas and the beta standing around the hut and laid his omega down. As Kun rushed over, checking over Sicheng’s body to make sure everything was alright, Yuta turned to the omegas and Doyoung.

“I’m gonna need all of you to get the fuck out of here,” the alpha ordered loudly.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ten asked with concern.

“He’s right, you all do have to leave,” Kun spoke, not looking up from Sicheng’s frame.

“But what is happening?” Jungwoo cried.

“He’s giving birth god damn it!” Yuta yelled. The other omegas and Doyoung exchanged looks of surprise before sheepishly smiling at the alpha.

“Sorry!” Taeil spoke. The four them quickly filed out, the sounds of their whispering from just outside the cabin loud enough for those inside to understand. But Kun, Yuta, and Sicheng were definitely not paying attention.

“Oh my god it hurts,” Sicheng sobbed. Yuta clutched Sicheng’s much smaller, more delicate hand between his own two, and kissed the top of it.

“You’ve got this. It’ll all be worth it I promise.” Sicheng knew his hand was clammy but he squeezed Yuta’s hand back, taking comfort in its strength and warmth.

“Here, Sicheng, open your mouth.” The omega opened it with a worried look, but Kun just place a few yellow flower petals on his tongue. “Eat this. It’ll ease up the pain a little.” Sicheng nodded with sweat on his brow, chewing up the petals and swallowing them. With Sicheng’s death grip holding one of Yuta’s hands, the other wiped away the sheen on his brow and pushed his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.

“You’re lucky,” Kun said casually.

“How?” Sicheng screamed.

“Your early contractions are already finished. Your labor is going really fast.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Yuta asked worriedly.

“A good thing. That means the pain is almost over and the pups will come soon. It doesn’t mean anything is wrong.” Yuta breathed a deep sigh of relief, and Sicheng whined loudly.

“It’s gonna be over so soon Sichengie, so soon. Everything’s working out, don’t worry.” Sicheng whimpered and nodded at his mate.

“Alright, it’s time,” Kun said, and both Sicheng and Yuta looked up at him. “Now...push!”

~~~~~~~~~~

After it was all over, Sicheng was in an absolute daze. He couldn’t think, his mouth was just agape, the pain finally beginning to subside. Kun was washing off the two pups in a stream nearby, while Yuta still sat by his side.

“Kun said that was one of the shortest labors he’s ever seen,” Yuta commented. Sicheng was sure that Yuta was lying; his labor had felt like the longest few hours of his entire life. “It’s still the same day as when your water broke,” Yuta explained further. The sky outside was pitch black and most of the camp was silent; Sicheng guessed it was around midnight.

It was clear that Yuta, too, was still in a daze. His eyes darted around rapidly, just waiting for Kun to come back so they could hold their precious pups. His hair was a mess, and his hand was white from where Sicheng had squeezed it.

“When is Kun coming back?” Sicheng growled. He was getting impatient and worried; those were his pups, and he needed to see them, now. He desperately wanted to hold them in his arms, see their little faces.

Finally, the sound of the door opening made Yuta and Sicheng breath out in relief. Kun was grinning from ear to ear, holding a pup wrapped up in a blanket in each arm.

“Two healthy baby boys, coming right up,” Kun said. “One for each of you, but Sicheng gets to hold them both first.”

Sicheng gasped as Kun placed the pups in his arms. They both looked quite similar at this point, although one was ever so slightly bigger than the other. The smaller one was wailing his head off, while the other just gurgled passively.

Despite himself, Sicheng could feel tears welling up in his eyes. They were perfect, from the softness of their skin, to their impossibly tiny fingers, to the wide open eyes of the bigger one to the button nose of the smaller. The smaller one who had been crying earlier had calmed down a little, simply from being in his arms.

Sicheng suddenly remembered that other people existed and smiled at Yuta, whose head was leaning over Sicheng’s shoulder, peering at the two pups in Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng noticed the tears welling up in Yuta’s eyes, and the alpha smiled shyly, turning his head away.

“They’re perfect,” he said, voicing Sicheng’s thoughts exactly.

“I know,” Sicheng responded with a sniffle, and Yuta wiped the tears away from under his eyes. The couple looked at their two pups for a long moment, and they both smiled so fondly.

“They don’t really look like either of us, do they,” Sicheng commented.

“Maybe when they grow up,” Yuta responded, kissing Sicheng’s cheek with a gentle sigh. “You did it. We did it.”

“I can’t believe heat makes...this,” Sicheng responded.

Yuta laughed. “I know. Hm, they better not both be alphas though. Two alpha boys? Quite the handful.”

“That’s for sure.”

Just then, Kun reentered the cabin.

“Oh Kun! I didn’t even realize you’d left,” Yuta said.

Kun laughed. “This always happens after an omega gives birth. Nothing else matters but the pups.” Kun stepped closer to the pair, looking at the two babies. “They really are a beautiful pair of pups. On the small side, but that’s expected of twins.”

“We were just saying how it would be such a handful if they were both alphas,” Yuta spoke.

“Oh, there’s no way they’re both alphas. Maybe this little guy,” Kun spoke, gesturing to the bigger one. “But this one is definitely an omega.” Kun gestured to the other, still crying pup.

Suddenly, the healer chuckled, and the couple turned to him for a half a second before they were drawn back to their newborns. “It’s funny, as an adult, height and size has nothing to do with status. Like, Sicheng, you’re taller than Head Alpha Taeyong. But as little pups, under a year and a half... that’s when size can really tell you.”

“I’m just glad we have at least one omega,” Sicheng said. “That’s what I really wanted, to be honest.”

“You won’t know until they start to show, but I can say it with a little assurance.” Kun sighed, noticing the couple weren’t paying any attention, instead staring at their pups. “So, have you decided on names?”

“Names!” Yuta cried.

Sicheng chuckled. “We haven’t discussed it yet.”

“Now would be a good time,” Kun suggested.

“We only really decided on one boy’s name,” Yuta spoke softly, looking up at Kun. “We thought we’d have a girl.”

“Oh,” Kun responded.

“What about the other boy’s name? The one you really liked,” Yuta said.

“But I thought you didn’t like that one so much?”

Yuta shrugged. “You did give birth to them after all.”

Sicheng beamed up at him. “Thank you.”

“Which name for which?” Yuta asked. Sicheng and Yuta shared a series of facial expressions, which Kun was thoroughly confused by, until they turned back to him.

“This one is Renjun,” Yuta spoke while they both smiled from ear to ear, pointing above the head of the bigger one. “And this one is Chenle,” he added, pointing above the head of the smaller one, who had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep.

“What sweet names for such sweet pups!” Kun cooed, looking at each of them closely.

“Now can I please hold them?” Yuta begged Sicheng.

“Fine,” the omega answered with a pout. Yuta very gently took both of the pups out of Sicheng’s arms, holding them and looking at each of them. Kun watched the couple with a smile until a knock at the door forced him to stand up.

Sicheng watched as Yuta cooed at the pups and Kun had a short conversation with whoever was standing at the door. The healer then ran back to Yuta and Sicheng.

“Your friends are at the door and they want to see the pups. Is it okay if they come in?”

“Whose friends is it?” Sicheng asked.

“Both of yours.” Sicheng and Yuta shared and look.

“Alright, let them in,” Yuta answered. Kun got up and opened the door, and all of both Yuta and Sicheng’s friends excitedly came inside. They slowly treaded to the pair, looking at the adorable pups.

“You can look at them, but no holding them. Not yet," Yuta said firmly. Half of them looked relieved, and half of them looked disappointed.

Immediately, Taeyong pushed his way through the crowd, kneeling down and cooing at the little pups.

“Hi there!” He spoke to the pups in a voice higher pitched than an omega child's.

“This one is Renjun, and this one is Chenle,” Yuta explained with such pride in his eyes that Sicheng thought he would cry again.

“Aren’t you a little cutie Chenle! You’re just a widdle cutie! And Renjunnie, you’ve got a little bit of hair already, what a big boy! Black hair just like your daddies!” Taeyong cooed at the pups. Ten watched Taeyong with his mouth agape, a look of utter fear in his eyes.

“Yeah, I should’ve warned you about that,” Kun whispered to Ten. “I think the main reason he got elected to be Head Alpha was that all the little old omega ladies voted for him. They liked how sweet he was with their grandkids.”

“I’m your special uncle Taeyong!” The Head Alpha continued in that high pitched voice. “I love you both so much—“

“Move it, it’s my turn,” Johnny spoke in the most aggressive voice Sicheng had ever heard him use. He gently pushed Taeyong away, crouching on the ground to smile at the pups.

“He’s just as bad as Taeyong,” Sicheng heard Kun whispered to Taeil, who was standing next to an obviously still frightened Ten. But unlike Ten, Sicheng noticed Taeil watching Johnny with a soft, affectionate look on his face. Even Sicheng had to admit that Johnny looked so handsome and wonderful playing with the little pups. He hoped, for Taeil’s sake, that maybe this would help Taeil see how lovely Johnny really was. Sicheng knew that his life had changed and improved forever when he realized just how special Yuta really was.

Sicheng watched on as Taeyong soon rejoined the pups to coo at them, quickly accompanied by Yukhei and Jungwoo. Part of Sicheng wanted to join them, but part of him was contented to just watch, his newfound family all brought together over the two tiniest little things. He was beyond exhausted, smiling like crazy, so proud of what he and Yuta created together. Yuta looked up him suddenly, sharing the same sentiments with just his eyes.

Sicheng looked to his right to see Doyoung and Jaehyun watching the pups with affectionate eyes, but standing a bit away from the crowd.

“I don’t hate pups, I really don’t, I’m just...” Jaehyun started.

“Awkward around them,” Doyoung finished. “Yeah, me too.”

Sicheng grinned and chuckled to himself. He was sure that Doyoung and Jaehyun would find happiness with each other one day soon, but he could never imagine them having pups of their own.

Suddenly, Renjun began to wail this time, and Sicheng looked up in a panic.

“Back off guys, please,” Yuta spoke, and everyone took a step away from the pups.

“Everyone, I think the pups and the parents are a little overwhelmed alright? Let’s let them rest,” Kun said. They all nodded, wishing their love and congratulations to Yuta and Sicheng and heading out the door with animated conversation. Once they were gone, Kun turned back to the couple.

“I just have to perform some tests on Sicheng, then you two can go home, alright?”

“Okay,” Sicheng answered, laying back down on the cot per Kun’s request. He turned his head to watch Yuta and his pups as Kun performed a final check.

Renjun had already gotten over his crying fit and had fallen asleep, his tiny head resting on Yuta’s broad chest. Chenle, though, clearly liked the attention, and was even giggling adorably. Sicheng watched his family with the brightest smile.

“You’re good to go!” Kun said. Sicheng smiled wide and stood up, feeling stronger on his legs than he had in days. The healer looked at the couple and their pups, a smiled warmly. “Congratulations." He gave them a genuine smile. "Your little family really is perfect.”

“It’s all thanks to you,” Yuta responded. Sicheng reached over and hugged the healer.

“Thank you!” Sicheng called as they began to walk out the door.

“Come back in a week for a check up!” Kun responded.

“Come visit us sooner!” Yuta responded, and the pair stepped out the door.

“Let me carry one,” Sicheng said as soon as they were outdoors. Yuta passed Sicheng Chenle, the sweet baby gurgling with a big smile on his face.

“Renjun is asleep,” Yuta explained, shielding the pup’s body from the slightly cool breeze with his muscular arms.

“He’s such an expressive pup,” Sicheng commented as Chenle looked up at Sicheng with bright wonderment, the foursome all walking back to their cabin.

As soon as they were inside, Sicheng gasped. Two intricately carved bassinets sat in the middle of their cabin, made of dark wood. It was obvious that a lot of time and effort went into making them perfect.

“Yuta, where did you get these?”

“Oh, well, maybe I ditched the hunt a couple weeks in a row to carve them for us,” Yuta answered, a little shyness in his voice.

“They’re so beautiful, god, thank you so much,” Sicheng said, turning to his mate. He began to choke up, almost afraid to speak the words he wanted to say, but he knew he was ready. Finally, he managed to get them out: “I love you, alpha,” he spoke, saying those three words out loud.

“Oh Sicheng... I love you too. So much,” Yuta answered, cupping Sicheng’s cheek and pulling him closer. Sicheng and Yuta leaned in at the same time for a deep, loving kiss.

“I’m so glad you finally said it,” Yuta spoke softly.

“I know,” Sicheng breathed back. They pecked each other on the lips before looking back down at their pups; now Chenle was dozing off too.

“We should probably tuck them into bed,” Yuta mumbled.

“We should tuck ourselves in too,” Sicheng responded with a giggle. They placed the tiny pups in the bassinets before going to their own bed. Sicheng laid down and Yuta wrapped his shorter but far more muscular frame around his.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more tired before,” Sicheng mumbled.

“Me either,” Yuta responded, but looking over, he saw the omega was already asleep. "I love you," Yuta whispered in his ear, and fell asleep too. 


	20. nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking the story so far! warning: this chapter has a mildly gorey hunting scene

Jaehyun and Doyoung stared at each other in the utter mess that they called their cabin. 

Clothes, bedsheets, candle stubs, were scattered about the wooden floor of the only area they could call their own. Dead leaves and dirt marked where their foots fell, and a sort of stench had taken over their room. The flowers Jaehyun had brought when Doyoung first moved in had long since shriveled and died. Even Doyoung knew that frankly, it was disgusting. 

But it wasn't his job, even if it was expected of him. He never agreed to it. 

"Doyoung..." Jaehyun groaned. "Look, I hunt all day. What do you do? Maybe learn a few healing techniques? Hang out with your friends? I only ask this one simple task of you. Just fucking do it."

"I would much rather be hunting than lazing around all day," Doyoung responded, crossing his arms and leaning back against the bed. "If you care so much, then why don't you do it?"

"You can live like this?" Jaehyun asked skeptically. 

"If I must," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and glared. 

"The others alphas said their mates do it, even if they hate them as much as you hate me." Doyoung pursed his lips; he knew none of his friends hated their mates any more, and Doyoung didn't hate Jaehyun either. But there was no way he would ever admit it. Jaehyun cleared his throat, noticing Doyoung wasn't listening, and continued. "I know Taeil likes his mate least out of all the omegas, and he's done it since the beginning. Ten's started up too. Even Sicheng cleans up, even though he has two pups to take care of." 

"It's not in my blood like it is in theirs," Doyoung explained. 

"Nothing like that is in blood, it's learned. You just haven't learned it."

"Neither have you," Doyoung rebutted. 

"But I've got other responsibilities. You don't."

"It's not like I haven't asked for other responsibilities, just not the ones you want me to do!" 

Jaehyun sighed deeply. "I've never asked you to gather, have I? And I never will."

"You wouldn't?" Doyoung asked, looking at the alpha with surprise. 

"I wouldn't. I know that would humiliate you." Doyoung hummed; although he was a bit surprised by this compromise, he also knew that Jaehyun was beginning to understand him a bit better. But, he still didn't realize that cleaning was not something Doyoung felt he was supposed to do. Anyways, even though he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't entirely sure how. 

"Look, Doyoung, I didn't skip the hunt and take you away from your friends just to nag or fight with you," Jaehyun spoke. 

"Then what did you skip the hunt and take me away from my friends for?"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and ignored the beta. "I wanna make a deal with you." He paused for a moment to look Doyoung in the eye. "If you clean the cabin, just this one time....I will let you hunt."

Doyoung's jaw dropped and he looked at Jaehyun with utter shock and suspicion. "Wait, what? You can't be serious. Wh-what do you have to gain from this?"

"I know once you clean up one time, you'll realize it's not so bad and do it more often." 

"I-I'm-" Doyoung cut himself off, looking around the cabin. He honestly couldn't believe Jaehyun was giving him that offer. He was beyond ecstatic, but it truly seemed to good to be true. "Wh-what are the conditions?"

"We will go as soon as you're done cleaning up."

"With the other alphas?"

"No, just you and me. I have to be with you, but you won't have the other alphas bearing down on you." 

Doyoung nodded, that was even better than he expected. Still, he couldn't quite believe it. 

"A-are you sure you're not tricking me?" He asked, trying to swallow down tears of joy. 

Jaehyun smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure." 

Doyoung sighed. He still didn't believe the alpha, but he had to at least try to follow through with the deal. Because if he was telling the truth, and Jaehyun would let him hunt, Doyoung would be willing do anything for it. 

The beta missed every aspect of it: the full emptiness of the forest, the blistering breeze brushing through his hair, the scent of the animal, the chase, the freedom, the satisfaction when he caught it between his teeth. He would do just about anything to get it back; and even if Jaehyun was tricking him it would still be worth a try. 

"So...you said we can go as soon as I'm done cleaning up, right? So if I finished in a few hours, we could go this afternoon?"

"Mmh-hmm. If that's what you want." 

Doyoung stared awe struck at Jaehyun. "Then leave this cabin. I've got to get cleaning." 

Jaehyun slowly began to grin, standing up and walking to the door. 

"See you in a few hours," the alpha spoke. 

"You better be ready to hunt when I'm done!" Doyoung answered. Jaehyun chuckled, and left Doyoung alone. 

Once he was gone, the beta turned to look at the room. It was so incredibly daunting; he didn't even know where to start. Should he make the bed? Pick up the stuff on the floor? Fold the clothes? He truly had never done anything like this before. 

Doyoung thought back to his mother, trying not to wonder where she was now, and instead think of how she cleaned up. Doyoung shook his head; he couldn't even imagine that. 

He groaned loudly, his head aching from the overwhelming amount of work to be done. "Let's just pick up the shit off the floor," he mumbled to himself. The beta started with the major bits first, tossing them into the trash basket in the back corner of the room. Each time he bent over felt like such a chore, sighing with every motion. 

But...just a few minutes later, and it was over. It was such a simple thing, and already the room looked a lot better. Humming to himself with confused, furrowed brows, Doyoung wondered if maybe, this wouldn't be nearly as bad as he imagined. 

Next he did the bed, straightening out the sheets and tucking the blankets in like his old bed had been back in his former pack. Again, it was done quickly, and the room looked a lot neater for it. Tilting his head, a small smile dancing on his lips, he moved onto the next task. 

Doyoung flew through the chores: brushing the dust off of shelves, throwing the dead flowers into the trash, folding and organizing their clothes just like his mother had done, sweeping away all the grime piling throughout the cabin. None of it was the torture he'd expected at all, in fact each task was far easier than hunting. It wasn't bad at all. Of course, it obviously could not compare to hunting; bringing game for the pack was his life's greatest pride and joy. But somehow, cleaning produced a similar feeling: the sensation of letting go of thoughts and worries, and concentrating on something outside of yourself. He could finally understand why Taeil and the others had always insisted it was a nice task. 

By the time Doyoung was finished, he felt more relaxed than he had in a very, very long time. The cabin not only looked but smelled decent, better than it had even when he first moved in. Doyoung didn't want to think about how happy he was that Jaehyun would be proud of him. But, he allowed himself to be proud of himself. And maybe, just like hunting, it was part of his DNA too. As long as he didn't have to gather, he could maybe live with being delegated this task forever. 

Just then, a knock on the door pulled Doyoung out of his thoughts. "How's it going?" Jaehyun's voice spoke through the door. 

"Come in and see!" Doyoung answered gleefully. The alpha pushed open the door, and his mouth quickly turned up in a happy smile. 

"You actually did it," Jaehyun said, sort of surprised. "It looks great." He looked at Doyoung. "I'm proud of you." 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

"It really does look great," Jaehyun said. "Even the bed is made." 

"Mmh," Doyoung answered, looking down at the floor, playing with his fingers. 

"Alright, are you ready to hunt?" Jaehyun said, turning to rub Doyoung's shoulder. In his excitement, Doyoung didn't even notice, beaming at Jaehyun. In his excitement about the room, he had entirely forgotten about Jaehyun's end of the deal. Plus, he hadn't thought that Jaehyun would even uphold it. 

"Yes!" Doyoung cried, beaming widely. Jaehyun paused and looked at him, no, looked at him, like his breath had just been taken way. The beta just chuckled up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I....I've just never seen you smile so much," Jaehyun answered. 

"I'm...I'm so happy! Hunting is really my passion," Doyoung said with a smile. He giggled and started to walk towards the door. "Come on! Let's go already!" 

Jaehyun shook his head, an awe struck look in his eyes. "So beautiful," he mumbled to himself, and followed after him. 

The two of them ran through the empty camp into the west side of the forest, obnoxious with joy: Doyoung at being able to hunt, and Jaehyun at his first glimpse of Doyoung's utter happiness. 

"Won't the other alphas be here?" Doyoung asked, and Jaehyun shook his head. 

"The gathering is on the east side, and the main hunting is to the south. We'll be alone," Jaehyun answered. 

"Good," Doyoung spoke. 

"Intimidated?" Jaehyun teased. 

Doyoung grinned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll embarrass them." 

Jaehyun chuckled; and Doyoung could tell he was excited to see him hunt for the first time. He plopped himself down on a rock and Doyoung figured that he wouldn't jump in unless he felt like he needed help. Doyoung, though, had already made it his goal to make sure Jaehyun stayed seated there. 

With the cold wind bristling through his hair, Doyoung had never felt more sure of himself, in his element, confident in front of Jaehyun before. He threw him a quick wink before suddenly dashing deeper into the forest, barely catching a glimpse of Jaehyun's surprised expression. 

Moments later Doyoung returned with his teeth sunk into the neck of a deer, dropping it by Jaehyun's feet. 

"Holy shit," Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung could tell that Jaehyun hadn't expected much of the hunt. 

"Told you," Doyoung responded with a grin. 

"Y-you got lucky," the alpha stuttered. 

Doyoung shook his head. "I smelled it before you even sat down. Now shush." Doyoung gave Jaehyun a truly fierce look and the alpha shut his mouth. The beta could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him as he crouched onto the forest floor, dead leaves and wet grass crunching beneath his feet. Doyoung knew he was a good fighter, but not even close to the best. But as for hunting...that's what he was made for. 

He quirked an eyebrow as a fresh scent caught his nose. Careful not to make any noise, not even a sniff of his nose or a rustle of his feet, he waited until the scent came closer. The beta grinned; it was definitely a bear. He waited, hearing its fur brush against the leaves on short plants, its claws dig into the dirt beneath their limbs. Jaehyun watched, his eyes slowly widening, and Doyoung gave him a brief glance; most alphas would have already dashed after their prey by this point. But that was what made Doyoung such a good hunter: he had the sort of patience almost no alpha was raised to possess. 

When Doyoung finally leapt onto the bear's back, scratching down his muscles and biting into his neck, it was by far already too late for the animal. After a short, one sided struggle, he was dead, and Doyoung licked the blood off of his lips as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He tossed the massive carcass on top of the deer, and shot Jaehyun a cocky grin. 

"Don't even try to say that was luck."

"I-I couldn't even bother," Jaehyun answered. Doyoung liked him like this; so caught off his guard. Jaehyun was lucky he'd killed off the game he'd created, because if it was still going, he'd be losing, and losing badly.   
~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them had been out on the hunt for a few hours, Doyoung catching and Jaehyun watching. When the sun was beginning to set they finally decided to head back to the cabin, carrying the five large game animals Doyoung had caught between them. 

"Doyoung..."

"Didn't I tell you? This is my passion. Hunting is my life. I'm really good at it." The beta sighed softly. "In my old pack there was no place for a beta; I had to make my choice between what status I wanted. I had to work twice as hard as anyone to be treated like an actual person, let alone with any respect. I had to be good." 

Jaehyun mulled over the beta's words. "You're better than I am, that's for sure." 

"I can't believe you would actually admit that," Doyoung said, looking down at the floor before staring back up at Jaehyun. 

"I'm forced to," Jaehyun explained. "It's not even a close contest."

"You were surprised though, by how good I am." 

Jaehyun stopped walking and turned to Doyoung. "I have to admit that I did think you were exaggerating about how good and how passionate you were. I thought it was part of your 'I'm just an alpha without a knot' act." 

Doyoung suddenly looked down at the ground; most of his life he really had felt like just an alpha without a knot.  "But, I am good," Doyoung said, trying to keep himself focused on the conversation at hand. 

"Too good to ignore," Jaehyun responded, then sighed. "I have to apologize for banning you from it before. It honestly hurts me to see that I kept you from something that clearly makes you so, so happy. Plus, I wasn't just doing wrong by you, but doing wrong by our whole pack. We were only out hunting for a few hours and you caught more than two of us usually can in a whole day. I'm really, really sorry." 

Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun with wide eyes before hurriedly looking at the ground. "Uh, it's alright," he responded uncomfortable. 

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Doyoung answered. "I'm just....really shocked." The beta's expression and voice were serious, and something inside his heart spoke that this singular moment was to change the course of the rest of his life. 

"Doyoung...a lot of things have changed for me today," Jaehyun answered honestly. "I went into this expecting to simply satisfy a silly fantasy of yours...but I came out feeling so, so proud of you. I was...so impressed by you today. So, so impressed." 

Doyoung stared slack jawed at the alpha, unable to fully contemplate his words, when suddenly they were interrupted. 

"Jaehyun, where were you today for the hunt?" Taeyong asked, walking into camp from the hunt with most of the other alphas trailing behind him. Jaehyun had been right; each alpha only carried one or two large game each, while some even just had rabbits. 

"I'll be honest with you, I wanted to spend some time with the beta," Jaehyun responded, gesturing to Doyoung who looked shyly down at the grass.

"Ah...I can't fault you for that one. I miss Ten quite a bit." Taeyong suddenly looked down at the game in their hands. "Where'd you get all that?"

Jaehyun grinned pridefully. "Doie caught it."

"Who the fuck is Doie?" Doyoung grumbled, but Jaehyun just shushed him. 

"You caught this? All of it?" Taeyong asked with genuine surprise. 

"Yeah," Doyoung answered with a smile. "I did do a lot of the hunting for my old pack during the war." 

The Head Alpha turned to Jaehyun with feigned annoyance. "Why have you been keeping this talent hidden?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Jaehyun answered. 

"As usual," Taeyong spoke with a sigh. "Seriously, though, Doyoung. I want to see you with the rest of us tomorrow on the hunt." 

Doyoung, for the millionth time that day, felt his jaw drop. "Wh-what?"

"This won't be an all the time thing, you know, you're the mate of an alpha, you still have some duties back here to attend to, blah blah blah. But I do want to see this talent for myself." 

Doyoung's expression slowly bloomed back into that beautiful smile that made Jaehyun stare like Doyoung was his whole world. "I-I'd be happy to join you all."

"We'd be happy to have you," Taeyong answered. "Now, leave that game with the rest." The pair put their catch on the pile with the others. 

"Shall we head home?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded back with a genuine smile, and the two of them gleefully walked back to their now clean cabin. 

"I can't believe I never let you hunt before," Jaehyun mumbled, more to himself, but Doyoung still listened. "You're so happy." 

"Ah, it's the little things," Doyoung responded, letting Jaehyun casually interlace their fingers with no resistance. "Like never calling me Doie again. Especially in front of the other alphas." 

"But all the other alphas have nicknames for their mates!" Jaehyun whined. 

"Technically, we're not mates yet." 

"Yet being the optimum word," Jaehyun responded. "Anyways, Taeyong and Ten aren't technically mates, and Taeyong calls Ten 'Tennie'. Same with Johnny and Taeil, and Johnny calls Taeil 'Tae-doll'.

"He would hate that so much," Doyoung responded, still wearing a smile. 

"Doie doesn't sound so bad in comparison, now does it?" 

"I hate you," Doyoung mumbled, giggling gleefully at Jaehyun. 

"Love you too," Jaehyun answered, and maybe it was just the high from having his first hunt in a while, but Doyoung could honestly do nothing but smile.


	21. twenty.

After a long day of sitting around Kun's hut and doing absolutely nothing, Ten returned to his cabin to find Taeyong not there. He took a deep breath, in and out, and peered through the windows. He totally wasn't worried, not at all. Of course not. Even though Taeyong was always home from the hunt by the time Ten got home...

The omega pulled one of the flowers out of the pots along the windowsill, sitting down on the bed and pulling out each petal. Really, it was so unusual that Taeyong wasn't home yet. The Head Alpha always made sure to be on time so he could see more of Ten. The only reason Taeyong would be late was if there was some trouble while out on the hunt, like if he got hurt or something. Ten paused at the thought, letting the flower stem fall from his hands. He wouldn't allow himself to think about that. 

Yet, he did. The thought of Taeyong being injured or worse floated through the thoughts in his brain like fresh water coursing through a formerly dried stream. He looked hurriedly at the door, then down at his feet, then at the door again, before picking up the flower once again. He pulled the petals off of the stem with such force that they crushed between his fingers. 

The sound of the front door opening put Ten in such a state of relief that he didn't even have the energy to pretend he wasn't concerned. 

"Oh thank god," Ten breathed before Taeyong could even say anything. 

"Hi Ten," Taeyong spoke, eyeing Ten's reassurance with suspicion. "How was your day today?"

"Where were you?"

Taeyong chuckled. "After the hunt I went to go visit the pups. Renjunnie is already getting so big! And little Chenle is such a smiley thing-" Noticing Ten's expression, the alpha paused and smiled smugly. "Were you worried about me?"

Ten scoffed. "Uh, no, of course not, I totally knew you were fine."

Taeyong chuckled, seeing through Ten's white lie easily. "Come on, let's sit. There's something I have to tell you." Ten nodded and the pair sat down on the bed, looking at each other. 

"How was your day?" Taeyong repeated. 

Ten shrugged, finally feeling calm now that Taeyong was right by his side. "Same as ever. Hanging out in Kun's cabin, doing nothing." 

"You're supposed to be helping him," Taeyong explained. 

"He doesn't want our help," Ten replied. "The only one half decent at healing is Doyoung, and he wasn't even here today." Taeyong gave him a look, and Ten changed the subject. "How about you? How was the hunt?" 

Taeyong smiled. "It's been really great since we have Doyoung around." 

"Oh yeah, Do said that he's been hunting with you guys sometimes. He's been going for about a week now, right?" 

The alpha nodded. "Mmh-hmm. Me, him, and Jaehyun all talked it out. He's a great hunter, of course, but he's still an alpha's mate, and he just can't abandon those duties. Plus it wouldn't be fair if he hunted every day but then had to come home and clean, etc. So it'll be like, some days he'll come with us, some days he's with the rest of you. On his non hunting days he won't have to gather though either, maybe just help out Kun."

"That seems really fair," Ten responded. 

"Honestly, he's so fucking good. I was shocked. Even after Jaehyun took him hunting and I saw how much game he caught, I still couldn't believe it. And that night at dinner Jaehyun wouldn't shut up about how good he was and I still didn't believe him, and I could barely believe it that first day when he hunted with the rest of us." 

Ten leaned in closer, as if he was sharing a secret with Taeyong. "Honestly, he was one of, if not the best hunter of our old pack. He was really better than all the alphas. During the war, when all the alphas were either dead or out fighting, he was the one who got all the game for us. He literally supported our entire pack." 

"Holy shit," Taeyong mumbled. "Does Jaehyun know that?" Ten shrugged. "That's really crazy though. So impressive. Maybe I could handle hunting for a whole pack, but I don't know many alphas who could." 

"He's so strong..." Ten muttered. 

"It's really surprising that Jaehyun didn't let him hunt for so long. I'm still a little bit pissed off about that. Really a waste of talent." Taeyong paused and looked at Ten with confusion. "It doesn't makes sense though how a beta could be so good." 

"Well, Doyoung didn't know he was a beta until he was, like, sixteen. He was raised and trained as an alpha." 

Taeyong hummed and nodded. "That makes so much sense. Honestly, he could completely pass for an alpha if it wasn't for his scent. His personality and strength are almost all alpha. He does look a little skinny for an alpha, but he could still pass for one. Everything else too..." 

"Even though none of the omegas were gonna mate him in our old pack, mostly due to how the rest of the pack would view them...none of us ever thought he'd be an alpha's mate." 

"I was about this close to ordering Jaehyun to let him go," Taeyong admitted, pinching his fingers with the tiniest of gaps in between. "I'm really glad we have him now, because he can hunt well. But he really could have helped out the rest of your old pack." 

"Please don't mention them. It makes me like you a lot less."

Taeyong sighed. "It wasn't an easy choice. There really just wasn't enough food around already for our pack, what with half of the alphas being busy with war. If we had twice our number in omegas, everyone would have died of starvation. It was them or us." 

Ten sighed and looked away. He was no Head Alpha, he knew nothing about making these kinds of decisions, and Taeyong's explanation made sense. But at the same time, he really wished there had been something they could have done for his old pack. 

He shook his head, not wanting to make things awkward with Taeyong. The omega was ready to change the subject. "It's strange in Kun's cab though, without  Doyoung or Sicheng. It's a little lonely with just the four of us." Ten sighed. "To be honest, we all feel a little useless." 

"Did you gather in your old pack?" Taeyong asked.

"Of course. We mostly ate gathered plants, to be honest," he responded. 

Taeyong nodded. "Me, Yukhei, and Johnny were talking about that actually. We think now would be a good time to incorporate you guys with the rest of the omegas and start gathering. I know they're anxious to meet you all. We just wanted to ask the three of you first." 

Ten breathed a sigh of relief; he was quite sick of being cooped up all day. "That sounds great. Really, really great. I'm more than ready. But..." Ten sighed and stopped. 

"What is it?"

"Well, I feel bad about leaving Kun all by himself again. Do you have any idea how lonely he was?"

Taeyong nodded. "I've debated about that too. But when Doyoung isn't hunting or cleaning up, he'll be helping Kun out, so I think he'll be alright. Plus, you guys can always visit when you're free." 

"I guess so," Ten responded with a sigh. 

"The rest of us are more than ready to let you guys in all the way," Taeyong spoke. 

Ten slowly smiled. "That's still just so surprising to me."

"It's not competitive like your old pack," Taeyong spoke, scooting in closer to Ten and hesitantly resting a hand on his leg. Ten took a deep breath but didn't move away, somehow feeling relaxed by the alpha's gentle touch. He had to admit that the idea of meeting a bunch of new omegas that used to be his enemies made him nervous. "We're really like one big family. A healthier family too." 

"That's really good to know," Ten admitted, shyly looking at Taeyong. 

The alpha grinned back at him. "I'm glad." 

The two looked at each other for a long time, Ten finding both safety and nervousness in his gaze. He tried not to seem shy at all but with Taeyong looking at him like that, it was sort of hard not to. It was like Taeyong so desperately wanted him to become a part of this family, and despite the way he was raised and the strategies he had used to survive and his own misgivings, Ten wanted that too. No, he definitely still wasn't going to admit it to Taeyong, but he had admitted it to himself. And that was a start. 

He sort of did want Taeyong to stop looking at him with those affectionate eyes before he did something he regret. "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" He finally said. 

"Oh!" Taeyong responded with surprise, physically shaking his head while the tiniest peek of a blush dusted his cheeks. Slowly, he grinned. "You're gonna be really happy about this one." 

"What is it?" The omega asked. 

Taeyong scooted in even closer, but Ten was surprised to find that he didn't mind, instead enjoying the sensation of Taeyong's warmth and scent so close by. "It's been a while since you guys ran away. Like, long enough for Sicheng to go from not even showing to having actual pups. There was a bit of a break for your heat, but that was a while ago too." Ten began to grin too; the moment he'd been looking forward too for ages was finally coming. "So...I think it's time to call off your dry spell. Mostly, you've been good." 

"Yes!" Ten cried, grinning at Taeyong. 

"There is one condition though." 

Ten's face fell worriedly. "What is it?"

"From now on...you can't use me any more. Don't use sex to manipulate me, just have sex with me because we both want to, alright? Be upfront and honest about your feelings towards me. If you promise me that, we can have sex as much as we did before." 

"I promise," Ten responded. "I totally, one hundred percent, completely promise." He swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't do those things to you any more anyways. It wasn't right of me, and you didn't deserve it." 

"It's alright, as long as you don't do it ever again."

"I won't! Of course I won't," Ten answered. Taeyong looked him up and down with that fire in his eyes that Ten had missed so fucking badly. 

"It's over. The punishment is officially, totally over." 

Ten smiled and without thinking, hugged the alpha tightly. He was beyond overjoyed. He'd missed sex with Taeyong so much, and he couldn't even deny that it was the 'with Taeyong' part he missed more than the 'sex' part. 

"Shall we celebrate?" Taeyong mumbled seductively into his ear. 

Ten smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Please." And quickly, they pressed their lips together in a long overdue kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the late afternoon and both Johnny and Taeil were long home. Johnny was laying down on the bed, still exhausted from the hunt. "It's extra hard when you're trying to keep up with Doyoung," Johnny had explained earlier with laughter in his eyes, and Taeil had just chuckled softly. 

After a minute of sitting a short distance away from him Taeil had stood up, bored out of his mind. He had indulged Johnny in conversation for a few minutes and part of him wanted to continue, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Johnny have that so he stood, beginning to dust off the shelves and clean. He heard the noise of Johnny sitting up to watch him, but Taeil didn't even turn his head. 

The omega turned to start dusting the windowsill, and from this new position, out of the corner of his eye he could see Johnny's lips turn up in a smile. 

"Pretty," the alpha mumbled. Taeil flushed, not quite knowing what to say, and kept at his work. "No rebuttal?" Johnny teased. 

"I still kind of think you're lying, but you say it enough that it is possible you actually believe it." 

Johnny grinned. "Good, I'm making progress. Next step: you believing you're pretty." 

Taeil laughed loudly, with an inflection of sadness. "Good luck, Johnny. Anyways, I still think you might be lying and secretly think I'm ugly." 

"You're talking to me. You're smiling. You know deep down that I'm not lying to you. It's still progress." 

Taeil allowed himself a glance at Johnny and saw his handsome face smiling right on Taeil, his eyes gazing at him and only him. The omega turned away; even such simple things as Johnny's appearance were starting to get to him now. The alpha and his constant affection was getting harder and harder to ignore. 

"We really are getting better. I hunt, and you do your omega tasks, and we talk and laugh and..." The alpha stood up, walking over to Taeil and standing behind him. "It's like we're becoming a real family."

The alpha was just beginning to wrap his hands around Taeil's waist when the omega spun around, smacking his hands away. The sentiment was so, so nice, and Taeil secretly wanted what Johnny was saying. But he couldn't, he couldn't give into Johnny's lies and trickery, he couldn't give into his own desperate need for something he thought he'd given up a long time ago. He couldn't allow himself to be weak for Johnny, not yet. 

He glared up at Johnny and he took a step back, his mouth slightly agape. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" The omega spoke, and Johnny's brows slanted down in sadness. "I never had a choice in this, never. I wasn't allowed to decide if I even wanted this so called family. How could we possibly be a family when I don't want it? Johnny, I will never care about you! We will never be a family!" 

Johnny looked away from Taeil and swallowed, his lower lip quivering where it was caught between his teeth. Taeil took a deep breath, in and out, and watched the struggle play out on Johnny's face. He hadn't meant for his words to come out so loud and harsh, and he could tell that Johnny was truly, deeply hurt. 

"A-all I've done is tr-" The alpha stopped talking, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Never mind." He spoke. 

Taeil didn't know what to do at this point. He knew he had finally gone to far, and, being honest, he didn't even mean what he'd said. Maybe that was how he felt when he first arrived, but things had changed so completely. Maybe he was hesitant about a family, but he did care about Johnny, a lot more than he liked to admit. 

He was just scared, scared that Johnny would hurt him like literally everyone else had before him. 

"I'm gonna go," Johnny said, before Taeil could take back his words. The alpha pushed his way out of the cabin, and Taeil listened to the sound of his heavy footfalls hit the grass. 

"Fuck!" Taeil mouthed once he couldn't hear the alpha any longer. He still had no idea what to do. He could easily just let Johnny live with those words forever. He had meant them at some point, after all, even if they weren't true now. Taeil had a feeling that in a few hours, Johnny would come back to the cabin, and they'd pretend like it never happened, albeit a bit more awkward than before. They'd lived like that before, and Taeil could live that way some more. This way, he could keep his dignity intact. Johnny wouldn't know how weak he'd become and take advantage of him. 

Or, he could go to Johnny and admit the truth. That he was the one who was lying. That he cared so, so much about the goofy, giant alpha he'd spent so much time trying to despise. That the word family was a little too much for him now, but he wouldn't rule it out for later. That he'd only said those things because he was terrified what would happen if he did allow someone into his heart. That letting down his guard meant getting hurt. Or, maybe it didn't mean getting hurt, and that made Taeil even more scared. 

These options pressed at the omega like two hammers, knocking at each side of his brain. One could keep his life going the way it was, one could change his life forever. Taeil didn't want to admit it, but the obvious choice was before him. 

He had to do it. Taeil had to say what he meant, explain it to Johnny, or everything could be messed up for ever. 

The omega burst out of the cabin and jogged down to the river, just a few paces away. Johnny was sitting cross legged beside it, peering into the water with an almost empty expression in his eyes. His massive alpha body was completely hunched over, pushed into being so, so small, and Taeil could easily imagine a massive weight on his shoulders. 

"Johnny, I-"

Taeil froze when Johnny turned to look at him. His eyes shined, and Taeil wasn't quite close enough to see whether that was from tears, or not. He was beginning to step in closer when Johnny spoke. 

"Taeil, I'm really sorry, I wish I could be with you right now. But I need to be alone. I really need to think. Is that alright? Can you give me that?" 

The omega was shocked. Johnny usually seemed to hate being alone. But, he would give him what he needed. 

"O-of course," Taeil responded. "I'm going to the cabin." 

Johnny nodded, his head already turned, and Taeil swallowed down his sadness. He turned too, slowly walking back to the cabin, and going inside quickly. He closed the door tight, leaning his back against the dark, hard wood. With his head leaned back, he slid down until he'd made it to the floor. Never in his life had Taeil experienced such utter regret. 


	22. twenty-one

Taeil couldn’t believe the amount of nerves coursing through his body when Johnny finally came home.

It was the very early morning when he finally stepped through the front door, a little before the hunt, reeking of the outdoors. Taeil had breathed a desperate sigh of relief; he was worried about Johnny and angry at himself and angry at Johnny for making him worried. The alpha had been gone all night, and Taeil hadn’t slept a wink. It was obvious Johnny hadn’t slept at all either, in fact, Taeil thought he’d spent the whole night outdoors. The first thing he did when he got back to the cabin was put on another jacket and wrap a blanket around his shoulders. Shivering, with such a broken expression on his face, Taeil thought he’d never looked so small. 

Watching it all go down from where he sat on the bed, in utter silence, Taeil thought it was finally time to put this conflict to rest. It was going to be hard, but he had to apologize, if he wanted at all to salvage what little they had.

“Johnny, can we-“

“Yeah. We should do that, shouldn’t we,” the alpha interrupted, shivering and sitting across from Taeil on the bed. Taeil couldn’t help but think he looked pathetic, and hoped he was taking the day off of hunting. “I’d like to go first,” he spoke.

“O-okay,” Taeil responded. He figured he knew exactly what Johnny was going to say, that despite everything, he cared about Taeil, and Taeil would apologize and everything would be alright, or hopefully better.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said. It’s all I’ve been able to think about, actually,” Johnny spoke with a sad little chuckle, his shoulders hunched over. “And... I realized... you’re right, Taeil.”

The alpha looked up and Taeil’s mouth opened involuntarily. What the hell did Johnny mean by that?

“You’re totally right. I never gave you a choice. I just... in that line up, there was just such a sense of sadness in you that was different from the rest. I thought you’d be happier staying in my pack with people who would grow to care about you very much. I thought it would make you happy to have an alpha really care about you. But.... that’s not what you wanted, it never was, and I’ve been incredibly presumptuous. You don’t want family, at least not with me. And...as much as love you, which I really and truly do, I have to respect that. I love you enough to want you to be happy more than to want you as my mate.” Johnny sighed, and swallowed thickly. “Because of that... I’m gonna say that if you want to go, you can go. You can stay in the pack and move out of my cabin, I’m sure Taeyong would allow that. Or you can go out and look for the rest of your pack. You could stay with me too, but only if you truly want to...which I don’t think you do. So...the choice is yours.”

Taeil stared at him slack jawed before quickly composing himself. He had been right all along, Johnny never cared about him in the first place. He had finally gotten tired of putting up with an omega he had always secretly despised. He still couldn't fathom why Johnny chose him in the first place, but his fears were confirmed: Johnny did not love him like he said he did.

“I knew it,” the omega said, shaking his head. “You never cared at all. I was just a hold over omega, and you’ve finally gotten tired of putting up with me. You don’t want me; you never have.”

Johnny gasped loudly. “What the fuck are you talking about?” The alpha growled, and Taeil jumped back; he’d never seen Johnny even remotely this angry or aggressive before. “How can you not see how I feel? If I could have anything, I mean, anything in the world, it would be your love.” He paused and shook his head, clenching his fists. “I’m doing this because I love you. If I didn’t love you, I’d make you stay with me.”

Taeil sighed. “I-I just can’t believe you. You’ve got to prove it to me.”

“How?” Johnny cried. “I’ve done everything I can think of. I’ve brought you gifts and compliments and listened to you and paid attention and respected your boundaries. What more can I do than this? What can I do?”

Taeil sighed. Johnny did sort of have a point, but Taeil knew there was one thing he could do to prove himself, something no alpha had ever desired from him.

“Johnny...no alpha has ever wanted me. Ever,” the omega started. “If you can stomach kissing me, I might believe you.”

“Wait, what? Are you trying to trick me?”

Taeil shook his head. “No alpha has been able to kiss me before. They get close and then they just start...gagging.”

“Well,” Johnny spoke, chuckling awkwardly. “It seems like you’re trying to soothe my wishes rather than your own.”

“If you actually like me, then you’ll want to kiss me, right? So kiss me.”

Johnny gave Taeil a soft smile and leaned in closer, the alpha's mood lifted in a matter of seconds. “I ought to be saying thank you right now.”

“Most people would see kissing me as some sort of punishment.”

Johnny shook his head, leaning in close enough that Taeil could feel his breaths fanning on his face. The alpha glanced Taeil up and down. “You’re so beautiful this close.”

Before Taeil could even reply, Johnny was kissing him. Taeil honestly expected that this moment would never happen; he wasn’t lying when he admitted this was his first kiss. But it was better than anything Taeil could have ever imagined; Johnny’s lips were warm and soft against his own. Somehow, it was like a wild adventure and the safety of home all wrapped into one sensation. He could feel the love and emotion behind that kiss, everything that Johnny was so desperately trying to show him. Really, Taeil thought he would explode with feelings.

Johnny pulled away all to soon and Taeil watched him with his mouth agape. Seeing the adoring, begging look in Johnny’s eyes, how much he’d obviously enjoyed something as simple as a kiss, Taeil couldn’t not believe the alpha. Johnny actually did care about him.

“See? Don’t you get it now? Don’t you see just how much I love you?”

Taeil looked down shamefully and nodded, guilt washing over him as he contemplated how many times he’d denied Johnny, when he’d always thought Johnny was lying when the alpha when the alpha had meant every word he said, all along.

“I-I see,” Taeil finally answered. This revelation, too, changed a lot. But Taeil still wasn’t sure. “I have to think about it, alright?”

“Of course,” Johnny answered.

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” Taeil spoke, standing up.

“Alright,” Johnny said, simply sitting in the bed, not looking up at Taeil. “I have to go to the hunt soon. We can talk after that.”

“Okay,” Taeil responded, reaching for the door.

“I’ll see you later,” Johnny said, freezing Taeil in his tracks. “Be safe, alright?”

Taeil hummed. “Yeah,” he replied, and finally darted out of the cabin.

Walking rapidly through the early morning sunlight, the dew still laying on the tips of the grass, thoughts overflowed Taeil’s mind.

Johnny loved him. He truly loved him, in every sense of the word. All of their time together hadn’t been a trick or an illusion, it had been the product of Johnny doing everything he knew how to make Taeil happy. Even this choice Johnny gave him was a product of his love. It threw a wrench into Taeil’s decision making process, that was for sure.

But.... Taeil had the opportunity to have his freedom back. He could go back and find his old pack. Who knows where they were? Even if he found them, would they accept him? They had never cared about him at all, anyways. The only person who had meant anything to him in their old pack was Doyoung.

Or, he could have his freedom here. That seemed like the better option of the two. He wouldn’t have to venture out into the woods alone, to return to a pack that didn’t give a fuck about him. Here, he had Kun, Ten, Jungwoo, Sicheng, and especially Doyoung. He would be free with all the perks of this new pack. Freedom from what, though? It wasn't like Johnny ever asked anything of Taeil, not even his love, all he requested was for Taeil to be nice to him. He never did get to tell Johnny what he meant the night before, but everything was changed now, and he had to make sure he still meant those words.

He needed to talk this out with someone who wasn’t directly involved.

“Doyoung...” the omega mumbled to himself, suddenly picking up his steps and running to Doyoung’s cabin. He was a panting wreck by the time he arrived; he hadn’t exercised much since joining the new pack, but he knocked on the door all the same.

It was answered very quickly, with Jaehyun coming to the door. “Taeil?” He asked with confusion. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to Doyoung?” Taeil begged.

“Of course,” Jaehyun said, calling for the beta before turning back to Taeil. “Are you alright?” Taeil was surprised to find that the alpha seemed concerned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Taeil responded and breathed a sigh of relief when Doyoung came to do the door. “Can we talk outside?” Both Doyoung and Jaehyun nodded, and after a brief goodbye with Jaehyun, Doyoung followed him out the door.

“I’m glad I’m not hunting today, I actually have time to talk,” Doyoung explained; Taeil could tell he’d just woken up. The beta turned towards him. “What’s going on? You seem really freaked out.”

Taeil sighed. “So, Johnny and I got into a fight. Basically, I said I didn’t care about him, and I didn’t wanna be with him since he didn’t give me a choice to be with him.”

“All true,” Doyoung interrupted.

“Yes, it is...but this morning, Johnny comes to me and says that if I want, I can... go.”

“Like... you wouldn’t be his promised mate anymore?”

“Nope. He said I could go try and find the old pack, or stay here but not be with him.”

“That is crazy,” Doyoung said slowly.

“I know. I never expected him to give me that choice, even though it was what we always fought about.”

“You couldn’t go back to the old pack. It would be way too dangerous; a lone omega aimlessly wandering around the forest? No way. Plus, they probably got taken in by a group of alphas way worse than these guys.”

“Or they wouldn’t take me back at all.”

Doyoung hummed. “True, true. But staying here....that’s a viable option. I’d still see you.”

“It is.” Taeil sighed deeply and looked up at his best friend. “If you were in my place, what would you do?”

Doyoung stares at Taeil wide eyed, taking shallow breaths. “Well, I might actually have a chance of surviving out in the woods. And the old pack would definitely take me in, if I did find them. But... but again, they might be with some new alphas, and that would be the worst fate possible. Staying here without a mate is a good option, I’ve made a place for myself in this pack, but...it’s like when we hunt, Jaehyun and I make such a good team, and he's so... but still....”

“Well Doyoung? What would you do?” Taeil asked impatiently.

Doyoung looked back at Taeil shamefully. “I...I don’t know.”

“You what?” Taeil asked with aggressive surprise.

“I don’t know Taeil, I don’t know what I’d do,” Doyoung admitted, choking on his words.

“B-but...”

“What did you want me to say? That I’d leave Jaehyun without question if I could? I couldn’t say that to you. It would be a lie.”

Taeil was frozen with shock. “I thought you’d never submit.”

“I’m not submitting,” Doyoung growled. “That’s not what every relationship is about and don’t you dare throw that in my face when you are having the same doubts I am. Why else would you have come to me?”

Taeil sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’re freaked out, and so am I.”

“I really am,” Taeil admitted and nodded. “I just...freedom is what I insisted on for so long, but now... I don’t know. He cares about me a lot.”

“He does. I’m glad you finally realized it; he cares about you more, I think, than any of the other alphas care about their mates. But him caring about you is only a small part of the question. Do you care about him?”

Taeil sighed deeply. “I...I do. I care about him a lot. He’s the only alpha I’ve ever cared about.” Doyoung nodded along, listening closely. “After we fought last night, I wanted to tell him some things, but I didn’t get a chance to say it. I wanted to tell him that I do care about him, I’m just... I’m just scared to be so vulnerable like that in front of another person.”

“Do you think you’re even able to let him in?” Doyoung asked.

“I...I don’t know.”

Doyoung nodded slowly. “That’s probably what you need to think about, more than anything.”

“Doyoung, what would you do if you were in my position?” Taeil asked, one final time.

Doyoung winced, panic and shame written all over his face. “I don’t know,” he breathed out.

But Taeil did know. He could tell by the look in Doyoung’s eyes, the expression on his face, the tone of his voice, that if Doyoung were in Taeil’s shoes, he would stay with Jaehyun. He wasn’t ready to admit it yet, not even to himself, but Taeil was sure of his true answer.

“A-Alright,” Taeil stuttered.

“Do you wanna go to Kun’s? We can talk it out with everyone else, or just talk about other things and distract you.”

Taeil shook his head. “No thanks. I kinda need to be alone and think things through. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Oh Taeil,” Doyoung said, squeezing Taeil in a tight hug, and the omega held him back. “Good luck. I know you’ll make the best decision for yourself.”

“Of course. Thanks for all your help.”

“It’s nothing. You know I’m always here for you.”

The two of them broke their hug, waving at each other.

“Bye, Doyoung,” Taeil spoke, beginning to walk away.

“If you need to talk more, I’ll be at Kun’s.”

They gave each other pitying smiles before going their own separate ways. Taeil felt like he was walking in a daze the whole way home, throwing open the door and flopping on the bed. Yet, despite his confused, exhausted mind, Taeil knew the decision he had to make.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Taeil?” Johnny called, waking Taeil up from his nap. Groggily the omega sat up, rubbing his eyes. Almost as soon as he’d gotten home, he had fallen asleep, catching up from all he’d missed the previous night.

“Oh hi Johnny,” the omega responded. Nerves burned in his stomach when the omega remembered the conversation they had to have, but he calmed himself down. It was all for the best, that was what he had to remember.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to wake up.” Taeil hummed, and Johnny brought Taeil a glass of water before stepping outside for a few minutes. When the alpha returned he smelled clean and fresh; he’d clearly taken a bath. “Are you ready?”

“Yep,” Taeil answered.

“Let’s get this over with,” he mumbled, sitting down next to Taeil.

“Johnny,” the omega breathed out. “There was so much I wanted to say to last night, but I didn’t get the chance. So I’ll say it now.” Johnny frowned, bracing himself for the worst. “Last night, I lied to you. I don’t hate you.” Now, Johnny looked up at him with hope in his eyes. “I couldn’t possibly hate you. You’re a good alpha, the best alpha I’ve ever known.”

“That’s not saying much. The alphas from your old pack were awful.”

“Still. You’re good, great, wonderful even. And now I know you actually care about me. It’s just... it’s all me, Johnny. I’ve been hurt a lot, abandoned a lot, tricked and lied to a lot. It’s incredibly hard for me to open up to people and let them in. I’ve always been so, so terrified of getting my heart shattered more than it already has been, so I haven’t let many people, especially alphas, into my life.”

“I can understand that,” Johnny mumbled. “People haven’t been kind to you.”

“But you have. You really have. And I crave freedom. But freedom from what? From letting myself be loved and be open with an alpha? That’s not living. And freedom to do how I please... I know you’ll grant me that.”

“I always would.”

“So Johnny....my decision is to stay. We’ll have to take things slow, but I want to see what happens if I give you a real chance.”

“Oh my god Taeil... y-you promise you’re not just saying this?”

“No way. Mentally, leaving would have been the easier choice. But it wasn’t the right choice, for me or us.”

“Taeil, I... I love you so much, I-I can’t believe you’re going to be with me...”

Taeil began to laugh. “I really thought once I told you how I felt, you’d tell me you were tricking me... god, I’ve put you through so much. I don’t deserve you.”

“No no no,” Johnny said, leaning in closer. “You deserve me. I deserve you. We’re right for each other.”

“This is still a trial period though, alright? I'm going to try giving you a real chance.” Taeil spoke insistently.

“Of course. If you decide you want to leave later on that’s okay. I just want you to be happy, alright?”

Taeil pouted, hating that his cheeks were blushing. Thirty seconds into letting Johnny into his life and he was already turning into one of those giggly omegas he used to hate so much.

“And I want you to be happy too,” Taeil admitted.

“You have no idea how happy I am,” Johnny responded.

Hesitantly, Taeil snaked his hand around to reach for Johnny. Immediately, the alpha intertwined their fingers, Johnny’s massive hand swallowing Taeil’s tiny one. The alpha beamed, and Taeil started to smile too. He was finally ready for happiness, with Johnny by his side.


	23. twenty-two.

It was a week after he and Johnny made up when Taeil awoke in the middle of the night in the throes of his heat. Shuddering silently, he looked at the sleeping alpha next to him. Doubts clouded his mind; Johnny had kissed him quite a few times since their resolution, but would he want him in this way? A kiss was nothing compared to sex. But, there was one thing Taeil knew for sure: he wanted to give himself to Johnny. 

The alpha opened his eyes, and Taeil could easily the firey intensity within them, signaling just how aroused he was by the scent of Taeil's heat. With his warmth rolling off of his body, Taeil whimpered, softly, looking pleadingly into Johnny's eyes. 

"Taeil...are you sure?" Johnny asked, his voice rough with arousal. "You said you wanted to take things slow, and it would be your first..."

"N-no, alpha...I-I want it, please," Taeil answered. Wanting seemed like an understatement; he needed Johnny in that moment like he needed air to breath. He had been through many heats before, but with an alpha's scent beside him, it was just impossible to resist mother nature's call. 

Johnny began to climb over Taeil's small body, until his head was directly over Taeil's. 

"I love you," the alpha spoke, a soft smile etched onto his face, trying to be gentle with the virgin omega. Taeil reached up and cupped Johnny's cheek with a shakey hand, the skin soft and warm. 

Maybe it was just the hormones of his heat clouding his mind, or maybe Taeil finally actually felt this way, but he quietly spoke the words "I-I love you too," before reaching up to press his lips to Johnny's. Johnny even smiled into their kiss, all innocence and love. Soft pecks placed against softer lips with the softest of hearts pounding in their rapidly beating chests, their love official at last. 

Johnny lowered himself closer, pulling away from the kiss with foreheads pressed together and noses brushing. 

Taeil mewled loudly "Hurry," he whispered, his voice scratched like music to Johnny's ears. Of course, Johnny would oblidge, he couldn't help himself. Anything Taeil would ask he would do; Taeil was his love. 

Johnny's huge hand pressed onto Taeil's waist and it felt both urgent and relaxed all at once, with Taeil holding Johnny's perfect face in his hands. Lips brushed together, pliant and warm, slow in their movements but with a deep need behind them. 

Taeil's fingers laced through Johnny's almost outgrown brown hair, flopping between his fingers as Johnny rubbed circles onto Taeil's tiny waist. Pressing in even closer Johnny deepened the kiss but Taeil wasn't freaked out, wasn't scared, this felt just right. It was so slow, Johnny was taking his time, and because of that Taeil felt at ease. 

"I love you," Johnny mumbled, voice almost inaudible, before pressing his lips back to Taeil's. Taeil hummed against his mouth, the words 'I love you too' caught between them as his hands moved from Johnny's thick hair down to his broad back. Taeil could feel the muscles moving as Johnny shifted in, even closer, while his tongue slipped into Taeil's awaiting mouth. 

The familiar fire of heat burned hotter but it was different this time, it was slow burning, breaths fanning across each other's faces. Taeil's fingers fell against Johnny's thin t-shirt, too thin for the cold air outside, but in this cabin was trapped a certain heat. Johnny's hands traced Taeil's torso, brushing against rib bones and his soft stomach. 

Tentatively, Johnny rolled his hips against Taeil's, eliciting a loud groan from his well kissed lips. Hearing no hesitance Johnny repeated the action, Taeil releasing an even bigger moan as he lost himself to the feeling of feeling. Johnny's kisses sped up; he wanted more and Taeil wanted to give. His hands gripped slightly tighter, holding Taeil's frame still at he repeatedly pressed his and Taeil's hips together. 

Taeil could barely concentrate on kissing anymore, small noises escaping his lips into Johnny's mouth every few seconds. Normally he might have been embarrassed but Johnny seemed to love it, kissing him harder with every mewl he spoke. Without warning Johnny stopped his kissing, placing a tender kiss on the top of Taeil's jawline, his mouth trailing down to Taeil's pretty pale neck. Taeil watched him with hooded eyes, pink lips parted as he panted hard. Johnny kept his hands on Taeil, as if he was unable to take them away, his eyes shut tight. 

"Taeil?" The alpha asked shakily. 

"Yes, yes, y-you can mark me," Taeil responded, knowing exactly what the alpha was going to ask. 

"Are you sure? I-if you decide you don't want me-"

"Alpha, I want you, forever," Taeil begged in between pants for breath. "I want the mark." Taeil watched with shaking breaths as Johnny's eyes widened, attempting to hide his nervous smile as he lowered his head down to Taeil's smooth neck.

Johnny began to suck at the skin, a shiver running down Taeil's spine as his back arched slightly. He bit his already tender lip, holding back any more embarrassing noises. It felt good, really good, even better than all the kisses he and Johnny had shared in the past week or so. Maybe because they were driven by the passion of instinct as well as thought out love. 

But Johnny's hand running along the outside of Taeil's thigh, his pajama pants sticking to his skin from the sweat, brought Taeil back out of his head. Slowly, Johnny sunk his teeth into that special spot on Taeil's neck, first whimpering with pain before feeling a sense of relaxation and trust take over both his body and his mind. He adored this feeling; this new mark that adorned his neck felt like a badge of pride. Johnny was marking him as his and his alone, and he wanted the entire world to know. It filled Taeil with a sense of belonging, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked up at his alpha. 

Johnny pulled away from his artwork to look at Taeil. 

"Wh-what?" Taeil asked. 

"Nothing." Johnny looked at him a moment more. "You're just looking at me so...adoringly. It's kind of weird." 

"I-It's the heat," Taeil answered, unable to stop himself from grinding down on Johnny's leg. "I'll b-be back to normal wh-when it's done." 

Johnny grinned. "I like it though." 

"Stop teasing me," Taeil breathed out. "H-hurry up." 

Just like that Johnny was kissing him again and Taeil didn't know how much he'd craved it, tongues sliding against each other and lips pressing together like waves on the shore. But Johnny pulled away quickly, taking a moment to look over Taeil's expression in detail before sitting up and gripping the bottom of his t-shirt. 

"J-Johnny..." Taeil whined; he wanted Johnny to kiss him again, but he was surprised at how whiny and strung out his voice sounded. 

"It's fucking hot in here," Johnny responded. Taeil sighed, the sound of Johnny's low and gruff voice going straight into his pants. 

Taeil's throat went completely dry when Johnny began to lift his t-shirt over his head; even though they lived together he'd never seen the alpha shirtless before He was all muscles, abs and biceps; he was the picture of masculine strength. It made Taeil want more than he ever really had before. 

"Like it?" Johnny asked with a shit eating grin; he knew exactly what he was doing to Taeil, especially when he was  on his heat. But Taeil couldn't be mad; that would have inhibited him from touching. 

Taeil blushed softly, adding to his already reddened skin, a smile ghosting his lips as he forced himself to look away. "Cm'here," he mumbled, and Johnny couldn't say no. He climbed back on top of Taeil, looking him over with what Taeil could only call a smirk. He bit his lip, slowly rolling his hips as Taeil's hands laid flat against his toned stomach. He gave Taeil a deep kiss before pulling away very quickly, pressing his hips down as he looked Taeil in the eye. 

"So...are you ready?" 

"God, fuck, please! Haven't I told you a million times?" Taeil whined.

Johnny slowly smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes and coming in closer so their foreheads touched. "Remember, you can always say stop at anytime. It's totally fine. It'll probably hurt a bit, but...I promise I'll make you feel good." 

Taeil nodded back against him, looking away shyly. "I-I trust you," he mumbled. Johnny kissed him gently, delicately, and Taeil felt a surge of love come up from his stomach; bubbling there no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. Johnny smiled against his lips, giving them a small peck and looking at him. 

"You can touch me, you know," he spoke with an inkling of laughter. Taeil blushed, running his hands over Johnny's bare chest with an air of shyness. "Can I touch you?" Johnny asked, his voice almost a whisper. Taeil nodded, wondering what Johnny was asking for until he noticed his own shirt was still on. The omega began shyly undoing the buttons of his night shirt. Johnny watched this with eyes on fire, hands resting on Taeil's knees. When he was done with the buttons Taeil sat up slightly and Johnny threw it next to his own top. 

Comparing Johnny's body with his own, he couldn't help but feel a little shy. Johnny looked carved from marble, whereas he felt he looked carved from fat; all squishy and soft. But Johnny didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact he looked amazed, eyes and hands tracing every inch of Taeil's bare skin. 

Still, Taeil felt like he needed to reassure him. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. 

"For what?" Johnny responded, his eyes cloudy as if in a daze. 

"I look disgusting-" Taeil had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Johnny pressed a large finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"Don't say things like that, alright? You're so beautiful, Taeil." He said it with so much sincerity that Taeil was forced to believe him, kissing him passionately as if to say 'thank you'. 

Johnny kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away, pressing delicate kisses on Taeil's chest and stomach, his hands unbuttoning Taeil's pants. He pushed them off of Taeil's slight hips, Taeil's cheeks flushing as his briefs were exposed to Johnny's eyes and the decor of their cabin. Noticing his slight embarassment Johnny kissed Taeil again, distracting him a little as Taeil moved his legs to help Johnny get his pants the rest of the way off. Johnny pressed the two of them deeper into the bed, his huge hand cupping Taeil's arousal, rubbing over his white briefs. 

Taeil pulled away to groan; nobody but himself had ever touched there before and damn it felt good. They locked eyes, Johnny pausing his movements but keeping his hand there. 

"You're not gonna help me get my pants off, right?" Johnny asked jokingly. 

Taeil smiled guiltily. "No..." He admitted. "Too shy." 

"It's okay, baby," Johnny responded. He sat up and unbuttoned his own jeans, undoing the zip and pushing them past his thighs. 

Taeil choked on air. Even with boxers on, Taeil could tell that Johnny was absolutely massive. Obviously, he was an alpha so it was going to be big no matter what, but Johnny was way larger than how alpha's dicks had been described to him before. He tried to push fears of that fitting inside him out of his mind and focused on Johnny standing up to kick his pants with the rest of their clothes. 

Johnny didn't even notice Taeil's surprise, as if he didn't notice that he was quite...well endowed. 

"Let me go get the oil. While I still have boxers on." He pecked Taeil's lips and walked across the room to a cupboard, shuffling through the many gifts Taeil had received and useless tools before pulling out a pot of oil. Even though Taeil knew he was quite slick he was still relieved; first time plus Johnny's size would definitely mean pain without a little extra help. 

He walked back over and placed the items next to the couch, finally noticing Taeil's surprised expression. 

"What?" He asked, starting to push his boxers off of himself. Taeil watched with rapt attention as Johnny casually took off his underwear, placing on top of the pile with the other clothes. 

"That's....the biggest I've ever seen. I mean, like, it's the only one I've ever seen, but from what other omegas have described to me..." Taeil responded. 

"Oh...it's not that big, it's just usual alpha size" Johnny responded, looking down at his length before looking back at Taeil, with simoutaneously shyness and pride. 

"I don't think so," Taeil spoke suspiciously.  

Johnny rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Fine. I'll take the compliment." 

"Can you please hurry?" Taeil mumbled as Johnny kissed him lovingly, his big hands reaching over the hem of Taeil's briefs to tug down his underwear. 

"I'm trying to make your first time special, alright?" Johnny answered, pressing his lips back to Taeil's again. Still kissing, Johnny pushed the material past his thighs, his hand wrapping around Taeil's length and stroking slowly. 

"Mmh!" Taeil cried, pulling out of the kiss as Johnny expertly stroked him. 

"Feels good?" Johnny asked, picking up the pace ever so slightly. 

"Y-yeah," Taeil stuttered back. 

"The next part might hurt a little, and this may help," Johnny explained, his breaths hot against Taeil's skin. 

Taeil whined quietly when he moved his hand, reaching down for the pot of oil. 

"Can you move your legs up for me?" He asked gently, squeezing the gel onto his fingers. Taeil nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. He turned his head and winced; he could feel the slick trailing down his skin. Johnny had left him on edge for way too long and the omega was embarrassed; but Johnny released a low noise at the sight.  

The first cool finger up against Taeil's hole felt strange and foreign, but not unpleasant. It was clear Johnny knew what he was doing because he didn't slide inside right away, instead he took his time circling the sensitive area, getting Taeil as used to it as possible. Johnny pressed small kisses on Taeil's cheeks and lips and nose, taking care of him in every way he knew how. 

When he finally pushed that first finger inside, it almost felt like a relief. Taeil sighed contentedly, biting his lip and holding onto Johnny's shoulders. Johnny kept his pace slow, gentle, taking his sweet time to experience every inch of Taeil's body. Taeil appreciated the sentiment but he wanted more; he was ready to be filled. 

He was quickly pressing himself back against Johnny's finger, and he smiled down at him. 

"Eager?" Johnny spoke. 

"More," Taeil simply responded. Johnny grinned, and Taeil felt another finger slide in alongside the first. Johnny hummed and kept on, still very slowly, but picking up speed once he noticed Taeil pleasure filled expression. He adjusted very quickly, already craving more, but Johnny new better and still moved slow. 

"Love you," Johnny mumbled, his fingers dragging against Taeil's walls, moving his fore and middle finger in a scissoring motion. 

"I-I love you t-too," Taeil stuttered, already feeling on edge; it just felt so right and good. Johnny pressed a soft kiss to Taeil's jaw, adding in a third finger. 

It didn't take long before Taeil was gripping Johnny's arms tight, pressing his hips back, trying to get as much as he could. Johnny grinned, finally pulling his fingers out. Taeil whined; he didn't like feeling empty but he was still excited for what was to come. 

Taeil breathed heavily, watching as Johnny drizzled a large amount of oil onto his length. Stroking a few times to relieve the pressure, he wrapped Taeil's legs around his waist, lining himself up, looking into Taeil's eyes. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. Taeil nodded vigorously. "I love you," he added. Taeil smiled softly, and Johnny began to push his way inside. 

Needless to say, Johnny was a lot bigger than his fingers. But it felt incredible, like every nerve ending in his body was singing all at once, like this was right, Johnny inside him was how things were supposed to be. He wasn't too big, in fact, it was just right. Taeil honestly thought he would die a virgin, but at this moment he couldn't imagine excepting that life any more. 

The alpha, however, had stopped; looking over his face to see if there was any pain or doubt etched into his expression. "A-alpha, move," He begged. Johnny held back a smile, slowly pushing his way into Taeil, all the way to the hilt. Johnny pulled out ever so slightly and thrust back in, still so slow, and Taeil released another groan. 

With a roll of his hips, Johnny kept his pace gentle, but began to speed up. Taeil never told him to stop, he just kept moaning louder and louder, until Johnny was almost afraid the rest of the pack would hear. But Johnny didn't care; he'd be proud if he made Taeil moan loud enough for them to hear. His large fingers carressed the mark on Taeil's neck, and Taeil could tell he was happier to see that than to even have sex with Taeil. And, to be honest, Taeil was happy about it too. He could feel his mind growing cloudier as he let his body trust Johnny, just like it wanted to, give into the heat.

"Touch me," Taeil suddenly choked out, and Johnny could tell he was close. His skin was the prettiest shade of pink and he trembled under Johnny's gentle touch. Johnny reached between their sweat sheened bodies, stroking Taeil slow at first, made easier by his own precum. But he picked up speed, going in time with his own thrusts. He could feel Taeil light on fire, his chest heaving as he got closer and closer. Johnny could feel himself getting near the edge too, his thrusts more and more erratic, his damp hair falling in front of his eyes. 

"J-Johnny.....f-fuck!" Taeil finally cried out, spilling all over Johnny's fingers and their stomachs. Almost immediately the omega began to whimper with the feeling of overstimulation, his alpha still bucking up into him, his knot growing bigger and stretching him out even bigger than his member already did. But it was mixed in with a feeling of deep bliss, like he had done exactly the right thing. Just seeing Taeil in this fucked out state, looking up at Johnny like he was his whole world, made Johnny finally reach his climax. He groaned in his deep and gutteral voice, his knot catching inside his mate and releasing into him.

The pair panted harshly, Johnny practically collapsing on Taeil's chest. Taeil tiredly wrapped an arm around Johnny, his thumb rubbing circles. Johnny didn't want to pull out, even if he could, the knot keeping him trapped inside. He didn't want to leave, this moment was too perfect. 

"I love you," Taeil mumbled, in the gentlest, softest voice. Johnny looked up into his eyes and smiled. That smile was returned, the prettiest look in Taeil's eyes. 

"I love you too." 


	24. twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for 1000+ kudos! every single one means the whole world to me. i appreciate you all so much! ps I'm writing this at 1 am so the quality may not be as good as usual but i really wanted to write for you all!

It was one of those afternoons where the sun was hitting just right, the whole territory cast in perfect afterglow. A soft breeze blew through the trees, casting shifting shades of dappled danelion yellow onto Doyoung's contented face as he began his walk home. In these simple moments, going from the home of one person who cared about him, Kun, to the home of another, Jaehyun, he could admit that life like this was nice. Obviously, Doyoung preferred the days where he hunted with Jaehyun and the rest, all cold breaths and stark colors and sharp pains and pleasures, but the more gentle moments of life, which Doyoung used to discard as useless, were becoming enjoyable as well. 

Looking upwards at the sky, Doyoung figured it was about an hour from when Jaehyun and the others would return from the hunt. He would clean their room a bit before he came back, although it never got as dirty as it used to: with Doyoung cleaning much more frequently, and Jaehyun actually picking up for himself, it was always quite tidy. It never looked like the home of a typical alpha-omega mated couple, with scattered decor and little touches of omega perfection, but their cabin had become a home in Doyoung's eyes. 

Doyoung ran over the healing techniques Kun taught him earlier that day as he walked down the path towards his cabin; feet pressing into the green and yellow grass, until he came upon the big stone circle that housed their camp's fire. At this hour it was usually empty; with the omegas off gathering and the alphas finishing the hunt. The omegas were still gone, but to Doyoung's surprise, the alphas were there. 

Freezing at the very end of the narrow part of the path, right where it opened into the very center of the territory, Doyoung watched the antics of the alphas. He figured that game must have been plentiful; he could see a much larger pile than usual, so they must have gotten enough early and taken the rest of the day off. He watched as they jumped into the river, washing off the sweat and blood and grime of the hunt, but Doyoung was secretly searching for something. 

He sighed softly when he finally found Jaehyun, sitting on a rock with Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, and Yukhei. They laughed at one another casually, obviously sharing alpha banter. Now Doyoung always knew the most omega thing about him was his weakness for gossip, so despite himself, he leaned in closer to try and listen in. 

"Still don't get why you took the little thing as your mate," Yuta mumbled to Johnny. 

"He's cute!" The alpha cried back defensively. 

"I guess, but...I don't know, their old pack seemed surprised that you picked him," Taeyong added. 

"I don't fucking know why. Taeil's cute and nice and smart. They just had really boring tastes, I dunno," Johnny responded. Doyoung shifted in the grass to get closer, still trying to go unnoticed. 

"Speaking of weird choices....still pretty fucking strange that you took a beta as a mate," Yukhei teased.

"Not even just a regular beta, like...an alpha-y beta," Yuta added. Doyoung flushed and swallowed; he could hear his heart beating in his chest. Part of him was curious as to how Jaehyun would defend his choice, but a part of him seemed to not want to know at all. 

"Like, dude, what do you have to prove?" Johnny spoke. "We get it, blah blah blah, you're a strong enough alpha to make a beta your mate." 

"Just because your dad was Head-" 

"Guys, stop," Jaehyun interrupted Yuta. "Yeah, it's so funny, the sad alpha who couldn't make Head Alpha even though his dad was, has to prove he's strong so he takes a beta as a mate, how pathetic, ha ha." Doyoung looked at the floor; he'd never even thought of the possibility that Jaehyun took him as a mate to prove his own strength. 

"If it wasn't for that, then why did you pick Doyoung as your mate?" Taeyong asked, the exact question Doyoung wanted the answer to. 

Jaehyun sighed slowly. "Here's the thing: the reasons why I chose him in the first place, and the reasons why I love him now are very different." Doyoung winced, he still wasn't very accustomed to Jaehyun using the l-word, especially since he didn't believe he felt that way himself. 

"Tell me both. I'm curious," Johnny answered. 

"Well...I never felt like I needed to prove myself to any of the alphas here. I'm a decent hunter but I'm great in battle. I may not be Head but my place among the strongest alphas is secure. But to be honest...Taeyong, obviously you're a great Head, I could never lead as well as you, but...not getting chosen as Head fucked with me a little, especially since the title was in my family for three generations back. So...it wasn't like I had anything to prove to anyone else...I just had a hell of a lot to prove to myself."

"Mmh, makes sense," Yuta mumbled, looking back and forth between the others and his cabin. Doyoung chuckled; he could tell the alpha was itching to get back to his pups. 

"So...I wanted to show myself that I could win the game I'd created with him. That I could show him just how omega he really was, and he would just submit himself to me in the wake of my power. It's not like I wanted to make him an omega... I wanted him to want to be omega-ish for me? I don't know if I'm making any fucking sense, anyways, it was really dumb. It took me seeing him hunt to really understand. Now, I respect his strength, and how different he is from both other alphas and other omegas. He is a beta. Not just an alpha without a knot, or a muscular omega. He can do anything any of the typical omega or alpha tasks with ease. He is soft, and caring, but also so damn strong and passionate. I just...I just love his duality, how different he is, I just love him to pieces. I care about him a lot, alright?" 

Jaehyun was looking at the ground now, and from the surprised expressions of the other alphas, Doyoung could tell he almost never let himself be this vulnerable around others. Doyoung, too felt a little shy; he hadn't quite realized how much Jaehyun cared about him. 

"Dude...I think you're whipped," Yukhei said slowly. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun looked up and grinned. "Doyoung, do you think I'm whipped?" The alpha called. 

Doyoung froze in place, staring back at all the alphas with embarrassment. They all faced in his direction, and Doyoung wondered how long Jaehyun had known he was there. The beta choked on his words, unable to answer the question, and Jaehyun just smiled. 

"I think this is my cue to go. See you all later." The alpha patted all his friends on the back before walking over to Doyoung, slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

The two of them walked in semi-awkward silence back to their cabin before Jaehyun turned to Doyoung. "How was your day at Kun's?" The alpha asked, as if everything was fine. 

"G-good," Doyoung stuttered awkwardly, still a bit embarrassed and definitely mulling over what Jaehyun said. "And the hunt?"

"There was so much game out today; I don't know what was up. We caught almost too much, so we decided to go home early." The reached the door just then and Jaehyun opened it, letting the couple inside. Jaehyun immediately collapsed on the bed with a contented sigh, smiling at Doyoung, who was rearranging their clothing cabinets. 

"When did you realize I was eavesdropping?" Doyoung asked. 

"Not until Johnny asked if I was whipped for you. How long were you listening to us talk?"

Doyoung flushed pink. "A while..." he answered shyly. Jaehyun got up on from the bed and walked over to Doyoung, just simply standing next to him. Doyoung could tell the alpha was curious about what Doyoung heard, and the beta had his own questions. "D-did you really mean everything you said? About...how you feel about me now? All those nice things?"

"Every word," Jaehyun answered, and Doyoung looked away shyly. "Aren't you angry about how I treated you when we first met though?" 

"I already figured everything you said. I knew you were an asshole back then." 

Jaehyun laughed. "I was." 

Doyoung looked between Jaehyun sparkling eyes and the floor. "You've changed a lot since you met me." 

"I have," Jaehyun admitted easily. "You've changed me. I know I'm strong. I don't need to overpower you. I like you much better when you have your full strength. Plus, I'm not nearly as selfish, though I still have some tendencies." 

"You love me to pieces?" Doyoung teased. 

Jaehyun winced but smiled. "I do." 

Doyoung turned away with his mouth slightly open. Even though he knew both his and Jaehyun's feelings were growing, he didn't know before that moment how deep it really went. Doyoung shot Jaehyun the tiniest of smiles. He couldn't respond to Jaehyun's words just yet, but he could feel those feelings beginning to burn a hole in his chest. He was, in fact, beginning to feel those feelings

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten's eyes shot open in the middle of the night, and without a doubt the omega knew it was heat. But, this time it would be far different. He had already given himself to Taeyong in so many ways, but there was one last piece of himself he had yet to give. Tonight would be the night that it happened. 

A sudden surge of possessiveness and desire for Taeyong overtook Ten, and with the last of his sane thoughts he made sure he was ready for this decision. But that thought quickly dissipated and all Ten could now think about was Taeyong inside of him. In a lust fuelled daze Ten crawled on top of Taeyong, whimpering softly and circling his hips, but because of the strength of Ten's scent Taeyong quickly awoke. 

"Fucking hell," Taeyong growled, tightly gripping Ten's arms and looking him over. Ten could already feel Taeyong's half hardness pressing against his ass cheeks and the sensation made Ten whimper out loud, looking at Taeyong in desperation. 

Taeyong cupped the back of Ten's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and even through the lusty harshness of it there was a sense of love for Ten, and joy at the thought of one day having a family with him. But Ten's mind was too occupied to even notice, so he just kissed back. 

Taeyong's scent and his dominating kisses were enough to drive Ten to the very brink, mewling and whining desperately into the crook of Taeyong's neck as he left kisses and love bites along Taeyong's neck and collarbones. 

"D-do it," Ten stuttered. 

"Come on, give me a little more time for foreplay at least," Taeyong mumbled against his skin. 

"No," Ten responded. "M-mark me. I know you wanted." 

Taeyong's jaw dropped open and he leaned back against the bed, searching Ten's expression nervously. "A-are you sure?"

"Taeyong...I-I'm yours in every other way. Please," The omega begged, his voice dropping to a genuine whisper. "I-I love you." 

"Oh my god...I love you too," Taeyong mumbled, sinking his teeth into that spot on Ten's neck that would make him his forever. 

Ten clung to Taeyong's sweaty skin, gripping his broad alpha shoulders for dear life. He held Taeyong hard enough to leave bruises the next morning but neither of them could even feel it, let alone care. They were two wrapped in their heats and each other and the mark permanently etched on Ten's skin that had been licked clean. 

"Do you want my cock?" Taeyong lowly asked in Ten's ear, caressing the mating mark on his neck.

"P-please," Ten moaned back, grinding up against Taeyong's cock. He needed relief and he needed it now. 

"Are you sure? Are you prepared enough? It's awfully quick," Taeyong spoke, even in this lustful daze still concerned for Ten's safety. 

"Taeyong, I-I need it," Ten sobbed, unable to form coherent thoughts, barely even hearing what Taeyong spoke. All he could think about was Taeyong's cock, his thrusts, his knot, filling Ten up, fulfilling his true purpose as an omega. 

Taeyong pulled away from Ten's neck to look Ten over. Despite the many times he and Ten had mated with both other people and each other, he still wanted to make sure he was doing everything correctly and avoid hurting Ten as much as he possibly could. And even though Ten always insisted he was ready, Taeyong knew that the cloud of heat could convince Ten of things that weren't true. 

But seeing Ten's crazy desperate form, not a hint of falseness in his expression, skin pink and sheened with sweat, eyes wide and glassy, lips parted, cock hard, ass leaking enough slick to get his underwear wet, Taeyong figured Ten was as ready as he'd ever be. So he quickly pushed off his pants and tore off Ten's, still excited to see his now mate's naked form even for the millionth time.

Taeyong couldn't possibly have held back the gasp that escaped his lips; Ten seemed to be even more beautiful now that things were official. His skin was so soft, supple and light to the touch, his frame lightly curvaceous in all the right places. Taeyong figured that later, when things weren't so rushed and neither of them were so needy, he'd take his time exploring every inch of Te's body; making love to him the way he had always dreamed. But now, Taeyong knew Ten couldn't wait a moment longer. 

With alpha strength Taeyong barely knew he had, Taeyong grabbed Ten's small body and flipped them over so Taeyong was on top of him, then subsequently flipped Ten so he was laying on his stomach. Ten whimpered and pushed his hips up, pressing his plush cheeks against Taeyong's cock, and Taeyong quickly released a groan at the sensation. Taeyong slid two fingers into Ten and immediately released another deep groan; despite everything they did together Ten was still so fucking tight.

"N-not enough," Ten desperately stuttered, wiggling his ass, tightening and loosening his hole. Taeyong pulled his fingers out immediately, a little more rough than he meant to, but by the way Ten moaned at the feeling Taeyong was sure he didn't mind so much. 

Taeyong adjusted himself so his cock lined up with Ten's awaiting hole before finally pushing in, the two of them simoultaneously releasing groans and very different pitches. Taeyong knew he was big, so once he was inside he stayed still, giving Ten some time to adjust. Ten immediately writhed beneath him, used to being filled to such an extreme but still obsessed with it, always enjoying the pain and pleasure of the sensation. 

When Ten started panting and pressing back against Taeyong, he figured it was a good idea to move, so he started to deliver soft thrusts into Ten's tightness. He knew that if he wanted to, he could've come that very second, but he held himself back, knowing that he should enjoy Ten a little bit more. 

His strong hands felt their way to Ten's waist, starting to fuck into him deeper and harder. Taeyong knew Ten loved it; he moaned loudly at every little movement and pressed his hips back to meet every one of Ten's thrusts. Taeyong smirked at Ten's desperateness, moving faster and harder, his brain becoming useless as his dick took over. 

When Ten started screaming in ecstasy Taeyong knew he was ready to cum, wrapping his strong arm around Ten's tiny waist to pull him up onto his knees. Ten's face remained in the bedding, whimpering into it, as Taeyong reached around to stroke Ten to climax. 

It took all of two seconds before Ten was cumming and cumming hard, finally growing silent as the intense force of heat orgasm hit him like a truck. He was immediately weakened, trembling beneath Taeyong as Taeyong held him up. 

"Baby, just a few more seconds, I'm so close," Taeyong mumbled in Ten's ear and the omega obeyed, resting his head on his hands as his hole twitched and fluttered around Taeyong's thick cock. 

Taeyong finally spilled into Ten's hole but instead of relief, Ten could only cry as the pain of the knot shot through him. Although he was accustomed to the knot it felt as though he was being split in two, his body torn completely apart by load after load after load of Taeyong's seed mixed with overstimulation. Taeyong's orgasmic high distracted him from Ten's pain but even so he pet Ten's hair, the soft action immediately calming Ten down. 

After a while, the pain of the knot faded but the stretched out feeling remained, both from Taeyong's knot and from exhaustion. Taeyong pulled himself out of Ten and lifted the omega on top of his chest, looking at him like he was the only person in the world. 

"How did it feel?" Taeyong asked, his voice rough with sleepiness and post-orgasmic haziness. 

"What?" Ten grumbled, his voice high pitched and cracking.

"The mark." 

"Mmh...hurt a bit. But feels good. Makes me love you more." 

Taeyong leaned his head over to kiss the top of Ten's button nose. "I'm so glad, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ten mumbled, and Taeyong's heart almost burst; just the sensation of hearing Ten speak those words was so incredible. But he could see Ten was beyond exhausted, and he wanted his little omega to get his rest. 

"You're so tired, go to sleep," Taeyong spoke, quietly and softly. Ten simply nodded his head in return and shut his eyes, the soft breathing of Ten's sleep quickly taking over the room. 


	25. twenty-four.

Doyoung awoke to the sensation of being far too hot. Sitting up from his bed in the darkened cabin, the beta kicked all of the blankets off of his body in a frantic haze. He felt his body begin to shiver, but none of that coldness seemed to reach underneath his skin. 

The arousal hit him immediately afterwards, feeling his length throb in his pants, swallowing thickly. He felt overwhelmed, too hot, too horny, it just wasn't right, he needed it to stop. The thoughts in his mind became cloudy and the urge, the ache for Jaehyun overpowered him stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He curled his long limbs up into a ball, worrying his lower lip between his bottom teeth. Somehow, he was so, so scared, he had no idea what was happening to him. He felt way more ill than when he had ate too many leaves, but this was all just inexplicable in his mind. 

Jaehyun's scent reached his nose and Doyoung had to physically fight the urge to bring his nose closer to breath it in. His skin turned prickly with goosebumps, sweat dripped down the side of his face, and Doyoung could barely look at the alpha without feeling his member twitch. 

He didn't understand, he felt so helpless, he felt so weak, beginning to sniffle into his knees. He was so confused, so horny, so out of control. He didn't even have the strength to judge himself for this neediness; his mind was turning into a pile of mush as his thoughts became occupied by Jaehyun; his delicious scent, perfect body, the dominant look in his eyes. 

The beta had begun to cry by the time Jaehyun woke up, the alpha sitting with a start. 

"Oh Doyoung...are you okay?"

Doyoung sniffled and shook his head. "Wh-what's happening to me?" He asked with so much pain in his voice that Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from wincing. 

Jaehyun sighed. "It's just your heat, okay? This is perfectly natural. You're not sick at all," he answered in a soothing voice. 

"M-my heat?" Doyoung cried. Judging by his symptoms it made sense; but in that moment the beta knew that he hadn't mentally prepared enough for this moment. 

"Yeah. I can smell it on you...whew it's gonna be a strong one." 

"Oh god," Doyoung whined, tears starting to leak again from his eyes. He wasn't upset that his heat had come; he didn't really know quite how to process it yet. He just hated the symptoms; being utterly incapable of controlling his own body. 

"It'll be alright, I promise you," Jaehyun spoke so gently, so softly, wiping the tears off Doyoung's cheek. "It'll be over in a few days." 

"A few days?" Doyoung cried. 

"Yes, sorry to say, that's how long it usually takes, especially if you go it without sex. If you want, I won't even touch you, I'll just take care of you..." 

Doyoung shook his head. "B-but it takes longer to be o-over...if you don't fuck me..."

"Yes, that's true, but-"

"N-no," Doyoung stuttered, looking down at the massive hard on Jaehyun had in his pants, simply from the scent of Doyoung's heat. "Take me, please. Y-you've gotta." 

"D-doyoung," Jaehyun stuttered back; he was definitely surprised, and the strength of Doyoung's scent was starting to seep into his own brain. "I want you to be comfortable, alright? Didn't I say I'd never have sex with you without your permission?" 

"A-and I'm giving you permission," Doyoung panted, scooting closer to the alpha, unable to be parted from him for even a moment. "J-just make it stop." 

"Are you sure? Promise me that you're sure," Jaehyun spoke insistently, looking Doyoung seriously in the eyes. 

"I'm sure, just please..." 

Slowly at first, Jaehyun came closer to the beta, caressing his arms so lovingly that Doyoung began to feel soothed from his previous worries. But, Doyoung was quickly flipped underneath Jaehyun and pressed into the mattress. Jaehyun kissed him slowly, sweetly, heavily, like the late afternoon sun, and Doyoung soaked every minute of it up. Doyoung kissed him back, diving into those feelings of safety and warmth, tilting his head up and combing his thin fingers through Jaehyun's soft, auburn toned hair. With his eyes shut, Doyoung soaked up every other sense: the scent of Jaehyun's alpha pheromones, the taste of himself on his tongue, Jaehyun's hands cupping each side of Doyoung's face, the sound of Jaehyun's breaths growing quicker and heavier with each kiss.  

Jaehyun's tongue was soft as it slid against Doyoung's lower lip and Doyoung parted them immediately, letting Jaehyun take control as his hand slow trailed down to Doyoung's slim waist. Doyoung sighed contentedly, the tension of arousal swirling with the relaxation of being with Jaehyun taking Doyoung from a state of utter fear to a state of frantic bliss. 

Doyoung assumed that Jaehyun would like to mark up Doyoung's skin, but Jaehyun didn't bother with that just yet. Doyoung wasn't quite ready to ask Jaehyun for the mark, he was too distracted by his own first heat, and Jaehyun didn't want to pressure Doyoung by asking. At the end of the day, they both knew that Doyoung's heart belonged to Jaehyun, and visa versa. They didn't say it, no, of course they didn't, but they knew it. 

In a moment of desperation and courage Doyoung began to lift Jaehyun's tank top over his head, Jaehyun casually tossing it across the room before reaching back down to peck Doyoung's lips. Doyoung eyes trailed along Jaehyun's figure, slowly but surely unbuttoning his own night shirt and leaving him vulnerable. But Doyoung didn't mind being vulnerable, since Jaehyun was there to protect him.

"Doyoung. Are you sure?" The alpha asked one final time.

Doyoung swallowed down the shakiness accompanying his arousal, trying to seem put together for his mate. "I'm okay. Let's do it," Doyoung responded, looking up at Jaehyun and brushing his bangs out of his face. They stared into each other's eyes for half a moment, confirming whether this was really happening or not, before Jaehyun nodded back. 

"Okay," he responded softly, and leaned back in for another kiss. The kiss was shaky, the two of them almost trembling with nerves at their first time having sex together, but it soon gave way to excitement as Jaehyun reached down to fiddle with Doyoung's pajama pants. He got the bow holding the pants up untied right away, but was having trouble with pushing them off of Doyoung's slim hips, pulling away from the kiss to concentrate. The pair giggled softly, the air of their laughter fanning in each other's faces. 

"H-here, l-let me help," Doyoung said softly, unable to wipe the smile off of his face as he put Jaehyun's hand on the elastic and pushed them down. Even though Doyoung was the one in heat, he had no trouble with Jaehyun's pants, simply pushing them off of his hips and down to his knees. 

The two separated for a moment to get their pants and underwear all the way off before peeling off their socks and coming back onto the bed as quickly as they could. 

Doyoung laid down and Jaehyun immediately climbed on top of him, about to pull him in for another kiss before stopping. Doyoung froze too, suddenly realizing that they were both naked in front of each other. Yes, they'd both been naked in front of each other before, when they were changing their clothes in the morning or evening, and everybody saw everybody in the nude while bathing in the river. But this context changed everything; instead of thinking about other things, or trying not to look at all, they were gazing at each other's full bodies, flaws and all. 

And Doyoung thought Jaehyun was beautiful. Taut, lean muscles and ever so slighty tanned skin, strong thighs and eyes that glowed like fire. He was the sun, bright and warm and bringing Doyoung to life. 

Jaehyun sucked in a breath and Doyoung was suddenly nervous. 

"Wh-what?" He softly whined, covering up his chest, afraid Jaehyun thought he looked ugly. 

Jaehyun didn't respond, just gently pushed Doyoung's hands away and kissed him again. The kiss was so tender that Doyoung didn't even need to hear Jaehyun say it; he knew Jaehyun thought he was beautiful, like a dewdrop on a pale lily flower or the light of the crescent moon in the night sky. Jaehyun's hands caressed the parts of Doyoung's skin they'd never reached before; his hips, his thighs, the small of his back, yet Doyoung just held onto Jaehyun's face. With their lips still pressed together, Jaehyun reached between their bodies to suddenly grab both of their lengths and stroke them together. 

Doyoung immediately cried out, his head tilting back as he finally got relief for his ache. Jaehyun opened his eyes, giving Doyoung a once over before groaning at the sight of him in so much pleasure. 

"Don't come yet; I just want to get you off a little before we do the whole...uh...rest of the thing," Jaehyun spoke, slightly shyly, as he circled around both of their tips with his thumb. Doyoung nodded, softly mewling at the feeling, breathing heightened. 

But Jaehyun soon released their cocks, an unfulfilled whine leaving both their lips as Jaehyun stood up to grab what Doyoung guessed was a pot of oil out of his bedside drawer. 

He leaned over to press a soft kiss onto Doyoung's cheek before dripping some of the oil on his fingers, rubbing them against each other. 

"Now, I know you're in heat so you're slick, but I've heard betas don't get as slick as omegas...so if it hurts too much please tell me and I'll stop or slow down, alright? I don't want you to hurt," Jaehyun spoke gently before lifting up Doyoung's leg with his free hand. 

Doyoung blushed and tilted his head away, unused to such intimate parts of his body being exposed for the very first time. 

"Can you lift the other leg up too? I think it'll make it easier for both of us." 

"I-it's sort of embarrassing," Doyoung admitted shyly. 

Jaehyun sighed softly. "You look beautiful, Doyoung. You've got to trust me." He pressed a kiss to the back of Doyoung's thigh and Doyoung shyly lifted up his other leg, feeling a lot better when Jaehyun stroked Doyoung's thighs. 

Suddenly, a slightly cold digit pressed against Doyoung's hole, and he squirmed at the extremely foreign sensation. 

"Is it bad?" Jaehyun asked, looking at Doyoung with worry and stopping his movements. 

"No," Doyoung responded, panting heavily, turning back to watch Jaehyun. "It's just different. Keep going." Jaehyun silently nodded and returned to pressing at Doyoung's tightness, circling the rim for a few seconds. Doyoung felt it flutter and he blushed again, but the soft noise Jaehyun released made Doyoung think maybe it wasn't embarrassing at all. 

Finally, Jaehyun began to insert the first finger. It definitely felt strange, but at the same time a deep part of Doyoung's body enjoyed it, fulfilling a primal purpose of his that he didn't know existed. He was a little slick but the oil definitely made the slide in easier, Jaehyun's strong finger slowly dragging in and out to make it as unpainful as possible. Doyoung knew it was best to relax so he did his absolute best to focus on the strange pleasure and not the discomfort this action caused him. 

When Jaehyun added the second finger Doyoung began to feel the burn Ten described to him (at least about non-heat sex), whimpering softly as the sweat on his body became uncomfortably sticky. Jaehyun shushed him softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes, giving him a sympathetic and caring look as he held his fingers still. 

"Just try to relax, okay?" Jaehyun said softly, sensing Doyoung was in pain. Doyoung nodded and did his best to listen to Jaehyun, releasing all of his tension into his right hand's grip on the sheets. 

The pain soon gave way and Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun, showing him he was ready for more movement, and Jaehyun oblidged quickly. Starting slow, he worked Doyoung faster and faster, starting to do a scissoring motion inside Doyoung's tightness. The more Jaehyun's nimble fingers moved, the more Doyoung felt a deep-seated pleasure he'd never felt before, and soon he found himself moaning softly. At that point, Jaehyun figured it was time to add another finger, this time going in much more easily. Yes, there was still some discomfort, but Doyoung barely noticed it at all. 

But nervous bubbled back up inside Doyoung when Jaehyun's fingers were slowly and gently removed from his hole, watching as Jaehyun poured a generous amount of oil onto his massive cock, the knot bulging at the end. Jaehyun looked over Doyoung's flushed body and smiled. 

"Wh-what?" The beta asked. 

"I wasn't expecting your dick to be so big," Jaehyun answered. 

"W-well, I'm not an omega." 

"If it had a knot it could pass for an alpha's," Jaehyun said. 

"Yours is still much bigger," Doyoung mumbled shyly before glaring up at Jaehyun. The alpha grinned and climbed on top of Doyoung, situating himself so that his cock lined up with Doyoung's hole, and Doyoung wrapped his slim legs around Jaehyun's waist. 

"Are you ready?" Jaehyun softly asked. 

Doyoung gave Jaehyun a silent, slow nod, and began to push inside. 

Jaehyun was girthier than his fingers and the pain returned, making Doyoung pant and cling to Jaehyun's scarred, muscular back. Jaehyun held him tightly, moving no deeper into Doyoung. But as Doyoung got more used to the intrusion and he nodded softly, Jaehyun knowing he could slide in all the way.

Once Jaehyun's cock was seated completely inside of Doyoung he held still. At first heavily panting into the crook of Doyoung's neck, he soon pulled away to stare down at Doyoung's face. With a free hand, he traced Doyoung's details: his brows, his cupid's bow, the dip beneath his eyes, the crook of his ear, his heart shaped lips, his soft cheek. 

"M-my god Doyoung," Jaehyun stuttered, finally looking through Doyoung's eyes into his soul. "You're perfect." 

Doyoung's skin flushed pinker than it already was and he looked down for a moment. But he couldn't tear his eyes from Jaehyun for too long, and he looked back up. Doyoung remained silent, speechless, unable to find the words to express what exactly was pressing in his mind, in their darkest depths. 

Jaehyun rolled his hips now and Doyoung could only release a loud breath, his lips parting with the feeling of ever so slight pain and great pleasure. Jaehyun groaned loudly, his head resting on Doyoung's chest as he repeated the action. It felt even better this time, Doyoung releasing a real moan as Jaehyun began to roll his hips into Doyoung, over and over and over again. 

He soon picked up a pace, Doyoung releasing the gentlest of noises with each movement that made Jaehyun's heart swell more than his own cock. He looked back up into Doyoung's eyes, unable to tear their gazes away from each other, energy flying between them that the pair had been pushing away since this whole thing began. The energy wasn't loud, it wasn't overpowering; it was intense but it was tender. Doyoung would've said it was too tender in any other circumstance, but Jaehyun was tender and all he wanted was Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun's pupils were blown wide and he couldn't stop looking at him, and Doyoung finally understood what people meant by the phrase "making love." 

Doyoung's physical arousal suddenly peaked and Doyoung mewled desperately, looking up at Jaehyun for relief. He was happy to oblidge, wrapping his fingers around Doyoung and stroking in time with his own movements inside him. 

"Wh-wait," Doyoung said, looking at Jaehyun with glassy eyes. "I-I can't finish yet." Jaehyun had finally, utterly proven himself. Doyoung was ready.

Jaehyun's hand immediately left Doyoung's length and he gave him a look with worry in his eyes. "What is it?"

"B-before I cum, since it's heat sex...um...you gotta mark me." The alpha looked down at Doyoung, his expression blank, only responding with surprised silence. The alpha searched Doyoung's face for a long time before suddenly, thrusting back into him hard. Doyoung cried out as Jaehyun began to press into him again, wrapping that massive hand back around his cock. Stroking in time with his thrusts, Jaehyun leaned down and pressed a single kiss on Doyoung's neck before sinking his teeth right on the spot. 

It stung and it bled but Doyoung felt Jaehyun lap it up, waves of affection washing over him. The feelings this simple mark brought him, with Jaehyun's hand on his length and peppered kisses on his shoulder, it wasn't long before Doyoung released between them with a cry of Jaehyun's own name. And Doyoung could feel Jaehyun was close too, with his erratic thrusts and breathing and the way his grip on Doyoung's waist became tighter but not any less loving. His knot caught on Doyoung's hole and it hurt, mumbling overspent whimpers, while Jaehyun caressed the new mark on his neck. His gaze only became more adoring, looking at Doyoung as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and in that moment, he was. 

Jaehyun suddenly pressed his own forehead directly up against Doyoung's and came, hard, into him. He panted loudly, his parted lips breathing hot air onto Doyoung's face, as he pressed Doyoung into a passionate kiss. Doyoung kissed back with the same fervor, holding onto Jaehyun's strong arms, as the alpha held him in position. 

Doyoung's hole felt empty but his heart felt full as Jaehyun finally pulled out many moments later before laying back down on Doyoung. Pulling a blanket on top of their bare bodies, he snuggled himself deep into Doyoung's chest. 

The only feeling Doyoung could call to mind at that moment was bliss. It was so lovely, it was so perfect, it felt so good, Jaehyun was so lovely, Jaehyun was so perfect, Jaehyun felt so good. Doyoung couldn't even help but smile at nothing, as ridiculous as it was. He knew his heat was coming back soon, but the worst of it was over, and he knew what to expect.

The room was silent but no words needed to be spoken; all they needed was each other's gentle touches and loving breaths. Doyoung knew Jaehyun could hear his heartbeat, and that was all Jaehyun needed to hear from him. Jaehyun shot Doyoung a soft smile, searching through the covers for his hand. Doyoung reached for his fingers and they intertwined loosely together, the tender touch being just enough. 


	26. twenty-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's violent enough to warrant a warning but...just in case this chapter has some violence in it and mentions of noncon. hope you enjoy!

A few days later, Doyoung awoke with a sigh of relief. His heat was finally, finally over, and the beta felt like he could actually breath again. 

He began to contemplate the events of the past few days. Doyoung had done something he promised he would never do, which was become an alpha's mate. He always insisted he would be stoic in the face of a heat, and never give in to his body's urges for an alpha inside of him. 

Doyoung understood why he had created these rules for himself. In his old pack things had been utterly bad, and those alphas had not been kind. Submitting to them would have been an actual act of weakness, it would have been giving up. Submitting to Jaehyun, however...wasn't actually submitting. He was giving himself, yes, but Jaehyun gave himself too. He was an alpha's mate, but that didn't make him an omega automatically. He was still a strong beta, through and through. As long as Jaehyun respected that, Doyoung would never have to submit. They could love one another as equals. 

And Jaehyun did respect that, he respected Doyoung in every sense of the word. Jaehyun had not been so kind when they had first met, but the alpha had changed just as much as Doyoung had, maybe even more. They were different people than when they first met, finally able to love each other with the passion only a relationship like theirs could hold. 

It had been so long since his capture, at least two or three seasons worth of time. It had taken every inch of that time for them to grow into who they were and their relationship. Doyoung knew that every step of that journey had mattered. 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, still peacefully sleeping beside him, and smiled. Soon, the two of them would have to be awake for the hunt, working together to bring in food for the pack. Doyoung loved hunting even more now than he ever had before; he loved the proud look in Jaehyun's eyes every time he caught large game, he loved when Jaehyun helped him in a difficult battle, he loved when he pretended not to overhear Jaehyun bragging to any alpha that would listen that the beta with the deathly bite was his mate. 

Jaehyun made a strange noise suddenly and flopped his arm over Doyoung's chest. The beta chuckled; even though he was invigorated from finally ending his heat, Jaehyun must have been exhausted from having to fuck Doyoung at least two times a day. Now, he couldn't have been excited to wake up early for the hunt. 

"I don't wanna go," Jaehyun groaned, like a whiny omega child. 

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Doyoung said with a smile, Jaehyun's eyes still shut. Jaehyun blinked his eyes opened and grinned back. The two of them, so tough and controlled on the outside, relished in the freedom they got from being silly and vulnerable with one another. It was a side of themselves they had never been able to show others before. 

"Let's just ditch it and cuddle all day," Jaehyun grumbled. 

"Jae, I need to get out of this house. I haven't left in four days." 

"Mmph," Jaehyun answered. "We can take a bath in the river." 

"What are you trying to say?" Doyoung teased. 

"You smell like my dick," Jaehyun grumbled, rolling off of Doyoung and sighing. 

"I hate you," Doyoung responded, shooting Jaehyun a smile before standing up to get properly dressed. Jaehyun groaned yet again and got up too, joining Doyoung in putting on his clothes. 

The mood was cozy, relaxed, soft, warm, and fuzzy, and Doyoung couldn't imagine life being always this wonderful. But now that Jaehyun was really his mate, maybe it could be. 

Until, it happened. 

A loud scream shot across the territory and Doyoung and Jaehyun immediately gasped, sharing a look and scrambling to get dressed as quickly as possible. They left their cabin quickly, more awake than ever, and rushed to where the noise came from. 

The sight before him gave Doyoung immediate flashbacks: war. 

The rising sun lit up the scene before him: alphas, again, tangled together, omegas running away and screaming with sobbing pups clutched tight in their arms, the scent of blood and sweat coating the field like the early morning dew on the grass. Doyoung and Jaehyun shared a shocked look. 

Who were they? Where did they come from? Doyoung thought this pack and his old one were the only packs in close quarters with each other. Once their war was over, peace should have settled on these lands for an eternity. This could not possibly make sense. 

Suddenly, Taeyong came running up behind him, Kun dragged in his wake with an obviously terrified look in his eyes. 

"Oh my god thank god you guys are here," the Head Alpha spoke, trying to remain collected but obviously panicked by the surprise attack. Johnny, Yuta, and Yukhei quickly came running up behind him. Johnny and Yukhei seemed ready for battle, but Yuta, usually the most stoic of all the alphas, looked utterly terrified. Doyoung guessed that since he had pups now, he had more to lose. "Yuta, Kun, I need you two to gather up as many omegas as possible and take them far away. Watch out for them." 

"Thank god," Yuta breathed out. Even though being taken out of the main center of battle would be considered an insult by most alphas, it was obvious that Yuta wanted to stay away from it, if only for his pup's sakes. Yuta took Kun's wrist and tugged him along, throwing scratches and punches at alphas holding onto omegas, picking up the injured and taking them away. 

Doyoung looked around at the battle, noticing he recognized a face or two amongst the enemies. His brows furrowed further, and he turned to Taeyong. 

"Who are these people?" Yukhei asked. 

"I don't know," Taeyong answered haggardly. "Some of them are from our pack though, very low ranking alphas. I don't think they instigated this though, just helped some of the invaders. 

"Why would they do that? You're beloved by everyone. You're the best Head we've had in years," Johnny protested.

"Some think I'm too easy on omegas," Taeyong explained with gritted teeth. "Now, let's shut up and defeat these horrible alphas." 

With a loud cry, the five of them ran into battle: Taeyong, Johnny, Yukhei, Jaehyun, and Doyoung, firmly racing towards the most inexplicable fight of their lives. In some ways, it was the same as last time: Doyoung had fear coursing through him, a need to protect the omegas he loved deep in his bones, and he was ready to die to protect them. But it was different as well; Doyoung wasn't willing to die for simply his honor any more. Pride was such a silly thing, and he loved Jaehyun too much to rather die nobly than stay with him. 

Doyoung lunged at the first alpha he saw, about to slash his face with his claws, when he gave it a look in the eye, his jaw dropping. 

"S-Sehun?" 

He knew this boy. Sehun had been a pup on the edge of alpha-hood when Taeyong's pack attacked. Now, he must have been deemed old enough to fight by whoever sent him after them. But in Doyoung's opinion, he was still far too young to be in battle. 

"Doyoung, there you are," Sehun answered, his expression blank and unreadable. Doyoung dropped his arm, looking Sehun in the eye. He still saw Sehun as the little pup he had watched grow up from afar; he couldn't possibly hurt him. 

"Wh-what's going on?" 

"This is revenge," Sehun explained, looking Doyoung dead in the eye. His body made no movements, but he was set in an attack stance. "For what you did to our pack." 

"I was attacked too, you know. And taken against my will," Doyoung answered. 

"Then why didn't you try to save us?" Sehun asked. 

"I did!" Doyoung cried. "I didn't ask to be chosen! I even tried to run away!" 

"But you failed, didn't you?" The boy alpha scoffed. "We were much better off without you anyways. A new, better group of alphas took us in right away. With you, we would have all died." 

"I-I'm sorry," Doyoung answered; he didn't quite know what else to say.

"And look, you've got a mating mark. Which one of these alpha's bitches are you again? Oh, that one," he said, pointing to Jaehyun and laughing at Doyoung. Doyoung breathed, in and out. Sehun was really pissing him off, and this was war after all. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're just a kid," Doyoung said slowly, and meant it. As angry as he was, Sehun was still far from being of age. It wasn't right. 

"Chanyeol was right about betas; they're all just weak willed omegas trapped in bigger bodies. They should all just be used as fucktoys, you know? Can't fight, can't hunt, can't clean, can't gather, and can barely get pregnant. I'm sure you thought that if you had escaped this, you would've been our leader, right?" He laughed loudly. "No way. Even an alpha pup isn't stupid enough to follow a beta. Nope, we would have made you our pack fucktoy right away. For failing to protect us, for surviving when our alpha mothers and fathers died." 

Doyoung took a deep breath. He didn't want to believe that this was how his old pack saw him now. He had really done his best, yet even still, they thought he was nothing. But now matter how angry he was...he couldn't hurt someone who had once been one of his own. 

"Why are you all here?" Doyoung answered, stalling for time. 

"Revenge," Sehun replied. "Oh, we don't want your land, or game, or your ugly omegas. Our territory is far, far away. Us newly matured alphas and the alphas of our new pack just wanted to rough you guys up a little. And it was so easy, especially with some help from this pack's own." Doyoung winced, thinking of the low ranking alphas that had betrayed their pack. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Doyoung simply answered. 

"But I'll hurt you, I don't care." 

"You won't. I'm a lot stronger than I look, and no matter what you're still just a kid." 

Sehun's expression turned stony, and he began to lunge at Doyoung. But before the alpha kid could even get close, Doyoung dogded out of the way at breakneck speed. Sehun slammed into a tree, groaning and falling to the floor, and Doyoung dashed away. 

A hand on his shoulder, whipping Doyoung around to the next battle, shook Doyoung out of his thoughts before he even had time to process anything he had learned. Although there was a very familiar look to this alpha, he was a stranger, quite tall and incredibly strong. There was a deeply evil smirk in his eyes, and the way he gripped Doyoung's shoulder felt predatory. 

"So we finally meet," the alpha hummed, and Doyoung looked up at him in confusion. "Oh, so you've never heard of me. I'm Yooyeol. Chanyeol's brother." 

Doyoung's eyes widened and he took a step back, but the alpha followed right after him, leaning over Doyoung in a way that scent fear down his spine. "I took in your old pack once their alphas were killed. I heard quite a bit about you, both from my brother and from them. Aw, you just wanted them to like you, didn't you? Always hunting for them, even though you knew the moment you were weak for even one moment they'd pass you around like a little doll, the omegas watching from the side with glee." A shiver ran through Doyoung's skin; what Sehun said had been right, and he wondered how long his old pack had thought of him in this way.

"It was my brother's dream to see you servicing all the alphas of your old pack. I'm here to make that dream become a reality." Doyoung's jaw dropped and he began to pant heavily, terror coursing through him, and it only got worse as Yooyeol reached his fat fingers up to carress Doyoung's mating mark. The act made the beta physically nauseous. 

"Hmm, an alpha's mate? It's good to know that you've at least been fucked, but you're far from worthy of that mark." Doyoung body shivered with anger, and the alpha finally dropped his hand. "It's just a scar, after all. It doesn't matter." 

That was the finally straw. Without warning Doyoung whipped out his claws, dragging them against his neck, opening up his throat. Moments later he collapsed on the ground, dead. Doyoung gave the body only a second glance before attacking the rest of the alphas. 

He wasn't exactly happy to kill an alpha; although he wasn't opposed to hunting and battling, Doyoung did not like to take it any further than absolutely neccessary. But, there was some satisfaction in killing the brother of the alpha who had humiliated him for years on end and made his life a living hell. And it was him who did it: Doyoung, the worthless little beta, had defeated the Head of another pack. Part of him couldn't help but be proud. 

Doyoung began to battle with an alpha he didn't recognize, unfazed now by his teasing words about the mark on his neck. In fact, Doyoung even chuckled to himself. He was excited to see his reaction when he was defeated by an alpha's mate. 

It was so easy, and the beta looked over to his right. Most of the enemy alphas were injured, dead, or running away with their lives; only a few remained caught up in battle. Doyoung looked on as Jaehyun tackled another alpha to the ground, proud and maybe just a little bit aroused by his display of strength. It was obvious this alpha would be difficult to defeat, judging by Jaehyun's clear exhaustion, but he knew his mate would win any time. 

This alpha was quite weak so Doyoung had an easy time with him, not wanting to kill simply for the hell of it, just rough him up a little. After punching him across the face, distracting the alpha for a moment, he looked back at a shockingly weak, defeated Jaehyun. 

Doyoung was frozen in his place as he watched Jaehyun fall to the ground, hard enough on his back to make Doyoung wince even from a distance. His muscular body shuddered as it lay on the blood covered grass. The battle all but forgotten, his ears ringing, he let go of his grip on the enemy alpha's throat. Luckily, a member of his pack killed the alpha before he could hurt Doyoung, but the beta didn't even notice. Many of the enemies laid on the ground, injured or dead, and Jaehyun laid among them. 

After moments that felt like minutes Doyoung ran over to Jaehyun, pushing past the other alphas, standing around in shock or surprise, just still processing the whole attack. Doyoung collapsed next to his mate, his knees cracking on the ground as he leaned over Jaehyun. 

The alpha had never looked weaker. He was covered in blood, his own and others, and his hair was sticky and matted. His breaths were shallow, labored, stiff, and he trembled where he lay. There was a massive set of gashes on his face and throat, claws dragged through his skin. It was deep, and Doyoung refused to think about them. 

"D-Doyoung..." the alpha croaked out as Doyoung cupped his cheeks, holding his face in his hands. He tried so hard to hold his tears back but they came out, hard, wracked sobs shaking his whole body. Jaehyun was a goner, and there was nothing Doyoung could do. 

"N-no...you can't," Doyoung sobbed. "Y-you have to live. You've got to." The alpha looked back up at Doyoung with terror, and he knew that it was already too much effort to speak. Doyoung knew though, just from the look in Jaehyun's eyes, he didn't want to die either, he wasn't ready. 

Jaehyun's eyes fluttered shut before bursting open again through sheer force of Jaehyun's will, and Doyoung fought the urge to release a terrified scream. He was slipping, all too soon, and he held Jaehyun's perfect face. 

"M-my mate..." The beta stuttered. "M-my alpha....I love you." 

He could see a light shine in Jaehyun's eyes at his words, some of the fear leaving his expression. With a hand caked in dry blood and dirt, shaking rapidly, Jaehyun used the last of his strength to cup Doyoung's cheek and rub circles into the skin. At the simple touch tears flowed like waterfalls from Doyoung's dark brown eyes, and quickly, the alpha slumped onto the ground. The last of his strength had left him, and in that moment it left Doyoung too. 

Doyoung couldn't stop himself from sobbing into Jaehyun's still warm chest despite the eyes of every other alpha on him. Doyoung couldn't care less if he looked weak, his whole life had just been broken into a million little pieces. Nothing seemed to make sense at all any more. 

"Doyoung!" A voice shouted, finally breaking through the beta's thoughts. Still, he refused to remove himself from Jaehyun, and it took Johnny physically shoving Doyoung's body off of Jaehyun to get him to move. Doyoung stood up and glared at Johnny directly in the eye, who had leaned down to carry Jaehyun in his arms, all of his limbs entirely limp. 

"I'm taking him to Kun's, alright?" Johnny explained. Doyoung shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes, as Johnny began to walk away. Doyoung followed after the alpha, abandoning the others to clean up the battlefield. He didn't know why Johnny was bothering to take Jaehyun to Kun's; he was dead now.

Nothing

mattered

anymore. 


	27. finale.

Doyoung was no longer anything that he once was: no longer a beta, a mate, a friend, a lover, a hunter, a pack member. Instead, he was just a shell, a body simply lugging around a broken mind. 

It had been days since Jaehyun's passing and every single one of Doyoung's tears had been utterly used up, there were no more left. 

He couldn't stop thinking about what could have been. No, Doyoung did not regret his actions in the beginning of his and Jaehyun's relationship. Jaehyun was not ready to be with him at that point, nor deserved it. Jaehyun and Doyoung realized they truly cared about each other at exactly the right moment, and not a minute of their time together was wasted in his mind. But, what Doyoung couldn't stop thinking about was their future together. The only time they had to be with one another for real was during Doyoung's heat, and that hardly counted. Those few moments before the battle had been heaven: teasing and love, all mixed together in one perfect combination that made his and Jaehyun's relationship so special. They should have had the chance to hunt together as official mates. They should have been able to experience Jaehyun coming home to a clean home, Doyoung waiting up for him, greeting him with a soft kiss. They should have had the opportunity to make love together, without the urgency of heat clouding their minds. They should have had the chance to start a real family. 

Doyoung thought a lot about family in the days since the battle. It had been heart wrenching for him to see Yuta and Sicheng scooping up their two pups and holding them close to their chests, more relieved than anything to see their pride and joy unharmed. Part of him wished he had family left, like a pup, so he would at least have something to tie him to Jaehyun and to give him a purpose to stay alive. But part of him would hate to have a pup in this moment. He had no idea how to raise a pup at all, and without Jaehyun to help him through it all it would be unbearable. 

As usual, Doyoung contemplated all of this while he sat at the edge of the river, watching the stream water rush by as he ran over the many thoughts in his head. He couldn't bear to be in the healing hut, while Kun poked and prodded at Jaehyun's dead body, still desperately searching for some sign of life. Doyoung found even peering at his dead lover out of the corner of his eye was practically unbearable. 

He leaned over to look at himself in the water. He appeared almost dead himself, face drawn and palid, eyes ringed by dark circles, body bruised and frail. The only thing that remained the same was the mark on his neck. Despite Jaehyun's passing, that would never fade. The idea of mates for life only captured part of the agreement; they were mates past life as well. Even if one mate died, the other was left with the marking and the bond. An omega could never receive another mating mark, and an alpha could never give another out, even if one or the other passed on. Doyoung touched the scar with his hand; it felt just as it had when Jaehyun gave it to him a week ago. He didn't know if the reminder it left was a good or a bad thing. 

He sighed, leaning back onto the grass. Family, again, sprung into his mind. Doyoung had thoughts that he cursed into the ground about family. He felt so different than he had before his heat, and maybe it was because it was his first one, but Doyoung had some other theories. Doyoung felt like he just knew what was going on with him. 

He had a deep feeling that he was pregnant. And the thought killed him. 

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it without Jaehyun. Maybe he would give the pup off to Kun, but that might kill him too. 

The sound of feet slowly crunching against the grass lifted Doyoung out of his thoughts, but the beta didn't have the energy to look up. 

"Hey Doyoung," Sicheng slowly spoke. 

"Hey," Doyoung simply replied, still staring into the cool river waters.

"Can I sit with you?" 

"If you'd like," Doyoung answered. Sicheng hummed and plopped down on the grass, carefully watching Doyoung's face without any expressions of his own. 

"Where are your pups?" the beta asked, only out of politeness. 

"Yuta stole them for a couple of hours," Sicheng explained. "While he was taking care of them, I thought I'd come and check up on you." 

Doyoung sighed. "Don't bother to ask how I'm doing. I'm sure you can tell." 

"Wasn't planning on it," Sicheng answered. Suddenly he furrowed his brows, leaning in closer to smell Doyoung. "You smell...off." 

"I know," Doyoung admitted defeatedly.

"You smell kinda like my clothes did when I was, um..." 

Doyoung gave Sicheng a pointed look. "My first heat finished right before the battle." 

"Doesn't it take a while to start smelling like it?" Sicheng asked with confusion. 

Doyoung shrugged. "I'm a beta, remember? Things might be different." 

Sicheng smelled Doyoung again. "It...it really does smell like you're pregnant." The omega looked up at him. "You must be terrified." 

"Oh hell yeah," Doyoung answered with an ironic chuckle. "I never thought this would happen, you know? And now I have to do it without Jaehyun." 

"I-I can't imagine that," Sicheng said. "I know I couldn't have done it without Yuta." 

Doyoung winced and turned his head away, and Sicheng rested his hand on Doyoung's shoulder. "But you're not alone, I promise. I know that having your mate by your side is different, but I know me, Kun, Taeil, Jungwoo, Ten, and all of our mates will support you in every way we know how." 

"Thank you," Doyoung breathed out slowly.

"And...having a pup is so different than you think. I was terrified myself; you didn't see me on that first day, but when Kun told me I just...broke. But, as I got further and further into my pregnancy, and now having the pups...it changes you so much, for the better. Having something outside of yourself to really care about makes every move you make so different. But every precious moment of life matters that much more." 

Doyoung looked up at Sicheng. "I'm sure you're totally right."

"It doesn't take away from the fact that you, a beta raised as an alpha, have to do this without your mate. It's extra tough." 

Doyoung sighed and hung his head. "But Sicheng, what am I supposed to do? What is it gonna be like? How do I handle it? Will I be alright?"

"Well....that's a whole lot of questions. Some of them, you kinda have to figure out for yourself. Like...what is was like for me may not be what it's like for you. And you and I are so different as people and our backgrounds and lifestyles are so different that you will definitely find your own way to handle it. As for what you're supposed to do...you've just got to take care of yourself and your child, in whatever ways you know how. Kun will definitely help you with that one. But, there's one thing I know for sure: you will definitely be alright. You're one of the strongest people I know. If you can hunt, and fight, and do all that kind of stuff...you can have and raise a pup for sure." 

"But that's way harder!" 

"And like I said before, you've got the rest of us. We will always be here for you." 

"Well...Sicheng, you're so right. I have you and Ten and Taeil and the other alphas and Kun and Jungwoo." 

"Speaking of Jungwoo...god will he be jealous," Sicheng sort of joked.

"Fuck, I know...the beta that had half as much of a chance of getting pregnant, doing so before him...he'll be pissed," Doyoung responded, and began to chuckle, the first time he had since Jaehyun's passing. But it quickly faded, and all the many thoughts returned to Doyoung's brain, and it just felt so heavy inside of his head. Doyoung had so many other questions flowing through him, and finally he had the courage to ask Sicheng about them. 

"Sicheng? Can I ask you about some things?"

"Of course. What about?"

"About...well, you know who attacked us, right?"

Sicheng nodded solemnely. "It was some of the bad alphas from this pack, plus some pups from our pack, and the alphas that took them in, right?"

"Yeah. Well...on the battle field, the alphas with our new pack told me some...things. About how people saw me in our old pack. And I wanted to see if they were actually true." 

"Absolutely. I'll tell you as best I can." 

"Do you remember Sehun?" Sicheng nodded. "He was there. He...he said that all the other alphas secretly wanted to...make me their fuck toy? A-and that they would have actually done it if I had stayed with them? And that all the omegas just...would watch on. And didn't care." Doyoung looked down at the ground, feeling somehow...ashamed.

Sicheng breathed deeply and nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. I never heard the alphas talk that way, just because I was always sort of afraid of them and avoided them. But...Ten's mentioned it, since he used to spend a lot of time around the alphas of our old pack. He said it was disgusting, the way they talked about you. He never wanted to say anything about it because it was just...so horrific. It might've killed you. But Ten always said that those alphas were so dumb. All he'd have to do is suck them off or sleep with them and they would forget all about those plans, at least for a little while." 

"T-Ten...did that for me?"

"Of course," Sicheng answered. Doyoung turned his head away, embarrassed by how he used to talk about Ten behind his back, when all this time Ten was watching out for him, if in his own way. "Again, I have to be honest and say that if such a thing had happened, most of the omegas of our old pack would not have helped you out. They either didn't care about you, were too scared of the alphas, or agreed with the alpha's opinions of you. But I can promise you, one hundred percent, that all the omegas that got captured with you would have defended you. Ten and Taeil easily, but I would have too. I know that even Jungwoo would have." 

Doyoung had used up all his tears but he felt on the verge of crying again, just from hearing all of this. "I-I just can't believe it all."

"I shouldn't have sprung this all on you, while you're dealing with Jaehyun's...while you're dealing with Jaehyun too."

Doyoung sighed. "No, it's okay. I needed to find out at some point, what does it matter when?"

"They were awful, our old pack. I don't think any of us realized how bad it really was until we got out of there." 

"It was..."

Doyoung and Sicheng fell silent until the sound of rapid running and a voice screaming Doyoung's name forced the beta to turn his head, finally noticing Johnny, running after him at a speed he'd never seen before. 

"Doyoung! Doyoung!" The alpha called, finally reaching Doyoung and almost collapsing with exhaustion. His breaths were heavy and he rested his hands on his knees. 

"Wh-what is it?" 

"Come to the healing hut, now!" 

Johnny got up and began to run back and Doyoung stood up, following him with confusion still etched on his face. He couldn't quite tell what kind of emotions were driving Johnny into such a frenzy, and that only made him more scared for what he was about to see. 

The door was already open when Doyoung and Johnny reached it, running inside with speed. Doyoung noticed Jaehyun's figure, still laid out flat on the cot, and could barely even look. But when he did, the sight shocked him: Jaehyun's eyes slowly blinked back at him, and the alpha began to smile. 

Doyoung's jaw dropped and he rushed over to the cot, kneeling by its side and looking over Jaehyun's body. He could hardly believe he was real and living; the rise and fall of Jaehyun's chest felt like a picture drawn by his imagination. Doyoung bit his lower lip as Johnny and Kun silently left the cabin, leaving Jaehyun and Doyoung alone to be with one another. He squeezed his eyes before opening them, trying his best to hold back tears of happiness. 

"Hi," Jaehyun croaked, still wearing a smile on his face. Doyoung noticed the stiches along his wounds, expertly closed by Kun, and made a promise to himself to officially owe Kun his entire existence. 

"H-Hi," Doyoung stuttered, reaching for Jaehyun's big hand and holding it between his two slightly smaller ones, gripping it as if for dear life. Finally, the beta broke: letting go of Jaehyun's hand, he leaned over the alpha's body and began to sob with joy and relief into his chest. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Jaehyun said quietly, petting Doyoung's hair. "I'll be in here for at least another week and a half, but I'm gonna be totally alright. No permanent damage." 

"Oh my god," Doyoung breathed out. 

"I'm tougher than you think, my love," Jaehyun responded, grinning wider when Doyoung just smiled back at him instead of teasing. He rubbed his thumbs over Doyoung's cheeks, wiping away the wet tears. "How was it without me?"

"I've been to hell and back," Doyoung answered shakily. "Has Kun been taking care of you?"

Jaehyun grinned and shrugged. "I'm not sure; I've been up for about ten minutes." 

Doyoung chuckled with pure glee, relief and happiness making him practically delirious. "I'm so, so happy you're okay." 

"Me too, me too," Jaehyun answered. 

"I don't think I could have lived without you," Doyoung admitted quietly. 

"Doyoung..." Jaehyun spoke with a sigh. "You would've had to live without me. I couldn't think of you passing too. I died for you." 

"It would have been so, so hard though." He choked on his words.

The alpha hummed. "I am so glad I survived; now we can finally just be together. But...if I had passed in that moment on the battle field...I would have died happy. When you said I was your alpha, and that you loved me...I would have died happy knowing that you were mine even just for a few days, when you were in your heart. I would have died happy knowing you were mine even just for a moment."   
At Jaehyun's words Doyoung began to tear up again, sniffling softly. 

"Come here, rest your head on my chest again," the alpha mumbled. "You must be so tired." The beta immediately followed his words, resting his head and looking at his alpha. 

"I'm exhausted," Doyoung admitted. "I couldn't sleep at all. I just hurt so much." He chuckled. "But obviously you're the one who almost died, so I shouldn't complain." 

"Let me take care of you," Jaehyun simply responded. Doyoung hummed, and let the warmth of Jaehyun's body soothe him from all of the excitement of the past few minutes. He heard the sound of Jaehyun sniffing the air, and Doyoung turned to him with a confused look. 

"You smell different..." Jaehyun said softly. Doyoung looked surprised for a moment before slowly smiling. 

"I-I'm not entirely sure but...I have a strong feeling that I'm pregnant," Doyoung explained.

Jaehyun took in a large breath, his jaw dropping before he began to smile with utter joy. 

"Y-you really think so?" He asked, wearing the most grateful smile on his face. 

Doyoung nodded and snuggled his head back on Jaehyun's chest. "I don't think I could have raised a pup without you." 

"This is literally the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jaehyun said, momentarily turning away from Doyoung to wipe the tears off of his face. "I've never been more happy to be alive." 

They looked at each other and started giggling ridiculously, joyous at everything finally working out for the two of them. 

"We should call Kun in just to make sure though, right?"

"Of course," Doyoung answered. 

"Kun!" Jaehyun yelled. Immediately the healer rushed in, terrified something had gone wrong with Jaehyun. But noticing Doyoung and Jaehyun's smiling faces, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you check out Doyoung?"

"Wh-what for?" Kun responded. 

"I...We think I might be pregnant," Doyoung mumbled. Kun looked around and nodded. 

"Okay, Jaehyun is taking up the cot and he is not allowed to get up so Doyoung, come lay on the floor." The beta did as Kun asked and waited as Kun checked over his body. Finally, Kun looked up at his face with the smallest of smiles. 

"Holy shit, you guys. I...I can barely even believe it. It's really rare for betas to get pregnant but...somehow, you two have done it." 

Jaehyun squealed like a little omega girl and Doyoung stood up at rushed over to him, the two capturing each other in a tight hug. 

"Be careful with each other! Both of you!" Kun scolded them. The couple let go of each other with pouts on their faces, secretly smiling at each other. 

"I thought we lost one life, but really, we gained two," Doyoung said. 

"Congratulations, you two," Kun said with a genuine smile. "It was time you both found happiness." 

A knock at the door forced all three to turn their heads. Outside, they could hear the noises of their friends chattering, Taeil peeking his head through the door. 

"Can we come in?" The omega asked. 

Jaehyun grinned at him. "Absolutely."

Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. "It's time to start spreading the good news." 


	28. epilogue.

A month after the battle, Taeyong decided that the whole pack deserved a break. After the stress of wars, gathering, hunting, and daily life, they needed to have a celebration of the happiness they had all found. So, he gave everyone the day off: the pups had no school, the omegas had no chores, the alphas had no hunting. Enough food was saved up, and it was high time he threw a feast. 

The big pack feast with everyone was scheduled for the evening but in the daytime, Taeyong gathered all of his closest friends for a small celebration of their own. Ten got a picnic together for them all, and Taeyong, Ten, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Lucas, Kun, Jaehyun, and Doyoung all went to an empty field far from the center of the territory to all be together. 

It was a perfect picture, really. All the people Doyoung cherished were by his side, laughing and eating all together. Doyoung never imagined life would be like this, so happy without strife, but now, he finally felt like he belonged. 

"Finally feeling better, Jae?" Johnny asked. 

"Yeah, finally. No offence, Kun, but it's nice to be back in my own cabin. It was so lonely sleeping without Doyoung," Jaehyun answered. 

"And doing other things," Ten teased. 

"I am way too sore for that," Jaehyun answered with a chuckle. 

"And I am I way too exhausted. Have you ever tried to hunt while pregnant?" Doyoung added, and everyone laughed. 

"How is that going?" Taeil asked, leaning on Johnny's shoulder. Doyoung couldn't help but smile when he looked over at them. He had truly never seen Taeil so happy. 

"It's going pretty well," Doyoung responded. 

"Beta pregnancies don't always turn out the best, but everything seems really healthy so far!" Kun added. 

Yukhei and Jungwoo suddenly shared a look, and everyone turned to look at them. 

"Speaking of pregnancy...we have an announcement," Yukhei said. 

"I'm pregnant!" Jungwoo yelled. Everyone screamed and cheered with joy, rushing over to hug the couple. 

"Honestly, I am so happy. You two really deserved it, out of everyone here," Ten said, Taeyong's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Taeyong whispered something in Ten's ear and the omega rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

"We've been really hoping this would happen," Yukhei said. 

"I want triplets!" Jungwoo added. 

"Oh god, you don't want triplets. Two is hard enough," Sicheng groaned as he tried to calm down a sniffling Renjun. Yuta was long gone, running off into the forest to try and catch Chenle, who had somehow begun to crawl away from them.

"One only for me, please!" Doyoung added. Jaehyun smiled down at him and Doyoung looked up. "What is it?" The beta mumbled as Taeyong started to coo at little Renjun, making the pup just cry more.

"I'm just...I'm excited, that's all."

"Me too," Doyoung answered with a giggle, leaning up to kiss the alpha as Ten looked on at his mate, utter fear in his eyes. Their lips pressed together, and Jaehyun ran his hand over Doyoung's belly. 

"I love you so much, you know?" Jaehyun said. "You're the coolest fucking mate ever. I mean, what other mate could hunt and carry a child at the same time?"

"As long as Kun says it's safe, I'll keep it up," Doyoung answered. "I think I'd go crazy if I had to stay at home all day." 

"Well, I'll be stuck there with you. And maybe...I'm looking forward to it a little." 

Suddenly the couple, so wrapped up in each other, noticed that Taeyong had gotten up. They looked over to see him talking to a frail looking omega woman, fear in her eyes. The woman peered around Taeyong's frame and gasped. 

"D-Doyoung?"

"Mom?" Doyoung called. Immediately he stood up and ran towards her, capturing her small body in a tight hug. 

"Oh my goodness, I never thought I'd see you again," she cried into his chest. 

"Me either," Doyoung admitted, holding back his own tears. They pulled away from the hug after many long moments, and she looked Doyoung over. 

"You're pregnant!" She said. 

"Yeah! I just started showing," Doyoung responded with a bright smile. 

"You...you want that?"

"Yeah mom. I'm...I've changed a lot." 

She grinned back at him and pulled him down for another hug. "I'm going to be a grandma!" She said. 

"I'm so, so glad you're here." 

"I-I've just been looking for you all over, and it's been so hard out here by myself..."

"You don't have to worry about that any more," Doyoung said. "You can stay here in this pack. Everyone is so lovely, I promise."

"Of course she can stay," Taeyong interrupted. "I'll get a cabin ready." 

His mother smiled brightly at him. "This is the best thing I could have hoped for, Doyoung. Oh! And you're mated." She grinned wider. "Which one of these handsome alphas is your mate?"

"Oh mom," Doyoung answered. "I have so much to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and....that's a wrap! We have now finished my silly little abo story. I really, REALLY hope you all enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it. I really felt the reader's love when creating this story. The amount of readers, kudos, and comments I got from this story was a lot more than I usually receive and I'd like to thank you all for giving me that. Hearing everyone's ideas and opinions and feedback made updating extra fun!!! So thank you all so, so much. You have made me incredibly happy. 
> 
> A lot of you had been asking to see about everyone's futures raising a family! So I am planning to write a sequel! It wouldn't be right away, but I have a lot of ideas! Definitely these couples would be in it, but it would focus on the dreamies (as the children of these characters). If you have some ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Do you guys remember the poll in chapter 14, about my next story? Well the results are in, and....the johnil college au story won! So I will be writing a johnil college au next. The first chapter is already up, on my aff and ao3. if you liked this story, please check it out! i thought you all were such great readers and i'd love to have you on the next story. 
> 
> Thank you all again! Until next time, RainbowDonkeys


End file.
